


A Kingdom for you and me

by Anxiety_Elf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Gaster - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), implications of child loss, non sexual non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 168,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elf/pseuds/Anxiety_Elf
Summary: Kingdom in danger, his father decided to join forces with the Fell Kingdom - only way they could safely have faith in each other was through marriage.Stretch didn't have much of a choice, and honestly, it wasn't the end of the world. He was just going to get married to a monster he didn't know...He just wished he knew the guy's name.





	1. You CAN marry a man you just met

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on writing more chapters to prepare before uploading the first, but here we are ig lol
> 
> i hope yall enjoy it ;00

A skeleton stared back at him without an ounce of sympathy.

Stretch listened to the muffled chatter through the doors — someone was talking, some _ ones.  _ Discussing his future, perhaps? Though, by this point it was set in stone. He wasn’t mad about it, a little bummed, maybe annoyed, but he wasn’t  _ mad  _ per say.

It took too much energy to be mad, anyway.

His eyes slid shut as he thought back on the events that lead up to this moment.

First and foremost, the war. That was its own messy situation Stretch really couldn’t bring himself to untangle. Long story short some kingdom by the name of Swapfell got greedy and wanted more land so they began attacking any kingdom they could. Conquer the world vibes, check. 

Secondly, his own kingdom wasn’t exactly made to fight — sure, they could hold their own, but against a growing kingdom like Swapfell? They were impressed they’d lasted this long. So of course, that lead to negotiations being made with the kingdom nearest to them: The Fell Kingdom.

Which brought him to his last point, the Fell kingdom wasn’t the most trustworthy of others — nor were others particularly trustworthy of  _ it.  _ It was a powerful kingdom, one even Swapfell itself didn’t dare take on… so naturally, Swap had requested some sort of protection…

With the lack of trust, they couldn’t just  _ agree _ and had to have something that they could be certain would keep Swap in line, and would let Swap be at least at ease enough to know they wouldn’t be abandoned. 

A marriage.

Now obviously it couldn’t be just anyone, and considering how young the king was and the fact that Stretch was an only child of royalty, a skeleton, which also meant he’d be able to allow the Fell royal line to continue...

Yeah, he was the only choice.

It was… alright. He doubted the king was jumping for joy about hitching someone like him, so maybe they could just ignore each other and allow their kingdoms to settle. Regardless of what he thought on the matter, his father had one discussion with him before ultimately deciding this was for the best.

Well, it wasn’t like Stretch was planning to argue for his freedom or anything. Really.

Anyway, with that settled his father had decided on a date and everything, how generous. So here he was, in traditional wedding attire after some monsters had fixed him up to look all  _ pretty and perfect  _ for future husband dearest. He was half tempted to tear the piece to shreds, but that would cost more energy than it was worth. 

Besides… this was for the sake of his people.

His eyes opened again.

The veil covered his face, but was transparent enough for one to know there was a face behind it at all. The dress (robe?) in general was made of whites and pale orange- almost peachy colours… and yet, the biggest contrast of the subtle yet extremely obvious black and red combo dancing around the outfit. 

The second he’d stepped foot into the kingdom, the amount of black and red practically drained the very soul within him  _ right out.  _ It was painful to look around, even in an attempt to distract himself he’d see the god forsaken colour combination one way or another. On the walls, the curtains, the  _ clothes.  _ Lord almighty did Fell monsters not know any other colours existed?

It definitely made him stand out.

He jolted as he heard the door click open, and he looked through the reflection of the mirror — his father walked in with his fancy attire. He was smiling.

It was strained.

“Ah, look at you, Stretch.” He made his way over to the younger skeleton, before resting his hands on top of the delicate shoulders and squeezing them. “Can’t believe you’ve grown so much..”

…

“That’s what I’d like to say.” The skeleton grit his teeth, then seating himself next to Stretch. “But… no, I don’t think this was a particularly fair growth.”

“Meh.” Stretch shrugged as he played with the ends of the veil. “War isn’t fair, we’re just doing what we can to make it as fair as possible — if I’m the only one who can do that, then it’d be pretty  _ unfair _ if I didn’t take the chance.”

“Perhaps.” His father chuckled, before reaching under the veil and pinching Stretch’s cheek. “But I’d rather it have been a choice.”

“Did you see him?” Stretch swiftly changed the subject, turning away from his father’s dual coloured eyes. Orange and blue, that’s what he always saw. Orange and blue, orange and blue, and two clean cracks on the skull — one of which caused the orange eye to constantly get droopy. “Is he as charming as they all say?”

His father watched him for just a few seconds, before returning his arm to his side and facing the floor. Gaze tracing each pattern he was met with, a contemplative expression ever present on his face.

“Well, charming isn’t the word I’d use.”

“Great.”

“But I bet you’d at least be  _ physically  _ attracted to him- did you know that even the skeletons here have sharp teeth? He’s got fangs, Stretch, isn’t that the wildest thing?”

“Well,” Stretch winced. “I sure hope he doesn’t bite my face off in the middle of the wedding, then.”

“That would be unfortunate.”

“I’d never be able to face you.”

“I wouldn’t think so, n- wait.” His father faltered, before turning his gaze over to Stretch — who was doing a pretty bad job of pretending not to be in the least amused. “Did you just-?”

And with that, Stretch burst into a childish laughter, and his father was doing his very best to hold back his pained screaming. “I can’t  _ believe  _ you, Stretch! Minutes before the wedding begins and you’re punning.”

“You’ll never be able to repress the real me, dad.”

“I hope your husband hates puns as much as I do.”

“Why would you want to curse me like that? If he hates puns I’m blaming you.”

“The horror.”

With a shared laugh, the heavy atmosphere began to creep back in and settle. It was light and refreshing, just for a moment, before the reality of the situation came back to remind him just what was waiting for him in a few minutes…

He couldn’t believe it was so soon, it felt like it was just yesterday when his father had shared the news.

* * *

_ Stretch honestly wasn’t doing anything that exciting, or at least he personally didn’t think so. Bones circled around his body of either white or blue, others around him moving in certain patterns — what those patterns were, it didn’t matter. They never stayed the same for long, anyway. _

_ It was usually him with his father or a friend, but recently things had been a little stressful with the negotiations and the war. Stretch wasn’t sure what was more nerve wracking. Regardless, because of both these things his friends didn’t have the free time to spare to use on him — which was fine, he never really forced them to spend time with him, he just felt a bit deprived of socialisation is all. _

_ His concentration broke when the doors opened, and he hurriedly had the bones disappear before his father poked his head through. _

_ “Stretch?” He called out, and Stretch easily looked over his shoulder and gave his father the usual lazy grin. _

_ “Hey dad, how’d the meeting go?” _

_ “Ah, well, very well, um…” he squirmed in place, before stepping into the room and seating himself nearby. “Did.. did you know the King is actually your age? Shame he had to take the responsibility so soon- uh, he’s quite a dashing fellow-“ _

_ “Dad.” He cut him off, a sinking feeling in his chest. “Don’t joke around, you made a deal didn’t you?” _

_ He grew quiet. The two skeletons didn’t break the stare, both refusing to back down and yet also desperate for a sign of something- anything else.  _

_ There was nothing. _

_ His father let out a single laugh, pained and distressed, and the tears started and wouldn’t stop. Stretch watched, unable to move, his face looking both frightened and concerned. _

_ His father rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face, and shakily breathed out. _

_ “I’m sorry...” _

* * *

Really, he didn’t blame his father. 

From what his father was able to deduce, his fiancé was a serious man and didn’t play around with his role as King. So there goes the fun in his life, or maybe it’d be amplified if this guy was more interested in doing the work half, so then Stretch could do entertainment.

Or maybe he was screwed either way.

“Well…” His father stood, and extended a hand for Stretch to hold. The younger skeleton took it, before being brought to a gentle hug. “Just know… the kingdom and I will forever be grateful to you.”

Stretch didn’t say anything, just let out a sigh and returned the hug. His father had always been full of warm magic, and Stretch never wanted to let go of the safe, secure blanket that had protected him from the moment he’d been brought to this world.

And yet here he was, taking a step back.

“Well, let’s go, I wouldn’t want to keep fiance dearest waiting.”

Another strained smile. Would it really kill his father to give him a real one so Stretch could hold it to memory? Maybe he should’ve appreciated the previous smiles when he had the chance. Oh well.

His father bent his arm, just enough for Stretch to hold onto it. Almost clinging had he had any less self control.

They exit the room.

The dark, looming walls felt crushing. The heavy air pressed down against his soul, and he almost ran back inside the room. Cold feet? Not quite, but really he didn’t feel much of a “Welcome!” vibe from this place. Haha… aren’t weddings supposed to be the happiest day of your life?

The hold on his father’s arm tightened, and Stretch lowered his gaze. There was no one else around, and yet Stretch felt the prick of eyes on his back — unwavering predators waiting to feast at the right moment. A moment where Stretch and his father put their guard down for a split second-

He looked behind him. No one was there.

A shudder down his spine as he continued to follow his father down the looming halls, focusing his attention back ahead of them. No one was there, Stretch, there’s nothing to be paranoid over.

Gods, just the atmosphere in this place had him nervous. Or maybe it really was cold feet.

Large, double doors glared — and he found himself glaring back. Just behind these doors awaited the beast that would snatch away his freedom faster than Stretch could ever hope for. Stretch couldn’t put a face to this beast, so all he could picture was some horrendous creature that had the power to snap his neck.

A face wasn’t the only thing Stretch couldn’t put to this man. His glare dropped and instead a horrific realisation dawned on him.

_ What was his name? _

He’d been referred to as a “man” and a “skeleton” and a “monster”. 

“Wait,” he faltered, snapping his head towards his father — eyes blown wide with panic. “Wait, dad-“

“King, Prince.” A monster - an anthropomorphic deer, from what Stretch could deduce - squeezed through the door, their cruel eyes staring directly into them. With the addressing, his father paid him no mind as he greeted the monster. It nodded to them both. “The wedding is ready, are you?”

_ Am I ready? _

No, heavens no, Stretch wasn’t ready at all. He felt sick to the very stomach he didn’t have, and anything he’d consumed prior was threatening to lurch back out. He wanted to turn his heel and run, perhaps teleport, surely they wouldn’t be able to catch him if he kept teleporting? But how long would that go for before he was caught? Before he passed out?

Was his father nodding? Was he saying yes? To being ready? Oh, oh no, no no… this wasn’t good, Stretch felt dizzy- lightheaded, he needed to sit- needed somewhere to rest-

He felt his father stabilise him, they shared a few more words before the monster stepped back into the room. Stretch inhaled sharply and tried to step back — his father moved in front of him and gripped his arms.

“Stretch, look at me.”

He felt his body shaking violently, and yet almost didn’t feel it at all. Heavy gasps rasped through him, and his father soon brushed the veil aside — cool air rushed in and hit his face, and almost all at once it felt so much  _ lighter. _

“Stretch…” his father soothed, rubbing his tear stained cheeks lightly with a napkin. “I know you’re scared- I know this was sudden and the lack of rehearsal isn’t ideal… but you need to remember that once this is over you and your husband will be off to bed and you can put this behind you- the sooner you go in, the sooner you go out.”

_ The sooner you go in, the sooner you go out. _

That alone was enough for Stretch to ground himself- luckily the panic wasn’t bad this time, just a minor shock, he easily brought himself back up… 

God forbid this had been one of his bad panics… 

“See? There you go…” his father kissed his forehead and cradled his cheeks. “You’ll be fine… I’ll be with you, okay?”

Unable to bring himself to speak, Stretch nodded weakly. His father brightened, and with one more squeezing hug, he readjusted the veil and made room for his arm. Stretch held it.

The doors opened.

He sucked in a sharp breath, and soon enough the lights poured out into the hallway. A chandelier dangled from the ceiling, and the spacious hall was filled with tables and seats were an endless sea of monsters stood around respectfully. The left side full of Fell monsters, and the right full of Swap…

The innocent and youthful colours of Swap clashed in the strangest of ways with the dark and brooding colours of Fell. It was almost mesmerising.

Almost. Because at the moment it just made Stretch dizzy.

Still recovering from the earlier shock, Stretch pushed himself forward and held his head high and the closer he got, the more detailed the man at the other end was.

The man… his fiancé. His future husband.

This is their first meeting.

He stepped in front of the skeleton, eyes carefully low. From what he could see the guy was wearing the typical black and red, but there were subtle oranges and whites- opposite to his own outfit.

The way he stood was like that of a proud warrior, even though Stretch refused to look into his eyes. Or his face. Would like to avoid that as much as he could help. 

_ “Monsters of Fell and Swap.” _

Heaven forbid his father was making a speech.

_ “A marriage thought previously unheard of, a Fell and a Swap, both these skeletons will learn to grow and love each other as time moves forwards — and will bring a new era of peace between our kingdoms.” _

His father sounded far too confident in that last part. It wasn’t a guaranteed peace- in fact there won't be peace unless Swapfell somehow left or was taken down. All Swap can do is hope Fell is strong enough to keep them safe. It almost frustrated him, but by this point Stretch just couldn’t wait to greet his bed.

_ “We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Edge and Stretch in marriage. _

_ “I am proud as both a king, and a father, that my son has taken this opportunity in order to help my Kingdom settle, and to allow the royal line of Fell to continue.” _

I’m so proud that my son’s gonna get knocked up by a stranger! 

_ Thanks, Dad.  _ Stretch pouted, only to quickly fix up his expression and tense as the man before him suddenly turned to face him. He had definitely been looking away, he could tell from the subtle turn of his chin.

Lord let this end.

At least he learned the guy’s name! And just in time for their wedding, too.

_ “May their marriage come with years of happiness and love… please, allow me to recite your vows.” _

Vows?

…

Vows.

Right.

_ “Do you both, Edge Fellverse and Stretch Swapverse, take each other to be husbands — to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till death do you part?” _

“I do.”

Stretch almost jumped out of his bones at the voice — deep, rough and yet so incredibly  _ soothing.  _ Stretch didn’t know whether he hated or loved that this was the first thing he heard him say.

It was silent.

Stretch had to say it. He had to…

He was still behind the veil, and that was the only thing keeping him from cracking. Normally he’d have thought Fell traditions were strange for not unveiling the bride until the newlyweds were alone — but he supposed this was some sort of possessive act. Regardless, he couldn’t believe how grateful he was for it.

“I…” he swallowed, losing himself for a moment. “I… I do.”

And with that, his freedom belonged to Edge Fellverse.

* * *

The doors of the bedroom closed with a soft click.

Stretch was trying  _ so hard  _ not to so much as glance at Edge, but this wasn’t the easiest task when he was in the  _ very arms  _ of said monster. Near the end of the wedding, Edge had literally whisked Stretch off his feet and headed for their room. He had seen his father give an apologetic wave.

Apology not accepted, but at least Stretch didn’t have to walk back. He was……..  _ bone tired. _

_ Eh? _

_ Eh??? _

No, this wasn’t a good time.

“Uh- nice bed.” Stretch attempted a conversation, but the attempt was quite pathetic and short lived. “Can I… sleep in it? Haha…”

_ Please forget the tradition please forget the tradition please forget the- _

He was lowered to his feet, and turned to face Edge.

_ Fuck. _

“If I may?” He asked, fingers playing with the ends of the veil.

With no other choice (and because it was getting stuffy under there) Stretch nodded. Edge, with surprisingly gentle fingers, lifted the veil and set it behind his head. Stretch shivered. The rush of cold air was more freezing than refreshing.

Edge ceased movement, probably taking in the sight of his  _ gorgeously  _ flushed and sweaty face. He must be the most attractive being walking this earth. What a lucky fellow, Edge was, to be stuck with someone as lazy and  _ unbearably average  _ as him.

With the silence, Stretch let out an awkward laugh.

“Yeah, sorry I’m not what you were hoping for- uh, probably hoping for something- um- y’know, pretty.”

“Beauty was never something I cared to look out for,” he cut in, and Stretch felt a hand reach up to his face- cradling the cheek and neck. His head tilted up in time to meet the glaringly red eyes of his husband- Stretch’s breath hitched at the sight. “But if you must know… I think you’re breathtaking.”

The gleaming eyes of his husband belonged to a face aged with stress, and yet despite this intimidating presence, Stretch felt strangely safe in it. He found that his father was right, Edge  _ is  _ a dashing fellow and certainly glad that he was, at the very least, not in threat of being murdered by said face. That made it a little easier to sleep at night.

He only had those few precious seconds to take in what Edge had said, before he realised the skeleton had been leaning in.

Unable to react fast enough, Edge kissed him with an almost emotional hold. For a second, it was almost as if Edge was pouring out his heart and soul to Stretch, feeding him with love. Stretch snapped out of the daze.

It was impossible for Edge to love him.

It was just an empty passion, created by the natural reaction of intimacy. He flinched away from the mouth, and Edge looked him in the eye — he didn’t react to the falter otherwise. Stretch swallowed.

“I’m- uh- tired, um…”

“Right.” Edge murmured, before leading him over to the left side of the bed. “The staff have already sorted your clothes, get changed.”

_ Get changed. _

It was a measly comment, something that one would have to be pretty petty if they got upset over it, but… well, sue him, he was petty. It sounded like a demand, and Stretch was half tempted to just sleep in the wedding attire. Unfortunately the only thing stopping him was that it was incredibly uncomfortable and he’d most likely tear it in his sleep.

So, awkwardly, he began uniting the many ribbons holding the dress in place. Ribbon after ribbon, silently loosening the dress — it was going fine, until he felt hands on him.

He tensed and whirled around, fear entering his eyes for a split second — Edge held his hands up in surrender. 

“I just wanted to help you.”

Stretch stared, and his eyes snapped down for a second before looking back up at Edge. He was already dressed. 

Not wanting to make this any more awkward than it had to be, Stretch slowly turned around again and allowed Edge to work through the dress. His mind was  _ desperately  _ trying to make sense of the situation, to think about this logically and not going any other places- his husband was undressing him and that was  _ completely  _ normal and nothing more than sleep should be expected.

The dress slowly slid off him, and he wiggled out as Edge offered the pyjamas to him. He mumbled a thank you as he accepted them and got dressed hurriedly. Trousers had never felt so good. And the almost dress top of the shirt was cosey enough for Stretch to want to sleep in it for all eternity. They were comfortable, and made of silk. The sleeves long enough to just have his fingers poke out - just as he liked it.

But before that, Stretch ducked down to pick up the dress and set it up in the wardrobe. It was very quiet. Too quiet when there was someone else in the room. With the air of uneasiness settling in again, Stretch headed for the bed and laid down. He made note of how Edge copied his motions, and then the first alarm rang in his mind.

Edge put a lot of distance between their bodies.

Now, under normal circumstances Stretch would’ve found this relieving — he liked room, liked having his own space… but this just felt like downright rejection.

_ But he called me breathtaking. _

** _Maybe that’s all you are to him._ **

Well,  _ that _ wasn’t a happy thought right before bed.

So Stretch opted to turn around and face the window nearby — the moonlight shone on his face, a gentle caress that was both welcoming and mocking. He tried to distract himself with thoughts of his home, his friends… of his father.

And just like that, the first drops of tears streamed down. The reality of the situation hit him like a truck — he was in Fell. He was married to a man he didn’t know. He was expected to carry on the royal line… And he knew no one in this kingdom. The loneliness and anxiety of it all settled into his soul, and distress pouring out in waves… a husband behind him that didn’t dare to reach out and comfort him. His body was shaking, he knew, and all he could hope to do was curl into a tighter ball and squeeze his eyes shut, his hand flew up to his mouth in a pathetic attempt to keep quiet.

The other clenched the bed sheets, wrapped around him and yet so,  _ so cold.  _

The bed had two monsters on it.

But it had never felt more empty.

* * *

The morning that followed was… decent. Perhaps leaning towards frustrating, but Stretch just let the pain of routine ease out. Normally he liked sleeping in as much as he could, but his  _ dearest Husband  _ seemed to wake up at  _ six in the god forsaken morning.  _ Both a pain in the neck and distracting, the guy shuffled around the room before leaving. Stretch could only assume he’d been getting ready.

He fell back asleep, only to be woken up two hours later by one of the castle staff. Breakfast.

Normal etiquette here was for family to all eat together, that was the norm in basically any other kingdom. Except in Fell, it was considered rude to  _ talk  _ during this time. Which made sitting opposite his husband incredibly awkward. He wanted to wish him a good morning, maybe just say  _ hello  _ but heavens no that’d be  _ rude. _

Instead of trying anything, Stretch sleepily ate his food. Edge made no attempt to ask if he liked it or wanted anything else, maybe just ask if he was comfortable. 

Actually, scratch that, Edge didn’t even  _ look  _ at him.

What a great start to the morning.

With breakfast finally done, Edge was the first between them to leave the room. In a rush, it seemed. Or maybe following a schedule… or both. Probably both.

Once he’d left, Stretch found that… he had no idea what to do. New place, new rooms, no idea what he could do or if there were any responsibilities to be held. He hoped not, and yet he also hoped that he would have something to do at least. Spending the day alone didn’t sound at all appealing.

Well, it is the first day, so the first order of business should be to explore. He can’t get things done if he gets lost every three seconds.

With a determined nod, Stretch left his seat and headed out of the room. Where to go first? The castle’s structure was both similar to his home and completely different. The spacious area was something Stretch was used to, but the sheer  _ emptiness  _ of it was not at all a familiar sight. Usually his home would be open and welcome to friends or villagers — obviously certain rooms being inaccessible — but at the very least there was life to be seen in every turn…

And, well… the colours were a bit less gloomy than this.

There wasn’t much to see, honestly, there were rooms that served their function and that was it. The library was large, which was nice to see — at the very least he’d be able to spend time there… but otherwise, the rooms didn’t have much going for them in the decoration department. The miserable look to the place didn’t help Stretch’s mood at all.

It was so quiet.

Stretch had unfortunately gotten himself lost. He blamed it entirely on the lack of decoration and maze like structure, but by this point he was sure he’d ended up in the kitchens at least three times. The staff didn’t offer any help, just gave him these looks that he  _ believed  _ were meant to be sympathetic but only managed to look terrifying. 

He would’ve felt pathetic, had his self worth been any higher than dirt. 

And yet, there was just enough pride in him to keep him from asking for help.

He decided to just look for the bedroom and stay there. This place wasn’t worth getting lost, and the dreary amount of black and red was seriously getting on his nerves — it was such a cliché and evil colour combination Stretch had to wonder if he was in someone’s poorly written story full of stereotypes and-

Ugh, kitchen.

Finally, unable to bear this any longer, Stretch cleared his throat just loud enough to grab the staff’s attention. His face flushed into a pale orange, and Stretch squirmed in place.

“Sorry, um.. new to this place and all, could one of you help me?”

The monsters stared at him, then looked between each other for a few moments, before finally they decided on one. The monster left the room and stepped up to Stretch — they were just a bit shorter than him.

“Yes, my Queen — what is it you need?”

“Could you help me find the b- wait, Queen?”

The monster looked at him, nodding. “Yes, we already have a King, and you’ll be providing an heir for him — so you must be the Queen, no?”

The… he was…?

He really needed that bed.

“Uhm…” he looked away, playing with his hands. “Anyway, could you uh… show me to my bedroom? Sorry for interrupting you, by the way.”

“You are my Queen, so you shouldn’t feel the need to apologise.” The monster said simply, before bowing and taking a step in front of him, leaving Stretch with no choice but to follow. 

It was a quiet walk, no attempt to chat, not even to look back and check if he was still there… just do what you were told, that’s the vibe he got from the staff. No time for pleasantries, even in the presence of royalty-  _ especially  _ in the presence of royalty. It sucked, and Stretch really just wished he could’ve been born in some sort farm-house, that would’ve been fun. Maybe he could’ve even had a brother or sister… female skeletons were rare, though, so maybe just a brother would be more realistic.

Well, living on a farm in general wasn’t realistic in itself.

Before he knew it, they’d reached a door — one that looked like many others- except this happened to be a double door. It signified importance- at least, that’s how it worked in the Fell kingdom.

It was then that Stretch had realised he’d completely daydreamed the entire walk here, and he mentally scowled. He could’ve used this as an opportunity to figure out his bearings. But no, had to let his mind wander.

Forcing out a semi normal sounding  _ thanks,  _ Stretch entered his room and leaned against the door. 

_ That…  _ had been exhausting.

Okay, so not  _ only  _ did he not have a good understanding of the castle’s layout to traverse it, the castle itself was incredibly frustrating to so much as glance at, and the castle staff referred to him as a Queen.

And where was husband dearest throughout all this?

He groaned, feeling a headache coming on. Surely there was something he could do in this bedroom? It didn’t look terribly barren, but there wasn’t much else to use it for aside from changing clothes and sleeping. Just like every other room, this place simply served its function and nothing more.

His eye twitched.

Surely shattering the mirror in the bathroom wouldn’t cause that much of a commotion? Maybe they’d think he was mentally unfit for the job of carrying and would send him away… and would take back the deal with Swap.

He couldn’t have that.

With his kingdom’s safety on the line, Stretch forced himself to calm down as he wandered around the room. Maybe some drawers had items that could cure him of his boredom.

Basically nothing, great.

A flicker of irritation passed him, before he let the fire burn out. It wasn’t worth getting mad, he told himself. That only led to future complications he really couldn’t give the slightest fuck to deal with. Future him should be glad that Stretch isn’t making this any harder than it needs to be for the both of them. 

With a sigh, Stretch plopped down on the bed, leaning back just enough to look up at the roof of the bed. No patterns, or at least not obvious ones. He was really feeling desperate at this point… Oh, maybe he could..

His right eye lit up, and with a flick of his wrist, bones were summoned. They danced around the room, avoiding any objects or furniture. If he couldn’t find something to do, he’d just  _ create  _ something instead. Bones building up on top of each other, creating patterns and shapes. A smile graced his features as the familiar pulse of magic gave him a sense of comfort and presence — a perfect mix. And in the privacy of a bedroom, what’s the worst that could happen?

Husband dearest catching you in the act, apparently.

Stretch gasped once he felt a tight grip on his forearm before it was yanked back, the break in concentration causing the bones to dissipate. He felt himself forced to look up at the grabber, soul pounding. The gleaming red eyes he’d met yesterday, so precious and warm, were now a scorching fire seeping into his bones. While his magic curled into itself, making it as small as possible, the monster before him overpowered the entire room.

Breathing was a struggle.

_ “What…”  _ he growled, tightening his hold on the shorter skeleton’s wrist.  _ “Are you  _ ** _doing?”_ **

He wasn’t happy, oh  _ ho  _ he was  _ not  _ happy. Stretch didn’t even know what this guy was so mad about, and when did he even get here? Wasn’t he doing whatever King’s duties he had? How much… Stretch paused.

How much time had passed?

_ “Answer.” _ Edge snarled, and Stretch gasped again as the grip on his wrist got tighter. He tried to pull his arm back, only for Edge to yank him back close. He glared down at the skeleton, and Stretch whined.

“Let-“ he shivered, feeling his bones quiver under the pressure. “Let go- Edge, please-“

“Not until you answer.” Edge stepped closer, and Stretch could feel the other’s breath against his face. The pressure increased the more Stretch struggled, logically he should keep still… but instinctively, he tried to run.

“Please- please,  _ Edge-! _ ”

_ “ANSWER!” _

“MY HP EDGE!” He shrieked, and suddenly the grip loosened entirely. Stretch stumbled back, barely catching himself on one of the support pillars of the bed’s roof. He trembled, sweat building on his body as the panic attempted to settle. He’d felt it, that sharp sting of a  _ drop.  _

His soul was checked.

Startled, Stretch looked up — Edge was facing his soul.

_ 4/5 HP _

_ 1 ATTACK _

_ 1 DEFENCE _

_ THE EASIEST ENEMY. CAN ONLY DO 1 DAMAGE. _

There was silence.


	2. The First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch gets a letter from his dad, 
> 
> Things between him and Edge have to get worse before they get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmMMMM i think this chapter's alright, hopefully not too rushed
> 
> it has like 7000 words so i hope to god i didnt rush that LOL

Two weeks.

It’s been two weeks since the bedroom incident. A hard incident to forget between them but one neither really dared to bring up either. Stretch still had the sight of Edge’s horrified expression stitched into his very soul. 

His very… weak soul.

* * *

Edge staggered back, hand clenching and unclenching with an indecisiveness so familiar to Stretch. Both skeletons were scarily silent. Edge hadn’t stepped forward, nor had Stretch stepped back. 

Quiet.

“You..” Edge interrupted the tense air, sweat building on his skull. “Your soul is…” 

Stretch watched him fumble, in any other situation it would’ve been extremely pleasing to watch. Now? Stretch’s soul was racing too hard for him to even begin noting the body language. The skeletons both looked like they wanted to talk as well as put this incident behind them.

Edge finally got his bearings.

“I knew you would’ve been weaker…” He admitted slowly, glaring at the bedroom’s floor. “But… not _ that _ weak.”

“Rude.”

“Stretch,” He raised his gaze to meet the other’s eyes, and Stretch stiffened. It was odd, hearing his name come from this monster’s mouth. “Why didn’t you warn me of this?”

“What?” Stretch’s eye twitched. “Warn you? What, am I supposed to come hopping into your workspace and just casually bring up I’m a delicate little flower?”

“No-”

“Or maybe I should’ve informed you right after you kissed me last night- today, perhaps? Oh, would you look at that? Today’s our first day as a couple, and you were off being a busy little king, _ what _ did you want me to _ say _, Edge?” Perhaps he let the frustrations of today seep through his tone, and for a second it was almost relieving to tell Edge- just for a second. Because no later Edge had stormed up to him again, and Stretch couldn’t keep himself from flincing. Their difference in power becoming apparent.

“I _ wanted _ you to realise that this is now _ priority. _” He snarled at Stretch, and honestly the shorter skeleton couldn’t tell if Edge was mad at him specifically or just this entire situation.

Maybe both.

“You can’t hide such things, especially when you’re in the Fell kingdom - trust isn’t something we wave around, and right now I don’t think I can trust you stepping foot out of this castle- _ Five HP.” _ He grumbled the last part to himself, turning his heel and pacing around the room. “You have five- how can it get that low? For a grown monster especially, the least it should be is a _ thirty.” _

Stretch watched as Edge talked to himself, briefly wondering if maybe he should’ve done that instead of playing with magic. 

Speaking of which, he’d like to know what in God’s name caused Edge to react so strongly with Stretch practising a little magic. In Swap it was completely normal to be allowed to do your own thing in a bedroom, but Fell was so backwards he couldn’t even begin to figure out what the issue was. 

“Mind telling me what I did wrong?” Stretch mumbled, interrupting Edge’s rambling. “I was just practising…”

“What you did _ wrong, _ Stretch,” Edge growled and pinched his nose. “Was you were practising in the _ bedroom.” _

Another silence. They both stared at each other for the longest time. 

Stretch blinked.

“Are…” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you serious? You got mad at me for practising magic in the _ bedroom? _I’m not five!”

“You should’ve used one of the training rooms.” Edge interrupted this time, and Stretch crossed his arms with a huff. “The bedroom is for sleeping, the kitchen is for cooking-”

_ And this husband is for fucking, but we’re not doing any of that are we? _

“Every room has its function, what is the point of a room existing if you aren’t going to be using it _ for _ that function?”

Stretch could not _ believe _ this man was his husband. He was ready to snap his skull off his body, whether his own or Edge’s. Edge clearly wasn’t the type for pleasantries or entertainment, this was the _ worst _ possible case scenario. Who wants a husband that’s such a drag?

“Edge,” he rubbed a hand down his face. “Okay, okay, fine, no more magic in the bedroom-” he resisted a joke. “But was losing your temper that _ necessary _? An explanation for this not native monster would’ve worked just as well.”

Edge had the decency to look at least a little regretful, and he gave Stretch a nod.

“Yes, now knowing you’re quite frail-” Stretch’s face tightened. “I’ll be sure to be more careful with you.”

Lovely.

“Anyway,” Edge grumbled as he headed for the door. “We’re going to be late for lunch, let’s go.”

And Stretch had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Well, that was then and this is now. Dinners hadn’t been any less awkward (in fact, Stretch fathomed the tension actually got thicker) and Stretch was still bored out of his mind. He didn’t get the chance to inform husband dearest that he had no idea where these ‘training rooms’ were and honestly he was too pent up with his frustration to bite his pride and ask for help again. 

So back he was to square one, exploring. 

The castle didn’t feel any smaller than the last two weeks of walking around aimlessly, but Stretch had to admit that he was at least getting better at finding places. For one, he didn’t accidentally end up in the kitchen. That was as big a win as any.

For two… well, that was basically it. He could remember the path from the bedroom to the dining room and library (where he spent most of his time) but when it came to going to those places from any other part of the castle? That was still a struggle.

Even still, despite his boredom there was something that arrived just a week later that managed to brighten his day. 

He looked down, a smile on his face as his fingers delicately traced the paper in his hands. A letter, just for him, from his father. It made his soul soar when it arrived, and he simply couldn’t wait another moment before he reached the library and opened the envelope - resisting the urge to just tear it open.

His father’s familiar handwriting stood out to him at an instant. 

_ My dear son, _

_ How have you been? I hope Edge is treating you fairly. I have not heard news nor rumours of what is happening in that castle, all I do know is that you haven’t shown your face in public just yet. Naturally, this worries your father. _

_ I hope there’s nothing troubling you, but if there is, know that I will, at the very least, be here by letter and willing to lend a helping hand whenever possible. I’m unsure if I’ll be able to visit, due to the protective nature of the Fell kingdom, the distance, as well as the fact that I must take care of my people. _

_ You always come first in my soul, Stretch, but I fear what may happen should I leave the castle unattended. I am, unfortunately, not as firm souled as you are. A trait I wish I had the luxury to be blessed with. You were quite fierce when you were younger! My, where did that firm side of you go? I haven’t seen it in a long time… _

_ But enough about me reminiscing on the past. Since I cannot hear your responses instantly, I will simply share what has been occuring over here. _

_ The kingdom’s people miss you, that is a fact anyone can see. When my people come in the castle and just see me, well, I can’t even bring myself to feel a sting when they’re disappointed! I would be, too. Doctor Dyne has also been missing your quick wit and intellect, she longs to work with you again, but alas, I fear this may not be possible for quite some time. _

_ The Royal Guard has been hard at work, surprisingly, I suppose they didn’t want you to feel as if you leaving would go to waste. They’d like you to know they’re training hard to keep the kingdom as safe as possible, in order to at least buy time until the Fell kingdom comes for aid or vice versa. Quite the firm chain we’ve created, no? _

_ Al is pretending she hasn’t even noticed your absence, but I can tell that any time she listens to Dyne ramble there’s an almost emptiness in her eyes. You and Dyne would ramble on and on about new projects and experiments, it just doesn’t feel the same when it’s only Dyne. _

_ Does that make sense? _

_ Probably not. _

_ Well, I hope this letter brings you comfort - and I’d really love to know how your faring. Your poor father’s soul is itching to know, I simply must be given the confirmation that you’re okay by your own words. A messenger just won’t cut it. _

_ I eagerly await your response, _

_ Your father _

Well, if that letter didn’t cause his soul to burst with both happiness and misery, Stretch didn’t think anything would. He cradled the paper, so carefully in fear of damaging it. His father’s writing, his father’s words, he could practically hear his father’s voice speaking to him through the letters. He wanted to speak back to him, to respond to everything as quickly as possible.

… But that, in itself, was not possible. 

An ache settled in his soul as his expression fell, he couldn’t just reply to his father’s words just like that. He couldn’t look him in the eye as he spoke nor listen to his muffled laughter when he shared a joke. 

It ached. It ached in ways that Stretch couldn’t begin to try and soothe. 

With a shaky hand, Stretch picked up a pen and placed a fresh new piece of paper next to his father’s. He read the lines carefully, he had to make sure to respond to everything his father said, to make sure he didn’t miss anything or give his father the wrong idea. 

The pen in his hand danced around the paper a few times, nearing it, only to be spun away. 

Stretch hadn’t really… sent a letter to his father before. He’d sent letters, of course, though he never really enjoyed that method of communication, but to his own father? His father would always be in the same building as him! And if not, Stretch would just wait until his father returned from whatever kingly duties he had to deal with.

They spoke with their mouths and hands. Not words on a piece of paper. 

This was no time to be picky. Stretch knew that he could either actually respond to this letter, or be childish and ignore his father. Stars knows what’ll happen if he went with the latter, his father may think he’d been forced into silence or, lord forbid, dusted. 

Stretch took a deep breath, and lowered the pen.

_ ‘Sup, dad? _

Stretch instantly scrapped the paper. No, no, he couldn’t just play it off. Maybe he should try the tone his father was giving him- but, that wasn’t how Stretch spoke… He was casual, but letters always felt formal. 

This was more stressful than it should’ve been.

Taking another piece of paper, Stretch carefully considered how he’d go about writing. He needed to actually think about how to start before writing in mindlessly. How did he sound when talking? Casual, but when it came to opening up a letter’s introduction he needed some form of greeting that wasn’t downright stupid. 

Pen on paper once again, Stretch took a deep breath and let instinct take its course.

_ Hello, dad, _

_ I can’t begin to tell you how happy I was to see a letter from you. Life in the castle is dull, let me tell you. The staff are just doing their job, no monsters are allowed in the castle unless they have access to it or have been given special permission of some kind. So, essentially, this Swapverse monster is bored out of his mind. _

_ Edge has been fine, I think. There’s nothing to stress over, he’s just a workaholic that takes too much pride in wanting things to go exactly as planned. Get this, he completely lost his temper with some poor monster because they ‘used magic in the wrong room’. I mean really, is that any reason to yell at anyone? He could’ve just calmly explained… _

_ Otherwise, I don’t see him much aside from lunches and bedtimes. Busy bee, am I right? _

_ I told Edge about my HP, and because of that he doesn’t want me to be in any danger. Which is probably why you haven’t really heard anything from me, but I assure you I’m fine. Edge is just taking extra precautions to assure my safety, so at least he’s taking his job seriously. _

_ Nothing’s troubling me aside from the horrid decor. Dad, they literally don’t know any colours aside from black and red. Are black and red really that sinister? Imagine if everything was bright pink, I’d bet everyone would begin to fear pink if the Fell kingdom was wearing it. Maybe I should start wearing it? _

_ Glad to hear everyone’s missing me, though, be sure to tell them I miss them, too. Dyne and Al especially. I’d love to hear some sort of response from them next time, think you could squeeze them into a letter for me? It’d be nice to hear from them. But also I’d love to hear from Dyne personally what she’s planning nowadays, it’s been three weeks since I’ve seen her - more by the time this letter arrives, I can’t imagine she hasn’t made any progress in anything. _

_ And Al, little ol Al, tell her she’s the sweetest cupcake I’ve had the pleasure of meeting. I can assure you she will appreciate it. _

_ Other than that, I don’t think there’s much to say. Finding my way around the castle is still a pain, and there’s probably rooms I still haven’t explored just because it seems like I’m walking in circles… I’ll get used to it, just wish there was a map or something that could help. _

_ I miss you, dad, so much… _

_ Love, _

_ Stretch _

Stretch leaned back as he blinked away orange tears. There it was. A letter. All he had to do now was post it and it would be on its way to the Swap kingdom, to his father’s hands… For a moment, Stretch really just wanted to be this piece of paper and send himself back, but somehow he doubted that would be possible.

Some parts of his story in the letter were twisted, obviously the ‘monster’ Edge had yelled at was him, but it was probably wiser to leave out that bit of information. Last thing his father needed was knowing Edge may have been some sort of threat to his life. That would cause for some awkward meetings.

Neatly folding the letter, Stretch placed it in the envelope and stood up from the chair. He had to find a staff member in order to send this, seeing as he “wasn’t allowed to step foot out of this castle.” 

He made sure to pick up his father’s letter before he left, and he gave the library one more look over. It really was exhausting to look at, and thanks to the horrid colour combo it made reading feel like more of a chore than a pleasantry. Maybe one day he’d be able to get some life in this place, stars knows they needed it.

Leaving the library, Stretch wandered through the castle halls. They were quiet as ever, and that’s what mainly unsettled him. Usually the castle had chatter left and right, friends walking freely and comfortably…

It was so, so very quiet.

A sigh left him, and it took him another ten minutes to spot anyone. How come the staff were so… silent? He understood respecting royalty and whatnot, but how come they didn’t even talk to _ each other? _Anytime Stretch neared there wasn’t even a hush of whispers, rushing out the most recent gossip. Just… quiet.

The monsters were male and female, from what Stretch gathered — guards, given the armour. And very, very big dogs. Sorta reminded him of some guards in his kingdom. They were standing in front of a double door entrance — whatever this place lead to was important, then? 

Stretch awkwardly shuffled towards them, and the guards somehow straightened their postures even more. He gave them a tight smile, before clearing his throat.

“Pardon, but…” his eyes darted, and he’d never felt smaller when one of the dogs looked down at him. The girl, he realised. “Um- I wanted to send a letter to my father, but..” 

This felt more and more stupid when he talked out loud. 

“I’m not exactly allowed to leave, uh..” he shyly looked up, fingers drumming the letter. “Could- could one of you show me how I can send this- or, maybe someone else should- hah..”

…

“I don’t know my way around.” He admitted, and something in the female’s eyes shifted. Stretch couldn’t be sure but it was almost as though they’d softened, which he really hoped was the case.

“Of course, my Queen.” The female bowed her head, then looked over at the male. “Could you inform the king of my whereabouts, should he ask?”

“Of course.”

With a nod, the dog gently began to walk down the hall, and Stretch had no choice but to follow. 

Last time Stretch hadn’t made an effort in talking to his escort, and just got frustrated when they didn’t say anything. Maybe it was because they were just strict to the point where they wouldn’t speak unless spoken to? If that was the case then everything made a lot more sense. Husband dearest himself didn’t seem like the chatty type.

“Um..” he started, and almost slapped himself. Great opening to a conversation, Stretch, maybe next time you should start with the ‘uh’s and ‘so’s, that always gathered a crowd. No one could resist those social charms.

“What’s.. your name?” He tried, and for whatever reason the guard actually looked _ surprised _at this question. Was she expecting something else? Given how the Fell monsters weren’t too trusting, Stretch couldn’t put it past her to expect something more rude.

“Dogaressa, my Queen.”

To hear a response, Stretch’s soul leaped and he eagerly dove in to continue the conversation.

“That’s a lovely name.” Stretch said with exhilaration. “You’re a guard, right? I’m still trying to figure this place out, haha… I know double doors mean importance, did I interrupt a duty?”

“Royalty comes first, my Queen.” Dogaressa bowed her head, and yet her walking pace didn’t falter. “The room is the King’s office, he spends most of his time there dealing with paperwork.”

Edge’s office…? Well, that’s one more door mystery down. At least he knew where he’d most likely find the guy, now. It wasn’t terribly far from the library, either. 

Stretch kept close attention to the path this time, not wanting to get caught in a daydream. Last thing he needed was to struggle to find his way back.

“You must be skilled and trusted, if he’s having you guard the doors to his office.” Stretch hummed, only to stop at Dogaressa’s empty chuckle.

“Trust is a… strong word, my Queen.”

Right, yeah…

“He trusts my husband and I to be efficient and properly follow orders,” she nodded, a small smile perked on her face. It was then that Stretch noticed how little the monsters here smiled. “But, I wouldn’t say he trusts _ us.” _

Stretch was quiet, just for a few seconds, as he pondered the thought over. Edge obviously wasn’t much the trusting type, and even though Dogaressa and her husband (who he assumed was the other dog guarding) were clearly skilled enough to protect something like the _ King’s office, _which implied they’d been here a long time, it clearly wasn’t enough for there to be any sort of solid trust in each other as monsters.

That was… upsetting.

“Well, I know I don’t have much of a say here, but…” Stretch looked up at Dogaressa, and smiled. “Thank you, for working so hard to protect the kingdom.”

And that’s when Dogaressa bumped right into the corner they’d meant to turn. The loud _ clang _from her armour’s impact attracted attention, but Stretch was more concerned over the pained yelp Dogaressa had let out. She must’ve hit her snout.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Stretch kneeled beside her to where she’d fallen back. “I must’ve distracted you!”

“Heavens, my Queen!” Dogaressa gasped. “There’s no need for you to apologise!”

“But-“

“What’s going on here?”

The pair froze, and looked up to see another guard. Appearance had nothing special to point out, in fact the monster seemed to mostly hide behind the headgear. They looked serious…

Upon making eye contact with Stretch, though, their pose seemed to falter.

“So sorry,” Dogaressa fumbled as she got up to her feet, quickly helping Stretch up. “I wasn’t-“

“My fault, entirely.” Stretch interrupted, and both monsters shifted their attention to him. Dogaressa with a dropped jaw, and the other guard with an intimidated curiosity. For a second, Stretch was lost as to why this guard was afraid of him…

Then he remembered the difference in status.

“I was teasing her, she was doing her job, please pardon what happened.”

“My Queen-“ Dogaressa tried to cut in, only for the other Guard to nod and bow.

“Of course, my Queen, I will leave you.”

And like that, he returned to his earlier marching. Or perhaps he’d been intending to reach a destination… regardless, Stretch quickly stepped in front of Dogaressa and checked her snout.

“Is it aching…?”

Dogaressa shuffled in place, uncertainty readable on her face clear as day. The nod was so subtle and frightened that Stretch’s soul ached at the sight. Why so timid to admit to injury? 

Stretch reached up, pausing just for a moment upon Dogaressa’s flinch, before finishing the journey and carefully cradling the snout. A green glow pulsed from his palm, and Dogaressa was completely and utterly enamoured by the sight. She was unable to take her eyes off her nose, and Stretch resisted the urge to chuckle at how much she resembled a child with those crossed eyes.

“There,” his hand lifted from her nose. “Does it hurt?”

“Not… not anymore, my Queen.” Dogaressa answered breathlessly, as though she couldn’t process what had occurred. Stretch’s smile tightened, but instead of retreating his hand entirely, he gave her a good scratch behind the ear.

Worked like a charm.

The tension in her shoulders loosened _ completely, _and the dog let out a pleased whine as she tried to lean into the hand. Stretch snorted under his breath before fully taking back his hand — he stifled a laugh at the sight of Dogaressa attempting to follow his hand before she caught herself.

“I still need to send this letter.” Stretch grinned as he waved it in front of the guard, and she quickly fixed her posture. She was dazed, Stretch could see that much.

“Of- of course, my Queen!” 

Suffice to say, Stretch believed he made a friend.

* * *

Screw every single speck of dust and carpet in this dungeon of a castle.

He was going insane! Stretch was going positively _ insane. _A week after sending his letter, Stretch wasn’t getting any closer to Edge- no, in fact, it really felt like this guy was pushing him away! 

Stretch tried to put in a little effort after talking to Dogaressa, clearly monsters here didn’t do much talking unless spoken to, so maybe he just had to try and catch Edge when he wasn’t working.

Which! Honestly?! Was a stars damned challenge _ in itself. _ The guy just didn’t! _ take! breaks!! _ One minute he was in his office and the next he had to go to a meeting for whatever stars forsaken reason. So _ obviously _ Stretch had to improvise and try and talk to him between works! He waited an entire hour outside of his office, Dogaressa looked like she just wanted to open the doors and let him in but couldn’t because Stretch nor Edge had told her to. And Stretch wasn’t planning to, either.

The hour passed, Edge left the room, and Stretch wasted no time in catching up to his long strides. It was clear Edge was in a rush, so fair enough if he didn’t have much to say…

But _ lord almighty _ the guy didn’t even _ acknowledge _ him! He waited that long just to be completely brushed under the rug- no, not even brushed, completely left to his own devices and expected to brush _ himself. _ Unbelievable!

At the very least, Stretch was hoping for some sort of _ glance _but heavens no! That’s clearly asking too much!

He was much too frustrated to wish the guy ‘Goodnight’ but it certainly didn’t help at all when Edge didn’t even utter something similar- and deciding that he’d rather sleep as far away from Stretch as he physically could!

_ Really feeling the love here, asshole. _ Stretch glared at the food before him — simple soup, but he had no appetite to try it. Edge just kept on his silent charade and pretended like Stretch didn’t exist at all. He was far too pissed to even lift up a spoon, and since there was the whole “ _ no talking” _rule when it came to lunch, Stretch doubted Edge would make a comment about his lack of eating.

Actually, no, scratch that, even if they didn’t have that rule Edge would probably still ignore him.

The thought agitated him further.

When Edge finished, he merely stood and silently pushed the chair back in. Not a glance. He left the room.

Stretch’s glare hardened, and he wondered how much trouble he’d be in if he hurled this bowl at Edge. Maybe the guy would finally give him attention, even if it would involve yelling.

The fact that he was so desperate for Edge’s attention made him even more sour. The guy was an ass and didn’t deserve so much as a look from Stretch, Stretch knew this… so _ why _was he trying so hard? He didn’t put effort into people not worth his time-

But Edge _ was _ worth his time. Or he _ should _be. He was his husband, a monster that would one day be the father of Stretch’s future child. Maybe he was doing it for the sake of the kid, maybe he was doing it for the sake of successfully completing a challenge. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to sleep with a guy who hated him…

Edge would be his first, after all.

Shaking the thought away, Stretch decided he wouldn’t be able to stomach any of the soup and chose to follow after husband dearest. He was probably gonna go to his office or _ whatever, _ but honestly maybe he’d find something new along the way, and if Edge had something to say about it? _ Good! _At least then Stretch would know Edge was actually aware he existed!

The walk was quiet, as it always was, and Stretch noted that this was a different path to the ones he usually found Edge in. Maybe he’d find another place Edge worked at? How surprising.

Soon enough, though, he found that Edge had, in fact, gone to the centre of the castle — a courtyard of sorts, and an army strictly waiting for his command.

For his _ command. _Not as a King, but as a leader. 

_ Of course he’s the captain of the Royal Guard… _ Stretch frowned, he couldn’t hear exactly what Edge was saying but it was definitely along the lines of _ ‘Train hard! No fun! Grr I’m a scary king!’ _ and no one could tell him otherwise.

Well… at least it wasn’t bad to look at.

After Edge barked his commands, they all made some sort of salute before splitting off into designated pairs, Edge himself preparing to go against a monster that looked very similar to Dyne, they must’ve been the same type. Regardless… when they started to train, oh, they started to _ train. _

Stretch felt his breath catch in his throat.

Edge’s movements were swift, quick, _ deadly, _if this was a real fight Stretch doubted this girl would last. His eyes were locked onto her and yet so aware of their surroundings. She kept on attacking, matching his pace and yet unable to find an opening. Stretch wasn’t much of a physical fighter himself, but…

Edge was… something else.

It felt like the world had slowed down as Stretch’s vision focused solely on Edge’s form. Such a posture, so controlled and proper. He didn’t pause for a break and yet he didn’t falter in his steps either, constantly on the move as the girl attempted attack after attack. Stretch wondered if it’d ever stop… 

A small part of him didn’t want it to.

He jolted when Edge suddenly yanked the girl forwards before throwing her over his shoulder — a bone summoned not a moment later, pressed near her throat. Stretch massaged his own, as if feeling the pressure of magic. 

Three seconds later, the bone dispersed and instead Edge offered a hand to her. She gratefully took it, a sharp grin stretched her face.

“I swear, Edge, one of these days I’m taking you down!”

By the mere fact she didn’t address him as ‘my King’ let Stretch quickly know that this girl was not only high ranking, but a close friend, too.

He didn’t even know Edge could have any of those.

He must’ve been staring for too long because Edge’s eyes soon met his own — a pale orange flushed his face at the attention, and the colour itself seemed to draw in some eyes from the courtyard. But Stretch wasn’t paying attention… to finally have Edge’s eyes on him was exhilarating- more so than he was expecting. He felt his breathing slow down as he struggled to find any words, he couldn't help but appreciate the subtle sweat building on Edge’s skull — the red popped out against the white… Edge’s gaze narrowed. 

“What do you want?”

And instantly the illusion shattered. Stretch’s chest tightened and puffed out at the same time, and he returned Edge’s glare as his hands fell to his hips.

“What?” He started, tone _ dripping _with sarcasm. “Can’t I check in on how my dearest husband is doing?”

_ Because I’ve been trying to make this less awkward for the both of us and you are NOT helping you son of a- _

Edge turned away from him, and Stretch felt a _ flare. _

Did this asshole just ignore him? In front of all these people?! Completely _ disregarding _ him in such a manner with _ everyone watching?! _

Humiliated and furious, Stretch grit his teeth as he turned his heel and stormed away from the courtyard.

_ Fine, fine! Fuck you, I don’t care! _

Stretch is trying too hard for a guy that isn’t even fucking worth it. If the kid ends up growing into a bastard like Edge then Stretch damn well hoped Edge had karma bite his ass and the kid was nothing but trouble. 

He slowed down, not because his anger was burning out, but because he ended up nearing the place that he’d spent more time with than his own fucking husband.

The library.

_ I may as well marry the books, _ Stretch thought sourly as he grabbed a book and sat down. _ They make better company than that rat of a husband. _

Stretch was cursing Edge’s very soul to the stars and back. He wondered, for a moment, if reading was actually helping in the slightest, given that he was honestly barely reading at all. But at this point, he didn’t even care. It was distraction enough, giving him something to grip on and fumble with, certainly better than seeing one more second of Edge’s face.

He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, glaring at the same page as time moved on. It was apparently enough time for a certain someone to barge into the library. Upon hearing the doors open, Stretch looked up — his previously relaxed face shot back into a glare at the sight of Edge, and Edge himself didn’t look too impressed. 

So Stretch doubted this was an apology.

“Finish your training?” Stretch asked dryly, not even sure why he spoke in the first place. If Edge wanted a perfect, silent little husband then so fucking _ be it! _

Edge ignored him.

“You’re late for dinner.” 

Stretch paused.

Now, Stretch may be pissed off beyond reason and he so badly wanted to chuck this book at Edge’s face for even bringing up food in his presence when clearly he should've been bringing apologies, but… well, he knows meals are important to share, even if they were a little skewed in the Fell kingdom.

Muttering an apology, Stretch stood up and went to return the book-

He jumped when warm fingers brushed his own, and he bit back a startled gasp as Edge slowly lowered the book back on the table. He snapped his gaze up, unsure what to make of the situation- he was gonna say something, but his words caught in his throat when he realised just how _ close _ Edge was. He could _ feel _the heat of his body emitting off him.

His soul skipped a beat. 

“The staff will put it away.” Was it just him, or was Edge’s voice _ deeper _than usual? Maybe it was because they were standing so close. Stretch repressed a shudder, and he scorned how much he felt the urge to pull Edge back when the monster leaned away and began heading out of the room.

_ Just _a few moments ago he was hating the guy’s guts, and now all of a sudden he was as flustered as a teenage girl.

And for what reason? Why was Stretch so god damn _ shy _whenever Edge got too close?

_ Damn him and damn everything he stands for. _

Stretch had no choice but to follow after him.

Dinner was… god it was awkward. Stretch was mad at the guy but honestly? He was mostly _ tired _of being ignored. He didn’t know why Edge hated him so goddamn much, he didn’t know what he even began — it was Edge’s fault that they were married at all, he didn’t have to make an arranged marriage as an agreement to the kingdoms. So why was he acting like Stretch was the scum of the earth? 

It just… wasn’t _ fair. _

So, in an attempt of desperation, Stretch decided to break this stupid rule.

He spoke during dinner.

“So,” he started, playing around with his food boredly as he rested his cheek bone on his knuckles. Not at all a dignified posture. “Royal Guard? Must be tiring, tackling all those jobs at once.”

“...”

Edge didn’t say anything, just kept on eating. Stretch took that as a sign to _ not _shut up, because if Edge didn’t comment then Stretch was absolutely taking advantage.

“Looks pretty cool, to be part of that.”

“...”

“Have to question the excessive amount of black and red, do you guys have any other colour you like or is this just an era where black and red is the new blue?”

“...”

Stretch’s eye twitched, before slamming the fork into the plate. _ That _certainly caught Edge’s attention, he looked up but didn’t even flinch upon seeing the foul look on Stretch’s face. 

_ Fucker. _

“Look,” he started again, not even trying to hide his anger. “I’m _ trying _ to have a conversation here, the _ least _you could do is talk back.”

Edge huffed, clearly not taking this seriously as he rolled his eyes. “No talking during dinner, that is a typical Fell tradition-“

“_ Fuck _ you and _ fuck _ your traditions!” Stretch hissed, and Edge actually god damn _ recoiled _ upon hearing the venom. Or maybe it was just because he heard Stretch cuss him in his face. Whatever it was, it pleased the furious beast inside him. “I’ve followed your culture through and through, and I’ve had nothing to do for a _ month! _ The least you could do is actually _ talk to me!” _

It felt _ good _ to yell that out, but oh he was _ not _done.

“I don’t know what the fuck is up with your culture, but over in Swap, we use meal times as a chance to talk about our day! Share information! Have a nice chat!” His voice was getting louder, they both knew his voice was getting louder but _ stars _ Stretch just _ didn’t care. _ “ _ Not _ talking is what _ we _ consider rude, and it’s even _ more fucking rude _ when your _ own HUSBAND DOESN’T _ ** _EVEN LOOK AT YOU!”_ **

Stretch flinched, hearing his own yells echo in the large, empty halls of the castle. Stars have mercy on whatever poor soul heard that with no context, because Stretch wasn’t sure if he’d be able to explain. He hadn’t even realised he’d slammed his hands down on the table and stood up at some point during his fit.

His breathing was heavy, and the orange in his face burst into a brighter hue, much more vibrant. He’d just yelled at Edge, for something as trivial as not getting attention. _ Stars _that was embarrassing, he awkwardly hunched his shoulders as he sat back down in his seat, feeling a bit of shame at losing his temper. Stretch was usually a patient monster, so for this to happen…

It always made him feel guilty after he shouted at anyone.

Edge didn’t speak, and after five seconds of staring, the monster turned back down and faced his food… he ate in silence.

Stretch felt himself deflate. Was that it? Was this really how it was going to go? Edge couldn’t even spare one Swap culture in his castle? It felt… exhausting, and his stomach was tying nasty knots — the food didn’t look at all appetising. 

Defeated, Stretch sighed and simply waited for Edge to finish. He wasn’t allowed to leave until the King was done, after all.

Ten, ten minutes of silence. The time ticked by and Stretch found he was slowly going mad, so slowly. The only thing he felt was really grounding him was that fresh talk with Dogaressa, he may just begin latching onto her for the sake of keeping any bit of sanity…

Ten minutes… until he heard a voice.

“Today was… a decent day.”

The sudden weight that lifted from his soul had him gasping, and it fluttered from the unexpectancy. He snapped his eyes up as they widened. Edge just-? Did Edge talk to him? When there was still food on his plate? Stretch was momentarily caught off guard by it, and he couldn’t help but stare. It was becoming evident he was when Edge shifted in his seat and looked up — Stretch felt silly, but his sockets were honestly beginning to feel a burn.

It had never felt so good to hear his voice.

“Really…?” He responded, voice a bit raw from the yelling. “Why don’t you tell me what you did?”

And the conversation went from there.

* * *

Safe to say, meal times quickly became Stretch’s favourite time of day. The conversations aren’t anything special, your typical ‘How was your day?’s and ‘did you sleep well?’s formula. But honestly, Stretch didn’t feel like complaining. It was so much better than the stuffy silence.

Sleep was a little easier, as well.

If he had to point out anything, it did seem like Edge’s mouth turned _ down _in the most subtle of ways whenever Stretch didn’t have much to report on his day — the library was the most common thing to bring up. Because of that, Stretch opted to share more about himself personally, and Edge caught on seeing that Stretch talking about his day often didn’t lead to much. They learned a bit about each other, some things didn’t surprise him at all while others were quite pleasant to learn.

Edge couldn’t stand the sight of messes.

Stretch was admittedly a lazy person.

Edge found the colours red and black a bit exhausting at times. (They both happily agreed to that.)

Stretch used to horse ride with his father.

Edge had to become King at the young age of 13. (Stretch couldn’t even begin to imagine)

Stretch _ loved _honey. 

Little bits and pieces that just generally gave him an insight of what Edge was like. He wasn’t necessarily a _ rude _ guy, Edge just seemed to struggle getting his point across in anyway that isn’t blunt. And, he actually _ admitted _that his tone occasionally came off as harsh.

It was pretty normal after that. Meals gave Stretch just barely enough of the social boost he needed for his day, and then he was able to spend his time reading in the library. It still felt a bit lonely, and there was a time where he’d just watched the clock for an hour in a desperate attempt to make time go faster… note to self, never do that again. Clocks definitely go slower when you stare.

Still… there were many places in the castle he’d managed to explore, and he was beginning to get a good grasp of the layout. It wasn’t terribly difficult once he managed to mostly understand where each path lead — it wasn’t as big a maze as he originally thought. The lack of decor and colour shift were really the only things that made it hard to find your way around.

He’s also been talking to Dogaressa a lot, he’d find her during one of her shifts and they’d spend hours talking before it was time for Stretch to head for his meal. They’d gotten close, close enough for Dogamy to want in on their little circle. Dogaressa teasingly left him out of it at first, but eventually let him in.

“Oh, that is quite embarrassing.” Stretch covered his mouth in a pathetic attempt to stifle a laugh, Dogaressa and Dogamy were less polite on it.

“Indeed, my Queen! Why, the poor fellow just-“ she snorted. “Couldn’t get up!”

Any attempt to stay quiet was thrown out the window as Stretch felt the threat of tears in his eyes, and the first set of giggles left him. The mere idea of the poor monster in the story to keep slipping and stumbling like that- oh, goodness it was too much.

“Well,” Stretch let the jittery laughter ease out of his system as he gently rubbed his eye. “It’s been a lovely time, talking to you both.”

“Of course, my Queen!” Dogaressa perked up, tail wagging. “It’s such an honour, to spend time with you!”

“How many times must I say it, Dogaressa?” He laughed kindly. “Call me Stretch!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my Queen.” She smiled down at him, eyes full of such fondness it made him want to swell up his chest with pride. Pride he didn’t have.

When a quietness settled, Stretch found himself thinking. Shocking, wasn’t it? Anyway, he knew he had a good understanding of the castle and occasionally found a new room… so really, he had to wonder…

“Are there any rooms here I don’t know about?” He asked, and the two guards looked at him strangely. Both tilting their heads in unison. Stretch laughed. “Let me rephrase that- I’ve explored the castle a good amount, and sometimes I find a new room or two, but is there anything else? I just wanted to know if there are any interesting rooms that aren’t as easily spotted.”

The Guards were quiet, and given the shuffle they seemed to be hesitant to share that information. Stretch recoiled.

“Oh- I hadn’t meant to make you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to imply-“

“No, my Queen!” Dogaressa quickly cut in. Interrupting a Royal was seen as offensive, but to see her so comfortable with him honestly just warmed his soul. “We didn’t think for a moment anything like that! It’s just…”

More quiet, Stretch inclined his head as a way to give her a gentle push to continue. Dogaressa let out a breath.

“Well… there’s one room no one’s ever been in before.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” Dogaressa nodded, and smiled at Stretch’s curious eyes. She opened her mouth. “It’s the King’s Garden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall like it uwu ? please give me your thoughts! 
> 
> I'd love to know if there's anything i can improve on ;0


	3. The King's Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch sees the King's garden!
> 
> ... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ovo  
chapter 3  
we're going strong lads  
let's hope i can keep going at this consistent rate  
and let's hope i didn't just jinx myself

A sacred place, the King’s Garden, no one had set foot in it before — aside from the King himself. Naturally this had Stretch _ very _curious, but also just the fact that there was a garden here at all was intriguing in itself. Stretch wanted to see it.

The Guards both squirmed at the request, and quickly reminded Stretch that no one was really allowed inside, unless Edge himself deemed it so — and they weren’t sure if Stretch was an exception.

“I’m not telling you to open the doors for me,” he softly spoke to her, resting a hand on her paw. “I’m merely asking of its location.”

She seemed to be fighting an inner battle with herself, wanting to obey royal command while also wanting _to obey royal command._ A situation Stretch was glad he wasn’t in but not too guilty on swaying her a little in his favour — curiosity may have killed the cat but this was something worth the risk.

He had doubts the garden was much to look at, though. If it was anything like the rest of this place then it was probably just as sinister looking as any other part of the castle.

So why was it kept secret?

Maybe because it was a _ garden _and gardens tend to be associated with prettiness and delicacy. And those two things just plain ol didn’t exist in Fell.

Well, technically he was here so maybe the “delicacy” part of that statement existed.

Either way, Dogaressa caved in and, upon seeing Stretch’s gleeful joy, didn’t seem to regret her choice too much. She made sure to keep reminding him along the way that they really technically shouldn’t be near the doors. ‘They’ as in any monster that wasn’t in the royal line.

Stretch brushed off her concerns.

They reached the doors — double, Stretch noted — and stopped before them. There wasn’t much to point out about the door aside from how isolated this room was to others, and was located in one of the tower blocks. It was almost lonely, how especially empty this part of the castle looked.

A pang of sympathy, before it was washed out with Dogaressa’s voice.

“That’s as much as I can show, my Queen.” She bowed. “I’m afraid none of us have access to this room.”

“That’s…” Stretch almost sounded a bit dazed, something was on the other side of this room and it was making him feel… _ weird. _“No, no, it’s fine Dogaressa, thank you for bringing me.”

“Of course, my Queen.” She bowed again, and upon hearing Stretch’s dismissal, she hesitantly stepped foot out of the tower.

Stretch stayed.

He stared at the door, hypnotised almost. There was something heavy in the air, and it made every breath feel sickening. Stretch realised, at this point, that staying here probably wasn’t a very good idea. Something was interfering with his soul and it wasn’t doing anything good.

_ You should leave. _

** _A peek surely wouldn’t hurt?_ **

Every part of Stretch’s being was telling him this wasn’t a good idea, that he shouldn’t be going behind Edge’s back and certainly shouldn’t be exposing himself to any more of this weird aura that came off the door.

He just wanted to know what it looked like.

Managing to find a crack, just big enough to peek through, Stretch squeezed an eye shut and peered. It was a good thing this place didn’t look like it’d seen a renovator in years, it looked ready to crumble. From the peek, though, there wasn’t much Stretch could see. Just an empty space…

_ You’ve seen enough. _

** _No, you haven’t._ **

Zeroing in on that spot, Stretch focused his magic and, with a surge, entered the room.

Albeit, very clumsily. He was trying a smooth shortcut, only to find himself landing face first into the ground. He supposed he deserved it, but mostly he was confused as to why it happened to begin with. And he was _ only _confused from the first few seconds of the impact, after that, the answer was clear.

This place was _ heavy _with magic.

Normally the presence of magic was soothing to monsters, skeletons especially who seemed to be the most sensitive to it… it would’ve been fine if it had been just that, a presence… 

Stretch felt like he was suffocating.

He forced his eyes open, squinting in the darkness, there wasn’t much he could see, but he could barely make out the figures of flowers. He needed a light, but- but-!

Stars, he was about to puke.

With the remnant of his energy, Stretch ported out of the room in a flash. His earlier meal threatened to lurch out of his throat, vision was hazy, and he slumped against the wall. He couldn’t even recognise which castle hall he’d ended up in. What did it matter? Every hall looked exactly the same…

He tried to push himself off the wall, just in time for a familiar figure to turn a corner. They made eye contact.

“M-“

She didn’t get past the first word, before Stretch’s legs gave out. Someone’s arms. He could roughly make out muffled yelling, and maybe there was one or three more monsters nearby. He couldn’t tell…

It was… so hard to breathe.

* * *

When Stretch woke up, it wasn’t in the usual bedroom he’d grown accustomed to. He wasn’t sure how he could tell at first, given how this room wasn’t too different, but…

The bed just didn’t feel right.

And when his vision cleared up, it was more apparent that this room was far too small to be his own.

Where was he? 

Stretch grunted as he brought a hand up to his face. He couldn’t remember exactly what happened, everything after Dogaressa brought him to the door was a blur- Stretch tensed.

The door. The garden. The magic- oh stars he completely ignored Edge’s rule of not allowing anyone in the Garden. And Stretch ignored that for his own selfish desire- stars, what was _ wrong _ with him? Where had his father’s lessons gone? One shouldn’t act in such a selfish need, he could’ve asked Edge- he _ should’ve _ asked Edge rather than try and be a stupid, sneaky _ brat- _

The door opened. Stretch jolted.

It was a lizard monster, similar to Al and yet not quite. This one certainly had more nervousness in her than the lizard he was used to, but both had a cruel air surrounding them… albeit, Al seemed to be more fierce than cruel.

They made eye contact.

She didn’t seem to be expecting it given her jump, or maybe she was just naturally being skittish. The lizard hurriedly rushed to him and pressed a hand against his forehead, he groaned. Wherever her cruelty had gone didn’t matter now, apparently.

“Who...?”

“Try not to speak, my Queen.” She hushed, using a wet napkin to wipe Stretch’s forehead, and Stretch sighed against it. The cool relief something he wanted to just bask in for the rest of his life. “You had a fainting spell, I just need to ask some q-questions to make sure nothing’s wrong- is- um- that alright?”

He must’ve been staring at her for too long, because the poor girl suddenly broke into a sweat.

“Well-! You don’t have to if you don’t f-feel up to it, my Queen!” She insisted, body shaking violently. The fear in her eyes ached to see, and Stretch weakly reached out — she flinched, he smiled.

“It’s okay.” He spoke, attempting to be soft and yet voice too raspy. The girl jolted and grabbed a nearby cup — it was warm, must’ve been recently made. She offered it to him and he gratefully took it as he shuffled up into a sitting position, sighing in relief as the warm tea eased his throat.

The girl shuffled.

“Alphys, my Queen.” She mumbled, staring down at the floor. Stretch hummed.

“That’s a nice name…”

She seemed shocked by the compliment, and it took her a whopping four seconds to register that she had to respond, and upon all the squeaks and sputters, Alphys managed a “Oh- th-thank you…!” before reverting to her tiny shell.

…

“You had questions?”

Alphys jumped again at the reminder, before hurriedly grabbing her clipboard and pen. She scribbled something down before facing him, forcefully keeping her expression professional.

“Were you feeling off before the fainting spell or was it out of nowhere?”

“Uhm… I felt off a few minutes before it.” Stretch sheepishly admitted. Maybe he should tell her that the fainting occurred because of the overwhelming magic pouring out of the garden’s door, but something kept his mouth shut.

Alphys ticked something off. Stretch felt uncomfortable at the sound.

“Are fainting spells a common occurrence?”

“Not… really.”

Because of the hesitance in his answer, Alphys frowned and asked him to elaborate. Stretch squirmed.

“Um- sometimes I have dizzy spells, but that’s just cause- um…”

Telling someone else of his HP felt… a bit of a personal reveal, but he supposed he didn’t have the right to privacy if he was here because of him breaching Edge’s.

“My HP is…” he shuffled in his seat. “Below average.”

“I see…” Alphys ticked another box, before scribbling down notes. Stretch was curious to know what she was writing, exactly, but at the same time wanted her to just _ stop. _

Doctor visits were the worst.

“On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst and one the best, how would you rate your ‘dizziness’ at the moment?”

“Uhh…” he frowned, his brain felt mushy all of a sudden. “I dunno, four? Three, probably.”

He never understood that number rate system, what exactly measured how dizzy a person was based on a rating? Was five and above so dizzy you’d puke? Just thinking about it made Stretch’s headache worse.

“P-please bare with me, my Queen.” Alphys squeaked, hiding half her face behind the clipboard. He must’ve been making a nasty expression, or just frowning hard enough for it to be picked up by the smaller monster. “Is- Um, have you been e-eating properly?”

“Think so…” his eyes fluttered, Stretch felt ready to just fall back on the mattress and sleep his years away. He was sure he’d been eating properly, certainly better now that Edge was talking to him. Definitely had been sleeping. Surely he could brush off the faint by blaming his HP?

“Alright- is there anything you feel is off right now? Excluding dizziness?”

“No…” he mumbled. “M’tired, though…” his voice was small, and eyelids felt heavier with each passing second. Alphys seemed to finally notice his exhaustion and quickly took the cup from his hands. Stretch sighed in relief as he fell into the pillow, curling the blankets tightly around him.

His soul ached in a strange longing. One he couldn’t place, and fell asleep too fast to register it.

* * *

Waking up again was a chore, but mainly he did because he heard voices outside. Borderline yells, but Stretch’s sleep hazed mind couldn’t quite figure out what was being said. It didn’t require any strain of the ear, though, for mere seconds later the doors burst open. Edge stormed in, while Alphys squeaked behind him and desperately tried to explain that he needed to be quiet.

Edge didn’t look happy, he hardly did, but this time it wasn’t directed at him…

He wasn’t sure how he knew, maybe he’d been on the wrong side of Edge's temper enough times to notice the difference. Edge just strode right past him, and for a second Stretch felt offended- only to soon realise the guy was pacing.

“You didn't think for a moment to inform me?!”

“I- I thought Undyne would’ve-!”

“If I hadn’t arrived hours prior then _ clearly _Undyne didn’t say anything! Where is that fish, I have a word or more to say to her-!”

“Edge, shut up.” Stretch grumbled as he rubbed a hand down his face. The effect was instant. 

Edge was right beside him, looking between him and his chest (soul?) and empty cup nearby. He didn’t look very comfortable. He gave Alphys a look, and the doctor seemed to catch the hint. She yelped and hurried out of the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

It was quiet. Stretch felt inclined to explain himself.

“Edge-“

“I thought you were in the library.” Edge cut in. “You were late, so I just- I thought you got distracted again… but you weren’t in the library.”

Stretch frowned, confused as there was a shakiness in Edge’s voice.

“You weren’t in the bedroom, you weren’t with the Guards, certainly weren’t waiting in the dining room-“

He tried again. “Edge I-“

“So when I’m approached by Alphys, and she goes to me to give me a report on your _ condition-“ _

A hitch. Stretch stared.

“Stretch,” Edge’s voice barely left his throat. “don’t you _ scare _me like that.” 

“P- what? _ I _ scared _ you? _Because I fainted?” Stretch gaped, quickly sitting up — only to regret it as a headache pierced his skull. He slowly leaned back down, but still watching Edge. “It was hardly a concern-“

“You suddenly fainting wasn’t a concern? With that HP?” His glare hardened. “What if it was something serious, Stretch?”

“But-“

“What if you're just insisting it was nothing just so monsters aren’t burdened with you? What if you’re actually losing health as we speak? And you’re lying to my face and acting like you’re okay only to begin to _ dust before my eyes-“ _

“Edge!” He yelled, and Edge finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in. They met eyes, Stretch’s were firm for once in comparison to the _ vulnerability _he was seeing in Edge’s ones. Why was he…? “I’m fine, see?” 

An orange soul formed in front of his chest, and no later he felt the familiar tug of a check. Edge stared directly at his soul for minutes, and honestly even though Stretch offered even he was beginning to squirm under the eyes.

“I’m not losing health, it was just a dizzy spell.” He insisted, finally returning his soul to his body. “I don’t have the HP to afford lying like that, Edge, and if I was really out for hours and my HP still hasn’t dropped, then there’s no harm, right?”

They both were intent on staring, on keeping this little battle going. Edge had freaked out over something small and Stretch could only make guesses- from the way he’d spoken earlier, Stretch could assume it was something personal. He doubted Edge was freaking out in such a way because of him specifically, heavens no, they hardly knew each other.

So what was it?

Edge caves in, and lets out a sigh and he leans forwards and brushes his forehead against Stretch’s, catching the shorter skeleton by surprise.

“Don’t…” he sighed again, a puff of breath hit Stretch’s mouth. “Don’t do that again.”

“I can’t promise that.” He quickly admitted, throat strangely tight. “It’s not uncommon for me, just know that it’s never been serious — it’s more of exhaustion than any sickness, but I can promise that I’ll try to do better.”

They stayed still, and Stretch let Edge ease his breathing before him. Eyes closed, meaning Stretch could stare for as long as he’d like without the need to feel judged. There was more stress in Edge’s face, somehow he looked paler, and Stretch longed to reach out and hold Edge’s hands in his.

He kept still.

“Edge?” He finally spoke up, and Edge’s eyes slowly fluttered open — upon eye contact, Edge cleared his throat and slowly leaned back. Which was a shame, he was very warm.

It was quiet, until Edge seemed to remember something and stood off the chair. He headed for the doors and slammed them open, Alphys squeaked from the other side. Fear in her eyes, that’s the last thing he saw before Edge closed the doors.

Yikes, Stretch was glad he wasn’t on that side of Edge’s temper.

* * *

That had been a week ago, Stretch mused. Edge had acted very strange with him during the time, but after he proved he could walk on his own two feet without any struggle, Edge seemed to shoot back to his much more isolated self. They still talked, during meals, but it only got so far.

Honestly, Stretch was sure they’d gotten past this. Now he was regretting his little visit to the garden even more. It hadn’t even been worth it, barely saw the garden itself — and Edge freaked out over thinking he fainted for no real reason.

The guilt was eating him up, enough for the meal in front of him to look… very unappetising. He didn’t want a single whiff of it, and instead tried to distract Edge with conversation. It worked…! Sort of… it only worked for the first five minutes before Edge took notice of him not touching his food. Stretch attempted to appease him by cutting up the food as though preparing to eat it. It didn’t take long after that for Edge to catch up.

“Are you okay?” He asked, not exactly sounded concerned given his tone, but his eyes held enough of it. Stretch jolted. He hadn’t been expecting to hear that at all — Edge didn’t seem like the ‘concerned’ type. 

“Haha- yeah!” He forced out a laugh, looking to this right. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Edge looks at him a moment longer, but simply returns to his food.

Dinner was very quiet. 

Rest did not come easy that night. He found he was staring out the window longer than necessary, eyes catching the many stars that filled the clear skies. He was mesmerised by them, as he always was. Stars just had this air of mystery yet complete simplicity to them that just made Stretch want to know more. 

That was not the reason for his inability to sleep that night.

The lack of food, combined with the heavy guilt in his soul did nothing to soothe the ache. Not only had he completely lied to Edge’s face, but he also betrayed a trust- sure, a trust he hadn’t been specifically warned for by Edge himself, but one he’d been told would be better to leave alone.

And like a fool, he didn’t listen.

No longer able to find peace in watching the sky, Stretch rolled over to observe the monster resting just fine without him. He was surprised at what he found.

Any traces and creases of a glare were gone, leaving instead this peacefully _ serene _face that tugged on Stretch’s heartstrings in the strangest of ways. Well, that wasn’t fair. How come Edge looked so sweet all of a sudden? He could stand to show this side of him a bit more, even if he wasn’t aware of it at the moment.

Eventually, Stretch reached out to cradle his cheek, then stopped. He yanked his hand back and turned over again, the crawl of sin sending shivers down his spine. He’s given in to temptation before and that’s what caused him to end up in this situation, he wasn’t about to do it again. He didn’t deserve to.

Closing his eyes, Stretch let out a long breath and tried to relax. An attempt to force himself to sleep… his body was not that generous.

* * *

He couldn’t take this. He really, _ really _couldn’t take this. The lack of sleep was getting to him, he knew it. It’d only been three days since his fainting and he honestly felt like he was about to faint again. Edge had picked up on the dark circles, and occasionally asked him if he was feeling alright over dinner… and during such occasions, Stretch would catch a flash of fear in his eyes.

Given how he’d completely freaked out the other day by Stretch’s collapse, it wasn’t too far fetched for him to feel uncomfortable on Stretch seemingly getting worse. Something personal had happened, a similar experience, and Edge clearly must’ve thought something similar was happening.

It only added to the guilt he was already drowning in.

It’s during lunch, he snapped.

The meal was quiet, in ways that made both parties uncomfortable and yet Edge was doing a better job of hiding it. He was used to the silence, after all… but not a silence where Stretch looked so distressed.

He seemed finally ready to push about it.

“Stretch-“

_ “I’m sorry!” _ He blurted out, and Edge recoiled.

Stretch himself was also ready to just confess already.

With an awkward and panicked stutter, Stretch found his words came tumbling out and they came too fast for him to begin any beats or breaks. Edge was left to cluelessly listen on Stretch’s ramble of a confession.

“And I just felt like there wouldn’t be any harm in at least knowing where the room was so I went to check it out but it made me feel _ weird _and I wanted to see what was up with that so I went inside in a moment of impulse and there was so much magic it made me feel sick and I quickly left and that’s when I was found on the verge of collapse because the magic was so dizzying and- and-!” He hiccups, and covers his face. “I’m so sorry!”

Since a young age Stretch had been raised to never sin, and to act on temptation for one’s own selfish, greedy desire was definitely up there with the sins. It made him feel sick, a different type of sick to the overwhelming magic- this “sick” was painful to admit to.

He was expecting a disappointed sigh, a yell or a scolding for going against his orders — anything, anything that would’ve been easier to accept. Any sort of punishment. He’d have been more than happy to take it.

So when he felt a hand rub away his tears, Stretch tensed. He looked up, almost shyly, definitely with uncertainty. Edge wasn’t smiling, clearly he wasn't happy but…

But he wasn’t _ angry _ either. And that’s something Stretch couldn’t even register.

“I’m not mad at you, Stretch,” he soothed, and Stretch felt both relief and a jab of hurt. Not hurt for his own sake, but Edge’s. “Disappointed, yes, but not mad.”

Edge stood up, and nodded towards the doors. He wanted to take him somewhere… Stretch didn’t have it in him to say no — not that he’d really been planning to. So he followed him, and his hands twitched in an urgency to hold Edge’s — to intertwine… or just to latch onto.

He kept his hands to himself. He didn’t deserve Edge’s touch.

They walked a familiar path, it always was a familiar path to be honest, but this one had certain twists and turns that Stretch found were uncomfortably familiar.

They were heading to the tower.

Why was Edge taking him to the tower? To _ this _ tower? Not to mention the heavy amounts of magic- he could already taste the overbearingly spicy magic as they moved up the stairs. Their pace was slow, and yet Stretch only wished they could go slower. The magic was weighing him down- how was Edge so-? So _ unaffected _by it?

“You said there was heavy magic in the air?” Edge’s voice broke the silence so suddenly Stretch almost fell down the stairs. He swallowed down his nerves and nodded when Edge looked over his shoulder to look at him. 

They finally made it before the doors, and Stretch had to blink away the black dots in his vision.

“I hadn’t realised how suffocating it was, up here.” He murmured, and Stretch gave him a startled glance. He didn’t-? How did a skeleton just _ not _ realise? That wasn’t possible, it was so heavy, so strong, so _ much, _so- so…

Stretch faltered. “It’s your magic?”

“Yes.” 

Well, that answered a lot of questions. Certainly made it more understandable when Edge didn’t seem to so much as blink at the suffocation. While one could feel the presence of their own magic, it never exceeded the point of a pulse of familiarity or power. Your magic can’t reject itself, after all.

“Come.” Edge walked forwards and pressed his palm against the doors — they picked up his magic, and slowly creaked open. Stretch stepped back. ‘Come’? Come in that room? Where the magic was undoubtedly heavier? Had Edge lost his-

“It’ll be okay.” Edge soothed again, and suddenly Stretch felt the presence of some sort of _ shield _around his soul - a protection, he recognised, one made specifically to stop magic attacks. It only made sense that it could keep away the majority of the magic around the room away…

It didn’t make the fact that Edge’s magic was coiling around his soul any easier.

Upon feeling the heaviness of magic leave, Stretch stepped into the room, and it was as dark as ever. He almost knocked into Edge, but could roughly make out the figure of a flower in the centre of the room.

Edge flipped a switch.

A light weakly lit up from the ceiling, clearly unused to turning on at all, and Stretch staggered back at the sight that greeted him.

Flowers, flowers everywhere he looked. So many colours burst in his vision, so carefully sorted into groups of familiarity and family. The flowers wrapped around the room, while in the centre rest a fairly large flower. It was alone, and closed off, not bloomed like the rest of them.

Stretch couldn’t tear his eyes away. He’d forgotten how much he missed these colours. Blues and greens and pinks and _ purples… _

No reds. Not a speck of red or black.

“It’s so…” Stretch breathed… and jolted upon hearing Edge.

“Destroyed.”

He snapped his head over, and Edge was standing by one of the purple flowers. He didn’t reach out to touch, as though he didn’t dare to… But, destroyed? The garden didn't look anything of the sort, the flowers were lovely, what was the problem? Stretch watched from where he was standing, silent, waiting for Edge to continue.

Edge didn’t.

“This isn’t my garden,” he returned to the matter at hand. “So you have just as much right to be here as I do.”

It wasn’t…? His garden? Then- who did it-?

“I’m fine with you being here.” Edge answered with a thoughtful hum. “Encourage it, even, given how this garden doesn’t have any glaring colour to it.

“But I can’t allow you in here if you don’t have protection.”

That was fair. And despite the old, rusty look the garden seemed to have, it was so, _ so _gorgeous in comparison to the rest of the castle. A euphoria he'd be intending on spending more time in. Stretch breathed out a gentle laugh. 

“Don’t worry, I can conjure some good shields…”

It was a necessity. When his father had realised his HP wasn’t increasing, and his stats so scarily low, learning how to conjure shields of many kinds had become a sort of speciality in his skill set. Healing just came along with it.

“Good.” Edge sighed, then left the room. “Close the door on your way out.”

Edge must’ve thought Stretch was staying- he wanted to, of course, the garden had much to appreciate, but…

But he couldn’t stop his feet from moving, they stumbled forwards before breaking into a run — he turned off the light swiftly on his way out, and once he left the room, the doors closed by themselves.

That wasn’t important.

Edge heard the thunder of steps and looked over his shoulder, giving Stretch an odd look. He had every right to, Stretch had been planning on- on doing _ something _but he didn’t even know what that was. 

So instead, he played it safe.

“Um- we haven’t- finished lunch yet…” Stretch tried pathetically, and Edge’s mouth twitched for a split second. The shorter skeleton didn’t comment.

“The staff have probably cleaned up the food by now,” Edge hummed thoughtfully. “But considering you haven’t been eating,” Stretch sheepishly smiled. “I can ask them to make something for you.”

“That…” he huffed out a laugh. “That’d be nice, yeah.”

Edge nodded, before turning again and leaving the tower. Despite the shield protecting him from the brunt of the heavy magic, when they left the tower the air still felt so freshly light in comparison. He basked in it, appreciating what he couldn’t before.

They made their way down the hall, Guards nodding to them respectfully as they passed by. Stretch smiled at them, and it always both amusing and upsetting to see the surprise. A shame, that they weren’t used to the kindness.

His eyes glanced around as they walked down a particularly long hallway, and soon found that they’d locked onto Edge’s clenched hand. It moved back and forth with rhythm, simply conveying the action of walking and yet Stretch couldn’t look away.

_ Don’t react on impulse. _ Stretch’s mind tried to remind him, and yet he couldn’t keep his own hands from twitching. This wasn’t really a… _ bad _thing to impulsively want, and besides, Edge was right there — he’d be the one to decide if he liked the action or not quite quickly. If he didn’t, that would be that. No reason to feel bad.

So before he could even decide any further than that, his hand took the chance and sprang forwards. It clasped Edge’s eagerly.

Edge stopped walking.

** _Bad._ **

Instantly, Stretch yanked his hand back and panicked. Did Edge dislike it? Was he annoyed? Surprised? Pleased? Probably not. Maybe angry, that made more sense.

“HAA-“ Stretch breathed out a panicked laugh. “Th- You- uh- there was..? Something in your hand??” He tried a pathetic excuse, both hands waving around rapidly as though they were also trying to explain themselves to Edge. “S-Sorry!” He gasped out, swallowing down a scream. He was really freaking out over a touch, but Edge’s expression remained unreadable and Stretch’s heart could only take that as a bad thing. “Let’s just-! Go to lunch!!” 

He tried to walk past Edge, in an attempt to stay ahead of him so he didn’t risk eye contact. That had been the original plan.

He was stopped, quite suddenly, when a hand grasped his own. Stretch’s eyes widened, and he slowly looked over to face Edge. Edge wasn’t looking at him, didn’t say anything either before he began walking again and stayed ahead of Stretch. Stretch’s eyes focused entirely on their joined hands, Edge’s warmth covering his so sweetly. 

_ Sweetly. _A word he’d never think he’d use to describe Edge in any form.

Due to where his focus has zeroed in on, Stretch failed to notice just how red Edge’s face seemed to have gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oVO that was jUICy
> 
> but yeAA king's garden, did we learn anything? Yes. Do we know anything? Probably. Does the author have the power to keep the garden a mystery instead of running her mouth and jumping for the answers? Let's hope to God she does


	4. Riding through the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems the two are getting clo- wait, never mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is tuesday, meaning new chapter :DDDD

It’s been two months.

Two months since he’s been married to Edge, and two months of being crammed up in the castle. He wasn’t one to complain, especially not now with how he’d gotten access to the Garden. The both refreshing, yet stuffy garden.

Two months of sending letters back and forth to his father, things had been okay over at Swap, Dyne and Al had many things to say as well. Dyne’s cursive clashed so heavily against Al’s messy, _ angry _scrawl. Or maybe it was just a passionate scrawl. May the stars have mercy on whatever quill Al used.

Two months of Edge.

They’d been talking a lot. During meals and near the end of the day when both would be in the bedroom. The bedroom of all places, Stretch was getting Edge comfortable with talking in the _ bedroom, _ who’d have thought? Sure, he’d spoken to him during their wedding night, but that was a pretty obvious exception.

Because other than that and the time Stretch was a little _ magic-y _in the bedroom, he hadn’t spoken a word.

So to be able to sit with him and chat was nice, even if they were just sitting next to each other on the bed rather than facing or touching. He’d have liked to hold Edge somehow, if he was honest. The temperature was slowly beginning to drop and Edge’s heat was becoming more and more apparent as each day passed.

It was a shame, now that the cold was incoming. Sooner rather than later it’d be too cold to leave the castle, anyway. And while he loved laying around and doing nothing, he’d been doing so much of that lately that winter wouldn’t feel like much of a break at all.

For a supposed ‘Queen’ he certainly didn’t have many responsibilities, if any. He wondered if it was just because Edge was such a workaholic that he liked taking charge of everything. He brought up the concern with Edge, who in turn looked surprised.

“You want… to work?”

“Well, don’t phrase it like that.” Stretch pouted, cutting up the chicken. “I was just wondering why I don’t have any duties? I’m the- the _ Queen _aren’t I?” He squirmed in place. “It just sorta feels like I’m not really doing anything to contribute.”

“Do you want to?”

“Shouldn’t I?”

“That didn’t answer the question.” Edge responded stiffly, giving him a glance before cutting up his own food. Stretch sighed.

“Yes, I want to.” 

“Then we can talk about this later, in detail, in my office.”

His.. office? Stretch felt a spark pulse inside him. He hadn’t entered Edge’s office, nor peeked in the two months he’d been here. Funny how he was so desperate to see a garden but something like Edge’s office didn’t- _ hadn’t _ sparked any interest. Not until now.

He found himself feeling quite restless for the day to finish.

It had come, in due time, and after a long, dragged conversation with Dogaressa (he loved her, but he was just really eager at this point) the doors of the office finally opened. Edge looked at Stretch and nodded.

“Come in.”

Dogaressa seemed surprised, which was understandable given that Stretch hadn’t really told her he’d be going in to talk with Edge- especially not about his duties, either. It was almost shameful, that he’d gone two months without doing anything. Almost, because _ technically _it took one month for Edge and Stretch to actually begin talking and another for Stretch to honestly feel comfortable enough to ask.

The office itself was…

Honestly, by this point, Stretch shouldn’t be surprised. It was Edge’s workspace, of course it wouldn’t have had any sort of special exception. If this is where Edge worked the most, of course this room _ especially _wouldn’t have any sort of decoration.

Still a shame to see it, though.

Stretch neared the desk and glanced around curiously, not bothering to put up pretenses of regality if they were alone. It was a pain to always keep his back straight. He wished he could just slouch, that’d be so much more comfortable. And at times, he did, when he was sure no one would walk in on him. Which wasn’t a common occurrence in Swap.

One of the things he’d learned to appreciate in Fell was the respect of privacy. 

“Cosey.” He answered dully as he gazed around the room, rolling his head on his shoulders. He couldn’t possibly be more sarcastic, and Edge snorted upon picking up on it.

“Good, I wouldn’t possibly want my Queen to feel uneasy.”

It was meant to be taken lightly, of course it was, it was followed after Stretch’s teasing comment. But there was something inside him that flipped when he heard Edge utter the words ‘my Queen.’

He was getting far too comfortable with that title.

Edge noticed the sudden silence, and tilted his head in question. Stretch waved it off.

“Anyway,” he gave himself a mental pat on the back for the lack of shakiness in his voice. “Duties, I’d like something to do before I lose my mind- anything you can spare me?”

Maybe he could have worded that a bit nicer, but it wasn’t like he had any ill intent towards Edge. Edge himself didn’t look offended as he made his way around the desk and sat down, and Stretch decided to stop leaning on the desk in favour of sitting down. Edge looked through the papers.

“Many things are possible for you, it all depends on how much you’re willing to shoulder to start off with.”

Stretch looked down, piles of papers with many different reasons of belonging, and Stretch had no idea which one he could even begin to understand…

Edge caught on his indecisiveness and decided to step in to help. “How about we sort out the ones you definitely wouldn’t want to do?”

Right, yeah, sounded simple enough. He’d rejected a few piles, ranging from legal matters to requests. He’d like to take on the latter, orders and such in order to help, but… 

He didn’t know these monsters well enough to know which were greedy and which sincere. It wasn’t as though Fell could afford to wave around their riches. 

Edge seemed to notice how his stare lingered on those papers, and a thoughtful hum left him as he searched through more papers, before reaching down in his drawer. Stretch looked up, curious.

“There’s one task I haven’t opened up in a while…” he pulled out a piece of paper, then lowered it so it faced Stretch. “It may interest you.” 

Stretch looked down, and his eyes widened a fraction.

_ Charity. _

* * *

Safe to say, Stretch was _ very _keen on that duty. He couldn’t even begin to understand why it’d been discontinued, but one uneasy look from Edge was enough for him to know.

It was best not to ask about it. Not yet, at least.

He was quick to scurrying around the castle with items and clothes in his arms that were much harder to find than they should’ve been. He talked to Guards, to staff, even requested to be sent toys from Swap in order to help, and gathered as many items as he could manage over the two weeks. It was exhilarating, to move and have so much to do all of a sudden. The items piled on and Stretch couldn’t be more thankful. Warm clothes, old toys, a few generous new gifts (admittedly those were from the Swap kingdom). The Fell staff were opposed at first, but for whatever reason struggled to say no when Stretch asked in that _ soft little voice. _

He knew what he was doing, sue him, but it was for the greater good and the Fell kingdom had to learn to play nice with their things and share. He could afford a bit of persuasion for the sake of children, especially if Edge was being truthful when he said orphanages in this kingdom often struggled to keep children alive.

That in itself left Stretch feeling hollow for a good hour.

It was on the thirteenth day of his on going work that Stretch realised he’d need to leave the castle in order to properly participate in the charity share. And at some point he’d definitely need to go around the kingdom in order to collect more items for the monsters in need from the monsters that didn’t need them.

In order to do that… he’d have to leave the castle.

When he brought up that point with Edge, Edge actually _ fumbled. _

Stretch was taken aback as he sat on the bed, and watched as Edge almost dropped one of the toys he’d been observing. He’d barely caught it, saving it from damage. Stretch tilted his head.

“Edge?”

“_ You _want to go outside?” He asked shakily, not as an insult. Rather, a clarification. Stretch frowned.

“It’d be kinda stupid for me to collect these then just have someone else take them- that’s as if I’m telling the kids they aren’t worth my time.”

“No, I know that but-“

“Edge.” He rolled his eyes. “A trip to the orphanage won’t kill me, besides, I think it’d be nice to meet the kids, and possibly meet the monsters of this kingdom.”

Upon seeing the hesitance, Stretch gave a little push. “If I want to put more effort in my position, I need to know these monsters, I can’t just sit around and hope I’m doing this right.” He leaned over so he could get in Edge’s line of sight. “I need to meet them at some point.”

Edge clearly understood, objectively, that Stretch was right. It wasn’t like Edge was faulting the logic in it at all, no, but… well, clearly he didn’t like that Stretch had to exit the safe grounds when his HP was so dangerously low. 

While the fact that Edge was protective was nice to know, especially after that incident, it didn’t stop him from frowning when he knew the only real reason Edge was jittery about it was because he didn’t really want the monster that’d carry his future child to die quite this soon.

It wouldn’t be too fortunate. 

“Edge, _ buddy,” _he didn’t know when he’d gone from a sarcastic ‘husband dearest’ to a teasing ‘buddy’ but he supposed this was what they were doing now. “If I have some guards with me, will that chill you out?”

“If you have _ Undyne _with you it will ‘chill me out’.”

She must’ve been the fish monster.

“Great! It’s decided,” Stretch scrambled off the bed and rushed for the door. “let’s go inform her that-“

“Stretch.”

He stopped, breathing out a frustrated sigh. He was centimetres from the door’s handle, just a bit more and he could leave this room. But Stretch didn’t move, even when he heard Edge shuffle and step towards him.

Edge took his hands, and Stretch looked up.

A silent conversation passed through their eyes, emotions of varying degree being both shown and hidden. It seemed to be a battle of determination, so Stretch kept his gaze locked onto Edge, hardly blinking. There was so much Edge wanted to say, with how his jaw rolled and the occasional small hitches of his breath. Stretch was expecting it to all come spilling out, and he steeled himself in preparation.

Edge didn’t say a word.

When it became apparent Stretch wasn’t going to let up, Edge sighed and lowered his hands. 

“Promise me,” he said. “Promise me you’ll be back in time for dinner.”

Now, Stretch didn’t like making promises, especially ones he couldn’t keep. Especially ones that really shouldn’t require a promise to be made, but… Edge wouldn’t let him go if Stretch danced around that, so with a defeated sigh, Stretch nodded.

“I promise.”

The grip on his hands loosened (he’d only just realised how tight the hold was) and Edge allowed himself to breathe in relief. Stretch frowned, before bringing a hand and knocking Edge’s temple. The taller monster gave him a weird look.

“Hey,” Stretch grinned. “I’ll be fine.”

They stood there, and Stretch really wanted to step in and lean in Edge’s safe arms, and technically nothing was really stopping him, aside from whether Edge liked hugs or not. He chose against it, for now.

So after a minute of silent staring, Edge mumbled something as he gently pulled Stretch back to bed. They shuffled in and made themselves comfortable, Stretch couldn’t be sure, seeing as sleep took him so soon, but...

He could’ve sworn there was less space between them this time.

* * *

Undyne didn’t like him.

He was sure if it, the fish monster had done nothing but glare at him for the past hour. They left the castle gates and he was riding along with her on the same horse. _ Behind _her and yet she still managed to glare directly at him.

It made holding onto her waist a little awkward.

He didn’t even know what he did, was it cause he’d gone and fainted on her a while back? Edge didn’t seem happy when he learned Undyne kept the information from him. He didn’t know _ why _Undyne kept the information to begin with, but Edge hadn’t brought it up afterwards so Stretch could only assume it had been serious.

Still, as they travelled Stretch found that the air outside the castle was crisp and fresh. He’d been inside so long it almost didn’t feel real to be outside again, and he let out a pleased sigh in relief. This was something he’d like to get used to…

Well, if it came without the whole _ staring _business.

He tried to smile at the passing villagers, but that didn’t ease their fear at all- if anything, they seemed even more panicked. Why were they so afraid? This entire kingdom was drowning in fear, and it made his soul uneasy. He just wanted to reach down and scoop up all the frightened monsters to bundle them up in cozy blankets.

He decided that wouldn’t be a good idea.

Instead, he tightened his hold on Undyne and tore his eyes away from the horrid sight. Undyne didn’t comment on it.

Soon, they reached the orphanage and, upon stopping, the owners of the orphanage (who happened to be outside at the time) stiffened. Stretch frowned, and took Undyne’s hand when she offered him help down and off the horse. The rest of the Guards stood nearby, but no closer. 

There was a small crowd around them.

Stretch stepped away from Undyne and neared the owners. Both rabbits, and shaking violently with each step he took as he drew closer. One clasped the other’s hand, and they both held their breaths as their bodies bowed. By instinct, mostly, rather than anything conscious.

He stopped before them.

“Why are you afraid?” He asked, voice as soft as a whisper. The rabbits jolted, and one of them looked ready to faint.

“Th- you-“ she gasped a few times, red sweat dripping despite her fur. Red. A common soul colour in Fell… the _ only _soul colour in Fell, it seemed.

He kneeled down before them both, and he could practically feel the shock pulsing all around him. Undyne cleared her throat.

“My Queen, maybe you should stay standing-“

“I’m very aware of my actions, Undyne,” he responded calmly. “Please, allow me a moment.”

It sounded polite, but spoken in a tone so Undyne didn’t forget their difference in status. He may not like to dangle his title over people’s heads, but he wouldn’t hesitate to use it in a situation such as this.

He smiled patiently at the two rabbits, and their fear began to resemble something closer to suspicion and fatigue. Fair enough, he might’ve reacted the same if he was in their shoes.

“You don’t need to tell me.”

With just that, the shaking bunny to the left completely burst into tears. Stretch flinched, taken aback. Her friend desperately tried to soothe her, trying to shush her- reminding her who was before them. Stretch shook his head.

“No, she’s allowed to be upset if I’ve said something-“

“What-?” The right one straightened, and Stretch could _ feel _Undyne’s discomfort to the point of it being amusing. He fought back a smile.

“Isn’t she allowed?”

“W- well, _ yes _but-!”

“There’s no buts,” he shook his head, before facing the crying girl and softening his voice. “Would you like a moment to calm down?” 

“N-“ she swallowed a lump, then breathed in shakily. “No, my Q- my Queen.” The last word choked, and she hurriedly rubbed her eyes. 

Well, if that wasn’t a heartbreaking sight…

“I come with gifts,” he finally said, and both the rabbits froze upon hearing the words. The calmer one reached up to massage her ear, before timidly asking.

“P-pardon-?”

“Gifts, for the orphanage.” Stretch smiled at them both, before he stood up and headed for the Guards. They’d been still as ever, and Stretch took one of the boxes, Undyne grabbing the other two and holding them both under her arms. Clearly she wasn’t planning on letting him stray too far on his own.

Fair enough.

He stopped before the rabbits again, and dropped to his knees once more. Undyne wasn’t going to join him, but didn’t carelessly drop the boxes either, and Stretch could appreciate that.

He carefully opened the box, and let the rabbits peek inside. The tearful one gasped, covering her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry again.

“I couldn’t collect much this time, but-“

“Th- this is more than enough, my Queen!” The timid one suddenly cut in, only to catch herself. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she looked sick. She’d interrupted him.

“I’m-“ she swallowed thickly. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t-“

“You got excited,” Stretch smiled, scooting the box closer to them. “I can’t be mad at you for that.”

She really did end up crying that time, and her friend barely paid attention as she subconsciously rubbed the girl’s back. The calmer one looked up, eyes wide as her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“Why…?”

“What?” Stretch frowned, unable to ignore how she flinched. “Why help the children in need? Why offer items that us higher ups don’t need in order to help those who can’t afford them?”

“I- I hadn’t meant to offen-“

“You didn’t.” Stretch soothed, and his eye caught sight of a few children poking their heads through the large doors. Curiosity clear in their eyes, Stretch smiled at them. He picked up one of the toys and showed it to them. “Don’t be afraid.” 

Whether he was telling the children or the owners was anyone’s guess, but the words seemed to take effect as the tension in the rabbits’ shoulders eased off so _ slightly, _and the children walked out with a nervous curiosity. They were slow with their movements, and Stretch didn’t move a muscle to avoid startling them. (Good thing he doesn’t have any.)

One of them, a little dinosaur looking monster, bravely stepped closest to Stretch. The others hid behind him. Stretch offered the plush in his hands, a mouse. Buttons for eyes and decorative stitches, and a very good cuddle partner. Children in Swap adored this brand of plushies.

For a moment, Stretch thought the monster was standing still as he tried to decide whether to take the gift or not. No, what he was actually doing was worse. 

He moved a little, looked up at Stretch then down at the doll, before moving again, and repeating the motions.

Did.. did he think Stretch was going to snatch it away last minute? That Stretch was gonna hurt him? Oh, why did a child have to fear something like that?

This kingdom really needed help.

Finally, the child got close enough to grab the plush with his mouth (given his lack of arms) and he reeled back. Eyes wide upon realising the plush was actually in his mouth.

And like that, a domino effect took place.

All the children suddenly launched towards the box with excited chatter, looking through all the different toys. The mere sight of them all huddled and so loud had the rabbits shed a few tears, though the calm one tried to hide her own by lowering her gaze. 

The bustle of life in the orphanage had definitely made heads turn, if it hadn’t already given the fact that the Queen and Guardsmen were there.

One of the children shrieked as they found themselves tangled in strings, and Stretch burst into a fit of giggles as the poor girl desperately tried to figure a way out. He reached over and gently lowered his hands on her arms. The girl still flinched, but didn’t pull away. With that, Stretch took it as an okay to untangle her. 

With quick success, Stretch leaned back and quickly wrapped the string around the item. The children stopped talking and watched the item with interested. Stretch blinked, before holding it up.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked, and the children shook their heads in unison. Well, that was something. “It’s a yo-yo.” He answered, and smiled when the children giggled and whispered to each other about the silly name. “Yes, quite silly.”

“What does it do, mister Queen?” The girl asked so innocently, that Stretch had to try _ really hard _not to laugh at the title. He didn’t want to hurt the poor thing’s feelings, but he’d definitely need to look into seeing if that could become an official title. 

“How about I show you?” He said as he stood up, then wrapped the hole around his middle finger. He cradled it, before dropping the item with a flick of his wrist. The children gazed up in awe as they watched it go up by itself, Stretch easily catching it in the palm of his hand. Even Undyne had been looking with interest at that point, boxes still tucked under her arms.

Had none of them seen a yo-yo?

“And you can keep doing it like this.” He said, repeating the motion easily and continuing. The children crowded around him, and more from the orphanage began stepping out. The more timid or cautious ones. Ha, yo-yo’s really do bring the world together.

“Can you do anything else with it, mister Queen?” The girl asked, her puppy ears perking up with interest. 

“Hmm…” he hummed, taking playfully long to decide. Having so much attention on him should’ve been something he’d shy away from, but he supposed two months of struggle made it easier to accept the eyes. 

‘Two months of struggle’ he says. There‘s a jab in his soul as the cruel voice whispered to him. 

** _All you did was not get Edge to look at you, and these kids have probably been going to sleep every night starving… the world must be so cruel to you, huh?_ **

He shot down the voice, the last thing he needed was for him to start panicking in front of kids. Or Undyne. She’d definitely report something to Edge.

“Well,” he finally spoke up again, before spinning the yo-yo so it landed on a stretched (heh) piece of string, still moving up and down the line rapidly. The kids gasped at the swift movement, and honestly Stretch had never felt cooler for learning to use a yo-yo.

“I may know a few things.”

With the excited shrieks and cheers of joy, Undyne offered the last two boxes to the rabbits — showing the large and good quality clothes. The timid one, Mercy, (a sweet name, in Stretch’s opinion) was unable to hold herself as her friend, Jeneatte, had to keep her steady. 

The little girl, the dog, looked up at him with the sweetest smile. Fangs somehow not affecting the innocence in her face.

“Thank you, mister Queen…!”

It was a good day.

* * *

By the time he was back in the castle, Stretch was honestly ready to collapse in bed. He’d spent hours with the children, and the rabbits even let him inside so he could play with them safer, or at least, so they weren’t crammed by the front of the orphanage and the boxes of items could be sorted. They were a bit uneasy, for the most part, and it was either because Stretch was still royalty, or because Undyne was sending death stares at them any time they wandered too close.

Or maybe it was both.

The dog, her name was ‘Bernadette’ but she liked ‘Burden’ for short. Stretch didn’t know how to feel about that, but Mercy quietly commented that she really did genuinely prefer it, despite its meaning. Stretch didn’t have much to say about it, in that case. Regardless, she’d gotten quite enamoured with the yo-yo and begged Stretch to teach her how to use it.

Safe to say, he’d be making more visits to the orphanage.

He hummed a tune under his breath, enjoying the achy exhaustion in his joints more than he probably should. A good, warm shower after this would feel heavenly. Especially considering it’d been so cold today.

He turned the corner and noticed a certain someone waiting by the table. His mouth curled. Of course, no matter how much fun he had with the kids, they wouldn’t make him forget a promise.

“You’re cozy, huh?” Stretch called out, and Edge huffed. The shorter skeleton joined him soon, sitting himself down. He jumped when Edge spoke.

“I thought you wouldn’t have made it.” He told Stretch quite bluntly. Stretch blinked, then his gaze narrowed.

“Buddy,” Stretch frowned. “I _ promised, _ I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

The air was heavy, heavy in a way that honestly disappointed Stretch. Was it too much to ask for a day to go completely right?

Edge watched him, only to turn away from his gaze faster than was expected. A flash of hurt, and Stretch only mumbled a thank you to the staff when they brought the food. Other than that, he kept quiet.

It made his achievements of the day feel… well, not _ good _enough for him.

He hated the quiet. 

* * *

Stretch didn’t expect much from the following day. Edge would probably ignore him, he’d hide in the library, meals would be awkward.

So safe to say, he was very surprised when Edge was the one who woke him up that morning.

“Hn- whadimeit?” Stretch slurred over his words as a hand shook his arm. He rubbed his eyes, dazed as he turned over to face Edge. The monster’s face was unreadable, or maybe Stretch’s bleary eyes just couldn’t tell the difference. What was Edge-?

“I thought it’d be nice for us to start the day together.” He said, as though there was nothing weird about his statement at all.

…

Stretch stared at him, before slowly falling back to his pillow and shutting his eyes. “Yeah, okay, lemme just wake up from this dream first.”

“I assure you it’s no dream.” 

Stretch sighed into his pillow, part of him really wished this _ had _been a dream, and another part of him was having a hard time believing it wasn’t. Edge never woke him up, much less just because he ‘thought it’d be nice’. 

With another huff, Stretch forced himself up and rubbed his eyes again. The sun was barely peeking past the hills, from what he could see, and that in itself caused him to narrow his eyes at Edge.

“Please tell me you did not just wake me up at six in the stars damn morning.”

“The sun is up, so you should be up, too.”

“I’m going back to sleep, the sun can wait.”

“Your surprise can’t.”

That certainly halted all of Stretch’s movements. His _ what? _Stretch had a what now? He looked over at Edge, as though asking him to clarify.

Edge didn’t. 

“Wh- you can't just say something like that then _ not _tell me what it is!” Stretch guffawed, and the Fell monster hummed in thought.

“Can’t I?”

“Oh, I _ hate _you.” Stretch snarled, and yet there was no venom in his voice. He forced himself off the bed and stumbled to the wardrobe, searching for clothes. “If this isn’t worth it I’m ignoring you for a week.”

“I doubt it won’t be.”

“You sound confident,” he snorted as he pulled his shirt over his head, quickly replacing it with some casual attire. “Can I get a clue?”

“Wear something for the outdoors.”

Stretch froze, and that’s the only chance he had before Edge trudged past him and left the room, leaving behind a speechless skeleton. Wear something for the-? He quickly looked down at the shirt he’d put on, before pulling it off and searching through the wardrobe again. He was sure Edge waited that long to tell him on purpose.

What a child!

It didn’t take him long to change, and he found some good clothes that were warm enough for the chill outside, as well as boots for the mud. It was cold, but stars was the ground muddy. It was annoyingly slippery, and it’d been two months of being inside the castle, so Stretch had forgotten about the slipping and sliding… Good thing Undyne had saved him from humiliating himself. Even if she did it while she was glaring.

Breakfast was annoyingly slow, and Stretch was certain that Edge was purposely taking his time. Come on, Edge, no one ate _ that _ slowly. Every chew and swallow felt like an eternity, and it was driving Stretch insane. He wanted to know what the surprise was, and Edge knew perfectly well how impatient he was being. 

Well, at least he wasn’t whining about it. No, he quickly caught himself before doing so, the flash of orphanage children causing his mouth to screw shut. 

Thankfully, Edge finally finished his breakfast and Stretch hurried to his side. He could tell the monster was amused at his antics, but that didn’t make him walk any faster. Their pace was steady, and Stretch wanted to smash his skull against the wall. You can’t just go slow after telling someone they had a surprise!

He really felt childish, and it took everything in his power not to pout at Edge. It felt like it took years to reach the castle’s field, when really it only took twenty minutes. 

The castle’s… field? Stretch hadn’t been here before. 

He looked around, uncertain as he followed Edge. It was a wide, open area, and Stretch honestly wondered why the army didn’t just train here rather than in the courtyard. There was more room here- albeit, more muddy, but hey that could increase their grip on the ground. 

Not that they looked like they really needed it.

They reached some building, and Stretch eyed it curiously. While quite extravagant, this was no doubt a stable. Why had Edge brought him here? Were they gonna-?

He didn’t dare get his hopes up… but it was becoming increasingly harder to do so when Edge held his hand and tugged him inside. His eyes sparkled.

Horses, most of them large and powerful. Despite the menacing appearance, they were well groomed and each room had a generous amount of space for the horses to rest in. Not to mention the place was quite toasty. It smelled, of course, but what could one do about that? Besides, the smell was nostalgic. 

Edge carefully guided him down the hall, most of the horses were black, from what Stretch could see, with the occasional spotted or patterned one. Stretch had no doubt that their armour was red.

Horses really were beautiful creatures. 

Stretch didn’t get much more of an opportunity to stare, as soon his attention was caught by a stunning mare. 

Oh, oh she was _ stunning. _

A mostly caramel coating, with splashes of white that gave her such a soft looking appearance. Her large and furry hooves making her look so strong yet the purest epitome of elegance. Oh, he longed to reach out and run his hand through the long mane. 

“Do you like her?” Edge whispered next to him, and maybe under any other situation Stretch would’ve shuddered, but his attention was completely and utterly _ snatched. _

“I love her.” He stepped away from Edge as he reached out his hand to the mare, she made a noise and leaned her head down, snout connecting with Stretch’s palm. He couldn’t stop himself from combing the mane. Edge hummed behind him.

“I’m glad, because she’s yours.”

Stretch snapped out of his daze and whirled around, eyes wide. Did Edge just-? Wait, what? But- when did he even-? How did he even- okay, maybe the how wasn’t that important but-

Edge made a noise, similar to that of a chuckle, upon meeting Stretch’s face. He probably looked really stupid right now, but- well, sue him, Edge just got him a stars damn horse and Stretch didn’t even know what to say about it. 

“You said you liked horse-riding.”

“I do! But, I mean- what? Did you just grab a horse and went ‘yeah that’ll do’ or-” 

“Let’s make one thing clear, Stretch.” Edge cut in, stomping forwards to grab Stretch’s hands. He cradled them both, though his eyes never left Stretch’s. “I will never, ever consider a gift for you as ‘good enough’, it will either be as perfect as can be or exactly as you desired it to be, my offerings to you will never be ‘half-baked’, nothing I do is sloppy, and you’re no exception.”

R.. romantic…? It would’ve been, but honestly Stretch had no idea where this had come from. Maybe it was less romantic and more just informing Stretch that this guy didn’t really half ass his shit. That made a bit more sense, especially given the context.

But that wasn’t the point right now. 

“Okay, okay,” he stepped back and pulled away from Edge’s hands, albeit regretfully. “I didn’t mean to insult it, ‘course not, I’m just,” He struggled to find the words, and subconsciously reached up to pat the mare’s neck when she leaned down her head next to his. “Why?”

“You mentioned you liked horse-riding with your father,” he answered swiftly. “I decided that after hearing your repetitive schedule to give you something to do, I wasn’t expecting the request for duties, so that may make it a bit harder to make time, but,” He stopped, as if remembering something. “Well, as you can tell the horses here don’t have much variety in colour, but they’re meant for war, and, well…” his face flushed hotly, and no matter how much he tried to turn and hide it, Stretch could still make out the rush of red magic. “You certainly break the colour code yourself, it’s refreshing to see you, so I figured you’d want something similar with your horse.”

Okay. Okay, wow, that was… Hnn that did weird things to Stretch’s heart, and all he could say to that was a strangled ‘Oh’ before turning away and hiding his face in the mare’s neck. Well done, Stretch, he just offered a horse that breaks the code for the sake of your happiness and all you can get your mush of a brain to say is ‘Oh’. 

“Ha… thanks, edgelord.” Stretch huffed, and ignored the look Edge had given him with the name.

“Well, that’s a new one.”

Stretch could tell that Edge was no longer flustered just by the fact of how controlled his voice was. He wanted to melt. Edge literally gave him the greatest gift and he was calling him names, stars he wanted to _ die. _

Somehow, though, Edge didn’t sound bothered at all. “What will you name her?” he asked instead, and Stretch finally pulled away from the mare’s neck and pressed his teeth together tightly. 

What should he name her? He had no doubt most of the horses here had ‘scary’ names, and Stretch really didn’t feel any sort of sinister vibes from this horse at all. She was an angel in comparison to the rest of the horses here.

_ No offence, _ he mentally informed them. _ But my girl’s the best. _

And he was already competing.

Back in thought, Stretch combed the mare’s mane as name after name slide through his skull. There were many choices to pick from, some that Stretch liked and others he shot down fairly quick. None of them latched onto him, though, until the seventh name popped in.

“Peaches.”

Stretch could feel Edge freeze he and refused to face him, because he knew he’d burst into laughter if he saw Edge’s face. There’s no way the guy wasn’t looking appalled. 

“Peaches.” Edge repeated, and Stretch almost choked out his tongue. Stars he sounded so _ done _ and Stretch could barely hold himself together. “I bring you a mare, in the Fell kingdom, and the best name you can think of is… Peaches.”

“Peaches is a valid name!” Stretch gasped and finally turned to face Edge, feigned offence all over his face. He held a hand to his chest for extra effect. “You just can’t accept true art.”

“Please reconsider.”

“It’s too late, she is Peaches and she is mine.” He buried his face in her neck. “She is my Peaches.”

“Stretch,” Stretch could tell Edge was fighting back a smile, the glare in his eyes fooled no one when his mouth twitched like that. “Peaches is not a fearsome name-”

“It will be.” He shot back without a speck of hesitance, before returning his attention to his mare. “Don’t worry, Peaches, he’s just a grumpy-pants that can’t accept the true wisdom of the name that is Peaches.”

“Stop, you’re making a fool of yourself.”

“Only for you, edgelord.” 

The taller skeleton sighed, rolling his eyes before stepping away from Stretch. It didn’t take much later for Stretch to finally realise that the horse opposite his own belonged to Edge. It was large, large and so, ever so silent. The other horses made the occasional snort or thump of hooves. This stallion was a statue. Hardly moved when Edge opened the gates after calmly accepting the lead. 

Stretch recoiled. The lead. 

“What-?”

“We’re going horse-riding.” Edge told him simply, and lead his horse out of the stable. Stretch really had to strain his ear holes to hear any noise coming from the horse- how were its hooves so silent? That shouldn’t be possible, and horses tended to have a ‘click clack’ sort of noise. 

What Edge said finally registered, and Stretch jolted. He reached for what he presumed was Peaches’ lead and easily tied it around her. She certainly moved her head more than the stallion, but was no less gentle and easy when it came to actually getting the harness on. 

Stretch felt a tingle under his fingertips as he opened the gate and easily pulled Peaches through. He was holding to a horse. A horse! Stars, it felt like far too long since he’d guided one. And to have one of his own! His father didn’t let him, seeing as when he’d asked was at a younger age and his physical form was much more fragile. 

‘You’ll get one when your HP increases.’ his father told him, and when it was clear that those numbers wouldn’t go up, the conversation was never brought to light again. 

_ Well! Suck on this, dad, I’ve got a horse! _Stretch thought gleefully, and he quickly caught up to Edge. Standing by him with their horses right there, it honestly felt like a dream. 

“Where would you like to go?” Edge asked him, and Stretch faltered. 

Where would he like to go? Well, it’s not like he knew this kingdom’s layout. Hell if he knew where he wanted to go, and it’s not like it helped at all when Edge was implying they could leave the castle when _ just the other day _ every bone in his body was opposed to Stretch so much as poking a toe out of here.

“You’re…” Stretch couldn’t help but bring it up. “You’re fine with us leaving the castle?”

“I’m not entirely comfortable with it,” Edge admitted, nodding his head. “But, you were quite happy when you came back yesterday, I can’t keep you locked in here forever.”

Forever sounded like much too long a time, and honestly Stretch was glad Edge reconsidered his actions. The safety was nice, but suffocating. He appreciated a good walk, despite popular belief. 

“Well,” He raised a fist and playfully bumped Edge’s shoulder, earning him an amused look. “I don’t know my way around, so how about you recommend a spot, yeah?”

Edge’s mouth twitched again. “If that is what you wish.”

* * *

Alright, Stretch had to admit, for a gloomy, miserable looking kingdom, Fell definitely had fantastic greenery. The forest was full of life, even if it lacked any other colour, and honestly Stretch couldn’t begin to understand how the trees were so wonderfully green, especially considering it was autumn! 

He trot along with Edge, horses side by side as Peaches and Reaper (pffft, ‘reaper’.) casually kept similar pace. Peaches didn’t even seem to struggle to keep up with Edge’s stallion at all, something Stretch hoped he could say about himself when it came to walking with Edge. The guy’s legs were long, annoyingly so. 

Regardless, it was very peaceful. 

“I can’t believe you made room for me.” Stretch mumbled again for the thousandth time, and Edge sighed. 

“I really don’t understand why you’re so surprised, Stretch, you’re worth my time.”

“I mean, objectively yeah but-”

“Stretch,” knowing the tone by heart, Stretch was very quick to raising his head to meet Edge’s eyes. “We may not be your typical couple, but you’ve been trying for me for two months, it is only fair that I try back.”

Huh… Guess his attempts really hadn’t gone unnoticed. That made his heart flutter a little, and Stretch quickly tore his gaze away from the King. 

Edge organised his schedule so he could spend the day with Stretch. He’d left Undyne in charge of the army, and Alphys in control of any small papers. Which surprised Stretch, given that his first impression of Alphys’ and Edge’s dynamic was screaming and fear.

Maybe they were closer than he realised. 

As they trudged along, an idea slithered in Stretch’s mind. It was a silly, childish idea and yet it wouldn’t go away. He should drop it now, drop it before he embarrassed himself.

The thought grew when he noticed how long the path ahead was.

Before he could stop himself, his mouth curled up into a grin as he slowly turned to face Edge. It only took a few seconds for the other to realise Stretch was staring, and he looked over as well. He gave Stretch a strange look.

“What?”

Unable to keep it in, Stretch suddenly blurted out. “Race ya!” And with a whip of the harness, Peaches suddenly gained a burst of speed and shot forwards, leaving behind a startled Edge. No later though, Edge’s mind seemed to click, and he wasted no time in getting Reaper to give chase.

Stretch felt his grin grow, such a lightness in his chest that he couldn’t help but glow in delight, literally. His eyes blinked with magic as the first set of giggles left him, and the adrenaline pumped as he heard Edge behind him. Even Reaper couldn’t stay completely silent when running, though admittedly the steps were still so much quieter. 

It must’ve been magic.

At some point, the pair ended up breaking through some bushes and entered a clearing, where Stretch slowed Peaches down and laughed, actually laughed as Edge soon showed himself. He motioned for Peaches to move, and Edge copied. They circled each other, but Stretch couldn’t stop his fit. 

And upon catching an expression on Edge’s face, the laughter grew merrier.

“Oh my God- Edge, you’re _ smiling!” _

Edge looked startled for a second, before he attempted to glare at Stretch. Key word, attempted.

“What?” A weak growl. “No, I’m not-!”

“You are!” Stretch exclaimed, straightening his back as he pointed at Edge’s face. “You are, you totally are! You can smile!”

The King didn’t look so sinister anymore, no matter how hard he tried to look it. “Shut it!”

“See that, Peach?” He reached down and pat her neck. “That’s what we call an emotion!”

Edge’s attempted glare faltered, and soon a devilish grin replaced it instead. Gone was that softness around his mouth, and instead his fangs seemed to sharpen. “Think you can get away with teasing the King?” He roared, uncaring of who heard them. “You will have to be punished!”

Stretch let out a squeal of both fright and joy as Edge steered Reaper towards them, and Stretch had no choice but to get Peaches to start running again. 

By the time they ended their little game of cat and mouse, the sun had already reached its peak and they both ended up returning to the clearing. Their horses were tied up nearby, peacefully eating the grass as the two monsters lay down on the grass, uncaring of the cold wetness that seeped through their cloaks. Side by side, they faced the sky.

Still light headed from the adrenaline, Stretch raised an arm and pointed. “That one looks like you.” 

It was funny to him for the first four seconds, before he realised Edge wasn’t nearly as amused. He looked over to him, a curious expression as Edge returned it just the same. 

“What looks like me?”

“The cloud.” Stretch answered bluntly, and they stared at each other for even longer. Seconds later, it clicked. Stretch sat up to look at Edge easier, the monster had taken to crossing his arms behind his head and resting on them. 

“Have you never played pretend with clouds?”

“I can’t say I have.” Edge raised an eye ridge, and Stretch couldn’t help a snort. He lays back down and scoots closer, explaining the game as he went, before pointing up at the sky and sharing examples. Fish, or souls, clouds could resemble anything if you were creative enough. 

Edge huffed. “You Swapverse monsters seem to have a lot of time on your hands.”

“You’re just jealous we can come up with these things- seriously, I can’t believe you’ve never played with clouds! Look, look, I’ll start,” he pointed at a particularly large cloud. “That one is the shape of a donut.”

“It’s a ball.”

“Now you’re getting it!” he laughed, angling himself so his head was closer to Edge’s chest, but never close enough to touch. “Come on, try again!”

And the game went on, guesses here and there, Edge calling Stretch out when he began shoving mythical creatures into the mix. Stretch insisted it was to make it more interesting, seeing as Edge was so bad at the game.

“It so counts!”

“There is no living proof of dragons ever existing, therefore a cloud cannot possibly resemble something like that.”

“I mean! You can tell it’s a dragon with that jaw-” he stopped, before rolling on his belly. Laughter seemingly never ending. “Okay, okay, your turn!”

Edge squinted. “Uh,” He watched the clouds go by, and as he took his time Stretch played around with the grass. Picking it from the dirt and knocking his feet together. “I dunno, I guess that one looks like a duck.”

“Huh?” Stretch tilted his head up and frowned. Which one was Edge talking about? He tried another angle, assuming the cloud he was staring at was the one Edge was looking at too. “Wait- how?”

Edge didn’t falter. “Cause I want it to look like a duck.”

“Wh- Edge!” Stretch pushed himself up to teasingly glare at the Fell monster. “That’s not how the game works!”

He was cut off when he heard a deep rumble, and soon realised it was the sound of Edge’s consecutive chuckles. The sound took him by surprise, and he couldn’t help but snicker along with it. Who knew the edge lord had it in him to laugh? Or do anything that wasn’t glaring. It eased out, soon enough, and Edge joined him in sitting up. 

They met eyes.

The air silences. 

Slowly, Stretch’s smile relaxed off his face, falling and yet not because he was upset. There was a shift in the atmosphere, and he felt his soul pulse with nerves and… something else. He swallowed, so many times, because no matter how much he did it didn’t feel like it was enough. Sweat clammed his palms, and there was a strange anxiety building up. It didn’t help when it felt like Edge’s stare became more and more intense, yet strangely fond at the same time. 

_ The gaze holds. _

Stretch tenses at the feel of fingers brush against his own, and he could’ve sworn Edge’s face was closer than before. His soul raced as colour burst in his face, and he timidly awaited the outcome.

_ Then it breaks. _

Edge clears his throat and turns away, mumbling something about it getting late. Stretch instinctively agreeing but not quite conscious enough to understand exactly what he said. He felt dazed. 

They sat there, very still, before Edge got up to his feet and helped Stretch up. It was then that he’d snapped out of it, and Stretch’s soul dropped in a disappointment that made no sense to him. What was he upset about, exactly? It's not like he wanted whatever they were doing to escalate. But what were they doing in the first place? What was the path, and why did it feel so right?

They kept their faces turned away from each other.

The return to the castle was quiet, no surprise there, and there was this awkward air around the two of them. Stretch honestly wasn’t even surprised, of course the mood shifted into the negatives when they had to return to this blasted castle. This place was cursed, he was sure of it.

They walk through the halls, greeting staff as they passed. Stretch’s smile was tired, but easy to muster. It would’ve, admittedly, been easier if Edge was holding his hand. 

He wanted to reach out and grasp it, but it didn’t feel like Edge would much appreciate it. Or maybe that was his dumb brain talking.

Best not risk it.

He went to sleep that night with not much else to consider. The day had been going well until it hadn’t. Just as any other day here. So, being used to it, Stretch easily rested his head on the bed and drifted off, and for the most part ignored the pang in his chest.

And just as he did, the body behind him seemed to shuffle closer. If he had been awake, Stretch would’ve felt the heat of magic caressing his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going so well too
> 
> I hope ya'll liked this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts! ^^


	5. Tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have ups and we have downs, luckily the downs can be fixed
> 
> mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRO I FORGOT IT WAS TUESDAY KHJDKFJGHDFG OOPS
> 
> PARDON THE DE LA Y THE CHAPPIE WAS READY BUT MY MEMORY WASN'T LMFAO
> 
> HOPE U ENJOY

The crack in the ice had broken just enough for Stretch to breathe out of.

Stretch would like to safely announce that he and Edge have been making steady progress in this whole talking business. Astonishing. It was nice that they got to hold hands during it, too.

Ah, the hand holding. Stretch couldn’t get enough. More than once he wanted to pull Edge in and latch onto him properly, but couldn’t bring himself to even try. Instead he just happily accepted the hand, holding it any chance he could. Edge himself didn’t seem bothered by the excessive touching, seemed to enjoy it, actually.

Oh, recent addition to his schedule! Sundays were horse-riding days. Stretch managed to coax Edge into the idea, and since Edge ‘didn’t want to keep dragging his guards away from work’, he agreed in joining Stretch for a good few hours for the day. He couldn’t afford a full day off as he had the first time, so it could only last until morning’s end before Edge had to step away. 

It was nice.

The garden was also a common place to chat in, and though Edge knew Stretch could conjure his own shields just fine, he insisted it was more effective if his own magic was protecting him. 

Stretch went with it, even if Edge’s reasoning didn’t make much sense. It’s not like Stretch would really deny a chance for Edge’s magic to be so close to him- as close as can be.

Things were going good for two weeks, halfway into autumn meant that Stretch had a limited number of weeks to horse ride before it got too cold to go out. Undyne especially would need a heavy amount of warm magic, seeing as her body wasn’t made to handle the cold too well.

But it did make Stretch think.

If winter was coming, Stretch really needed to meet some of the Kingdom’s people, else he’d never be able to get through the requests and help Edge with paperwork. The next charity he wanted to start was an event for the lower class to get necessary items, but he couldn’t start until he knew the rough quirks of his kingdom… he’d hoped, seeing as tomorrow was Sunday, he’d be able to go around with Edge.

Fate had other plans.

“I’ll be running an urgent meeting,” Edge spoke swiftly as he moved around his office, gathering papers. “I’m afraid it can’t wait longer, you’ll have to go with someone else.”

Stretch frowned at him as he sat on the desk — recently he’d taken to inviting himself in Edge’s office and keeping him company. At first Edge told him to stop being distracting with all his chatter, but straight after admitted that he liked the company. Almost as if he regretted how he’d said it. So, as a compromise, Stretch just held back on the talking. It was boring at first, seeing as he hadn’t brought any books, but once learning the typical routine of Edge literally never tearing his eyes away from the papers, he quickly took to bringing some over. 

It definitely helped in keeping him quiet.

“Without you?” Stretch shifted in his seat, a pang in his soul. Edge said he’d make time for him, he understood that he couldn’t always keep the routine strict, especially not in case of emergencies. But…

Well, it didn’t stop the slight drop in disappointment.

“Yes, I’ll make sure Undyne keeps close watch-“

Ah, great. A glaring bastard for a glaring bastard. Only tiny detail that made ones company different was the fact that he was married to one of them, and got the other in trouble.

“-She’ll keep a close eye on you.”

“I’m sure.” 

It’s not like she’d ever seemed to fail in her job before. Definitely trusted enough to casually call Edge by name rather than title. He wondered if she’d ever call him by name, too… the idea was silly, it honestly didn’t feel like she had even a small thought to get familiar with him.

He didn’t know if he was relieved for it or upset.

Stretch must’ve been quiet for a while, because the touch of a hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality with a jolt. He looked down to it, then up at Edge. The King watched him with a careful frown, leaning over to face him. 

Stretch swallowed.

“I'd love to join you, Stretch,” Edge confirmed slowly. “But I need you to understand that some responsibilities can’t just be brushed under the rug for a little relaxation — I’m still a king, and there will be times in the future that we can’t make time for each other.”

He knew it was true. He was completely aware that sometimes, maybe even a lot of times, Edge wouldn’t be able to drop a meeting or duty just for the sake of Stretch’s happiness. It wouldn’t be fair on him, and Stretch didn’t want to make Edge feel torn up about it.

That didn’t mean it didn’t  _ sting. _

“No, I know,” Stretch brushed the hand off and stood off the desk. “Chill, Edgelord, it’s not the end of the world.”

“Stretch-“

“Besides, I still get to go horse-riding,” he waved him off. “So it’s not like I’m missing an experience- I’m fine!” Stretch insisted when he saw Edge’s look. “We’ve done this together three times already, going one or five days without you isn't gonna kill me.”

Alright, maybe he could’ve phrased that a bit better, especially when he saw the tremble in Edge’s hands. Only for a second, before Edge crossed his arms and turned away from him. Still, his point stood, if he was going to the villages with Undyne then there’d be no issue, right?

Right.

“Alright.” Edge answered him at last, moving his way around so he could seat himself on his office chair. “If you believe you’ll be fine, I have no qualms in stopping you.”

Stretch let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. Somehow, though, it wasn’t out of relief. No, there was this lingering disappointment, as if he’d been expecting Edge to change his mind and come with him. To push this meeting aside-

_ ‘Oh come on.’  _ Stretch practically slapped away the thought. ‘ _ He has his own life, I can’t drag him away- have you learned nothing?’ _

Stars forbid his father ever learn Stretch was turning selfish.

With a strained smile, Stretch gave the king a wave and decided to head out. Somehow, it didn’t feel right to stay — maybe because Edge was clearly busy and their conversation didn’t exactly lighten the mood. Whatever it was, it made Stretch leave earlier than usual.

Something he noticed Dogaressa wanted to ask him about when he left the doors, but given his lack of initiative for conversation, she remained silent.

Somehow, just for that moment, he was glad Dogaressa didn’t talk.

* * *

Stretch  _ really  _ didn’t think Undyne liked him.

She didn’t look happy upon hearing the news that she’d be joining him for a stroll, and honestly Stretch was beginning to wonder if it was his fault or Undyne just wasn’t the type to get buddy buddy with strangers, maybe both. Made him wonder how someone like her and someone like Edge could get along.

Both Stretch and Peaches stuck out like sore thumbs against the village, and multiple eyes were sent their way. All quickly averting upon meeting Undyne’s glare.

“Y’know,” Stretch frowned at her. “You don’t have to look at everyone like that.”

“They shouldn’t be looking at you.”

Stretch faltered. What was he meant to say to that? Especially when Undyne made it perfectly clear that that’s where the conversation ended. Under normal circumstances, he may have been intimidated- well, actually, no. Despite his status, Stretch could feel the furious yet controlled aura flaring around the fish monster. It was absolutely, without a speck of a doubt, intimidating.

He felt inclined to ask either way.

“Well, eyes don’t hurt anyone-“

“You’re the King’s husband, his treasure,  _ his.” _ She snarled under her breath. “It’s disrespectful for others to look at you, you’re not theirs.”

Th.. what. That was a whole can of worms that Stretch hadn’t been planning on opening. What did  _ looking  _ had anything to do with  _ claiming?  _ And did she have to make it sound so… Possessive? He wasn’t some object, nor a ‘treasure’. 

“Undyne…” Stretch frowned. “They’re just looking- that doesn’t automatically mean they’re planning to take me to bed.”

Undyne was quiet, and Stretch assumed that was the end of the conversation. He guided Peaches to a nearby post, easily slipped off her saddle and going to tie the lead around it- Undyne stopped him.

“It’s best for you to hold onto her.” She told him gruffly, glaring daggers at his hands, or maybe the rope. “Horses make a lot of money.”

That certainly caused his hold on the harness to tighten. Thieves were common, then? Of course they were, not like the Fell kingdom ever tried too hard on helping each other. He nodded to her, and followed her lead as they made their way around the village. 

Monsters scurrying into their houses and a small amount of children peeking from their bedroom windows. Just like the orphanage, the monsters were absolutely  _ terrified  _ of their presence. It upset Stretch, but some part of him was glad that Edge hadn’t joined him. Somehow, he felt the sight of both the King and Queen would’ve caused for a good few heart attacks.

“Mm…” Stretch felt his frown deepen, especially after a woman flinched when he turned to smile at her, the streets were empty, and no one dared to step foot out of the safety of their homes. However safe those homes were.

Undyne caught his sound. “What?” She asked, voice sharp. Stretch really should’ve scolded her on talking to him like that, but… well, no matter what his father says, Stretch didn’t believe he was as fierce as his kingdom liked to believe. Especially not as fierce as this kingdom’s standard.

“It’s nothing.” he spoke softly, contrasting her. “Just wish they weren’t so afraid.”

Undyne huffed. “It’s good that they are, if they were comfortable enough to be in your presence without a slick of fear they’d use that to their advantage.”

Stretch’s eyes furrowed, and he stopped walking. Undyne stopping as well, whether out of loyalty or curiosity, Stretch didn’t bother to figure out. 

“I don’t want them to be afraid of me, Undyne.”

“Yeah, well, good luck with that.” She snorted. “This kingdom can’t be trusted-“

“Edge trusts you.” Stretch cut in, and he could feel Undyne’s flicker of annoyance at being interrupted. Good. Maybe she’d get mad enough to start interrupting him too, or maybe her loyalty ran deeper than her spite. “And you don’t take advantage, why are they different?”

That seemed to catch her off guard. She faltered for a moment, still not looking at him as she searched for the right thing to say. Whether there was a right thing or not, Stretch didn’t care to know. He just wanted Undyne to understand-

“I’ve been with Edg- my King,” she caught herself. “For years, we’ve built a relationship based on skill and trust, these monsters are all strangers, how can you just throw around your trust like that?”

“I never said I trusted them,” Stretch agreed with her, before taking a deep breath and turning around; Undyne followed him without a word. “But they haven’t given me reason not to trust them, either.”

“You hardly know them, my Queen.” Undyne growled under her breath. “I’ve lived with them, thieves, all of them- no honour, no faith, common thieves that steal things that don’t belong t- what are you doing?”

Stretch tied Peaches’ harness around the post, then stepped back as he clasped his hands in front of him. He faced Undyne, she snapped her eyes away.

“I’m putting my trust in the kingdom,” Stretch answered simply, before walking ahead again. Undyne faltered, sputtering out reasons on why this was  _ not _ a good idea. Stretch acknowledged them, but didn’t change his mind.

“Edge- My King gave you that horse, are you really just gonna risk her? Does she mean that little?!” Undyne looked like she wanted to tear her hair from their roots, and honestly Stretch wouldn’t have stopped her. Stretch hummed.

“She means a lot to me,” Stretch said. “She’s a stunning, beautiful creature, and I adore her.”

“Then why-?!”

“I just told you.” He cut in once more, and Undyne’s temper easily flared. “She means a lot to me, what better way to put my faith in the monsters than leave what I love out like that? I can’t offer something of little sentimental value, I’d hardly call that a test, certainly wouldn’t mean much to me if it was stolen.”

“And what if they end up stealing her?”

“I’m sure she’ll cause a ruckus.” Stretch snorted. “She doesn’t seem fond when she’s handled by anyone that isn’t me or Edge.”

The memory of Peaches on her back legs and going wild when one of the guards tried to bring her to him was both a concerning and hilarious sight. His girl had a temper and was acting like a bratty child, but he couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride upon knowing that Peaches had already settled her loyalties. 

After that, though, the guards steered clear of her. Another task on Stretch’s list that he could do. It was nice, taking care of her without the overwhelming concern of his father’s aura. 

“You’re a weird one, my Queen.” Undyne finally answered roughly. No hint of amusement, but there wasn’t any venom either. Stretch would take that as a win.

“I aim to impress.” Stretch answered merrily, hands behind his back. “So! Since no one else wants to join us, that only means one thing.”

“What?”

“You tell me about yourself,” Stretch leaned over to grin at her, but Undyne made a quick attempt to turn away. “And I don’t mean that as an order.”

“...”

The walk was silent, but not in a way that got under his bones. There wasn’t that uncomfortable itch, so Stretch could only assume it was because they were outside, or maybe because the silence was with a guardsman and not Edge.

Undyne didn’t seem to know what to do, probably mentally fighting herself. Stretch wanted to reach out and soothe her, whether physically or emotionally, but somehow it didn’t feel as if she’d take the comfort kindly. Independent bastards were hard to comfort without them feeling suppressed. 

Clearly she wasn’t comfortable sharing, so Stretch decided to shift the focus.

“In Swap, there’s a festival where we try out new skills we’ve never done before.” He started, and Undyne seemed relieved at the decision. Points for Stretch’s observation and fast thinking!

“Oh?”

“Yeah, that’s how I learned to use a yo-yo, actually- my friend, she’s a doctor, ended up making a mess as she tried to bake-“ he snorted, covering his mouth in a pathetic attempt to hide his giggles. “Bless her, she and the kitchen were just not meant to be.”

“Mm.”

“Some things work and some things don’t, I guess.” Stretch smiled as they turned a corner, his eyes brightened at the sight of children. “It’s the trying that counts.”

One of the children he recognised from the orphanage- Monster Kid. He asked to be called “MK” for short, which was infinitely better than “Burden”. 

At first sight, Stretch thought they were playing. Everyone here was rough looking, so maybe rough housing was normal… that normality was thrown out the second one of the kids landed a punch on MK’s face. Stretch tensed, and he found himself frozen as MK weakly pushed himself up. He didn’t fight back, and that only caused the kids to mock and push him around more. 

They held up a familiar mousey plush, yanking it away any time he tried to reach for it and shoving him down if he got too close. He curled, doing his best to protect his body.

He didn’t fight.

Appalled, Stretch completely ignored Undyne’s warnings and stormed up to the kids. Three of them, picking on MK. He yanked the plush out of their hands.

“Excuse me,” his cold voice cut through the air like a knife. The children froze. “I hope I’m not interrupting something.”

And a  _ second  _ after he’d said it, the three kids bailed and ran away, Undyne was expecting a command to run after them. She was ready to, preparing a spear.

Stretch didn’t say anything to her.

“Hey,” he knelt down and carefully reached out to MK, and the boy flinched. His bruised face shamefully hidden, turning away from him. His soul broke a bit. “No, no it’s okay, I’m not mad at you.”

His voice was as soft as he could make it, and the motherly tone of it seemed foreign to the child, but MK was intrigued by it regardless. Or maybe it was specifically the words Stretch used…

_ I’m not mad at you. _

This kingdom wasn’t doing his soul any good. 

“There we go,” he lowered a hand near MK’s back, using his palm to motion for the child to look at him. He didn’t want to force contact, especially not after what MK had just gone through. His will weakened, though, when he met the frightened, black eyes. He slumped. “Oh… How could anyone hurt a child?” 

MK trembled so violently that Stretch didn’t need direct contact to feel it. He hiccuped, ducking his head.

“... don’t..”

Stretch tilted his head, leaning forwards just a little more. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that- could you please repeat it?”

With a shaky gasp, MK snapped his head up. His tail tucked between his legs. “Please-  _ please  _ don’t tell them-!” 

His voice choked off at the end, and the shaking grew worse. Without being able to stop his instincts, Stretch reached out and quickly pulled MK to his chest. The child fought back tears best he could, if the small amount of dampness on his shirt was anything to go by. But…

Rubbing circles on MK’s back, cradling him as any mother would a child, Stretch rocked them both back and forth. Whispers of comfort and presence, Stretch’s soul pulsed with empathy, and he let the magic engulf them both.

It was a light show, the kind, green magic danced around the pair. Cuts closed and bruises faded in quick succession, Stretch’s magic grabbing the attention of villagers nearby, all peeking through the curtains or door gaps.

The child let out a pleased sigh, the lack of ache in his body undoubtedly helping his emotional control.

Soon, the light faded, and Stretch leaned back in order to get a better look at MK. 

“Better?” He asked, and the small monster nodded.

“Better.”

After a minute of sitting still, MK finally shuffled out of his hold. Eyes fixed and HP restored, though Stretch hadn’t dared to check, he didn’t want to know how much ill intent the children could muster. MK shyly looked up at him. Curiosity clear as day.

“How did you do that?” He asked, and Stretch tilted his head.

“Do what?”

“The- you took the hurt away!” He called out, up on his tiptoes. “I’ve never seen that before.”

N… never seen…?

“Do you know what healing magic is?” Stretch asked him quietly, and and the jab in his soul truly stung when the child shook his head. How did they not know what healing magic was? He didn’t like that, he didn’t like that at all. If they didn’t know the healing touch magic could make, how far back was their medicine? Their healing properties?

“Well…” he cleared his throat. “I’ll explain another time.” Because he had no doubt that this would take a while to wrap one’s head around if a  _ child  _ doesn’t know what healing magic is. Especially one in a kingdom such as this. “Would you mind telling me how many times those kids have hit you?”

“Oh- not that many!” MK laughed weakly, and some part of Stretch’s soul quickly latched to the idea that this was by far not a rare occurrence. “Yeah, no, we’re just playing! They thought the plush was cool and wanted a turn- it’s fine!”

The memory of MK just minutes before, of how shaken up he’d been about it, made Stretch quite confident on the fact that this was  _ not  _ fine. And he made sure to get that idea in MK’s head quickly.

“They hit you,” Stretch breathed out. “Repeatedly, that's not playing, especially not when you clearly wanted your toy back.”

MK quickly shook his head and jumped on the ‘defend my crappy friends’ wagon. Stretch didn’t say anything as he let MK go on and on about how they were actually _nice _and they just showed it differently, that he should feel _lucky _that they’d only knocked thirteen points off his HP.

That was thirteen points too many.

“Alright,” Stretch huffed, MK smiled at him, thinking that he’d gotten through to Stretch. Stretch held out an arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the delicate bone. The child looked at it weirdly. “Hit me.”

The silence was so sudden, so full that Stretch could hear the drop of a pin. MK looked up at him with a slack jaw and eyes blown wide, and Undyne made her presence known again by crying out to him.

“M- what?! My Queen, what are you-?!”

“I won’t hit you back,” Stretch calmly reassured MK, and the child swallowed. “We’re only playing, after all.. so go on,” he let his arm near the monster. “Hit me.”

MK looked torn between wanting to prove a point and not having the guts to. He opened his mouth, just for a second, then closed it again. He worked his jaw, as though he was about to bite- only to withdraw last second.

He looked up at Stretch, then down at the arm again.

His jaw snapped wide and thrust his head down, Undyne conjured her spears-

The teeth never even grazed the bone.

Had he snapped his jaw shut, with the right intent, Stretch would be nothing but dust on the floor. But MK’s mouth remained carefully around his bones, not touching, before he leaned back. He was shaking.

“I… I can’t-“

“And that’s good.” Stretch soothed as he pulled down his sleeve, stroking the boy’s head. “Fighting is never the answer, nor is it a game.” The skeletal hand slid down to cradle the boy’s cheek. “Getting hurt like that isn’t a game, don’t feel ashamed for doing the right thing.”

Rubbing away the boy’s tears, Stretch offered the plush again, and MK quickly grabbed it with his mouth. He waited for a few seconds, most likely expecting Stretch to tell a  _ ‘sike!’  _ And snatch back the doll. Horrible, truly horrible.

Seeing that Stretch didn’t move, he bowed low to him then hurried away. Stretch had a heart attack when the kid fell on his face, but he hardly seemed shocked by it and instead carried on.

That… was something.

Stretch sighed, then finally stood up and pat down his trousers. He turned to face Undyne- only to jump as her glaring eyes were pushed right into his face.

“Have you absolutely  _ lost your mind?!” _

Oh, if only.

“He literally could’ve  _ ki-“ _ she cut herself off, suddenly aware of the village before growling low at Stretch. “I’m  _ so  _ reporting this to Edge.”

Ah.

“Oh- Wait, we can talk about this.”

“Absolutely  _ not.”  _ She snarled, grabbing the horse again and storming back to the castle, obviously Stretch couldn’t just stay alone so he hurried after her. “You risked your life- right after you saw how dangerous kids here can be! And now you have some weird ass magic that  _ heals  _ shit and you didn’t bring this up- the  _ fuck?!” _

“Undyne, please!” He huffed breathlessly, struggling to keep up. “I couldn’t let him think that getting hurt was okay! Would you have left him?”

That caused her to slow down. Stretch frowned at her, watching each twitch and crease on the fish’s face. Eventually, she tore her gaze from the ground and looked on ahead.

“My Queen,” she started carefully. “My job is to protect you, I can’t do that if you’re purposely trying to dust yourself.”

“Undyne…” he spoke with exasperation. “You were ready to fight should anything have happened, besides, have a little faith,” Stretch knocked Undyne’s shoulder with his knuckles as it clanked with bones against metal. “He wouldn’t have gone through with it, he didn’t even fight back against the kids.”

“You have too much faith in this Kingdom’s people.”

“Maybe,” Stretch admitted, before looking up and stopping. Undyne turned to face him with questioning eyes, only for them to twitch when Stretch gave her a  _ smug  _ look. “But, I think it’s rightfully placed.”

Undyne groaned and, regretfully, turned to look at whatever Stretch was talking about.

Just ahead, Peaches remained completely untouched. She raised her head with recognition, no panic or distress seen in her eyes. Stretch easily walked up next to her and untied her from her post. Undyne grumbled under her breath.

“This doesn’t mean anything.”

“‘Course not.”

Pulling her away from the post, Stretch easily hoisted himself up onto her saddle, and Undyne followed his motions. He smiled at her, she looked away.

“ _ Undyneee~”  _ he spoke in a sing song voice, and the fish monster groaned again at the sound.  _ “Pretty please don’t tell Edge with a cherry on top?” _

“What-“ she twitched. “What does that even  _ mean?” _

“It means you should absolutely not tell Edge what I did today?” He tried again, and Undyne dramatically rolled her eyes.

“I can’t not report this.”

“Maybe try and dance around the topic? You don’t have to  _ lie  _ just- y’know, don’t word it specifically?”

“And  _ how  _ exactly are you expecting me to do that in front of Edge, my Queen?” Undyne scoffed, and Stretch pouted at the tone.

“Well, we could start with telling him that I made a child feel better!”

The bickering went back and forth, Stretch presenting ideas and excuses to use other than the solid truth, and Undyne sighed or groaned at most of his suggestions, flat out rejecting the rest. Which! Was awfully rude. What was so wrong with telling Edge how much of a valiant hero he’d been in saving a child from dastardly beasts?

Though he supposed Undyne made the fair point of the made up story being worse than the real one.

The conversation lasted all the way to the castle. Stretch couldn’t be sure, but he swore he saw a flicker of amusement in Undyne’s eyes.

* * *

“Undyne had the strangest things to say when reporting on your day.”

“Oh?”

Stretch didn’t look up from his book as Edge entered the library, and honestly he found himself a little giddy at being so  _ casual.  _ Ha! Him, causal with another kingdom’s king. His father would be so proud.

“Yes,” a gloved hand reached for his book and pulled it out of his grasp, and Stretch pouted up at Edge. The taller skeleton’s eyes remained as inexpressive as ever. “So how about you tell me what happened? I’d like to hear it from you.”

“Isn’t it dinner time?” Stretch looked to the right, eyeing the clock for a few seconds. Edge didn’t let him change the subject as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. Stretch tensed.

“Stretch.”

_ Stars he hated that tone.  _

And Edge _ knew  _ that tone worked because each time he used it, Stretch caved in. Damn him and his voice, if Stretch didn’t have any self control he’d have crushed the cursed thing.

“Yes, yes, you’re upset about something.” Stretch grumbled, elbow to the table and cheek in his palm. “Just tell me what it is, no need to delay.”

“Did you or did you not risk your life?”

Well, Edge really  _ didn’t  _ beat around the bush when it came down to it, he supposed. And for a second, Stretch was actually caught off guard. What exactly had Undyne reported? What a snitch!

“Oh, come on.” Stretch groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. “You’re making a big deal out of something so small!”

“It’s not small in the slightest.” Edge growled. “You saw that children are capable of ill intent, and straight after you let one hit you- you don’t have the defences, and you don’t have the HP, do you not realise how  _ frail _ you are?”

Stretch pulled a nasty face, mood soured as he turned away from Edge. He didn’t want to see another second of the dumbass’ face.

“ _ Look at me, Stretch.” _

Oh he  _ despised  _ that voice.

Bitterly, Stretch glared up at the king. The other’s eyes remained calm and yet  _ firm,  _ he wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t about to lose his temper, either. Though, he supposed last time he did that it hadn’t ended well- would definitely make his point a little awkward.

A hand reached up to his cheek, almost touching but never completing the journey. Stretch could feel the magic heat emitting from it in waves, and he wanted nothing more than to lean into it and hold the hand and-

Oh,  _ fuck it. _

He did just that, allowing himself to relax into the touch. Edge tensed under it for a split second, only to calm himself straight after. Edge leaned close, red and white eye lights gazing into each other with a peaceful serenity. Stretch forgot his anger, in place of the warmth in his soul.

“Stretch,” Edge spoke roughly, his thumb gently rubbing Stretch’s cheek. “To hear from others a second time that you were at risk,” a shaky breath. “Please,  _ please  _ be less careless next time, if the kid really did bite down, you’d be...”

The sentence wasn’t finished.

Stretch sighed. He knew what he did was stupid, maybe if he had at least the average amount of HP he wouldn’t have been getting scolded. Stretch could barely survive an ill intending punch. Naturally, people would freak out if Stretch went out of his way to risk an injury as serious as a bite.

But still.

“It was necessary,” Stretch frowned. “He needed to see.”

Seconds passed before Edge sighed and leaned back, taking his hand with him. Something Stretch didn’t appreciate, but didn’t ask for either. The pair settled in a silence just like many others, and Stretch didn’t mind it too much. 

Soon, the moment of piece was broken as Edge lifted himself off the seat and reached his hand out to him.

“Come,” he said, and Stretch easily took the hand as he stood up. “We wouldn’t want dinner to get cold.”

Well, that was as good a reason as any to leave the library, so Stretch didn’t struggle or resist as he was gently lead to the dining room. At the very least, their talk didn’t end in an argument, that would’ve caused for some nasty looks being sent Edge’s way throughout dinner.

* * *

It really was a treat to watch Edge train. Each move was calculated and controlled, yet no less predictable. He scanned the area and his opponents, and used everything as an advantage, a skill gained through years and years of training. It was hard to imagine that Edge would’ve ever been a beginner, given how seamlessly he worked through his training.

Normally, Stretch avoided the courtyard like the plague. Ever since his first visit, all he could feel any time he wandered near the cursed spot was the burning humiliation from when Edge brushed him off in front of everyone.

He still hadn’t apologised for that.

But it wasn’t just that, any time he neared the courtyard there was this…  _ heaviness  _ in the air, a sinful feeling that Stretch’s soul registered as LOVE. It disturbed him, how the monsters here had high LV, but mostly it made him feel off. Like his patience wore thin, or the uncomfortable fear settling in him.

Shaking the thought away, Stretch’s focus returned to the grounds and watched as the guards all trained rigorously. The constant clangs of metal against metal pierced his skull, but he managed to sit through it. 

He couldn’t help but feel a shiver, and not because it was chilly today. There was some sort of longing thrill that ached, and he didn’t understand it. Was it because Edge was training? That Undyne wasn’t glaring at him for once? Albeit, she wasn’t looking at him at all.

Strange.

He made himself more comfortable on the bench, a respectable distance from the fighting and certainly safe from any sharp blades. While he loved observing Edge, his attention was soon caught by a pair of nearby soldiers. They were talking to each other, more so than other training partners. While the rest of the army either yelled out criticism to their partner where it was needed, these two seemed to be…

Stretch blinked. They were teasing each other.

Flirting, specifically. 

Now that was juicy. Stretch struggled to refrain an intrigued smirk, watching as the pair clashed and battled and yet with such  _ eager  _ energy that had nothing to do with the training itself. It was amusing, and Stretch wondered if the pair were aware of the signals they were sending or were completely oblivious.

Stretch wouldn’t have been able to keep a straight face if it was the latter. 

The training ceased soon enough, and the pair that Stretch had been watching stayed close to each other. One of them curled their long tail around the other’s leg, which caused them to snicker under their breath.

The amusement and light air was soon washed away as Edge sauntered over to them; he didn’t look impressed, but then again, he hardly ever did in the presence of strangers. 

Stretch couldn’t hear exactly what they were talking about, but given how the tail curled away from the monster, he could only assume Edge was scolding them for behaving like flustered teens.

Apparently there was no time for blossoming love in this castle, no sir. Stretch frowned as the two monsters ducked their heads in shame, or respect. Either one, it didn’t matter, Stretch didn’t like how upset they’d suddenly become.

So, he decided to ask Edge about it.

“How come you don’t let them be happy?” 

Edge’s long strides slowed down, and he sent Stretch a perplexed look. Stretch was fiddling with the cuff of his button shirt sleeve, hardly sparing the other a glance. 

“Pardon?”

“Those guards you talked to,” Stretch looked up at last, frowning at him. “During training, they weren’t doing anything wrong.”

“I was informing them to keep that behaviour out of the courtyard,” Edge grumbled. “I don’t need them getting distracted, they’re there to train, not flirt.”

“So if I was the one to flirt, would you be opposed?” He asked teasingly, but was startled when Edge suddenly growled at him.

“Of course I’d be opposed.” He said in a swift and firm rejection, harshly enough for Stretch to flinch. “You want to just walk up to me in the middle of my training just to say a few nice things? It’s a waste of time, time I could’ve used to get stronger.”

Stretch’s face twitched, and the drop in his soul made him feel sick. It was one thing to have the  _ implication  _ of steering clear of Edge during his training, and another to be flat out told to fuck off. He swallowed a lump.

“So my words are just a  _ waste of time?” _ He spat, and Edge’s eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t word it like that, training is a vital part of the army, you are fully aware interrupting me just to say something nice is a waste of time-“

“Maybe to you!” He snapped back, fists clenching by his sides. He knew he was being unreasonable, that Edge was absolutely right. But it  _ hurt  _ when he worded it like that- it hurt to hear him say that it would’ve been a waste of time. “Maybe I just thought you’d appreciate it!”

“Well, good thing you know now that I  _ wouldn’t.”  _ Edge snarled, and Stretch could taste the Lv rising in the air, Edge’s red magic pulsing uneasily. That in itself should’ve been a prioritising concern, as the only other time he’d felt the slice of Lv was during the time in the bedroom. Just from that flag alone he should’ve stepped back, been the bigger person and calmly worked through the issue.

He didn’t. He stepped closer.

“What next, edgelord? Planning on keeping me from talking to others at all? Locking me up in your room? Disallowing me contact with my father?!”

“You are blowing this out of proportion!” Edge held up an arm between them to keep Stretch from coming closer, Stretch glared.

“Maybe I am! But you also need to let monsters have a little fun around here!”

“What they do in their own time is none of my concern, it’s when they drop it during duties where it a  _ problem.” _

He was making sense. He was making far too much sense and Stretch hated it, he wanted to point fingers and throw everything at Edge. The words continued to sting, and Stretch yelling out his frustrations wasn't helping. 

He didn’t want to be wrong.

“You can’t always have a stick up your ass, Edge! They couldn’t help it!”

“They absolutely could, and I was there to remind them just that!” Edge raised his voice, refusing to grab at Stretch or push him. Only stopping him from getting closer.

“Why couldn’t you just let it slide?!”

“Why can’t you mind your own  _ business?!”  _ Edge straightened himself towering over Stretch, holding back…  _ something _ . “Must you whine about every little thing?! There's always something you're upset about and I've had just about enough of it, all I did was remind them that they shouldn't flirt during work and they listened to that easily enough, and yet here I am stuck with a monster that can’t handle a little discipline!”

Stretch paled, as did Edge. Seconds passed, the silence deafening. Shock was written all over them both and it only turned for the worst as hurt finally showed itself in Stretch’s face. Edge staggered back. 

“Stretch-“

Stretch ducked his head, and with a burst of vibrant orange, he was no longer in the hall. Instead, he hurriedly put up the shields as he collapsed near a flower bed. He buried his face in his arms as he hugged his knees, breathing heavy.

What- what even  happened?

He just lost his temper with Edge for doing something reasonable. Stars above what was  _ wrong  _ with him? Stretch couldn’t control the shaky hiccups and wet gasps. Edge had every right to yell at him, he had every right to be upset- every right to say  _ everything  _ he did-

He couldn’t breathe.

Heavy gasps left him, and he clawed at his shirt to tear it off his body. Yanked the restrictive cloth and chucked it away from him. His blurred vision grew worse, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He ignored how the orange magic lashed out of him, finding comfort in the protective hold it had around him. 

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe he  _ couldn’t breathe- _

A voice.

He heard a voice, so gentle and sweet that it made him sick. Soon after, familiar magic reached out to him and he wanted to push it away and curl his own closer to his soul. But his soul responded eagerly, latching onto the magic and letting it engulf him.

The orange and red mixed into a new colour, one Stretch didn’t have the conscious to describe. His attention shifted when the calming waves of magic flowed into him like a stream, tickling his bones and dancing around the room.

With a hiccup, Stretch rubbed his eyes and trembled. Hands settled on his arms, and he could make out the dangerously red eyes of none other than Edge. How did Edge find him so quickly? Had it been quick? He wasn't sure, his head hurt. 

Edge whispered to him, quiet sweet nothings that held no other purpose aside from comfort. Stretch’s bones rattled, breath occasionally hitching.

“Ed.. Edge-“

“Shh,” Edge settled next to him, taking off his cape and wrapping it around Stretch’s shoulders, keeping his arm there. “You don’t need to talk.”

Stretch couldn’t stop the wet, nervous laugh. Funny, how Mercy had reacted just the same when Stretch spoke those precise words to her. The relief of being given an out felt good, but he didn’t take the chance. 

Edge didn’t deserve that.

Stretch scooted closer and let himself slump against Edge’s side. He could feel the body tense, only to relax right after. It wasn’t a surprise at this point.

Minutes ticked by, and Edge didn’t pull away from him. Stretch sighed, enjoying the warm body. Maybe he shouldn’t have pulled off his shirt, but hey, he got a cool cape out of this..

Edge didn’t say anything. Stretch took initiative.

“...m’sorry.” His voice barely reached past the barrier, and he could feel Edge shift to face him. “I don’t… know why I acted like that.

“I shouldn’t have gotten so… so angry. You were completely right, they shouldn’t have been messing around but I just- I thought it’d be nice if we did the same thing and when you said-“

He struggled to find the words, before he let himself burn out and slump further into Edge. 

“I’m sorry.”

That’s all he could say, really. There was no excuse for his reaction, and the fact that Edge was holding himself back and mostly keeping calm when Stretch was being pissy just made him feel worse. 

There was a shrug of Edge’s shoulders.

“If it bothers you that much, you can-“

_ “No!”  _ He suddenly sprang away, gaping at the other. Edge raised an eye ridge. “Edge- Edge you are  _ not  _ at fault here!”

“I said things that hurt you.”

Stretch’s eye twitched, and he scrambled in front of Edge. Hands on the other's shoulders, Stretch made sure Edge was looking at him.

“Yeah, you did, and guess what!” He frowned at him. “You said those things right after I acted like a brat, you got mad and rightfully so, I deserved that!”

“No, I gave into my LV.” Edge awkwardly squirmed before his fiddly hands settled on Stretch’s hips. “You were probably affected by it-“

“Don’t-!” 

Edge jumped at Stretch’s sharp tone, though it seemed neither were expecting it. Stretch quickly softened his voice.

“Don’t… don’t blame yourself, please, let me take it- let-  _ please _ , Edge-“ his voice broke off, and he buried his face in the crook of Edge’s neck, gripping the front of the other’s shirt. His trembling bones were quickly soothed by the stiff yet gentle touches of Edge’s fingers. “Please…”

Edge sighed, and leaned back to give Stretch more surface to lay on. He didn’t say anything about it, so Stretch understood that Edge wasn’t going to stop blaming himself. He sighed, shaking ceasing as he let himself relax. If Stretch hadn’t gone emotional then…

Then..

...He should ask about that. 

“Edge?” He shyly looked up at the other, Edge was facing the ceiling but still acknowledged him with a hum. Giving him the perfect opportunity to ask about… them. 

** _He’s stuck with you._ **

An opportunity he didn’t take.

Stretch settled for another question. “Why don’t you tell me about the garden?” 

The question didn’t seem to exactly surprise Edge, but he was still caught off guard by it. He tilted his head down, sparing Stretch a glance before shuffling and facing the ceiling again. He breathed out a sigh.

“What is there to say?”

“You said it was destroyed.” Stretch mumbled, gaze focused on a nearby crack on the floor. “Why?”

Edge didn’t say anything at first, and Stretch wasn’t expecting him to. The garden was a personal thing, after all, the idea that Edge would share anything after that argument was laughable.

So safe to say Stretch was surprised when Edge  _ did  _ start talking.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “That’s… there’s a lot to unpack with that, depends on what you want to know specifically.”

Stretch frowned, before reaching up to play around with the torn ends of Edge’s cape. “Well, let's start with something simple- how come there aren’t any blacks and reds in here?”

He had a feeling he knew the answer, but you may as well start a topic from somewhere, right?

Edge snorted. “After living your whole life with those colours, just about anyone would find them mind numbingly dull.”

“Hah,” Stretch huffed out a weak laugh. “Why don’t you change the weird rule, then? You have the power to.”

“I do.” He agreed, but didn’t offer a reason as to  _ why  _ he didn’t. Didn’t seem like he was planning to, either, so Stretch opted for another question.

“How do you find the time to take care of the garden amongst everything else? There’s so many flowers here, and you already do so many other things.”

“I don’t.”

What? Stretch blinked up at him, giving him a weird look before asking. “What do you mean?” 

“This is…” he faltered, then quietened his voice. “ _ was…  _ the King’s garden.”

He stared at him for a while longer, gears in his head turning. Stretch sat there at a loss for words, not understanding what Edge was trying to say. He was about to ask, but Edge beat him to the punch.

“I use magic to keep this place alive, but that’s as far as my magic can go, so the flowers aren’t- they aren’t really alive, just frozen in time.” Edge grit his teeth. “I can’t bare to part with this place, nor let someone else touch it, but I don’t…” he breathed out through his nose. “I don’t have the time.”

He sighed, shoulders dropped just a little before he turned his head and leaned into Stretch’s.

“My father’s garden.”

And then it clicked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i do good mom 
> 
> its midnight and im delirious wheeze 
> 
> also edge is too fucking nice ksjdhgldsjfh im soft for secretly nice edgy looking boys and edge checks off everything in my list


	6. A Flower Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch decides to take things in his own hands...
> 
> ...can he do it alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o v o 
> 
> oVO
> 
> OVOVOOVOVVOVO
> 
> nnnnNNNNNEEXT UPDATE HERE WE ARE FELLAS, CHAPTER 6 WHOOP

The King’s garden, at first giving you the implication it belonged to the current King, Edge. And yet the pieces fell into place and Stretch learned that this was none other than the previous King’s garden, Edge’s  _ father.  _ A monster that Stretch knew next to nothing about, aside from his death and long ownership of the kingdom. 

He owned a garden such as this.

Edge must’ve been close to him, that or respected him to the point of not wanting the last bit of his father’s existence to disappear. It was strange, though, that there were no paintings that Stretch could see of Edge’s father. The staff never brought him up (albeit Stretch never asked) and it seemed to be a name that no one was going to just drop in the village. 

Stretch wished he knew more.

But that was beside the point, that wasn’t what Stretch was focused on. No, instead his mind had been buzzing with how Edge had mentioned he missed the garden. The place held a rotten stench of magic, and while it was visually lovely, Stretch could only handle so much magic at once, even if he had protection.

Naturally, this probably wasn’t the garden Edge was missing. At least not in the state it was in now. 

Whoever this previous King was must’ve had some books on these flowers, so in order for this plan to take place, Stretch had to research.

With some parchment and ink, Stretch hurried to the library and quickly set everything down on the table before moving around the room in order to find the books he was looking for. There were many, many books, and Stretch was never more thankful to see that the books were sorted through genre and topic rather than an alphabetical order.

Grabbing four of them, Stretch hurried over to a table and sat himself down. He had two hours before it was time for lunch, he had to keep tabs on the time if he wanted to keep Edge from seeking him out and risk finding out about this.

_ Why are you keeping it a secret? _

Stretch faltered. Why  _ was  _ he keeping it a secret? It’s not like it’d matter if Edge learned about it, hell maybe he’d be willing to lend a hand in helping him figure out the exact sort of flowers that these all were.

_ Because I want to surprise him. _

Just to see a look like that on Edge’s face without a hint of horror or regret, as he’d first seen it when Edge had accidentally hurt him, would probably make his week. That was as good a reason as any to keep things a little hushed from him.

Flipping open the books, Stretch allowed himself to seep into the world of green thumbs and pretty petals.

Admittedly, it was a lot harder to find what he was looking for.

There were pictures (thank the stars) but none of the flowers he was seeing so far at all matched the appearance of the ones in the garden. So many unique shapes and purposes he was seeing for the first time, and yet none that Stretch could afford time to linger on. This was for Edge, not for him.

It was the least he could do after he… 

_ Stop it, _ Stretch angrily shook his head.  _ He’s not mad at you. _

** _He should be._ **

_ Just focus on this, do it for him. _

The sinister voice slithered away, and Stretch kept his eyes locked onto the pages. Three books later, he wasn’t making progress. There were a lot of flowers in this world, Stretch had to wonder if the ones in the garden were perhaps a bit different to the ones he normally saw in his kingdom. He was so used to seeing flowers that he never really appreciated them as much as he should, but he knew for certain that he didn’t recognise most of the flowers in that garden…

With that in mind, Stretch rose from his seat again and searched through the bookshelves. Many garden topics ranging from plant care to types of specimen, even plant monsters and how they could be taken care of similarly to that of a normal flower. Stretch didn’t touch that book, but he was definitely curious. He’d have to go through it another time.

Tracing the covers, Stretch walked past all the books. Eyes darting up and down to read all the titles as he went, and after fifteen minutes of thorough search he was beginning to give up hope that he may be able to find whatever he was looking for. ‘Rare flowers’ maybe? There was no such title as far as he could see, maybe he was thinking too deeply in the fact that the flowers he saw weren’t ones he’d seen in Swap specifically-

_ 'Myths of the Garden' _

Stretch stopped, eyeing the strange title. Well, if _that _wasn’t attention grabbing he didn’t know what was. Reaching out, he pulled the book out and gave it a good look. It seemed aged, definitely in a worse state than other books here… he opened it. The pages were creased, and made a crackling noise when flipped.

_ The best kind of books. _

He spent a good few seconds just enjoying the sound of the pages, before stopping himself once realising how utterly childish that must’ve looked. He really hoped no one saw that. Then remembered there wasn’t another soul in the room.

Fell’s privacy rule was really beginning to grow on him.

Properly paying attention to the book this time, Stretch hurriedly flipped through the pages to see if there were any connections at all to the flowers in the Garden.

The first picture he happened to land on was one that he immediately recognised, and with that he rushed to his table and grabbed the quill and parchment, ready to write down notes. 

That was the plan, but he ended up getting more absorbed than he initially expected.

The flower was a unique kind, naturally, and was well known for how it repeated back anything you said. It was a rare- no, not even a rare sight. Completely impossible for it to grow in Fell, considering that the conditions it needs to stay alive are hardly presented well in the kingdom. As any flower, it needs water and sunlight. Something Stretch noted that the Kingdom was noticeably lacking in.

Aside from the basics, the flower seemed to require a presence. Peaceful and gentle, in which case it gave Stretch a pretty good idea as to why they seemed to have died out in Fell. There wasn’t a lot of  _ peace  _ here, much less any gentleness. But it certainly gave him a unique idea of what the previous king of Fell was apparently like.

He doubted the flowers could handle a grieving presence, probably for the best that Edge didn’t try to care for them.

The flowers seemed to thrive in echoing back sounds, and depending on how clear the sound was let you know how healthy the flowers seemed to be. So of course, they seemed to be rightfully named ‘Echo flowers’. 

They seemed to be simple enough to take care of, Stretch saw no issue in figuring out a schedule for them. If Sundays tended to be busy mornings _ ,  _ then he could work with the garden in the afternoons every day. That routine should be easy enough to remember, so Stretch quickly wrote it down. He needed to make a trip to that garden. 

He quickly grabbed his stationary and the book, and once he settled a quick protection onto his soul, he decided to take a shortcut to the garden.

The garden was as quiet as ever, and Stretch wasted no time in turning on the light. Now that he was looking for it, Stretch quickly realised that the light held some magic, artificial sunlight in order to help the flowers in ways the gloomy skies of Fell couldn’t.

He headed over to a patch of flowers, all blue yet a fair bit desaturated in comparison to the “vibrancy” the book was telling him these held. He lowered everything he was holding on a nearby bench, then looked around the garden. There wasn’t much place to hide in, really. Small for one to see all the flowers from the entrance of the room, but large enough for benches and pathways to fit. 

That wasn’t what he was looking for.

Searching the room, he eventually found a mostly closed off door in the corner of the garden. Hidden by weeds and vines and all sorts of greenery. It looked like some sort of ancient ruin, and Stretch could only guess as to what this door was for. He brushed aside loose plants, then pressed his side against the door as he tried to open it. The handle itself was hard to turn, and the door squeaked unsettlingly at the pressure. Stretch cringed at the sound, before he pulled away. It must’ve been rusty.

Edge was thirteen when his father fell down, and now he must’ve been around Stretch’s age. That was at least fifteen years of this door rusting. Ouch.

Well, he didn’t want to risk destroying anything on the other side. So forcing the door open would do more harm than good… maybe he could grab some oil-? Why on Earth would there just be some random oil cans laying around? Great thinking, Stretch, nice to see all those visits to the library are sticking with you.

Huffing, Stretch bent down to find some cracks in the door. You’d think after the first time he’d know better than to attempt a shortcut again, especially to an area he doesn’t know that well.

But! Well! This was important, so screw the consequences.

_ He’ll worry again. _

** _You really like stressing him out, huh?_ **

Stretch hummed as he found that the bottom of the door was wonky enough for him to peak under. It felt silly, as though he was a mischievous child, but soon discovered there’d been no point in doing so. The room on the other side of the door was far too dark for him to make any sense of possible equipment.

Stretch sighed, standing up and wiping his robes. “What does a monster have to do to find a watering can around here?”

“Maybe I can help?”

Stretch gasped and whirled around so fast his neck almost snapped, he was just about ready to scream. His soul raced, and eyes darted around the room in hopes of finding the voice — it giggled,  _ giggled  _ at him.

“Down here, silly!”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Stretch looked down.

A golden flower smiled up at him. 

* * *

“Are you alright?” 

Stretch blinked, and looked up to face Edge. The other was sending him a few concerned eyes, and Stretch had to force out a smile in order to look even the least bit okay.

“Yes, sorry, I’m just a little tired.” He brushed off the concern, before looking down at his food again. He would’ve thought that’d be the end of the conversation, that’s how it usually was, but…

“You’re not touching it.”

“Hu- pardon?” Stretch quickly corrected himself, then looked up at Edge again. He was frowning.

“You tend to not touch your food when something’s bothering you.” 

“O.. oh..?”

“I’m going to take a guess and assume it’s not any discomfort to Lv,” he said, and Stretch grimaced. After the courtyard incident Edge had been quite persistent on keeping him away from the place, as though he'd come to some sort of realisation- or assumption. Either way it was undoubtedly causing him concern and possibly paranoia, so no going in the courtyard, no sirree. “Is it anything I can help with?” He pushed, and Stretch squirmed in place.

“Maybe- probably- I’ll be fine.”

“St-“

“Really!” He cut in before Edge could even think of using that tone. “Listen, Edge, I’m fine, it’s nothing I can’t handle!”

_ He’s worried, you can confide! _

** _Why should you burden him?_ **

Edge watched him with a careful frown, then lowered his gaze down to the plate of food — Stretch’s plate, then his own.

“If you say so.”

** _Now he knows you’re a rotten liar._ **

With a shaky breath, Stretch forced himself to eat, despite his stomach’s protests. He didn’t want Edge to worry about him more-

** _What a waste of breath you are._ **

The grip tightened.

** _He’s wasting his time making sure you’re fine, and you lie to him._ **

****Stretch's breath hitched.

** _The only reason you’re here is to carry his child. Nothing else. Don’t get too comfortable with the idea that he might actually _ ** ** _like_ ** ** _ you._ **

He dropped the utensils, and Edge’s head snapped up. Upon seeing Stretch’s pale complexion, he hurried over to Stretch’s side and knelt beside him. Hands hovering over his arms, never touching.

** _Never touching._ **

“Stretch? Stretch is this a dizzy spell?”

He tried to open his mouth, tried to say  _ something  _ back to him that could’ve given Edge some peace of mind. Yet all his stupid mouth could come up with was shaky, wet sounds that weren’t in the slightest tangible.

** _Overreaction._ **

Why was he panicking? What was going on- what had been the point of the conversation in the first place? Why was everything so hard to see-

** _Why are you like this?_ **

Why was he like this? So emotional, so torn, what was that wetness on his forehead- was the floor bony? Why was he on the floor? Who was touching him?

_ Edge. _

“Edge-“ he whimpered, and the hold on him tensed, before a familiar shape leaned down and whispered close to him. Words he couldn’t quite make out, but enough for him to focus on.

_ I’m here _

_ It’s okay _

_ Breathe _

Breathe. He had to breathe. He was following a rhythm, someone’s rhythm, he could make out the idea that a rhythm was being sent to him. He followed it, zoned in on it, he’s done this enough times to know-

Breathe.

_ Breathe. _

** _Breathe, blast it._ **

With a greedy gasp, Stretch sprang up and swallowed the air, sucking in as much as he could as though it’d escape him. His body trembled, and wet hiccups left him as arms cradled him. A small handkerchief slid off his forehead and landed on his lap, and he stared down at it as soothing circles rubbed his back.

Voices around him, hushed whispers and soft murmurs. Voices of monsters he distantly recognised, and one he kept close to. 

The touch on his arm, a fluffy hand, caused him to hiss and flinch away from it. Burying himself closer to the other skeleton, and letting the arms hold him tightly. This was safe, safest. Safer than anywhere else. He wanted to stay here.

The presence of the other monster eventually disappeared, and soon the only soul presence Stretch could feel was Edge’s. He sniffed, reaching up to rub his eyes as his face flushed hotly with humiliation. He opened his mouth weakly.

“I’m-“ Stretch didn’t get passed that, and he took in a shuddering breath. Well, this was a pleasant meal wasn’t it? Just yesterday he’d thrown himself into panic, so that was two for two. He wondered how long it would take for the next one. At this rate, possibly tomorrow. A few hours from now if his mush of a brain was feeling generous!

“Hey, hey…” Edge shushed him, reaching down to tilt Stretch’s chin up so their eyes could meet. “You need rest, do you feel well enough to walk?”

_ No. _

Seeing as the other lovely voice didn’t have a comment to say to that, Stretch subtly shook his head. Just like that, an arm hooked under his knees and the other around his shoulders, before he was hoisted up. His own hands holding onto Edge’s shoulders…

The walk was quiet, but Stretch preferred it to be.

Their bedroom door opened, and Stretch let out a sigh. The safety of the bedroom couldn’t be beat. Edge was as gentle as he always was with him, and lowered him onto the bed. Stretch released a pleased groan at the soft material, easing the ache in his joints. He threw an arm over his eyes and sighed again, wanting to bury himself in the blankets and-

Edge was touching his feet.

Flinching, he quickly sat up with surprise written all over him. Edge offered a glance, but focused on his task. Untying Stretch’s shoes as though Stretch couldn’t do it himself.

Shoes lowered, Edge looked at him expectantly — then his clothes. Stretch’s face burst into a violently bright orange, before turning away and hunching his shoulders. Clearly even after attacks Edge wasn’t one to be flexible on the idea of laying in bed without pyjamas.

“Is this how you usually bring monsters to bed?”

“No,” Edge huffed. “Naturally I let them pass out first.”

“Ooh, getting them in their sleep?” Stretch snickered. “You’ve gotta tell me how that went.”

The lightness of the conversation left him a little merry, he hadn’t expected Edge to go along with the joke nor how easily Stretch followed after. But he knew it wouldn’t last, nothing ever did.

“Stretch,” Edge spoke, thankfully not in that tone but one that made him just as guilty. “I need you to tell me, honestly, if you’re alright.”

Hhh _ hhhhnnn  _ talking about his problems was  _ not _ on his to do list, thank you. Especially not ones he didn’t even understand; he should’ve been fine,  _ would’ve  _ been if that voice in his head just minded its own damn business. Ever since he came in this cursed Kingdom that bratty voice had been louder than ever. 

He gave Edge a weak shrug, but apparently that was better than a lying _“yes husband I’m fine” _so at least Edge didn’t look too disappointed with the answer. It didn’t mean it was an answer Edge was necessarily happy with, though.

Edge frowned at him, then sighed and stood off the bed, ready to leave.

“Wait-“

His hand had reached Edge’s wrist before he could even think, and the two met eyes. Stretch dropped his gaze quickly, shutting his eyes and waiting. He reacted on instinct, on wanting Edge to stay with him- or at least not be left alone. He didn’t want Edge to go.

Another sigh, and Edge moved to sit closer to him. Beside him, almost…

Stretch didn’t let go of his wrist.

“If I’m staying, I want some questions answered.”

Squirming, Stretch hugged his knees with his other arm and looked away from him. “Depends what sorta questions they are.”

“That’s all I ask.”

A beat of silence, and the pair of skeletons sat still. From what Stretch could tell, Edge must’ve been trying to find the right question to ask, or a proper way to word one he had in mind. 

It seemed he decided to be blunt.

“Your magic,” he started, glaring at the floor- or maybe he was focused. Seems like he was going to avoid asking about what happened earlier, which was a good plan. Stretch very much liked that plan, and hopefully they kept to it. “Undyne reported to me you have this  _ healing  _ magic, and I’m sure you’ve noticed by now but none of us here really have any of that sort of…” he faltered. “Kindness.”

A sigh left him, before he shifted and faced Stretch. “I’d like to know about it, but as we’re on the topic, your teleportation, that’s not something I’ve witnessed before either-“ he cut himself off, before the smallest of sounds escaped him, a chuckle, Stretch was certain. “You’re a strange one.”

Undyne said something similar, but not because of his magic. How rude!

Stretch thought about the question, danced it around his mind. Not because he wasn’t planning to answer, of course not. No, he just didn’t really know how to explain something he was so used to.

“Healing is… not as unusual as you think it is.” Stretch started. “Sure, it’s a kindness trait and monsters with that specific soul trait have stronger healing prowess, but it can also be trained by others.

“In Swap, it’s pretty uncommon to find a monster that  _ can’t  _ heal, seeing as we’ve all got enough kindness to use it to heal others- that’s our supposed ‘intent’.”

It was strange, how Fell’s intent was made to hurt, and Swap’s to heal. A curious combination.

“It’s a welcoming colour, apparently.” Edge hummed. “That’s what Undyne said.”

“Hard to imagine she said that.” Stretch pulled up a half smirk, amused, before it dropped again as he returned to the topic at hand. “Anyway, um, I’ve trained it a bit- my father was pretty adamant on the off chance I dropped at all and  _ didn’t  _ fall.”

He really needed to stop mentioning the high possibility of death around Edge because it didn’t look like Edge was appreciating the constant reminder. Neither was Stretch, he honestly didn’t understand why he was bringing it up so much lately.

“As for ‘teleporting’,” he quoted the air. “I actually call them shortcuts, but, well, monsters with, um, high magic? They can…” 

He hadn’t talked about his shortcuts in a long time, at least not outwardly. It felt strange to discuss it with someone. “So long as I know where I am and what the place I’m going to looks like, I can shortcut- naturally, this has a distance limit, and blindfolds are a big no no, so none of that in bed, yeah?” He winked, but Edge didn’t look amused, the hold on Edge’s wrist faltered. After a minute, Stretch deflated in defeat.

Edge inclined his head. “Stretch?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged again. “It’s a weird ability, my dad can shortcut items but not himself- sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?”

“I don’t  _ know!”  _ He threw his hands up to his face, cheeks burning. “I’ve never met anyone else who could do it like I can, and you wanna know more but I can’t give you anything else cause that’s all I know! I’m-“ Stretch stopped, then tucked his knees closer to his chest. Curled into a ball, he tried to keep his eyes away from Edge, finally letting go of his wrist, setting both his hands beside him. “I just…”

_ Say it. _

** _Don’t._ **

“I’m sorry…”

** _Coward._ **

Edge frowned at him. “You’ve told me enough, if that’s all you know then that’s all you know.” And after a moment’s hesitation, he reached out to let his hand settle near Stretch’s.

_ Near. _

** _Not touching._ **

“Stretch?”

Edge must’ve noticed the sourness building in Stretch’s eyes, and the shorter skeleton quickly brushed it away with a strained smile. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired.”

They stared at each other, another battle, before Edge carefully withdrew and stood off the bed.

“Don’t let me keep you, then,” he headed for the door and settled his hand on the handle. He looked over his shoulder. “Rest.” Was all he said.

_ The flower, ask about the flower. _

** _You’ve said enough._ **

“Okay.” He answered back, Edge lingered for just a moment before he left the room and softly shut the door behind him. 

… Stretch didn’t like a quiet without Edge.

* * *

“Just- walk in.” Stretch squirmed as he faced the door, before returning to his prior pacing and mumbling. “It’s a flower, a monster most likely, it can’t hurt you.”

Probably.

Two days ago he’d entered the garden and, with a start, met a peculiar flower. It seemed to want to help him, or something, but honestly Stretch’s racing soul was still catching up with the fact that there was another living being in his presence when he was sure the only other monster that could enter was Edge.

It made the flower more than suspicious. 

With that thought, Stretch took a determined breath, before pressing his palms against the door and watched it recognise his magic signal as it slowly opened up. The room appeared deserted, but  _ oh no  _ not this time, Stretch knew that little weed was somewhere and he was sure he’d find it. Because of it, he hadn’t managed to get started with the gardening plans he had! He just shortcut out of there before he could do anything else-

The paper and book was still there.

_ Whoops.  _ Stretch winced, and headed over to pick them up. He’d forgotten he left them there after his shortcut- that was more than a little careless, wasn’t it? He brushed his hand across the cover, a deep frown settling on his face.

“Howdy!”

Stretch yelped and dropped the book, he whirled around and- yep, there it was. The flower stood (sat?) right there. The flower in the middle of the room, separated from all the rest. It was a monster.

Holding a hand against his chest, Stretch bent down to grab the items again, never breaking contact with the smiling flower. 

It’s petals appeared a torn in some areas, and it even looked tired. That didn’t stop it smiling, apparently, and Stretch had to wonder how it got to that state without dusting. 

“Who are you?” He asked, finally finding his voice as he stood. The book and paper clutched tightly against his chest as the flower gave him a subtle tilt of the head. 

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower, and protector of the garden!”

They stared at each other blankly, and ‘Flowey’ faltered.

“Well, not  _ protector _ per say- sorta? I mean if someone I don’t know comes in I’m gonna kick them out, but mainly I just stand around?” He pressed his mouth in a tight line, eyes snapping to each corner of the room in his vision. “I mean, y’know, can’t really move past the garden since there’s no soil- or monster to latch onto, since… no one comes.”

The air was growing heavy, heavy with a familiar awkwardness that Stretch wanted to drop as fast as possible.

“W- well-!” He too had to take a second to find his bearings, before settling himself down on the bench. “I’ve- come here a few times already,” he took a deep breath, calming down. “How come you’re just now showing yourself?”

“Because you came here with a garden care book and a single page of notes on how to take care of Echo flowers,” Flowey stifled a laugh. “You were struggling with the shed, too, I had to help- but mainly?” He snorted. “I didn’t want you to accidentally damage the garden.”

That was fair. Stretch didn’t know the first thing about gardening aside from the one book he’d read, naturally a monster that stayed in the garden would be a little iffy with Stretch’s attempt on trying to help.

Still, he squirmed on the spot. “Are… can you help me, then?”

“Of course I’m gonna help you!” Flowey laughed merrily, yet the sound felt.. off. “This was Rouge’s garden as much as it was mine, I don’t wanna see it waste away.”

Stretch stared, before tilting his head curiously. “Rouge? Is that…?”

“Ye!” Flowey nodded, popping the 'p', before disappearing as he burrowed into the ground. Only to pop up behind Stretch in the patch of Echo flowers seconds later, successfully giving the skeleton another soul attack. “Rouge was the King! Best King I’ve ever seen, though Edge isn’t too shabby.”

Flowey and this ‘Rouge’ must’ve been close, then. If that was the case, Stretch could probably ask him more about the king- learn things he couldn’t learn from others. Flowey seemed to speak fondly, while Edge’s tone shifted into that of grief and pain any time the king was so much as mentioned.

Flowey may really be his only chance here.

“Right…” Stretch mumbled, then shifted so he got a better look at Flowey. “So you’re gonna help me? With the garden’s state?”

“I’ll help you make it _better!” _Flowey cackled. “There are some flowers here even Rouge couldn’t awaken because of his Lv, but you don’t have any.” A cheeky smile. “These flowers aren’t made for Fell, so with you here, I bet the garden really will come to life.”

Well, who could say no to that?

Stretch nodded, and stood off the bench as he moved around to eye the Echo flowers. Flowey inclined his head towards the door again, and Stretch headed towards it. Flowey popped up beside it mere moments later.

Flowey winked, before focusing on the door as vines grew out of the ground. They wrapped around the handle, hinges, and a few crawled into the lock and beneath the gap of the door. With a deep breath, the smaller monster crushed the door, breaking it off its hinges without so much as a sweat.

Stretch’s eyes widened, and he looked down at the flower. Flowey just smiled.

“Go on, then! Everything you need is inside.”

“Hang on,” Stretch stopped him. “If you can open the door,  _ and  _ have vines that work as hands, why couldn’t you take care of the flowers?”

Flowey’s smile dropped, and there was a tenseness in the air straight after the question was asked. Something personal, or something serious, either way, Flowey didn’t seem ready to answer.

“Never mind,” Stretch pulled away from the question, taking note of the sag of relief in Flowey’s form. “Watering can, right?”

“Yeah.”

Entering the shed, it only took Stretch a good five seconds before a murky looking watering can stood out to him. Basic looking, nothing exactly special about its design, but that could also be because of how old and worn whatever design was left seemed to be.

He pulled it from the shelf, shivering at how it took a little effort to unstick it.

“This place sure has been letting itself go.” Stretch muttered as he exited the garden, before eyeing the flower. “No offence.”

“None taken, I agree with you.” Flowey snickered, before making his way to his centre spot. “Time to water!”

Stretch gave him a weird look. “I don’t have any-“

His words cut off as the flower pointed down at the small pond of water circling him. Stretch assumed it had been there for decoration, but as Flowey reached out to guide his hand towards it, his mind began making second guesses.

“Wait- what are you-?”

“Applying your magic to the water, duh,” Flowey laughed as he pulled the hand until it was mere centimetres away from the water’s surface. “Flowers here are dying for some water, but mixing your magic with it is really gonna help with the recovery!”

Stretch gave him a look. “Why?” 

“That kindness that you use, in your soul,” Flowey calmly explained. “That healing property- it’s touch can only do good, right?”

“Well,” Stretch squirmed, arm beginning to ache from being stretched out for so long. “Yes, I suppose, but I don’t think it works like that-“

“Of course it does!” Flowey grinned, then let go of his wrist as he waited. “Just try!”

_With an argument like that, how can one say no?_ Stretch thought sarcastically, before sighing and eyed the water. He’d never fused his magic with water, or anything else that didn’t automatically heal. He didn’t know if this would work at all, but if it didn’t, then it didn’t. Surely it wouldn’t hurt?

Lowering his hand in the water, Stretch focused his magic and let the green glow pulse from his hand. Flowey _‘oooh’_ed in front of him, much like a child, and gleefully watched the water accept the magic touch. Stretch jolted as the pond seemed to light up, purifying and turning clear, rather than the foggy, dull state it’d been in prior. 

“Hah! That green stuff sure is healthy, huh?” Flowey laughed, and Stretch returned his own hysterical giggles. His healing could clean water, who’d have thought? How come he didn’t know about this? Had no one in Swap ever attempted to use green magic in water or was it because they saw no real need to? Stretch definitely hadn’t seen any reason to do it before, Swap’s water was clean and pretty much everyone could heal…

This was-

“Go on, then!” Flowey pushed, pointing at the flowers with his leaf arms. “The flowers won’t water themselves!”

Startled, Stretch’s grip on the watering can tightened. Stars, this flower was basically a child. He sighed and dropped to his knees as he filled up the can. The ‘magic water’ didn’t do anything to the state of the can, but then again it’s not like the can was a living being. He hoped not, at least.

Standing up, Stretch made his way over to the patch of Echo flowers and let the water gently hit the petals, watching as the flowers appeared to greedily suck it from the dirt in rapid pace.

“Alright- that's enough.” Flowey called to him after a minute or so, and Stretch pulled back. The dirt by the flowers seemed to pulse with a green, before it faded out. It hardly lasted more than a second. Stretch frowned, then turned back to Flowey. 

“It looks like they want more.”

“They’re parched flowers, Stretch, of course they want more.”

To be called by his name had been unexpected, and Stretch almost dropped the can. Whirling around to face the strange monster, Flowey hadn’t seemed to notice he said anything wrong. Which he hadn’t, but… 

It was still weird.

“But you can’t drown ‘em in water, no matter how healthy it is, so be steady and careful with how much you give.”

Right, right, he could do that. Flowey smiled after him once he nodded, and then spread his leafy arms to the rest of the flowers. 

“Come on, then! We’ve got a lot of flowers to take care of!”

Stretch smiled. Gardening wasn’t so bad when you had someone to do it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stretch's emotional state is heccin up >:((( wonder why?


	7. The voice in my head said...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Looks like he and Edge are getting clo- nope, never mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst  
hey  
it may be past midnight   
but its tuesday somewhere else  
thank you for your time

“And the purple flowers are supposed to turn to crystals but Rouge couldn’t ever get them to wake up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah!” Flowey continued to watch him from his spot in the centre. “He had too much Lv, but hey, what can one expect from the king of Fell?”

Stretch let out a hum as he finished watering the last flower patch. Flowey had a  _ lot  _ of flower facts to share, and in such rapid pace Stretch had to wonder how long it’d been since Flowey last talked to someone. What mostly confused him about that was the fact that Edge had seemingly frozen the garden’s state with Flowey  _ still in here.  _ Sure, Flowey wasn’t affected as he was a monster, but that didn’t change that it didn’t seem like Flowey had a speck of interaction for… Stretch didn’t want to know how long.

Well, if that was the case, Stretch was happy to listen to Flowey’s blabber.

“Ah, good old Rouge,” Flowey sighed fondly. “Y’know, monsters constantly thought he was this ruthless guy- which! I won’t deny, sometimes he did some questionable things.” The monster puffed out his cheeks. “But it was how he believed things would be most efficient- I can’t say he was right in his thinking, but hey, I’m just a flower.”

“Hm.”

“Yeah! Oh, hey, I never asked about you!” Flowey perked up as Stretch returned the can in the shed, before rubbing his hands together to spark up his orange soul magic. 

“What’s there to know?” Stretch lowered himself to his knees as he gently cupped a single purple flower. Flowey told him that letting the purple ones take his magic for a minute each was vital to get the crystal forming.

He heard Flowey snort behind him.

“Oh please! You’re the Queen of Fell! Husband of Edge! What’s he like? Is he a softie? I always thought he was a softie.”

It was extremely weird to hear that second title, and Stretch shook away the shivers. Not bad shivers, but… shivers. Instead, he tried to change the topic. “Do you know him?”

“Not personally, now answer the question!”

Dammit. Oh well, maybe Edge didn’t know about Flowey? Unless Flowey did that hiding thing of pretending to be unblossomed- little sneak- but it was hard to imagine that they’d never interacted even  _ once.  _ They both lived in the same castle!

Well, technically Stretch wasn’t sure exactly how Flowey came to the castle in the first place, much less how he got this close to Rouge, but surely if Flowey held a friendship with the previous king, then that king would’ve introduced him to his son?

Strange.

“He’s…” Stretch frowned as he started on the next flower, watching it pulse back with eagerness. “He’s just Edge.”

“Come on! There’s gotta be more to it than that!” Flowey then leaned in, puckering up his lips. “Edge and Stretchy, sitting on a tree-!”

“Oh,  _ stop it, you!”  _ The skeleton breathed out a laugh, the light of the flower pulsing with the same rhythm. “It’s not like that.”

“But you’re married.”

“Not by choice…” Stretch reminded both of them, and cupped hands trembled for a split second. 

Flowey watched him silently, and Stretch assumed that had been the end of the conversation. Only for Flowey to pop up when he’d moved over to the next flower, and Stretch jumped.

“You really need to stop doing that!” He pressed a hand against his chest, before focusing on the flower again. Flowey didn’t give up, though.

“What do you mean not by choice? Isn’t that what marriage is?”

Stretch’s magic crackled in response, and Flowey, for a  _ second,  _ flinched away. As though he’d been expecting a hit, just like any other blasted monster in this kingdom.

Stretch didn’t want to know why Flowey had something to fear.

“It should be,” Stretch trudged the topic carefully, despite his shaky voice. “But I’m here because of a war, and to carry on Edge’s family line, not because we- ” He cut himself off with a hitch.

It hurt to say. He didn’t want to say it. He wouldn’t have to, Flowey understood, but Stretch’s soul didn’t. 

“We don’t love each other.”

The magic faltered, and he quickly withdrew before he damaged the flower. He and Edge didn’t love each other, plain and simple. Sure, they had moments of intimacy and some sort of spark, but that’s as far as it went. More often than not, Edge withdrew from the action if it went too far.

The most notable time Stretch can remember that Edge initiated without prior push was when Stretch decided to up and faint, and even then it didn’t feel like Edge was reaching out…

No… it felt like he was grounding himself.

“But, it’s fine,” Stretch took a deep breath and focused on the next flower. “We don’t hate each other, either, so there’s that.”

“But you like him.”

Stretch sputtered and flinched back from the flower again- Stars beyond did Flowey really want to help him with the garden or was he actively trying to go out of his way in order to give Stretch a soul attack?!

“I- well, that’s a bit sudden-!”

“But I saw you!” Flowey grumbled. “When you were freaking out in the garden- I was gonna step in but I didn’t think that would be the best way to go about us meeting- anyway, Edge came running in to help! You were hugging and everything!”

“That’s-“ Stretch had to take a moment to breathe, face heating up to the point of dizziness. “Flowey- he was just-? Trying to calm me down?”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Of course I’m not sure!” Stretch covered his cheeks, trying to cool them down. “We had an argument before and we were trying to resolve it, please don’t think too deep into it- it really isn’t like that!”

Flowey grumbled, a large pout on his face. “You don’t have a right to say that when you’re married to the guy.”

Stretch had to wonder how he hadn’t already wrapped his hands around the brat’s throat. The rest of the time in the garden was spent bickering, but thankfully the topic mostly drifted from its origin.

This blasted weed, what a blast he was.

* * *

He was an idiot. It was confirmed. Stretch was a complete and utter  _ idiot. _

_ Stars _ how could he have overlooked such a major detail? There’s no way Edge wouldn’t notice- there’s no way he wouldn’t realise Stretch had been using his magic in the Garden.

And Edge  _ would  _ realise because every week he put up that stars forsaken “time pause” magic- Flowey brought it up, and it was basically panic from there. Stretch couldn’t just tell Edge to stay away because that would rouse suspicion or completely ruin the surprise, and Flowey certainly couldn’t because apparently Edge and Flowey had never officially met. So showing himself would cause its own series of questions, and it’s not like Flowey could  _ leave  _ the garden.

Convenient, you little weed!

So he couldn’t directly tell Edge to stay away, and Flowey couldn’t help. This was up to him and him alone, but where could he even start? There’s no way Edge would just up and forget about the garden, especially with his attachment to it.

He had two days to build something up before Edge damaged his work with the magic. Was it possible to distract Edge? Who even knew! He supposed it was about time someone at least attempted the theory. He certainly couldn’t just idly stand by and hope Edge miraculously forgot about something he’d been doing for years.

So he had to plant the seed as Flowey had to singularly use his brain to find a way to protect the flowers. 

And the only thing his crumb sized brain could come up with was being more  _ lovey dovey.  _ Stretch would be surprised if Edge wasn’t weirded out by it.

To start, Stretch waited outside the doors of the courtyard, technically he shouldn’t be near the place at all but they would have to make do, and quietly listened to the army’s vigorous training. He’d been waiting for a few minutes, deciding to join them near the end… he wouldn’t want the tea to get cold after all. 

Yes, lazy, fumbly Stretch decided to go into the kitchens and make  _ buddy chum pal  _ some tea. The kitchen staff made feeble attempts to get him to leave since he shouldn’t have to work, but a little sweetening into his voice got them caving in quite quickly.

Making the tea was fun, even if he needed a lot of help. He could try doing it more- he let the staff try it first, and they quietly told him it tasted lovely.

Stretch really hoped they weren’t just saying that to please him because this was for Edge and he’d die if it didn’t taste good. He stared down at the swirling tea, cup in his hands and magic keeping it warm.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realised training was over, until a tall figure strode past him. Stopping just to give him a glance, and a nod.

“Stretch.” He said, and he waited for a moment. For Stretch to speak.

Stretch couldn’t begin to express how much he appreciated the acknowledgement.

“Edge- um-“ Stretch squirmed in place, and Edge fully turned to face him, giving him his utmost attention. Stretch shivered under his gaze.

“Is something wrong?”

“No- don’t worry it’s- um-“ Stretch’s eyes moved around the hall rapidly, before he ducked his head and raised his hands. “I made, because you were- I just…” he slowly offered it. “Tea…”

Yes. Tea. Well done, Stretch. Nice to see your social skills developing over the years.

He’d never felt sillier. Stretch could feel the awkwardness growing, and he hadn’t made it any better. He couldn’t bare to see Edge’s face, was it discomfort? Annoyance? Stretch hadn’t interrupted  _ during  _ training, though, so maybe he wouldn’t be mad-?

The cup was plucked from Stretch’s shaky hands, and the smaller skeleton’s breath hitched. The soft sound of a sip nerved him, and he dared to take a peek.

Edge’s face was far from the glare he’d been expecting, and instead there was this relaxed fondness in his eyes. Stretch found himself unable to look away.

“It’s good.” Edge answered simply, and kept drinking the tea. That was as good a sign as any that at least Edge wasn’t lying. Or maybe he’s just really good at faking.

Stretch would take it, feeling a swell of pride and a glimmer of confidence at the praise. Maybe he’d make Edge some more tea, even if the only reason he had this time was because Flowey took over the watering half of flower care. 

Meaning soon, he’d have to go back and use his magic for the flowers.

Fiddling with his hands, he offered a shy smile. “I’m glad, do you want to tell me about what you did during training?”

Edge sent him a curious glance at the question, and rightfully so. It’s not like a Stretch really asked him about his day during any time that wasn’t a meal. Maybe asking was too forward? Oh, good going Stretch. You barely set down the plank before you starting bouncing on the bridge.

But the bridge was more stable than he realised, apparently.

“Alright.” Edge nodded, and nodded to the hall. “Let’s go to my office.”

Stretch instantly brightened, and quickly settled himself by Edge’s side. Hands behind his back, he resisted the urge to skip like a child.

The flowers could wait an hour or two.

* * *

_ “A shield around the flowers?” Stretch repeated as he finished the last of the Crystal flowers. Not yet crystals, but the pulse of their light when responding to Stretch’s magic was brighter than ever — they must be ready to form soon. _

_ “Yeah! It should keep Edge’s magic from affecting the flowers- time pause is tricky, and it can get bounced off quite easily if you know what you’re doing,” Flowey then spread his arms again, showing off the entire garden. “It’s how you’ve been able to heal them without the magic interfering- can you feel his magic at all, Stretch?” _

_ Could he? _

_ … No, he couldn’t. He lowered his shields, with only a second of hesitation, and stayed still for a moment. Nothing. No stench, no sickly heaviness. No, instead it was the familiarity of his own magic, curling around him and soothing.  _

_ Edge would notice. _

_ “He’s gonna notice,” he said aloud, bringing a hand up to his head. “There’s no way he won’t realise- my magic-!” _

_ “Then be with him!” Flowey called out. “Bring something sweet, or use magic beforehand to get him thinking the scent is from you! Come on, Stretch,” he tilted his head, frowning. “You wanna surprise him, don’t you?” _

_ “I don’t think you understand how sensitive skeletons are to magic.” _

_ “Maybe I don’t!” Flowey admitted. “But it’s better than not trying at all, then he’ll definitely notice, which would you rather do?” _

_ That wasn’t even a question. _

That conversation happened yesterday, and now Stretch was nervously following Edge up the steps of the tower. His body was stiff with nerves, and the jitter of it refused to leave. It wouldn’t until it was confirmed that Edge didn’t recognise a speck of difference in the garden.

Since Stretch has taken to following Edge after work, and Edge allowing him this time, it didn’t seem to weird him out that Stretch was following him to the garden. In fact, Stretch dared to think that Edge was actually enjoying it.

They reached the doors. 

Stretch cleared his throat, then pulsed with orange and put on a show of raising his shields, mainly using it so his magic could surround Edge and distract. Hopefully he didn’t overwhelm the guy, he tried to be careful with how much he was emitting but skeletons had varying sensitivities to magic. Even if they were, as a whole, more sensitive to it than other monsters.

“Your magic,” Edge hummed, and looked as if he was taking it in. Stretch tensed. “It’s sweet.”

His form sagged with relief, and he let out a breathless laugh. “Yeah? Well, yours is pretty spicy, fitting.”

“As is yours.”

The doors opened, and Stretch squirmed on the spot. It was strange, looking at a garden so devoid of life. He’d already gotten used to being inside, talking to Flowey and taking care of the flowers. His fingers twitched, and he could detect the conjured shields around the flowers. They should be fine.

They  _ will  _ be fine. Even if the sight of the unblossomed golden flower threw him off.

Did Edge notice? He risked a glance, wanting to make sure nothing seemed off. Edge appeared focused, but that was only because of him using his own magic. The red burst into the garden so suddenly, Stretch yelped and jumped behind Edge in an attempt to hide. He felt the other chuckle, only because Stretch’s body decided to  _ press itself  _ against Edge’s back.

He jolted, practically yanking himself away from the other. Oh Stars above what was his body doing? It was a light show! A light show that was full of Edge’s magic-  _ is  _ Edge’s magic. He’d seen it before, definitely felt it, there was no need for this silliness! 

The doors began to close, and Stretch awkwardly looked around the room. Anywhere but Edge would suit him just fi- okay, never mind, hard to do that when the all mighty King decided to start walking Stretch’s direction.

Another tight smile, that really wasn’t a smile at all and both knew that. It dropped upon hearing Edge’s chuckle, though, and Stretch found himself glaring at the other. Though, without any vigor.

“What? What’s so funny?” His hands fell to his hips, and Edge’s smirk seemed to widen.

“You.” He answered without a speck of shame, the nerve! Stretch opened his mouth, ready to resort to a snappy remark- he never got to.

Two hands reached out and held Stretch’s in a gentle cradle, and Stretch stared with nothing but wide, unexpected eyes. The thumbs brushed against the knuckles, tracing each mark and gap and pattern. No visible pattern, yet Edge seemed to be following something… instinct, perhaps? 

He didn’t know, because suddenly it was a lot harder to think. The fondness in Edge’s eye filled him with sinful joy, and he was loving this more than he should be. Stretch swallowed, his throat dry. 

The pair stayed still, and Stretch wondered what the plan was here. Edge seemed like he wanted to do something, but made no move to actually complete or even start the action. He leaned in, just for a second, before leaning back with a sigh and releasing one of Stretch’s hands.

_ One of them. _

The other was still firmly in Edge’s grasp, and as the other lead him down, Stretch almost forgot to pull his own weight and walk alongside Edge. 

They were holding hands.

They were holding hands and Stretch couldn’t stop smiling. It was silly, seeing as they’d held hands before multiple times- but still! Edge took initiative, he  _ took initiative _ and he continued to do so all the way back to their bedroom. Stretch resisted bouncing into the bed next to him. Control yourself, Stretch! Bed bouncing can come when Edge stops imposing strict rules on everything.

Which was likely! Seeing as he’d already broken a few for Stretch’s benefit. 

Maybe the relief of knowing Edge hasn’t picked up on his magic was making him giddy. Whatever it was, it let him sleep extremely well that night.

* * *

“Oh?”

“Yes! She really smiled back at me- Oh, Edge, Mercy’s such a sweetheart.” Stretch sighed wistfully, clasping his hands in front of his chest. “It’s a shame she doesn’t smile more, her face really is made for one.”

Edge hummed, but didn’t make a comment on it. The pair were sitting on one of the courtyard benches, wearing cloaks to keep warm. Technically they wouldn’t have been here in the first place, seeing as Edge didn’t like seeing him here, but Stretch insisted that as there’d be no fighting action, he’d be fine.

A gush of wind flew by and his body shivered, but it gave Stretch reason to shuffle closer to Edge, the guy’s magic really was so wonderfully warm.

Earlier that day, Stretch had made another visit to the orphanage. The kids had grown on him, and as did he to them. Mercy and Jeanette were a bit easier with his presence, but still skittishly ran off when Undyne glared. Stretch really had to get Undyne to stop doing that- especially when he brought up the concern to Flowey. Flowey told him the forbidden act of looking at another’s lover is a very old, and mostly washed away Fell tradition. So Undyne was stuck in the past, it seemed, and Stretch didn’t really need that.

Regardless, he’d spent more time with the kids, and they were all keen on him showing some more of his  _ extremely valid skills  _ on the yo-yo. Ah, to be a cool kid. Back in Swap he was basically thrusted that title the second he was born given he was a prince, without much other reason for it. To be looked up to with those preciously large eyes just because he could flip a spinning yo-yo onto its string made him feel proudly childish.

Rightfully so!

“The donations I asked for from Swap arrived, too, so I can get started on giving out those for the poor, then we can try going horse riding one more time next Sunday, if you have free time, and then Winter will be here!” Stretch raised his arms overhead to accentuate his excitement, only to regret it seconds later as the cold hit his sides. His breath hitched and he hurriedly clutched them, trembling. “Well-“ he weakly laughed. “Least that gives me something to look forward to!”

“Indeed.” Edge hummed again, much quieter in comparison to Stretch’s excited chatter. 

“It’s a shame that there weren’t much of any Fell monsters willing to donate to the poor this time, so I hope the gifts from Swap will be enough.”

“It doesn’t surprise me.”

“Me neither — no offence — Fell monsters don’t seem to like the idea of sharing.”

“None taken.”

“Is that why charity work was a shut off project?” Stretch bluntly asked, and upon Edge’s lack of response, got the annoying idea of poking Edge’s cheek. Continuously. He turned his body and rest an elbow on the bench’s back, leaning his head into it. “Hey,  _ heyy,  _ answer me.”

“You’re in quite the mood today.” Edge answered dully as he brushed Stretch’s hand away. Stretch puffed his chest.

“I wanna know stuff!”

“You’re too curious.”

“Maybe,” he admitted, shrugging before focusing on Edge again. “But that’s not a bad thing, tell me!”

“I didn’t say it was.”

_ “Eeeeedge!”  _ Stretch let out a loud whine, before shuffling so he could place his head on Edge’s lap. The monster above him tensed, staring down at Stretch strangely.

“What are you doing?”

“Annoying you.”

“No-“ Edge cut himself off, then let out a defeated sigh and simply let Stretch do what he wanted. “You’re impossible.”

“Thanks.” The shorter skeleton laughed, before shuffling so he could get more comfortable. That, and to feel more of Edge’s warmth. It really felt like a heater. “You didn’t answer my question! Stop avoiding it.”

Edge went quiet. Stretch frowned, staring up at him patiently. It didn’t seem like Edge really was the type to brush a task aside, much less something as vital as charity work. Edge was  _ so painfully aware  _ of the state of his kingdom, and he put so much work in anything else he did, somehow found time for Stretch himself, and did it all without breaking a sweat. That level of organisation Stretch couldn’t begin to understand.

So why was charity work brushed aside?

So lost in thought, Stretch jolted at feeling a hand on his head, rubbing in soothing motions and carefully avoiding the pretty crown sitting on top. 

He waited.

Edge sighed.

“Not today, Stretch.”

He pouted, and opened his mouth to argue- only to stop himself.

_ Tell him he can trust you. _

** _You can’t even confide in him, wouldn’t that be hypocritical?_ **

Stretch didn’t bring his problems up with Edge, it wouldn’t have been fair if he pushed the other to answer only to give nothing in return. That’s not how it worked.

With a nod, Stretch reached up to hold the hand on his head. The fingers both twitched, then fidgeted as they intertwined. Stretch’s soul jumped with a familiar thrill. Their fingers locked, even if they weren’t in the most comfortable position, and Stretch was sure his soul was ready to burst from his chest with pure joy. 

Joy for what, Stretch couldn’t say.

The urge to reach up and yank Edge down was big, so big that the second twitch in his fingers seemed ready to do just that, it was only his sheer will to not ruin this moment that kept his hands away from Edge’s collar.

Instead, Stretch regretfully leaned up but allowed his head to lean on Edge’s shoulder after a moment of hesitation. He almost laughed at that; no problem with thrusting himself onto Edge’s lap, but his shoulder? Heaven forbid!

He refused to let go of their interlocked hands, and found himself fixated on staring at them. The quiet moments they shared couldn’t be described by words, and the nerves that lingered were washed away with this  _ swell  _ of what Stretch could only compare to pride. He almost felt silly- knowing that Edge was his husband but going shy when it came to hand holding.

_ Follow your heart. _

So slowly, he lifted Edge’s hand and brought it close. The nervous pulse in his soul so strong that he was worried Edge would feel it from his mere fingertips. Edge eyed him, but there was no questioning or strange looks. Simple curiosity, and permission.

Permission.

The hand neared his mouth, and the motion was fluid it really felt like he was about to kiss the knuckle-

** _You’re just here for the kid._ **

That was enough to cause him to freeze. Stretch lost whatever confidence he had in the last second, and lowered the hand completely. He cleared his throat and turned away from the taller monster, the shame hurting more than expected. He’d ruined it, stars he ruined it. Why couldn’t he just-? Why couldn’t he just complete the action with no fear of rejection? Edge was clearly fine with it, he knew exactly what was coming and he didn’t pull his hand away. 

** _Coward._ **

_‘I just never win with you, huh?’ _Stretch thought sourly at the voice, not only had it so kindly reminded Stretch of the only reason he was here in the first place, but called him out on not acting on something that felt _right_. 

Well, he was calling himself out since that voice was just the messy, dark thoughts in his mind generously reminding Stretch of their existence since his teenage years. Though, admittedly, ever since he’d come to Fell they somehow felt louder than usual.

It was frustrating that he listened to these thoughts more than what he really wanted.

“Stretch?” 

The skeleton jumped when feeling a hand reach up to brush his cheek, and his face was tilted against his will. Well, hardly against his will. He easily followed the motion, hardly needing the hand’s guidance. Edge’s red eyes no longer pin pricks of a glare, and instead seemed a little larger. Stretch sighed as he leaned into the hand, holding it against his cheek as his eyes softly slid shut.

“Not today.”

He felt what he assumed was a nod, and the thumb gently ran smooth lines on his cheek.

They remained quiet, so wonderfully quiet.

* * *

_ “You didn’t go for it?!”  _

“Please stop.” Stretch groaned as he leaned over the Echo flowers, checking for their state. He couldn't see a difference, but Flowey insisted they’d gained more colour. Flowey was also insisting that Stretch should’ve gone for the kiss, so who knew how much one could trust Flowey’s words?

“Oh, come on! It was building up! You could’ve gone for it!”

“I didn’t tell you about my failures just for you to remind me that there was a possibility of success, dammit.” Stretch grumbled, finishing the last of the Echos before moving over to the Sundrops. Orange flowers, apparently they emit heat, and needed to be watered with warm water specifically. Stretch filled the can for the last time, before pressing his hand on the bottom and using his magic to heat it up. 

“Of course you did, that’s what buddies are for — so what stopped you?” Flowey leaned over his spot, letting Stretch get a good look at his petals. He wasn’t entirely certain, but he could’ve sworn the tears weren’t as jagged as he’d first seen them.

Stretch frowned. “Voice in my head.” 

There was a sudden pause and Flowey’s eyes widened. Stretch instantly regretted saying anything, and once Flowey opened his mouth, he felt obliged to slam his head against the wall. He knew exactly what Flowey was about to say, and he knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. 

“You… have Chara?”

His hold on the watering can tightened.

‘Chara’, short for its uncreative version of _Chara_cter. A dark voice in your head that tempted sin. It never forced you to do anything, but made the temptation big. Then, there were characters that seemed more interested in crushing the user’s spirit. Nowadays there were less Charas in Swap, so it was rightfully unusual for Stretch to have one.

But here he was. A mental mess.

“So what if I do?” Stretch frowned, turning further away from Flowey defensively. “Doesn’t do anything to my Lv, doesn’t make me a bad person.”

“Of course it doesn’t!” Flowey quickly caught himself, waving his leafy arms. “No, I wasn’t calling you bad I just-“ he stopped, then dropped his gaze. “Rouge, Rouge had Chara.”

Stretch spun around in surprise, staring at Flowey with a tight jaw. In hindsight, it shouldn’t have been so surprising considering this  _ was  _ Fell and therefore was more weak willed to the temptation of sin. But to hear that was another story, as far as he knew, no one else he’d met in his kingd-

His…  _ previous  _ kingdom had any Charas. 

To hear there had been a king with one brought him a sense of odd comfort.

“He did?”

“Yeah,” Flowey shrugged weakly. “Think he listened to it sometimes, it’s hard to ignore it, ‘specially when your Lv’s that high, think that’s what everyone feared.”

Stretch stopped heating the can once steam his face, and he quickly turned to water the Sundrops. “Did he ever hit anyone?”

And Flowey laughed,  _ laughed  _ at the question. 

“Did he ever hit anyone?” Flowey cackled, as though it had been the funniest joke he’d heard in centuries… then he stopped, and a frown settled on his face. “Many,” Flowey answered dully. “So many, it’s a surprise he didn’t go insane-“ the flower let out a strained laugh. “Guess he was too stubborn, that asshole.”

Stretch remained quiet, letting Flowey get lost in his memories. The monster looked worn out, and Stretch really should’ve told him to stop talking and rest. But curse his stupid curiosity.

“So stubborn, such a liar,” Flowey hissed. “If he'd just said something then he could still-“

It was cut off with a hitch, and Stretch knew from that not to push for a clarification; he leaned back from the last of the flowers. Instead, he shifted the tone of the topic and went to empty the can.

“Was he the type to hide a lot of secrets?”

“Definitely,” Flowey answered instantly. “He hid a lot of things, but I guess he had to, a lot of monsters were after his neck.”

“Even if he was a good King?”

“No, Rouge was a good  _ Ruler,”  _ Flowey corrected. “Fantastic fighter, but I don’t think anyone would call him a good King.”

… Right, well. He supposed he sort of understood what Flowey was trying to say. Mostly confused, but he didn’t push further. He’d already said enough.

To tell someone he had Chara, though, that left a weird taste in his mouth, and not necessarily the bad kind. It was uplifting, almost, that he admitted to it. The cruel, cruel voice was nothing more than a temptation, and it’s only purpose was to crush its victims. The latter commonly appeared in those with weak minds, which made him really wonder about Dyne. She’d never brought anything up about it so neither did he.

Returning the can to the shed, Stretch made his way back to Flowey and lowered himself to his knees again as he looked around the garden.

“It’ll be hard to keep it a surprise if they start getting brighter.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re in luck.” Flowey smiled. “The Echo flowers are the easiest to take care of, and with the added speed on recovery you’ve been giving with your magic, I have no doubt that by the time Edge comes in to cast his spell, the flowers will be ready.”

Stretch really hoped that was the case, and he and Flowey spent the rest of their hangout discussing the strangest topics. Sharing a few laughs, it was nice.

It really was nice.

He just wished Edge could be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyyyYYYYEEEAAAHHH INFO ON THE PREVIOUS KING OF FELL WHOOP WHOOP that was fun
> 
> can't wait to dig deeper !! See you all next Tuesday!


	8. Come closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess they really are getting closer, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, drawing: I swear im forgetting something lol  
me:  
me:  
me: *chokes* THE CHAPTE R-
> 
> KJHFGDFG I LITERALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE PLEASE KILL ME THANKS

The truest shame of the week was when Edge regretfully admitted to him there’d be no horse riding this week, either. It was fine, honestly, he couldn’t be expected to be pried away from his work at any opportune moment. Stretch didn’t even get half the stuff Edge was working on, mostly didn’t really try to. 

He tightened his grip on Peaches’ harness and eyed the wrecked looking state of the buildings he passed.

This kingdom really wasn’t doing good things to Stretch’s heart.

The day had come for the donations to the poor, and though most gifts were from Swap, it hardly seemed to matter to the monsters. When Stretch, Undyne, and a few other guards arrived in one of the worse state villages, safe to say the monsters weren’t at all trusting. Some even dared a glare at Stretch, though one look from Undyne quickly set them in their apparent ‘place’. Stretch had to keep reminding her to stop, that they weren’t here to hurt anyone.

Undyne didn’t like that at all, apparently.

“They could attack at any moment.”

“They could,” Stretch admitted. “But the same can be said for any monster, please, Undyne,” he softened his voice. “You don’t need to be so tense.”

“Your life is priority,” she growled. “And until I see the day when monsters are dancing around a field of daisies, I’m not gonna relax.”

Wasn’t that a pretty thought.

Letting out a sigh, Stretch reached what he assumed was the centre of the village, and he slid off of Peaches in a swift movement. The rest of the guards followed, except the one that pulled the cart. 

Stretch gleefully joined the others as they pulled down the doors, and brought out boxes of clothes and items.

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Undyne grumbled as she held two heavy boxes under her arms, and Stretch playfully rolled his eyes.

“Because the state of your kingdom is atrocious, and these monsters need better clothes if they want to survive the winter.”

“It’s a sign of rank.”

“It’s  _ wrong.”  _ Stretch snapped his head to her, and Undyne quickly shut her mouth. She wanted to argue, desperately, about how this is how things were supposed to be.

That’s one thing Stretch wouldn’t let her speak.

“They’ll steal from each other,” Undyne’s voice turned unnaturally soft as the pair lowered all the boxes. “They’ll get greedy and take more than they should.”

“Some might,” Stretch agreed, he wasn’t a fool. He’d have probably done the same if he was in their shoes. However, the fact was that he didn’t know them as well as he’d like, the only thing he could do was hope they worked together and shared what Stretch could offer. “But is it greed when you’ve never had anything else?”

Undyne didn’t answer.

Unsurprisingly, none of the monsters appeared interested in getting closer even as the clothes were clearly visible once boxes opened, despite their curiosity- no. Stretch frowned once he realised that it hadn't been curiosity, but rather, it was caution. Wariness. An expectancy of an attack, most likely.

Was this the work of Rouge?

Clearly, standing around wouldn’t help, so Stretch decided to lure them out.

“The items you see here are free,” Stretch called out to them all, struggling to be heard but sound welcoming at the same time. Somehow, he doubted they’d notice a difference between kindness and mockery. He really hoped they didn’t think he was mocking them. “Take as many as you need.” He told them, but that didn’t make a single monster move an inch. All watching from the windows, all afraid. Stretch frowned, then turned to face the guards.

Oh, for God’s sake!

“Put those away!” He scolded lightly, and the guards jolted. Undyne looked just about ready to stab him with her spear.

Yeah, probably deserved it, since this was most likely another dangerous move. Edge and Undyne both weren’t happy with him there, and Edge especially asked him to tone it down.

He technically was, since he wasn’t asking anyone to hit him. Besides, Undyne could summon spears in a snap, if he really  _ was  _ in danger she’d get to it in no time. How could he possibly get into danger for offering free clothes to the poor?

“I said put them away.” Stretch crossed his arms, frowning at them as any mother would to a misbehaving child. The guards squirmed again, looking between Undyne and Stretch as they waited any protest. Undyne had nothing to say, it seemed, and they soon put away their weapons and allowed Stretch to shoo them away from the clothes. “You don’t need to guard clothes,” he huffed. “They’ll never step foot close to us if they think their lives are on the line.”

With his back turned and no weapons raised, the heads peeking through the windows seemed a lot warier. It would take a lot more than the lack of instant threat to get them coming, apparently. Kids were a lot easier to impress, adults? Not so much.

But hey, weren’t they all kids deep down?

“My Queen,” Undyne spoke up, voice strained as though holding herself back. “It’d be wise for us to head to the next village if you want to be back in time for lunch with the King.”

“Yes, I know.” He sighed, giving the boxes one last look, before raising himself up to Peaches’ saddle and holding onto the harness. “I just hope they don’t leave them out too long, Winter’s coming.”

“I’m sure they won’t.” Undyne tried an attempt to make him feel bett- Nope, this was Undyne. She was probably just trying to get Stretch to stop worrying purely because it annoyed her. That made more sense. “Once they realise how fucking cold it gets they’ll be fighting each other for clothes.”

“Well,” Stretch tightened his jaw. “I hope they don’t have to fight, plenty of blankets.”

“You really think they won’t try and get as much as possible?” She growled and the hold on her harness tightened. Stretch sighed.

“Why do you trust them so little? Have you given them a chance?” He frowned at her. Undyne didn’t answer, so Stretch didn’t press.

Each village after that was essentially the same, petrified eyes that peeked through gaps in their windows and never once did a single monster step foot outside. Or anywhere, actually, just stood stiff. Stretch wondered if it’d be a good idea to knock on one of the doors to offer, before deciding against it. He force a rabbit out of its home, he had to be patient.

Patience was never one of his virtues, at least he didn’t think it was. 

He made sure to be heard by as many as possible when he offered the donations, but after setting them down and completely unsupervised (and unguarded) he finally stepped back and headed for the next village on the list. So many of them were in such a bad state, he really had to check to see if there’d be any priority at all in fixing them. At the very least send some upgrades for better support in their houses — Swap’s ‘poorer’ villages had a completely safe foundation, no cracks in the walls and certainly no lack in colour or warmth.

It was really distressing to see this, he hated it. His energy was dropping further and further the more villages they passed. There were a limited amount of supplies so they really had to limit how much each village got in order for each village to have any chance of warmth. Undyne told him it would’ve been better if they just focused on handing these out to one or two villages, and while his mind saw the logic in that, his soul couldn’t agree with the unfairness of it.

He just wished he could do more.

By the time he got back to the castle, he was shivering and freezing and really could go for some hot cocoa. Somehow, though, he doubted the castle had anything of the sort. 

Damn, he’d miss that drink.

He was bundled in blankets on the bed when Edge had come looking for him. Why he was looking for him he had yet to learn, but Edge certainly seemed amused at the sight regardless of the purpose of his visit.

“Comfortable?”

“Very, now close the door.” Stretch shivered and brought the blankets closer to his body. “You’re letting all the cold in.”

Contrary to popular belief, skeleton monsters can indeed get cold. The difference between a monster’s skeleton and a skeleton monster was that one of them was a living creature. Similar to how they needed to breathe despite the lack of lungs, temperatures could still be felt and reacted to. And Stretch was no fan of the cold.

“It’s still quite early in the evening,” He shut the doors with a click, before moving over to sit on the edge (hah) of the mattress. “Are you tired?”

Stretch hummed. “It was a long, cold day, pardon me if I want to stay here forever.”

“I hope you at least make room for me.” 

“Never, this whole bed is mine.” Stretch sprawled himself across, just to be petty and take up more space. Even if it did make him colder. “You’ll have to sleep in the guest room.”

“A guest in my own home?” Edge pressed a hand to his chest, feigning surprise. “How generous.”

“I know, I’m amazing like that.” He laughed under his breath, before shuffling and patting the space next to him. He frowned when Edge shook his head.

“Not this time, I only came for a short while.” 

Disappointing, but Stretch could deal with it.

Grunting as he sat up, Stretch forced his cold body to loosen up the blankets just enough so his elbow could prop him up. “Alright, what is it?”

Edge tightened his jaw, then faced the floor. “Nothing,” he mumbled, then ever so quietly added. “I just wanted to see you.”

Stretch froze, and his jaw would’ve dropped if it wasn’t stiff from the cold air. Edge? He wanted to see him? Just like that? No purpose, no question?

Just for the sake of it?

A lighthearted laugh left him, and Stretch properly sat up and scooted next to the other, motion swift and natural. He’d have wrapped the blanket around them both if Edge had been planning to stay.

He leaned against Edge’s bony body before he allowed himself to slump completely. Edge was so warm, it was unfair. Stretch only wished he didn’t have to leave so soon, even if Edge didn’t seem to lean back to him.

He didn’t lean back, but he didn’t lean away, either.

The words they shared were soft spoken, no real clear path they’d taken and just let the flow of the river guide the topic. It was a safe, comfortable air, and Stretch didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want Edge to go back to that serious face and stress he always carried. He wanted Edge to keep that warmth, that flutter that made Stretch’s soul jolt with a thrill he couldn’t give a name.

He wanted Edge to hold him.

But Edge’s hands stayed carefully away from him.

* * *

“Tomorrow~” 

Stretch sent Flowey a weird look, temporarily pausing his magic to do so. It didn’t take him long to return his attention back to them.

“Ominous voice aside,” He huffed. “What’s tomorrow?”

“The flowers!” Flowey let out a gleeful squeal, clapping his arms. They didn’t make much noise. “They’ll be done tomorrow, I can feel it, I bet they’ll be done- look at them!”

Stretch stopped his magic again to pay attention to what Flowey was pointing to — a single Echo flower was stunningly bright. If it wasn’t done by tomorrow, as Flowey said, then it’d definitely be done soon.

“Careful with your plurals there, Flowey,” he snorted, and returned to the Crystal. “Only one of them’s glowing.”

“Yeah, but that’s still a flower more than I’d ever be able to do.”

He never really got an answer as to why Flowey couldn’t help the garden himself. He figured it’d rouse suspicion from Edge if the garden was miraculously keeping healthy, but at that point was it more important to keep the garden healthy or Flowey’s secret?

“Right,” Stretch finally responded. “Yeah, I just,” his voice trailed off, he didn’t know what to say, but mostly he didn’t want to have worked this hard only for Edge to get mad at him for messing around with-

Wait.

“Edge won't…” he squirmed in place. “mind that I’m doing this, right?”

Flowey turned to give him a strange look of his own. “Uh, you’re reviving his dad’s dead garden, don’t see how he wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“No- yeah, it makes sense when you put it in that context, but,” Stretch’s frown deepened, and his hands twitched before moving back to his lap. “I mean, he wasn’t happy when I came here without asking for permission, so I just-“

He was interrupted.

“Stretch,” the flower grumbled. “It’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry your pretty little head over what Edge may say-“ 

“But-“

“-Because bottom line is!” Flowey continued. “He misses this garden, you heard it, I heard it, we both know he wants to bring the garden back but he can’t because he knows this place takes too much time.”

Stretch also knew that, given how he’d been taking care of it for the past month. It took hours of the day for him to finish his work, he could only imagine how with Edge’s already packed schedule (especially with Stretch’s arrival throwing some of his plans) couldn’t afford them time and care the garden needed. Really, it was a good thing that Stretch was taking it upon himself to bring it back. He didn’t have to, but he still wanted to do it, for Edge.

Except that didn’t change the fact that Stretch hadn’t asked.

** _You never learn._ **

Chara was back, just in time. He was wondering what it’d been up to, seeing as it was quiet for a good few days. Good to hear it hadn't up and died on him, wouldn’t that just be such an unfortunate thing? 

“Stretch,” Flowey spoke with exasperation, which forced the skeleton to look up from the ground and cut his train of thought. “You’re doing a good thing, you both want it, you don’t need to beat yourself up over it.”

** _Yet you didn’t ask._ **

“I suppose,” Stretch answered him, in a tone that very well meant he didn’t agree with Flowey at all. The small monster puffed his tiny cheeks, apparently trying to come across as annoyed. Made it hard when he looked so small. “I just can’t stand the thought of upsetting him.” 

Again.

“You won’t.” Flowey insisted, desperately asserting himself in Stretch’s field of view. “Come on, Stretch, can't you see the good you’re doing?”

Stretch didn’t answer.

* * *

“Oh, keep them closed you buffoon!” Stretch lightly slapped Edge’s arm as he pulled him down the hall, Guards sent them curious glances as they passed but didn’t dare question. Which Stretch appreciated, seeing as he didn’t want to prolong this.

What he didn’t appreciate was Edge insistence on opening his eyes.

“What is the point, Stretch? Where are we going?”

“The point, silly,” he came to a stop, and reached up to cover Edge’s eyes. “Is that it’s a surprise, and I can’t have you figuring out what it is along the way.”

“As I recall,” Edge carefully pulled Stretch’s arm away from his face, sending him an amused look. “When I gave you your surprise, there hadn’t been a reason to cover your eyes.”

“Yes, I’d have most likely slipped,” he admitted, letting his hand twitch in Edge’s hold. “But that’s because I didn’t know the layout of your castle-“

“You still don’t.”

“-I still don’t!” A rapid nod, almost childish. “I’ve gotten better, but I bet there’s still places I haven’t been- that’s not the point! Shut, shut!” He continued to fuss until Edge finally let out a defeated sigh and fully closed his eyes. Small victory for Stretch! He held both of his friend’s hands and gently led him to the lonesome tower. 

It didn’t cross his mind that he’d referred to Edge as a friend.

They’d slowed down by a fair margin when they reached the stairs, and Stretch gave him words of encouragement and guidance any chance he found. Whether Edge actually appreciated or needed them wasn’t something Stretch actively looked out for, and instead prayed to himself that he wasn’t being annoying.

“And that’s the last one,” Stretch would’ve applauded him had his hands not been preoccupied. “We’re almost there.”

“May I open my eyes?” He frowned, growing fidgety at the lack of sight. Stretch chewed his tongue, he hadn’t thought about that. It was probably a lot to ask of him to keep his eyes closed-

_ But he closed them. For you. _

Stretch faltered, just for a moment. That’s right, Edge had absolutely closed his eyes, absolutely  _ kept  _ them closed when he wouldn’t dare to do so out in the open. Especially not with all the guards they’d passed, it was clear as day he wouldn’t put his life on the line for them. So he did it only because Stretch asked him to.

Stretch’s soul fluttered something familiar, so close that he almost recognised it. It escaped his grasp before he could.

“Soon, soon, I promise.” he told him, and with those words Edge seemed to relax a significant amount. Seemed Edge understood the weight of Stretch’s promises, or at least partly. That was enough. He pressed his hand against the door and let it creak open, the sound alone probably told Edge enough of where they were, but that was alright.

Edge’s face turned to a grimace, and for a second Stretch thought it was because of the recognition. Only to soon realise it was, instead, Stretch’s magic. Must’ve been overwhelmingly sweet, so Stretch took no offence at the face, he’d react the same- he  _ had  _ reacted the same. With Edge’s magic instead.

The sight of Flowey pretending to be unbloomed was still a strange one, but he pushed aside the thought as he brought Edge down to sit. Right before a patch of blue flowers. He leaned up and whispered, trying not to take notice of Edge’s shudder.

“Say anything,” he whispered, voice low and almost inaudible. “Anything you want.”

“What do you mean? Can I open my eyes?” He asked, and Stretch allowed himself to smile as a flower twitched at the sound.

_ “What do you… me..an..? Can… my eyes?” _

Heavy with static, it wasn’t as clear as Stretch would’ve liked, but he couldn’t blame the poor thing. Years of silence, of being paused in the same state as when it’d been left, it was a miracle it had the strength to even speak at all.

When there was no clear reaction, Stretch fidgeted and dared a peek at Edge. Why wasn’t he saying anything? He hadn’t opened his eyes, why wasn’t he opening his eyes? This was the moment where Stretch was supposed to yell  _ ‘Surprise!’  _ but that didn’t seem to be the plan Edge was going with. 

Whatever his plan was.

“You can… open your eyes?” It turned into more of a question rather than a request, but one Edge obeyed regardless. They didn’t snap open, and took a painfully long time to focus on the sight. Stretch was seriously having second doubts.

** _You messed up_ **

_ ‘Yeah, picked up on that, thanks!’  _ He quickly shut Chara up, before facing Edge again and daring to speak up.

“I mean, surprise?” He tried, voice weak with uncertainty. “It’s something I just thought you’d like, you don’t have to like it.”

No response, just Edge continuously staring down at the flower. Stars he looked like he was about to tear the thing from the ground, and the panic in his soul only grew. He fidgeted, then played around with the cuff of his sleeve. Pulling and wrapping it around his wrist, as though the tightness would calm him down.

It didn’t, but it gave him something to do.

“Sorry,” there was the first apology. “I just thought you’d like it.” his voice died out, and his body turned to nothing but violent trembles. He hated it, Edge hated it. Oh, he was such a fool. Of course Edge wouldn’t appreciate it, this was the memory of his father and Stretch ruined it with his touch and magic. He had no right to be here, no right to know about Flowey,  _ certainly  _ no right to mess around with the flowers.

Sockets burning, Stretch reached up to rub away any building tears. “I’m sorry,” he said again, wet hiccups escaping. He almost felt stupid for reacting in such a childish way, what  _ was  _ it with him and resorting to tears when something made him feel even the slightest bit bad? “I didn’t mean it- I’ll stop, I‘m sorry, please, don’t be mad.”

Whatever trance Edge had been stuck in for the past ten minutes had snapped, and Edge suddenly remembered his whereabouts. Without wasting another second, Stretch’s breath left him when he was suddenly shoved, not with a hurtful purpose, no. Rather because Edge’s arms had looped around his waist, and the skeleton practically pounced in order to hold him close. Pressed flush against Edge’s ribs, Stretch’s breath hitched as the other buried his face in the crook of his neck.

The silence overshadowed them both, but it was not unwelcome.

His shivering ceased, fading into the occasional twitch and shudder. Stretch’s arms rushed to find a stable grip, clutching onto Edge’s black shirt. What he presumed was part of the battle body, at least. 

The feeling of Edge’s face by his neck was still a new one, but one that Stretch openly welcomed. It felt a little strange, now that he knew they were being watched, or at least listened to by Flowey, but there wasn’t much Stretch could do in that regard. Instead, he allowed himself to relax under Edge’s touch, and slowly rubbed soothing circles on the other’s back once he felt Edge’s own set of trembles making themselves welcome.

“Edge?” He asked, but instead of getting an answer, Edge only tightened his hold and somehow brought him closer. He supposed that would have to do in terms of responses, it may take a while for the other to find the strength in him to speak.

In the meantime, Stretch moved them so he could lean against the brick leverage wall, careful not to lean too far back in favour of not wanting to crush the flowers. He let Edge relax against his ribs, and his only hope was that Edge couldn’t feel the strong thundering pounds of his soul. 

Reaching down, Stretch played around with the torn scarf around Edge’s neck, as his other hand stroked his skull. Edge had never looked smaller.

Deciding to play his cards, Stretch let his fingers trace circles around the other’s skull. Much like how Edge had a habit of doing that to him, and Stretch could see the appeal. There was something almost therapeutic about it, about holding someone close and letting your instincts guide you.

Minutes ticked by, and nothing needed to be said. They were both here, Edge was collecting himself, and Stretch was the pillar that gave him the support he needed to power through whatever mental battle he was going through. He supposed he might’ve given Edge a bit of a fright, was the possibility of Stretch going out of his way to help the garden so low that the mere sight of such a result caused a jump, or was it something deeper?

Maybe both.

Probably both.

He felt Edge shuffle at last, and he loosened his arms to give Edge the space he needed to face him. Elbows on the ground, the taller skeleton pushed himself up, only enough to leave a gap between their ribs. Stretch offered a shy smile, even as Edge continued to stare up at him with those shockingly wide eyes. 

“You gave me a scare there,” he reached down and cradled the pointy cheeks. “Mind giving me a warning next time before you go all quiet?”

“Stretch-“ his voice hitched, and Edge forced himself to fully sit up. Stretch resisted the call of pulling him back down, and instead gave Edge his space. It took him a moment to find himself, and dared himself to reach out and almost touch the flower. His voice was nothing more than a breathless whisper. “When did you do this?” 

Stretch hummed, playing around with the hem of his robes. Why he was acting shy all of a sudden was beyond him, but the least he could do was actually reply to Edge’s questions. He had a right to know.

“Two weeks ago? Around three.” He thought back on the time that had passed, it hadn’t been as long as it felt. He could’ve sworn he’d known Flowey for longer than that. “I mean, you said you wanted the garden back, so I thought I’d try and learn things?” He squirmed under Edge’s gaze, despite how soft it was. “It’s… for you.”

That was it, really. Any hard work he put into the garden all rooted back to it being for Edge, plain and simple. Regardless of how pretty the result was and how satisfied Stretch felt at it, it was originally for Edge and would continue to be for him.

If he allowed it.

“For me.” Edge repeated breathlessly, and without being able to stop himself, swooped down and held Stretch close again. This time, though, their foreheads pressed against each other with a welcoming weight. The steady sturdiness of Edge’s skull contrasting Stretch’s smooth, untouched one almost perfectly. He could feel puffs of hot breath hit his face, and a shudder shot down his spine.

_ He’s so close. _

Looking up, he forced himself to speak, even if every bone in his body told him to be quiet and let this moment happen. He ignored them.

“Edge?” He asked, though at first unsure of what he’d been planning to ask. It seemed his name was enough for Edge to answer.

“You enjoy throwing around gifts, don’t you?” There was amusement in Edge’s voice, and breathed out a sigh. “It’s not the norm here, I apologise for my reaction.”

So not only was the fact that Edge had a gift at all a hard fact to wrap his head around, but the fact that it was one as personal as this? No wonder it had taken him ten minutes to process that. Stretch almost laughed- nope, not almost, definitely let out a few chuckles that he couldn’t quite stifle. Edge sent him a pout, a pout of all things. 

“Don't you laugh at me.” He let out a playful growl, tucking Stretch close. Stretch yelped at having his face shoved into Edge's chest, but soon it was replaced with the merry sound once again.

“Hard to do that when you’re so easy to laugh at.” He snorted, using the hug as an opportunity to hide his face. He let out a squeal when Edge fell back, forcing Stretch to topple above him. They stared at each other for mere seconds before Stretch burst into a fit of giggles. “Oh, you! You can’t go about telling me not to laugh then pull something like that!”

“I absolutely can, I am the King.” He spoke with such childish pride Stretch had to cover his face in order to have any chance of controlling himself. Edge leaned up, grinning. “And as the King, I demand you to cease this foolery.”

“Oh, whatever shall I do?” Stretch gasped before slumping his body against Edge’s entirely, yet his body was still stiff with the giggles that escaped him. “Can I ever earn your forgiveness, my one and only King?”

Something glistened in Edge’s eyes, but Stretch hadn't a chance to figure it out before he’d been pulled up and lifted in Edge’s arms. With a yelp, he scrambled to balance himself, and quickly looked down- Edge’s mischievous grin looked back up at him, Stretch lightly smacked his shoulder.

“Oh, some King you are!” 

“You must earn your forgiveness.” Edge answered playfully, and Stretch guffawed.

“Wait, for what? Edge, for goodness sake, put me down! Where are you taking me-? Edge!”

Stretch’s voice faded as they left the room, and the doors slid shut in their usual pace. The golden flower twitched, before allowing the petals to unfurl and reveal the small, white face. Flowey stared at the exit, and allowed the silence to tick by. It was not a comforting silence, but didn’t seem to be a disturbing one either. The little monster’s face as blank as a canvas as thoughts seemed to dance around his mind.

His face creased with… something, and Flowey frowned.

“You left too soon, Rouge.” His voice quiet with respect, Flowey closed his eyes and settled into a more comfortable position. “I wonder what you’d say if you were here.” He asked the air, as if expecting a response.

There was no such response.

* * *

Spending a few hours with Dogaressa was a good way to freshen up, it had been far too long since their last conversation and Stretch felt a little guilty for being unable to visit her for so long. She was such a lovely monster at heart, no matter how much those devilish red eyes begged to differ.

“Festivals, my Queen?” Her voice soft with respect, Dogaressa’s face portrayed nothing but curiosity with the subtle questioning tilt and the wide eyes. Stretch recoiled.

“You don’t know what festivals are?” His voice hardly carried the sentence, and he resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall.  _ Of course  _ they didn’t know what festivals were, no one in this cursed Kingdom knew what fun was at all. He watched as Dogaressa shyly shook her head, and Stretch calmed himself down and explained. “You can do many different things at festivals, they’re mostly made to celebrate something or for the sake of entertainment, different events you can try for different reasons.”

“Oh, we have something similar!” Dogaressa brightened for a second, before it dropped into something dull. “But I wouldn’t call it a festival, I’m not too big a fan of it, actually.”

He wanted to ask about it, and maybe he should’ve, but something told him from the way Dogaressa looked that neither would enjoy the conversation. Stretch’s heart had dealt with enough weight this week, he wasn’t in too big of a mood to go about it again. So instead, he shifted the focus back to the festivals.

“Well, for Swap there are festivals such as the spring blossom festival, or the wishing star festival,” he sighed with a nostalgic smile. “Gorgeous, both of them, it’s a shame I won’t be able to be in the Swap kingdom to see them.”

Maybe he should’ve appreciated them more the last time he’d participated. Though, technically he’d missed the wishing star one thanks to his generous body making him fall horrendously ill, and he was still grumpy about it to this day. Apparently they’d been especially bright that night, so he was sure whatever powers above existed were mocking him. His father made an effort to try and describe them, but in the end it was clear as crystal. You couldn’t just describe something that stole your breath.

At least Dogaressa looked invested. “Why, those sound lovely, my Queen.”

“Don’t they just?” He let out a pleased sigh, longing in his eyes. “I miss them terribly, it’s a true shame.”

“It surely must be.” she nodded along, and Dogamy fidgeted from beside her as he finally found his voice and the confidence to join the conversation. 

“Can you tell us more about them, my Queen?”

Stretch glanced over at him, before offering a pleased smile. His spirit was giddy with a sort of victory, victory because Dogamy spoke to him without being spoken to. Almost instinctively, it seemed.

“Of course,” he made sure to sound as pleased as he felt, letting the dogs pick up on the praise. “There’s so much to say, where to even start?”

Tapping his chin in thought, he quickly decided on the flower blooming festival, or otherwise named ‘Spring Blossoming’. Named as such as Swap monsters welcomed spring and accommodated their decorations and colours to match the season. Lovely pastels that time of year, Stretch adored it. Adored taking part, especially, the castle took a long time to refurbish, but all of the castle’s staff and a few monsters worked together to change the interior. Spring had such bright colours, it was a treat to see them every year. Especially considering winter was full of whites and subtle blues.

The change was refreshing, as it should’ve been.

He’d ended up going from spring talk to the summer dance, to autumn’s baking until it finally reached the wishing star festival in winter. The dog couple latched onto every word, utterly enamoured and enticed. It was both uplifting and crushing to see them so interested in something that was so normal for Stretch. It wasn’t  _ fair  _ that they didn’t have festivals like Swap did, and Stretch really would’ve thrown another fit to give Fell such a gift had he not already asked for so much from Edge already.

He was being far too  **greedy.**

He recoiled, just for a moment. His thoughts had dropped into a pit- no, tripped, more like. They didn’t quite drop yet, but that had been close. Chara was far too close. 

“My Queen?” Dogaressa cut his train of thought, just in time for the doors behind them to open. Both the dog monsters straightened their backs and fell back into their usual blank stare as Edge exited his office. Stretch hated the sight.

“Stretch?” Edge raised a brow. “Why were you waiting outside? You’re free to enter any time.”

“I wasn’t waiting for you, don’t get ahead of yourself!” He sputtered, face flushed hotly. “I was having a nice chat, if you don’t mind!”

Despite his defence, Edge seemed no less amused and inclined his head down the hall, indicating for Stretch to follow; and like a helpless sinner enchanted by the call of evil, he followed. No resistance or hesitance in his step, and he easily found a good pace to keep up with the other monster.

Stretch quickly fell back into topic, blabbering on about this that or the other, and Edge only hummed to let Stretch know he’d been listening. That was how their conversations usually went. 

But this time it felt different. Not a good different, either. Not necessarily  _ bad  _ but… Stretch knew Edge wasn’t paying as much attention. Distracted. Edge wasn’t the type to be distracted.

“You good there, Edgelord?” He bumped his shoulder with the other’s and waited patiently for an answer. Edge appeared disgruntled, and it wasn’t a sight he wanted to get used to.

Their walking slowed, and slowed, before it stopped completely.

Furrowing his brows, Stretch stepped in front of Edge and leaned down so the other could see him. “Edge? Is something bothering you?”

It took him far too long to realise Edge was mumbling something, but to be quite fair, the voice was insanely quiet and Stretch had to wonder if even Edge could hear himself. He tried straining his ear, sending looks of concern to him.

“Edge, please speak up, I can’t-“

“...you?”

“What?” His forehead creased, and he stepped closer as if it’d help at all. “Could you repeat that? Please?”

“May I,” the voice started strong, and Stretch barely stopped himself from flinching back. It quietened, so quickly. “May I… hug you?”

Stretch stared. He was so sure he misheard that, but given the bright redness on Edge’s face it didn’t seem like it was a joke nor a misunderstanding.

And then Stretch was confused. Confused because they’d hugged before, done it a couple of times and by that point assumed it was an automatic okay to go along with.

And finally, Stretch understood. The other two times they’d hugged it was because one or the other had fallen into panic, and while one could argue that yesterday’s hug in the garden was one out of gratitude, it still mainly occurred because Stretch was a pansy and couldn’t get just emotions in check. 

This time, though, Edge asked. He wanted one because hugs were nice, and honestly what more reason than that do you need for one?

Mouth curling up into a smile, Stretch closed the gap and swiftly wrapped his arms around Edge’s rib cage. The pulse of a strong soul easily sensed through the fabric hiding it, and Stretch found comfort in the warmth it created. Such familiar warmth, one that he doubted he’d forget. One that he hoped he wouldn’t have to. The arms by Edge’s sides twitched with uncertainty, before loosely draping around his hips and pulling him closer. Cradling him as though he was the most precious treasure.

Perhaps the hallway wasn’t the best place to get comfortable, but hey, he wasn’t about to complain about it. He only hoped Edge didn’t, either. Openly showing affection didn’t seem like much of a Fell trait.

Though, didn’t seem Edge much cared as he began to rock both their bodies from side to side. He let out a sigh, enjoying it just as much as Stretch was.

Sure, maybe they didn’t love each other.

But no one could deny that something was there, even if neither skeleton realised there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I FORGOT TO UPDATE JHDFKGD


	9. Send me a festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times come and go, and Stretch decides it's better to stay away from home.
> 
> Which home?
> 
> He wouldn't be able to tell you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE I DIDN'T FORGET  
IT MAY BE WEDNESDAY HERE BUT IT'S TUESDAY SOMEWHERE ELSE THEREFORE THIS IS A TUESDAY UPDATE
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Hugs were on the table. 

Hugs were on the table and Edge was using every single speck of an opportunity to take them. Was Stretch complaining? Absolutely not, his soul soared at the intimacy and dropped when he had to let go. Constantly wanting more when it should’ve been happy with what he had.

His mind tried telling him he was greedy, but this was a greed he happily accepted. Edge himself was initiating the majority of them, after all, he was allowed to enjoy it.

Whether it was Edge just leaving his office or straight out of training, after meals or during a garden chat, arms were around him and he couldn’t get enough. Unfortunately, hugs in the night didn’t seem to be a line Edge was willing to cross yet, so Stretch regrettably kept away from him in the bed. 

He didn’t dwell too much on it, though.

There were times were Edge seemed to almost brush his mouth against Stretch’s bones, given how close his breath had felt. Instead of fully swooping in though, Edge retreated last second. Pulling away and leaving behind a pretty disappointed Swapverse monster.

_ ‘It’s not like I wanna kiss him.’  _ he told himself repeatedly, because that definitely wasn’t it. No matter how utterly delectable Edge appeared after many hours of training nor how welcoming the fondness in his eyes was when Stretch joined him during work. 

It didn’t matter, Stretch didn’t want his mouth against Edge’s at all and that was that. End to that train of thought, thank you.

He hummed a tune as he gave an extra bit of warmth to the Sundrops’ water, fearing that the cold may cause them to freeze up. Now that winter was here, Edge had been pretty clear in his preference to keep Stretch inside. While Stretch appreciated the time to stay cooped up inside where it was warm, he couldn’t deny that he missed the children of the orphanage. MK and Burden especially, they’d really grown on him. Older than the toddlers but not quite in the oldest group of kids yet, the awkward middle stage that struggled to find its path.

Stretch made sure to spend time with as many kids as he could, but those two were where his bias began. Generally, though, Stretch just loved kids.

_ “Stretch and Edgy sittin’ on a tree-“ _

And then there were some kid monsters that would never grow up and Stretch would forever despise.

“Oh, hush!” Pouting at the giggling flower, Stretch’s fingers twitched around the handle of the watering can as he watched the water hit the roots. “You’ve been making that silly face this whole time!”

“So have you, mister ‘I don’t love Edge’.” Flowey stuck his tongue out, he ignored the yells of protest sent his way and instead continued his teasing. “He’s been hugging and touching you any chance he gets, and you act like a flustered teen every time he does! How is that  _ not  _ love?”

“I see you’re still too young to be having this conversation.” He grumbled as he emptied the watering can and returned it to the shed. “And for your information, I do not act like a flustered teen.”

“Sure you don’t!” Flowey let out a series of giggles, before pulling an embarrassed expression. “Oh! Edge, I wasn’t expecting you, ahh, another hug? You’re spoiling me!”

“I never said that!” Stretch stammered and his hands flew up to his cheeks, face glowing neon with his magic. Flowey didn’t look in the least regretful despite Stretch’s begging, and he continued his teases.

“You’re so in love!”

“I’m really not!” 

His insistence wasn’t getting anywhere, that was clear. Flowey continued to be a rotten little weed and Stretch was paying the price. He kept his face turned as Flowey went on and on about how he  _ clearly  _ loved Edge and there was no other possibility on it. The burn in his sockets was coming back and stars above he hated the feeling. What was with him nowadays? He was never this much of a crybaby.

“Stop it.” He scorned the way his voice shook, and its tone was of the miserable sort. Apparently, it was enough for Flowey to back off. The mocking laughter ceased, and Stretch heard the familiar sound of gravel and dirt being pushed apart as Flowey popped through the ground.

“Woah, hey, Stretch, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He tried to say, but Stretch didn’t dare face him. Forced himself to stare right at the end of the shed, where Flowey couldn’t enter. The voice went on despite that. “I was teasing, I didn’t think it actually-“

“No, you didn’t.” Stretch hissed, angrily rubbing his eyes before storming past the little monster, ignoring his calls. “No matter how many times I said stop, you just kept poking fun- is it funny? Telling me I love someone I don’t?”

Flowey undoubtedly looked guilty, given his voice, which was why Stretch didn’t face him directly. He knew if he laid eyes on Flowey’s face for even a second he’d cave in and try to cheer him up.

And now, Stretch had to do anything but that.

“It’s not funny,” he said. “I like Edge as a friend, and that’s all I know for certain, I know we’re married and are expected to take it further but-“ Stretch faltered, and dropped himself onto one of the garden benches as he proceeded to tuck his knees into his chest. “I don't know.” 

Stars he was a mess. What he wouldn’t do for one of Edge’s surprise hugs now. How could his body just keep finding the smallest reasons to be upset? There was nothing serious about the situation, Flowey teased and Stretch overreacted.

** _Again. And again._ **

** _You just can’t stop making it all about you, huh?_ **

He squirmed, the voice in his head was especially loud this time, and he couldn’t help but reach up to clutch his skull. He was sure Flowey took note of the action, because not a moment later he’d popped up right in his vision. Panic was obvious, but Flowey didn’t act on it.

“Stretch, I’m really sorry, honest!” He squeaked. “I didn’t- I thought we were joking around.” His voice trailed off before he slumped forward as a large frown took up most of his face. A jab of guilt in Stretch’s soul. “I’d have stopped if it was really upsetting you.”

“I know.” He sniffed and reached up to rub his eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Flowey squirmed in place, before popping up beside Stretch and carefully extended his roots to wrap around one of Stretch’s legs. “Do you really not know?” His voice was timid, and he licked his lips before he continued. “I mean, I thought you were supposed to love each other by now.”

“It’s not that simple.” Stretch sighed, barely paying mind to the root as he struggled to find his words. “He’s…  _ Nice,  _ he tries to get comfortable with me and I’m trying too, and I guess he’s a monster I like being around.” He trailed off, and sighed again. “But enjoying someone’s presence doesn’t mean you love them.”

“But,” Flowey fidgeted, brows furrowed as he desperately tried to understand. Why was this such a difficult concept for him? “But you keep hugging and stuff, isn’t that something you do with people you love?”

“You can do it with people you like, albeit maybe not as excessively as we do,” he admitted. “But remember, we’re meant to be married, so a few ‘supposed to’s don’t apply to us.” Stretch groaned as he faced the ceiling, playing around with his poncho like cape- it was smaller than Edge’s cape scarf, only reaching to his elbows. It was a part of his usual attire, what he should’ve been wearing more often than not, really. He just somehow always found a reason to avoid it. “Our marriage makes a few things more flexible, or more complicated, I don’t know at this point.”

His answer didn’t seem to help Flowey’s confusion, but at least he seemed to understand the basic message. Stretch didn’t love Edge.

He didn’t know why it hurt so much to think that.

* * *

_ My dear son, _

_ I’ve missed you terribly, everyone in the kingdom does. The upcoming festival just won’t feel the same without you, you always manage to become the life of the party, successfully making each one a special night to remember. A true shame. You already missed one of the wishing star festivals, I’d hate for you to miss another. Perhaps there’s something we can arrange? _

_ Dyne has been a bit quiet recently, it’s a sad sight. I hadn’t realised how much you helped her out of her shell until she reverted back, she really has grown thanks to you. I don’t think even you realise the good you do to monsters. There’s just something about your magic that’s so wonderfully welcoming. Perhaps because it is so sweet? I wish I knew, it certainly is a magic of its own when you can get someone like Dyne to stop apologising for silly things.  _

_ Do you remember Asgore? His age is slowly getting to him, unfortunately. I’ve made a few visits to accommodate but I think we both know he’ll remain lonely until you talk to him. There hadn’t been much time to wish a proper goodbye, and for that I’m truly sorry. _

_ I really am, Stretch. Everyday I wish I could’ve thought of another way, and I would’ve offered myself had the king not been so young. I know you say he treats you well, but I cannot help but worry. The thought of you getting hurt because of him is plaguing my dreams, and I regret not bringing up your frailty from the beginning. What a fool I am. _

_ Well, I hope you’re better over there. Winter is here and the snow is already setting in Swap. Everyone’s already preparing for Gyftmas, even though the wishing star festival comes first! Though, I suppose there’s just something magical about all the Gyftmas lights and laughing children surrounding you. _

_ Does Fell celebrate Gyftmas? Somehow, I can’t picture it. Who knows, maybe I’m wrong. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon, Stretch, _

_ Your father. _

Stretch’s soul dropped as he read the letter. It was meant to be uplifting to hear about the festivals, but the ache in his chest only grew worse with each word. Children were playing, decorations were going up, his k- his previous kingdom was having fun, celebrating as they should.

And what was Fell doing?

Nothing out of the ordinary, work as usual. He mentioned the word ‘Gyftmas’ to the dog couple and was only met with confused looks. They didn’t have a Gyftmas, stars above how did they not have a Gyftmas? 

He wanted to tear the paper out of pure spite, tear it into little tiny rotten pieces so that he’d never have to read it again. His fingers played around the paper before he lowered it without a single crease. Edge didn’t give into his anger and neither would Stretch.

Besides, why was he even angry? His kingd-

_ ‘No, stop, dammit. It’s not your kingdom anymore.’ _

His previous kingdom had every right to enjoy a festival without him, even if it had been one Stretch was particularly fond of, and one he wouldn’t see for a second time. It was fine. He could probably enjoy it from Fell, anyway, so at least he wasn’t missing out on the main event. Even if he’d be alone.

_ Not alone. _

He faltered. Perhaps not entirely alone, but he had doubts Edge would like to watch the stars. Somehow he didn’t seem like the type to lay back and stargaze-

_ The clouds. _

Stretch paused once again. The clouds, that was also correct. They’d absolutely laid down and pointlessly played imagine with the clouds, wasted time with such a game just because they had the spare time to afford- because  _ Edge  _ had the spare time to afford. Maybe he could find time to spare again-

** _Waste of time._ **

No, heavens no. He couldn’t do that to Edge. He was already so busy, he really needed to stop plucking Edge from his work just because Stretch wanted company. It wasn’t fair. He could enjoy the festival alone.

Yes, his father had said there could be something arranged, but Stretch doubted it. He’d asked too much and he didn’t want to ask of Edge to let him back home for a week just to celebrate some festival that probably meant nothing to him. Rightfully not, considering this cursed Kingdom knew next to nothing about enjoyment and didn’t seem interested in learning.

Mostly everyone, but kids hardly counted considering how easily impressionable they were. Though he supposed in a kingdom such as this that was as big as an achievement as any.

He felt himself slump as the energy around him seemed to falter. No festival this year either, it seemed, but it was fine. He’d learn to deal with it, it wasn’t the end of the world. 

Sliding off the chair, Stretch put away the letter in his pocket and stepped out of the library. He’d respond to his father later, when he wasn’t being plagued by Chara. 

Idly he made his way through the long castle halls, and carefully eyed the walls, as if searching for something. That something being literally any possible hint or  _ clue  _ that there was a previous king at all. Seriously, what was with the lack of portraits? Surely Fell did at least that to keep tabs on the royal line? Maybe he should ask about it, but somehow bringing up the king to anyone that wasn’t Flowey felt wrong.

Possibly because of how utterly terrified everyone here was. Likely Rouge’s work, maybe Edge’s…

Could it be Edge’s? He didn’t seem the type at all, Stretch didn’t want to believe Edge of all monsters could’ve possibly brought such terror to his own kingdom-

“Oh!” Stretch stumbled as he hit something- someone. He gasped at the same time she did, and hurriedly lowered himself to his knees to check her over. “Goodness, are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

The girl- Alphys- her trembling grew more violent, gasps heavy with a screwed shut jaw. She was trying to breathe, while trying to be quiet. Stretch raised his hands in defence. “Hey, hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He insisted, but the motion seemed to only bring her more fear. Alright, hands down then. He settled them on his lap and kneeled, inclined his head but not getting too close. “Alphys, right?”

She didn’t speak, or rather she couldn’t get herself to. Alphys stared up at him with blown wide eyes, drowning in absolute terror. They darted between his hands and his own eyes, back and forth, back and forth… Stretch could only assume she, too, was expecting an attack. Wasn’t she staff? Why was staff so afraid as well?

His previous image of Rouge was really starting to grow worse for wear.

“We met once, right? You helped me.” He offered a smile, sweet as he could muster. “I never got to thank you for helping me, so, thank you.”

He probably should’ve saved the gratitude for later, because Alphys was even more freaked out than before. Less shaky, at least, but her wariness and confusion only expanded. Her sharp teeth chomped down to her lips, she suddenly sprang to life before getting on her knees and forehead to the ground. Much like how one would pray.

“Alphys?”

“Whatever p-punishment you believe is- is suitable,” she choked out. “I’ll accept it.”

What? Punishment? For what? Stretch blankly stared at her for three seconds, before it suddenly clicked. She must’ve been talking about how they’d bumped into each other. But was a punishment really necessary for something like that? 

“Uh, no can do, I don’t roll that way.” He scoffed, and softened his gaze as it settled on Alphys’ impossibly stiff form. “So instead of punishment, how about a chat?”

Now he was the one getting strange looks, Alphys looked lost. As though she didn’t know which option to take — who in their right mind would consider punishment over a chat?

Ah, Fell. Of course.

“M.. my Queen,” she squeaked. “I don’t understand?”

“That makes two of us,” he got off the floor and wiped down his trousers, then extended a hand for Alphys to help her up and tried very hard to ignore her flinch. “Come on, who wouldn’t want a chat?”

She continued to stare, nerves and restlessness jumping around her. Ruby eyes glanced around the hall, as though seeking an out or an answer, before she ultimately thought better of it and reached out for his hand.

…and last second, she yanked her arm back and got up to her feet without help. Oh well, maybe next time.

“Is, um, is there anywhere you'd like t-to go, m-my Queen?”

“I’ll let my feet guide me.” Stretch chuckled, then clasped his hands behind his back as he made his way down. Alphys skittishly followed after him. “So, tell me about yourself, are you a doctor, or?”

“W-well, yes? Yes and no, um- I dabble in medicine, but only because of my experience in the science field- we’re, uh, lacking? In doctors..”

The way she spoke made it sound an awful lot like she was the only medic available in the entire kingdom. That wasn’t good, oh stars above that was very bad. He really hoped his hypothesis was wrong there.

“But, no, I’m…” she licked her lips, eyes locked to the floor. “I’m t-the royal scientist.”

“Oh! Royal scientist, eh?” Stretch peered down at her curiously. “Oh, that’s lovely, one of my friends in Swap is the royal scientist, she’s wonderful.”

“I see.”

“Yes, she’s a nervous one as well, I wonder if it’s a scientist thing?” Stretch snorted as they made their way around the castle, not much to see so Stretch wasn’t really sure what to pay attention to. Actually, maybe he could ask about it, this was as good an opportunity as any, right? “I wanted to ask one thing, though.”

Alphys straightened her back and almost eagerly awaited to provide with an answer, Stretch huffed out a laugh. 

“Oh, relax, I don’t think it’s that big a deal,” the first few chuckles eased out and he instead motioned to the walls. “I just noticed there wasn’t much decór, wondered what that was about.”

“The..?” Alphys stared at him, only to suddenly get smacked with a realisation as she tripped over her own feet. Stretch jolted and hurried down to catch her, but she managed to do so herself. The girl sputtered, face flushed hotly with a burning red as her arms flew around her, trying to explain herself. At least, Stretch assumed she was. The only reason he’d managed to make any sense of what she was saying was because Dyne had a similar habit.

But with less dangerous claws flying around.

“I mean, I mean,” she wheezed, how on Earth was she out of breath? “You know my King, he wants a-anything in this castle to be with a purpose- not that I disagree, mind you- but things like d-decorations serve little purpose so he threw them out when-“

She stopped, catching herself in a split second as the horror settled in on her tense shoulders. Ah, there it was. The ‘when’ he needed.

“When he what?” He asked softly, but his voice didn’t help at all. Alphys firmly shook her head, denying him his answers.

“I can’t say, my Queen.” She swallowed, glancing left and right. “I can’t…”

Stretch left it at that. 

* * *

Arms looped around his waist from behind, and Stretch let out a startled gasp- he spun, only to relax quickly upon meeting Edge’s eyes.

“Oh, you!” He lightly slapped Edge’s arm before returning the hug. “You need to stop surprising me like that, one of these days I’ll poke your eye out!”

Edge didn’t say anything, merely buried his face in Stretch’s neck. Which was totally, absolutely fine. Stretch did not shiver at the touch, thank you very much. He sighed and forced himself to relax, but soon he was doing just the opposite. Forcing himself to stay awake as Edge rocked them back and forth.

It was strange, to say the least, that Edge decided to visit him now of all times. Nearing evening, sure, but still very much a time Edge would focus on working. And Stretch was still working on the garden.. He fought back a yawn and played around with Edge’s torn scarf.

“You good there, Edgelord?”

“Needed something fresh.” He mumbled, breathing in his scent deeply. Stretch’s face sparked to life with an embarrassingly bright and vibrant orange. 

_ ‘He’s talking about your magic.’ _ He carefully reminded himself, knowing that Edge had just come back from the courtyard.  _ ‘Don’t get ahead of yourself, there.’ _

What exactly he was ‘getting ahead’ of Stretch couldn’t say. All he knew was that being in Edge’s arms was better than anything else right now, and he gladly accepted them. 

This hug was particularly longer than others, so Stretch allowed himself to be a little more risky. His arms loosened but didn’t let go, instead they slid down and he rested his palms flat against Edge’s chest. There was a hum of appreciation on Edge’s end, and the positive response only helped Stretch push further. Orange eyes timidly peeked up and locked in to the taller skeleton’s cheek. It was right there, all he had to do was lean in just a bit.

As though in some sort of trance, Stretch’s hand moved up to cradle Edge’s cheek in order to tilt his head and swoop in to take it and- He stopped, just before his hand left Edge’s shirt. 

Flowey was in the room.

_ ‘Stars above I hate you.’ _ Stretch begrudgingly kept his hands in place, and could only weakly hope Edge didn’t go further.

Weakly, because despite Flowey being the room Stretch would’ve really liked to see where this could go-

** _Why? Think he’s actually planning something?_ **

Oh for the love of-

** _He’s only here because his Lv needs it, nothing else._ **

_ ‘I just can’t enjoy anything with you, can I?’  _ Stretch glared at a particular spot in the ceiling as if it’d insulted him. It was fine, whatever, Chara always had its share of opinions to speak out.

He could ignore them. He always did.

“You’ve been upset about something,” Edge broke the silence and Stretch almost screamed. He’d appreciate a warning, especially when Edge hardly pulled away, meaning any time he spoke his breath hit right at Stretch’s neck. “Can I help?”

_ Yes. _

“No.”

A small frown settled on Edge’s face, and Stretch jolted.

“I mean- no, because there’s nothing to fix?” He squirmed in place, and fiddled with Edge’s scarf again. “You don’t need to worry, it’s nothing big.”

“You’ve been distracted during dinner,” Edge narrowed his gaze accusingly. “Has someone upset you? Or something?”

“Edge-“ he tried again, but stopped himself. He wanted to tell Edge, should’ve told him, actually. The fact was, however, that Stretch had already complained about too much. This was Edge’s home and culture, and he’d done nothing except abide Stretch’s needs and changing what he knew for his sake.

It made him feel rotten.

“It really isn’t that big of a deal,” he mumbled as he patted Edge’s arm, then focused his gaze on the flowers. “I can handle it, honest.”

Edge really looked like he wanted to argue, wouldn’t be the first time, but Stretch never really gave him the chance to. He took hold of Edge’s hand then brought them both down as they kneeled before the flowers. 

“Do you know the flowers of the garden?” Stretch ignored how Edge seemed to have almost instinctively began rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. At seeing Edge shake his head, Stretch quickly jumped into explanation. Flower after flower, every snippet of knowledge he could remember from all of Flowey’s babbles. It felt like a cheat, talking about this as if he was the only one who knew about them and learned them of his own accord… if it wasn’t for Flowey, Stretch wouldn’t have much to say right now.

“And those are Sweethearts, don’t touch them yet, though, they’re really frail.” He continued to go on and on, hardly noticing how thrilling the conversation was. Flowers were more interesting than he'd initially realised, it was a shame he’d only just picked up the skill now. “They let out this super nice smell when fully bloomed, always smell of your favourite thing.”

“That’s quite interesting.”

“Quite!” Stretch laughed as his hand continued to keep a tight grip on Edge’s. There were times he was interrupted mid talk thanks to the Echo flowers picking up on his voice, but they never repeated the sound for too long seeing how utterly weak they still were. Still, the garden was really coming to life.

“What about that one?” Edge caught his attention again, and Stretch sent him a curious glance, before eyeing what he’d been pointing at- oh. 

Oh. Flowey.

Stretch squirmed in place. “That one?” His voice shook with uncertainty and he could swear he saw Flowey’s body stiffen. What was he meant to say? 

“I never saw it bloomed, though the same can be said for some of the other flowers here,” Edge nodded to himself. “But considering it’s placement, I assumed it was important.”

“Maybe it was sentimentally important,” Stretch cleared his throat. “It’s just a golden flower.”

“I see.” Edge hummed, contemplating something in his mind, before turning his heel and heading for the doors. Hardly minding that he was dragging Stretch with him.

“Wha- Edge! Where are we going?”

“Dinner.”

“I can walk by myself, you fool!”

“I know, but I prefer this.”

There was no arguing with that, he thought with a scoff, for Stretch very much preferred holding Edge’s hand, too.

* * *

Well. That was it, then, wasn’t it?

He’d sent a letter to his father and regretfully explained that he didn’t think he’d be able to pull away from the kingdom, as he’d already asked a lot from Edge and didn’t want to push. His father understood, apparently, though there wasn’t much Stretch could say given how messily rushed the writing appeared to be. His father must’ve been busy.

He tried to stay up that night, to peek out of the curtains and see the stars, but unfortunately Fell was not kind enough to offer him even that. The skies were grossly grey, and covered every speck of light from above. It was a disappointing sight, and Stretch hurried back to sleep quite soon after that.

His dreary mood definitely hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Dogaressa and Dogamy both very quickly picked up on it, and tried to cheer him up by talking about some funny story. Or at least, it was meant to be. Stretch didn’t see too much humour in moldsmalls, honestly. The poor things were already low in confidence, and Stretch could sympathise with that all too much.

He gave them both that polite smile which was universally understood by any monster, even Fell ones. He didn’t think it was funny, but he appreciated the attempt.

Next was Undyne, funnily enough, but it was more her forcing out a question of concern to get him to stop frowning all the time rather than anything genuine. Probably. He could never tell with her, she was always so mad about everything. Told him that she’d tell Edge if he didn’t stop looking like a puppy.

Stretch somehow doubted it’d make much difference. He didn’t think Edge hadn’t noticed by now.

After that was Flowey. Told him that he really needed to cheer up else the flowers get affected. Stretch felt a flicker of irritation at that. Yes, the flowers were important and Stretch was proud of the work he’d put into them, but couldn’t Flowey at least get off his back when Stretch clearly wasn’t feeling tip top?

He didn't comment on that, just sent the monster a tight smile and went back to focus on work. Flowey didn’t seem to notice the tightness and just went off with another topic, deeming Stretch was good for chat.

And then finally, Edge.

Oh boy. Stretch wasn’t sure if he’d seen Edge quite that frustrated before. Not angry, bare in mind,  _ frustrated.  _ Any time Edge laid eyes on him, there was that twitch in his mouth and narrow of his eyes. Clearly Stretch being a little frowny in this kingdom wasn’t allowed, heavens no. Why exactly they were all so bothered with the sight was beyond him, but the fact was that Stretch wasn’t gonna be able to avoid the topic being brought up with all these monsters watching his every move.

He didn’t know how to feel about it.

Definitely knew how to feel about Edge glaring at him as he brushed Peaches’ mane. She was easily standing next to Reaper, and Reaper allowed her to brush her body against his without fuss. Whatever was growing between those two Stretch hadn’t the slightest clue, but at the very least they weren’t angry with each other.

Unlike him and Edge.

“Yes, yes, I feel your eyes burning holes in my skull,” Stretch grumbled, forcing himself not to scrub too hard with the brush. “Is there anything you’d like to say?”

“You said you could handle it.” Edge grumbled, almost pouting like a child of all things! “Yet you’re only getting more and more upset, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Trust me when I say I really,  _ really  _ have noticed.” He scowled as he dropped the brush in the basket, then proceeded to pick it up and head back to the shed and- and of course Edge blocked his path. He glared. “Edge, let me put this back.”

“The basket can wait.” Edge frowned at him again, and Stretch’s grip on the basket tightened.

“Unfortunately it can’t, pardon the inconvenience, we’ll need to re-schedule.”

“Stretch.”

_ For the love of-! _

“Stars forbid I look a little upset!” Stretch snarled as he threw the basket to the ground, and neither skeleton were about to pick it up. “It’s nothing! It’s really nothing! You don’t need to get so-!”

“So what?”

“So  _ you!”  _ He forced out, his hands animatedly moved around him as he emphasised his points. “You and the rest, I’m allowed to be upset about things!”

“Of course you’re allowed,” Edge crosses his arms. “But I don’t like it, and I’d prefer if you could tell me what I can do to help.”

“You really can’t do anything, Edge, it’s already over!” 

“What’s over?”

Fuck him sideways his mouth needed a filter. 

“Nothing.” Stretch turned his heel to put an end to the conversation and get back to Peaches in order to return her to her stable, Edge had other plans.

A squeal escaped him as soon as he was whisked off his feet, the sharp arms looped safely around his waist and no later than he was picked up he found himself with his legs straddling Edge’s hips and flush against the very skeleton’s chest. Stretch gasped.

“Oh! That’s a cheat!” He called out, wriggling as much as he physically could to escape, but Edge’s hold on him was too firm.

“Only used in dire circumstances.” 

“Me being upset is not dire.”

“I beg to differ,” Edge snorted. “My army’s restless and that can only be your fault.”

“What?” Stretch gaped. “How on earth is it my fault? I hardly talk to any of them!”

“Hardly?” Edge raised a brow, then shook his head as he gently pulled Stretch down so their foreheads could touch. Stretch swallowed. “Don’t cut yourself short, you’ve really grown on them all.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, but one thing was clear…

Edge was very, very close.

They sat there in silence, neither minding the cold wetness that seeped through their clothes. It was a lovely quiet, and Stretch quickly found himself relaxing by it. So sweetly it caressed them as his body trembled with each loving touch Edge offered, each stroke and each puff of breath and Stretch had never felt more addicted to something in his life. There’d be sparks coming from this skeleton’s fingertips with how electric his touch felt, and Stretch only wanted more.

“Stretch?”

“Huh-“ Stretch was startled from the trance, and his glossy eyes rushed to focus back to Edge’s. He had to really try not to get lost in them. “Sorry, what?”

Edge was quiet for a moment, and then he tilted his head up — their mouths brushed, and Stretch’s breath hitched. There was a shiver of anticipation as his hands gripped Edge’s shirt, was this it? His face was flushed hotly at the mere idea, and the eye lights in his sockets brightened. Should he lean down? Leave Edge to it? Accept it or reject it?

“Edge…?” his voice was breathy, and Edge’s hands trembled. He could feel them and the soul inside him pulsed rapidly, they were so, so very close and if they had to wait any longer Stretch would’ve gone insane.

Edge looked like he was about to finish the journey, and he would’ve…

“Ack-!” Stretch jolted away from Edge as Peaches pushed her head between them, leaving Stretch with a face full of horse hair. He spat and wiped his mouth. “Ugh, Peaches!”

There was a sound that followed soon after, and Stretch had to crouch to confirm if it was really what he thought. His soul jumped.

There Edge was, with the largest smile Stretch had ever seen him make one that truly reached his eyes as the merry laugh escaped him, and Stretch never wanted the sight and sound to end. 

Stars, how was one monster this addictive?

Edge patted his girl’s neck and she raised her head in pride for it, only for Edge to use that opportunity to pull Stretch back to him — this time leaving no space between them for Peaches to squeeze her head through. Never in his life did Stretch believe he’d get cock blocked by a horse, he really has seen it all.

“I can’t believe you’re laughing,” Stretch let out a nervous chuckle of his own as he buried his face in Edge’s neck. “I got a face full of horse hair.”

“I can’t believe I’m laughing either,” Edge reached up to cradle the back of Stretch’s head. “But that’s precisely why I did.”

“You’re horrible.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Stretch rolled his eyes, and let himself get comfortable and Peaches quickly lost interest now that the attention wasn’t on her and trotted back to Reaper. They both settled to the ground, much like them, and Peaches leaned her head to Reaper. Stretch squinted at them.

“When did they get so close?”

“Hardly matters.” Edge scoffed, then returned his hands to Stretch’s hips. “Anyway, I believe we still have matters to discuss?”

“How come the horses get to be quiet and cuddly but I have to talk about my problems?” Stretch pouted, and Edge raised a brow. 

“Because the horses don’t run away from their problems, Stretch.”

“I did not run away.”

“Say that to your earlier attempt.”

The playful banter with Edge was always fun, having someone to bite to that bit back always got him giddy. Unfortunately, Edge only ever played for so long.

“Stretch…”

A sigh left the smaller skeleton, and he shuffled to get more comfortable again, or maybe he was doing it to pass time. The fingers on his head traced his skull, but just with a feathery touch, and never the tips. 

“It really isn’t that big of a deal, okay?”

“I didn’t ask how big of a deal it was,” Edge frowned. “I asked what was bothering you.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I didn’t ask for that, either.”

“Edge-“

“Answer me.” 

Okay, geez. No room for argument here, then. Stretch breathed out and forced himself to remain calm. It would do no good if he threw a fit, and Edge had been patient so far, it was only fair for Stretch to be cooperative. It didn’t mean he thought it was any less silly, though.

“I just… missed the festival.” He finally said it, and suddenly everything was coming out. “I mean I had already missed it last year, so this makes it the second time I’m missing it and- and honestly? It’s really upsetting, I wanted to see the stars and my father said maybe I could arrange something but I didn’t want to keep asking you for things cause I already asked for too much and it is just a festival but-“

Edge waited, despite the ramble being more messy than clarifying, for Stretch’s words to fizzle out.

“The wishing star festival is one of my favourites and its supposed to raise our spirits and grant us our wishes while Gyftmas is next in order to show gratitude for those wishes coming true and I really wanted to see the shooting stars again but- but…” Stretch’s mouth trembled, and his eyes turned downcast as his voice shifted to a murmur. “you don’t celebrate it, I’m sorry, this was stupid, I need-“

“Stretch.” Edge’s hold on him did not loosen even as Stretch tried to slide off his lap. “That isn’t a stupid thing to be upset about, the festival means a lot to you.”

Seeing Stretch had nothing to add, Edge leaned back against the stable’s wall and let out a sigh. “Stretch, I really need you to listen to me, now.”

Shyly, Stretch tilted his head to look up at the other skeleton and remained quiet, fists clenched against fabric and body tensed as though it was ready to flee any minute. Edge reached down to cradle his hand, and his attention was grabbed just like that. How come Edge’s hand was so big compared to his?

“The festivals mean a lot to you, correct?”

Not finding strength in his voice, Stretch nodded and kept his eyes darting around, looking at anything except the monster before him. Edge’s warm breath hit against his neck, and Stretch couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“Well, there are no such events throughout winter in Fell, I don’t see why you can’t bring one here.”

Stretch’s head shot up, eyes blown wide. Had he heard that right? No, surely not, but Edge wasn’t laughing or anything, so this couldn’t be a joke. Could it?

“Bri.. Edge, your kingdom doesn’t know what festivals are, and the work we’d have to put in to- and the fact that festivals rely solely on entertainment and not-? And the culture differences are-“

“You forget, Stretch,” Edge’s hand intertwined with his, and they both looked down at the joined hands. “That our kingdoms are united, and while we offer your kingdom protection, your kingdom offers…” his mouth twitched, the fondness in his eyes grew. “Well, the most fun I’ve had in years.”

Stretch’s soul jolted. Stars, he was really starting to realise how much he’d taken for granted in his kingdom. Festivals were the norm, you could turn your back no problem and there was no fear of an attack, there was no need to strip the the place of anything fun just to keep order and functionality.

It wasn’t fair.

Gyftmas was coming, and Stretch nodded to himself with a determined glint. He’d make this the best Gyftmas Edge would have ever even dreamed of, and he knew precisely who to ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee HEEE EEEHEEHEHEH HAAAAA THEY'RE GETTIN CLOSER THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER REE
> 
> can we just get to the good stuff already 'm dying here


	10. A Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend comes...
> 
> And a foe goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I was certain I wouldn’t be able to get this chapter out LOL I was scared   
GLAD I DID 
> 
> SPEEDY HANDS HEHE

Stretch had been busy. Oh, he'd been so very very busy.

Busy to the point that a lot of castle staff couldn’t help but send him curious eyes, he’d been muttering under his breath as he scrambled back and forth from room to room. Everything had to be perfect, this would be Fell’s (Edge’s!) first Gyftmas and he absolutely could not screw it up. 

The first event in Gyftmas was presenting! Or,  _ present _ ing. (Ha!) Which was just everyone gathering and settling their gifts under the tree, which was later passed around- he’d get to that later. Naturally, decorations were a must! He’d begged for Edge to let it slide for the festival, and Edge reluctantly agreed. He was unfortunately not allowed to go to the shops himself, but asked specifically that he needed some green and reds- reds they had plenty of, he bet, it was the greens they were lacking in.

He entered the dining room and scanned the area, it was a generously sized room but he wasn’t sure if the table would fit all the guests. Definitely wanted to invite all the orphans, as well as a few Swap folk to enjoy the holiday.

His father probably wouldn’t be able to make it. But that was okay.

It was fine, really.

Besides, there was one familiar face here that could make up for it.

“Horrid, horrid! I don’t know how they can stand it!”

Stretch’s honey orange magic was a pretty strange colour in Fell, but it didn’t quite  _ pop  _ as much as the light blue of Napstabot. He was practically in the spotlight wherever he went, and he’d successfully grabbed the attention of every single Fell monster that walked by them- or just looked at them.

He was usually a pretty polite and reserved monster, but in the moment of fashion and music is when every speck of shyness was dropped. And Stretch needed that more than anything.

“Naturally they’re going for the sinister look, but it gets so frustratingly dull after the first three houses you pass that follow the same palette! Everything just blends together and this is just- Stretch!” Napstabot practically thrust himself into Stretch’s arms, ungracefully causing a bit of a stumble. Only the wall was his saviour in catching them both.

“Blook-“

“At this point I’m wondering if it’s worth keeping any red at all.” He pouted, pulling himself away from Stretch and biting at his nails- a habit that Dyne would’ve slapped him for, but one they both knew he couldn’t help. 

“No reds? On Gyftmas?” Stretch eyed him strangely as Napstabot grimaced at the lack of decor. “But there’s always been red on Gyftmas.”

“Yes, but at this point I’m not sure they’ll be able to tell the difference between Gyftmas cheer and screams of war.”

“Blooky,” Stretch chuckled as he stepped to the side. “Remember, they don’t see other colours often, I think red and green would be ideal if we don’t want them overwhelmed with everything else.”

“I suppose.” Napstabot pouted, before finding himself as his face burned into a pretty blue. “Ah, I did it again, didn’t I?” He played with his styled yet messy hair and tried to hide behind it. “Sorry.”

“Apologising for something I needed you for?” Stretch shook his head. “When did that become a thing?”

Napstabot smiled weakly, and the two focused their attention back on the decor of the palace. It got cold here, very cold, but somehow the snow refused to set and instead this ice formed that made it difficult to move without slipping. No happiness from that, just stress.

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised. It really felt like this kingdom was cursed to feel miserable.

That was beside the point, Stretch wanted to bring life to this place and that was that.

“Well, at least we won’t need to do much moving about with furniture,” Napstabot nodded to himself then reached into one of the bags he’d brought with him, Stretch had told him to come at least semi prepared, and Napstabot quickly reminded him that his anxieties would never let him arrive semi prepared.

That, at least, Stretch could understand.

“I missed you.” He said suddenly, and the blue monster looked over his shoulder to face him. Just the fact that there was a familiar face… just the fact that it wasn’t the same crimson eyes he’d see over and over.

Napstabot turned, only looking a little surprised, and offered another shy smile.

“You’d miss me a lot less if you were in my arms.”

Stretch didn’t need any more convincing than that, and he closed the gap between them as he rested his head on Blooky’s shoulder. He took in the presence of his soul — patience — and let his own soul greedily accept the familiarity. Such a wonderful colour, he needed as much as he could manage. Just a little more, just a little-

Blooky pulled away, and it took all of Stretch’s willpower not to follow after him. That hug wasn’t nearly long enough, nowhere near as long as the ones with Edge. Were hugs always that short?

“I’ve brought many of my own decorations, if that’s okay, just to get an idea of how things could look — the girl I’m supposed to work with, Muffet, I think?” He hummed, oblivious to Stretch’s restlessness. “She said she can handle the design so long as I bring her the materials… how come Fell is in such a bad state? I thought it was a wealthy kingdom.”

Given its success and such raw power in the field, it honestly should’ve been wealthy. Though, maybe all the money went to the higher ups and, if lucky, the poor got some scraps in return.

Why did Edge allow this? He held no qualms about offering Stretch all this generosity and an entire stars forsaken horse, what was the issue with donating?

Why was the charity project shut off?

“I wish I could tell you, Blook.” Stretch sighed and leaned against the table as he looked through the bags, mouth twitching at the sight of all the colours inside. “I wish I could tell you.”

* * *

  
Safe to say, Edge hadn’t been able to keep up with the majority of what Stretch was spewing out. Gyftmas meals were basically the only thing that stuck with him, but only in its most basic form. Just the fact that it was a meal that you were thankful for, and not much else. It was almost cute, watching him tilt his head or furrow his brows when Stretch talked about something he didn’t understand, or how childishly blank his face was during a specific segment of his talks, or just how strongly he resembled a ch-

Ah, damn. Never mind. Not ‘almost’ cute, downright adorable.

“And most importantly! Normally we open the gifts all together, but Blooky and I decided to incorporate some of Fell’s preference for privacy, so after the dance instead of being altogether, we head home and open them in the presence of those we’re most comfortable with- oh! The dance, of course!” Stretch completely forgot to explain that part, he’d brought it up earlier but it slipped his mind. Foolish, considering it was one of his favourite parts.

One of, nothing best the gift opening.

“So, back home, its tradition for royalty to have the first dance and then the rest join in altogether.” He leaned over the table and tapped the parchment, right where the word ‘Dance’ had been written amongst the many other list of things for the festival. “The dances after that get pretty wild, but we decided to stick it to more slow moving music.”

“...Right.”

“You know what music is, right?” Stretch asked jokingly, only for his eyes widen as Edge almost seemed to curl in on himself. 

_ Why does he look ashamed? _

“You don’t-“ he gaped, and quickly tried to catch himself. “okay, okay, wow, that’s…” Stretch was suddenly very glad he’d been leaning on the table, because otherwise he’d have lost strength in his legs. Edge didn’t know what music was. How was that even possible? How does one grow up in a world where music doesn’t exist?

Stretch couldn’t even begin to imagine, he’d been surrounded by music since he was a baby. It was Blooky’s entire career focus, for pete’s sake! How could one not… how do you live in a world like that?

“Right, well, guess Blooky has his work cut out for him.” Stretch huffed, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t even realised there wasn’t any music in this kingdom. He was almost certain Blooky noticed, though, he was a monster that was scarily in touch with the world of rhythm. “Anyway, first dance, that’ll be a blast, you and me rocking the dance floor-“ he cut himself off as a thought pinned itself in his mind. His jaw tightened. “You can’t dance.”

“No, I can’t.” Edge admitted gruffly, then turned to face the clock before standing off the chair. “This has been an informative chat, Stretch, but I must leave.”

“Leave?” Stretch eyed the same clock before he faced Edge. “We still have thirty-“

“I’m busy.” He brushed Stretch off and swiftly turned and headed out of the library, Stretch tensed and moved to follow after him and reached out to-

** _Don’t._ **

He stopped. His arm had barely left his side as he watched Edge exit the library, the door behind him shut softly. Too late.

Stretch squirmed in place, that was a little sudden, wasn’t it? Sure, Edge didn’t seem to understand most of what he was saying, but he didn’t look disturbed by anything? Or at least, not particularly against anything he’d said.

Then again, hard to be against something when you didn’t know what it was. Was that the issue? Did Edge just get a little overwhelmed with all this unknown? Why didn’t he just say s-

** _You’re one to talk._ **

Stars he wanted to strangle that voice.

Quietly, Stretch returned to the table and eyed the list again. Was it good enough? He wasn’t sure, Edge didn’t give him much to go off of in terms of what he was interested in and what he wasn’t; subtle movements in his face that Stretch only recently began to pick up on, but ones he couldn’t yet translate.

Something in his gut told him that Edge wasn’t being entirely truthful when he said he was ‘busy’.

He picked up the parchment and left the library, too, in order to find Blooky. If Edge was supposedly busy, then there was nothing he could do about it except catch him when he wasn’t.

And that hope lasted for the entire day. After more discussion plans, Blooky had long since retired to bed in one of the guest rooms, wanting to get as much sleep as possible for the next day. Stretch had followed the same plan, mostly.

Mostly because he was sat on the bed rather than laying in it. Because a certain dear little buddy chum pal of his still hasn’t come back.

They never went to sleep at separate times, yes Edge woke up two hours earlier, but they always went to sleep together even before they started being more open with each other. It was one of those small things Stretch had learned to appreciate, even if Edge wasn’t that close to him during the night.

Which was strange in itself, considering how they’d almost kis-

He stopped his own train of thought and focused back on the door. Not a sound nor movement coming from or around it. Where was Edge? It was well past midnight, and Stretch was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. His vision blurred and frustration was beginning to bubble. He hadn’t seen Edge since the library talk, always manages to barely squeeze past a corner or through office doors. 

Why was he avoiding him?

The frustration morphed into a rejected loneliness, and it showed on his face. Tears began to prick in the corner of his eyes as he tucked his knees into his chest. Did Edge hate him? No, that was absurd. Right? Well, he didn’t look very happy with the idea of dancing or music or… maybe he didn’t really like any of Stretch’s ideas but was forcing himself to go along with it as to not hurt him. 

If that was the case, Stretch supposed he understood. He wouldn’t want to deal with a sensitive skeleton, either. 

Edge said it himself. He didn’t ask for Stretch’s fits, only his ability to produce an heir. Everything else that came with it was an inconvenience, and rightfully so. Stretch was not an easy skeleton, of course he wasn’t. So spoiled and so rotten, and all he could do was hide away in a castle because ice had settled when the children of the kingdom probably barely had any blankets to spare for each other.

He was a  **nuisance.**

There was the first tear, Stretch rushed to wipe it and buried his face in his arms. He didn’t want to be a crying mess if Edge came back, didn’t want to add to Edge’s busy pile. 

Why was he making this so much harder than it needed to be?

** _Is it that he likes you, or that he doesn’t want to deal with your complaints?_ **

The latter. Had to be. Stretch only whined and complained, whined and whined and never happy with what he was given, why was he so inconsiderate? So spoiled? Edge didn’t deserve this, he wouldn’t be surprised if Edge decided to lea-

“Stretch?”

Stretch stiffened and snapped his head up, Edge stood by the entrance looking concerned. Why he was concerned at all was beyond Stretch’s understanding, but he didn’t care. Edge was  _ here. _

He scrambled off the bed and ran straight into the skeleton’s arms, face buried in his chest and hands desperately clutching the cape that trailed behind him as Edge’s arms almost instinctively fell into place around Stretch’s body. His soul soared upon feeling the presence of Edge’s fierce one, and for a moment it felt like the crimson soul wrapped around his and tangled into one.

“I’m here, I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” Stretch hiccuped. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t- don’t leave-“

“I’m not going anywhere.” Edge reassured him firmly, and if Stretch had any speck of conscious left he’d be able to recognise the confusion in Edge’s eyes. 

Shame he wasn’t feeling up to reading husband dearest. No, he’d much rather be held.

They stood there in silence, 

“Stretch?” Edge said again as he eased him down to the bed — he tried to pull away, but Stretch latched onto him and refused to let go, dragging them both down onto the bed.

“Don’t go.” 

Edge frowned. “I’m just going to change, I won’t leave.”

“Don’t…” Stretch whimpered as Edge carefully but forcefully pulled away from him, and the cold that rushed in the now empty air had never felt crueler. He hiccuped and clutched his fists close to his chest, eyes clenched tightly shut as he desperately tried to convince himself that Edge wasn’t leaving. He couldn’t bare look, stars forbid he saw Edge’s retreating back. He didn’t want to see it, hearing it would shatter him in itself, seeing it would-

He was back. 

Stretch gasped at feeling the sweetly familiar heat of Edge’s body, and he scrambled into his lap to wrap his limbs around him. As much as he could take, as much as possible, he wanted it, he needed it he  _ needed it- _

Both of them spoke at once.

“What did I do?”

“Please don’t hate me!”

A pause, and both skeletons stared at each other with the same amount of shock, Edge’s eyes narrowed and his spine prickled at the sight. He got him angry- stars Edge was definitely angry at him, why wouldn’t he be? Stretch kept screwing everything up, it wasn’t fair-

“Why would I hate you?”

And his body once again went rigged. Stretch stared up at the monster and his jaw clamped shut. Why would Edge hate him? Why was he asked such an obvious question,  _ clearly  _ he screwed up. Edge was avoiding him, he was clearly  **avoiding him-**

“I’m sorry.” With hitched breath the first blubber of apologies came rushing. “I don’t- I don’t know why I’m like this- I just,” he sniffed, and his voice shifted into something quieter, almost ashamed. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Something in Edge’s eyes changed, and he growled under his breath as he pulled Stretch closer to him, Stretch used the opportunity to lock his arms around his husband’s neck. Edge spoke tenderly, but with a certain firmness that refused to be ignored.

“I won’t leave you,” he told him, whispered it in his ear as though it was a prayer. “No, no, not now, not ever, you hear me? You’re so good, so good, too good for this kingdom, Stretch.” His body tilted and Stretch found himself being gently laid down to the mattress, Edge unhooked the arms around his neck and brought them down smoothly. 

Stretch almost felt like he was about to cry again, Edge’s eyes had so much they wanted to say, he could see it. He could see the emotions yet he couldn’t deduce them. He wanted to understand them, he wanted to understand  _ him. _

“You’ve done nothing,  _ nothing  _ that could ever make me hate you, or leave you.” His voice was deep and full of truth, there was passion in it… his eyes held passion, he could see it. 

“It’s my fault,” he admitted, and then Stretch could read the shame. “I don’t know anything about this, these festivals, these new terms such as music and dance, and you know so much- you’re so excited for it, but I can’t join you in it, I can’t.” Brows furrowed as he breathed out a sigh. “I was embarrassed.”

Before Stretch could tell him there was nothing to be embarrassed about, Edge continued. “And I saw you, with your friend, and how you seemed to just know how to move with each other, how well you knew each other and I can only imagine it was a natural development…” his eyes turned downcast, and Stretch caught regret. “And… I forced this, I forced us, because for a moment I had the opportunity not to be-“ he cut himself off, and breathed out through his nose as he leaned down, hiding his face as it buried in Stretch’s chest. “I’m so sorry.” The apology barely left him, and yet it was so sweetly genuine. “I wanted something I shouldn’t have had, and I hate when I find myself enjoying this, because at the end of the day,” he swallowed, and wrapped his arms around Stretch’s rib cage. “At the end of the day, what we have will never add up to what you have with others.”

Stretch was speechless. Admittedly, when Edge lowered him, he’d been expecting some sort of flattery (not that he felt he deserved it, but that’s usually how these situations went) so the fact that Edge was coming to him with these issues was strangely comforting in itself.

But there had been a lot to unpack there.

The humiliation hadn’t exactly been a surprise, this was all new to Edge and he was used to being in control, so with the festival out of his hands and him not having the slightest clue about how it all worked, yeah, Stretch would feel a little embarrassed too if someone was spewing a lot of new information he didn’t understand. That was a bullet Stretch was willing to take himself.

The doozy was the regret, Edge had definitely implied there that an arranged marriage wasn’t technically the only option for the kingdoms to work together, but the one he  _ wanted _ . So he wanted marriage, to a degree, but perhaps he more so wanted close connections. Stretch himself had definitely reacted on impulse with more than a few things just because he wanted it. 

But with Edge? What he wanted was a family… because he had no one. Stretch knew that the only one Edge trusted at all was Undyne, and she too treated him like a best friend. However, that’s as far as it went, they both still had busy lives and it wasn’t as if Edge could casually hang out with her. Stars above Stretch doesn’t think he’s actually seen Undyne and Edge hang out even once during any time outside of training.

Ever since the tender age of thirteen Edge had been expected to take charge and command of an entire kingdom, one that kept its fearsome name despite the previous king having passed. Others looked up to him in either fear or expectancy, order this command that. Forced to work and work because no one else could do it.

Stretch brought his arms up and finally hugged back, finding comfort in holding such a dangerous man so tenderly in his arms.

“Were you lonely?” The question danced in the air, and Edge let out a shuddering breath.

“Unbearably.”

His soul ached. That was it then, wasn’t it? Edge was lonely, so to hear an opportunity for a family come up, well, who wouldn’t take it after fifteen years of isolation?

This king in his arms wasn’t nearly as scary as the kingdoms make him out to be. 

“You deserve better.” Edge grumbled, and oh how Stretch wanted to repeat those words back. “You were forced away from your kingdom, friends, and family for a selfish man- every time I see you smile or talk to the others, I know deep down that this isn't the place for you, you’re too good, Stretch,” he leaned up, and Stretch’s eyes widened as the taller skeleton smoothly moved up to press their foreheads together. “An angel in this rotten hell, you deserve so much more.”

“So do you.” He cut in, and reached up to cradle Edge’s cheeks. There was a subtle hue of red and orange on both their cheeks. “I don’t see a selfish man,” Edge’s breath hitched. “I see a man who’s willing to do anything to help those he cares for be comfortable, a man who lost his way at a young age and didn’t have anyone to guide him, a man who just wanted someone to…” he hesitated. “To love.

“I never thought you selfish, perhaps rude, sometimes a little difficult,” Stretch smiled up at him. “But so was I, we both were at first, this was something you thought you wanted, but when it came you didn’t know how to deal with it, correct?”

Quietly, Edge nodded and Stretch allowed himself to relax. It made so much sense,  _ so much sense  _ that Edge had been avoiding him those first few days of marriage. He desperately wanted a family, but when it finally came, he didn’t know what to do. It explained the times Edge was far too blunt, it explained the times Edge looked uncomfortable when Stretch merely wanted a chat… because no one had ever just wanted a chat with him before.

“Edge, there’s something I need you to understand,” Stretch told him, and his soul broke a little upon seeing the hesitance and fear in Edge’s eyes. He offered a sweet smile. “I miss my home, I miss my people, I miss my friends and my family…” his voice held a tone of longing, but he squashed it quickly. “But my kingdom is in good hands, very good hands, they may miss me, but,” he huffed out a laugh. “At this point, I’d miss your kingdom a hell of a lot more.”

He wasn’t sure why, there was something strangely refreshing about the kingdom even if at first it felt so horribly stressful. The kingdom’s culture occasionally had things Stretch didn’t agree with, but there was something almost attractive about it. The people certainly needed help, and when he’d offered gifts to the orphanage… well, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such pure  _ gratitude  _ in any child or adult’s face. How they appreciated such small things, never asked for more, made him feel a little spoiled at times given he was handed almost anything he wanted should he ask for it, but that was beside the point.

The smiles on the children’s faces were both familiar and yet completely different, he’d never be able to leave the kingdom now.

He wouldn’t call it pity, he wasn’t staying because he felt bad.

There was one monster on top of him now that he didn’t think he’d ever be able to bring himself to leave.

“I’d… I’d miss  _ you, _ Edge.” 

There was a sharp inhale, and before Stretch could even understand what had happened, a mouth was against his and he found himself following its path and rhythm. A hand attached itself onto his neck and tilted his head up, while another settled on his hip. His own scrambled to get a steady grip on the loose fabric above him as his soul thundered wildly against his chest.

His mind was hazy as the heated mouth pressed itself further into his, closer, closer, he wanted to be closer. An almost wordless plea escaped him in whimpers, the hand on his hip twitched in response- it moved, reaching for something, before it thought better and settled next to him.

Edge pulled back, both skeletons breathless. A silence settled between them, but one not unwelcome. Something strangely ethereal about it, even. Stretch stared up at his husband, clueless on what to say, he felt he should but he didn’t want to. No, not when he looked so mystical. How the moon’s rays danced against his bones, how the red flush decorated his face in ways that couldn’t possibly be allowed.

How could a monster be so perfect?

Edge’s eyes remained soft as he lowered himself next to Stretch and continued to hold him close. His soul jolted at the feeling as the blanket fell over both of them and still neither let go of the other. Stretch dared to shuffle closer, and let his head settle in the crook of Edge’s neck. 

No words were said as both their eyes slowly slid shut.

The silence was enchanting.

* * *

  
A monster sat in his throne, tapping against the arms of the seat in boredom. There was a cruel air surrounding him, cold and aching. His mouth pulled up into a sharp grin as he heard the doors before him open.

“My King.” The guard bowed low. “We’ve done as you asked, the battles were won on our side.”

“I know of the east,” he scoffed. “But what of the west?” 

“Well, my King, we had been planning to target Swap-“

“Had been?” The monster snarled and stood off his throne, the guard beneath flinching as the click clack of boots drew nearer. “Swap is no enemy to fear, your reasoning had better be good.”

“My Lord,” the guard squirmed. “We were sent a message by one of our allies, there’s been a truce between the Swap and Fell kingdom.”

The king paused, merely two steps away from the guard, and hummed. “A truce?”

“Yes, a marriage more precisely, which has officially united the two kingdoms into one… should we target Swap, Fell will protect them.”

“How… inconvenient,” a deep rumble, sinister and only a sound that could belong to a beast. “The king of Fell married?”

“Yes, to a skeleton, my Lord, previously the prince of Swap and now holds the title of Queen of Fell.”

“A skeleton.” His voice piqued with interest, the monster sent another cold grin down at the guard. “Well, if that’s the case then I simply can’t leave them waiting too long.”

“My Lord?”

“If you have nothing else to report, leave.”

The guard nodded and scrambled out of the room. The monster hummed again as he turned to face the ceiling.

“A skeleton…”

A mad cackle escaped him.

“Let’s see what you are, Queen of Fell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were meant to kiss later but apparently I don’t control these characters


	11. Dust in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a surprise visit comes consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 11's here, n i must say i quite like it. hope ya'll do too!!!

“No, Edge, you gotta- pfft.”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“Then stop being so easy to laugh at,” Stretch sent him a cheeky grin then tapped Edge’s chin. “And no looking down either, my face isn’t that bad, is it?”

“Certainly not, but I’d rather not see it in any pain should I crush your feet.” He grumbled as he forced his gaze on Stretch, glaring a little too hard as a way to focus. Stretch chuckled.

“Making mistakes is part of the fun,”

“Pain is not fun.”

“You just gotta loosen up a little is all.” Stretch stifled his laughter and pat Edge’s shoulder. “You’re far too tense, edgelord, it’s just a dance! Come on, you know the moves.” the hand on his hip gripped a little too tight as Stretch moved two steps back, gently allowing Edge to follow in a steady pace. His own hands settled on Edge’s shoulder and hand.

A waltz, pretty simple dancing in its most basic form. Anyone in Swap picked it up quickly; but of course, anyone in Swap had already heard the luxuries of music and experienced at least some other form of dancing. Which made Edge’s stumbles and hesitation quite the adorable sight Stretch would otherwise never get the luxury of seeing.

It wasn’t just that, however.

Stretch personally decided to try out dancing in the closest thing that resembled a dress, just as a way to mimic the feeling so it was familiar to Edge when Stretch really did wear a proper gown.

Gowns were nice, sue him. It had the typical delta rune symbol embroider in the front of it, and was mostly a loose type outfit with a waist band holding around his spine, which really made him look awfully slim. Edge said he liked it, though. His neck was covered with a turtleneck, and the colour expanded down to his shoulders before it separated with another layer. He’d only worn this once, but it was quickly becoming his favourite.

The true treat, however, was in front of him. Why hadn’t Edge told him he had this fancy version of his royal outfit? 

Edge’s tuxedo like design was mostly black with splashes of red, and a far too fancy side cape draped over one of his shoulders. It hugged his bones nicely, and Stretch himself was struggling to keep his eyes focused on Edge’s. He was many things, but a hypocrite was not one of them. That was the only logic that forced his eyes to stay to Edge’s face.

He really hoped Edge chose to go with this for the party.

“Come on, two steps back, you can do it.” He let Edge take his time, really Edge would have to lead the dance entirely when the time came, but for now Stretch was more than fine to break a few rules if it meant Edge felt more comfortable with it.

Edge swallowed. “I have to wonder if giving you fighting lessons after this is at all fair.”

“Of course it is!” Stretch huffed. “You get fun, I get protection, you can’t back out of a deal.”

Earlier Stretch had planted the idea of a trade for him to teach Edge dance, and what he wanted in return was fairly simple, nothing too drastic…

He wanted to learn to fight.

Naturally, Edge had been very against it at first, saying that with Stretch’s low hp it’d be safer for him to stay away from swinging blades. Then Stretch made the point that should he ever somehow come face to face with an enemy that could fight, surely he’d need some experience in order to protect himself?

Edge reluctantly agreed, but only in the terms of Stretch never training alone, and not in the courtyard.

So training room it was! Wasn’t it great how well things could work out with a little negotiation?

“How am I meant to know where I’m stepping?” Edge awkwardly slid his foot back without daring to raise it off the ground, and Stretch hummed in thought as he swiftly followed the path.

“Think about how you know where you’re stepping during training, it’s almost like dancing when you think about it.”

“Ah, yes, I see how this compares to clashing swords.” Edge grumbled and he let out a laugh back, before poking the taller skeleton’s cheek. 

“Come on, how about we try a spin?”

“A spin?” The skeleton furrowed his brows and sent Stretch a weird look. “Why are we going to spin? I can’t even walk with you like this.”

“Edge,  _ relax.”  _ He rolled his eyes fondly then stepped away from the other, not too far, and almost cooed at how Edge fumbled and awkwardly waited for the next step. “All you do is slowly guide my hand around and above my head, make me spin, it’s a fun little part to waltz.”

“Right.”

They stood there, waiting, before Edge licked his mouth and shakily followed Stretch’s instructions. Stretch made it easier for the both of them by taking a little control in the guiding, before making one graceful spin and took too much enjoyment in the movement of the dress. He didn’t normally wear dresses, ever, but this was making him reconsider his wardrobe.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He smiled at the other patiently, only to be met with a face that could only be described as shock. Stretch tilted his head. “You good there, Edgelord?”

“I,” he cleared his throat and looked away from him, but not fast enough. Stretch definitely caught that look in his eyes. “I’m fine, I just-“

“Oh, you  _ like  _ spinning me, don’t you?” Stretch’s grin widened as Edge went silent, and he stepped closer as he easily wrapped his arms around Edge’s neck, just as Edge’s settled around his waist. “Edge, that’s the cutest thing.”

“How is it cute? It’s silly.” Edge grumbled, fighting very hard against the flush on his face. It only made this dork of a man more welcoming. 

“Silly?” Stretch hummed in a pretense of contemplation, before he shook his head. “Nah, it’s adorable.”

His hands were soon swiped and snatched, held by his wrists and yet so sweetly gentle despite how awfully scary Edge attempted to look. He couldn’t suppress a smile as his husband began chatting his whole “don’t mess with the king” nonsense again. As amusing as it was to watch this childish man try to be intimidating (though they were both merely playing) Stretch had other plans.

Why calm them down with a chat when you could just take another step?

Edge stopped talking the second he felt a mouth against his cheek. His eyes impossibly wide as what had just happened took its time to click in his mind. And when it did, oh, what a delicious treat it was.

His face  _ burst  _ into a bright crimson, and Stretch had to resist every piece of his bones not to just set in a proper one. A tempting treat, but one that would simply have to wait. They hadn’t brought up that kiss two nights ago, but it didn’t seem to make anything awkward between them either.

And since those two nights… Stretch had a body to curl against in bed.

What they were at this point, he couldn’t say, but he didn’t want to waste his energy thinking to put a title to it. They were just two skeletons with a unique dynamic, the pressure of “official titles” and expectancies of them (albeit they are technically married) didn’t sound too appealing, no thanks.

But that was beside the point, Edge was still flushed.

“You…!”

“Me.” He sent an easy grin, then a squeak and laugh escaped him as Edge got closer.

“You’ve set the bars high now,” his teeth bared like a predator, and his eyes sparked with a competitive flare. “Better know what to expect next time.”

“Hear that, fellas? He’s promising me a next time.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Only for you.” 

The two skeletons eased in the merry atmosphere, and now that Edge was no longer as stiff as a child caught with their hand stuck in the cookie jar, he was going to suggest to get back to practise.

Going to. Because they’d been interrupted.

“My King!” A guard, Dogamy, rushed through the doors win urgency. Upon seeing Stretch as well, he quickly added. “My Queen.”

“Report.” Edge’s voice lost any and all lightness to it as it turned stoic and cold, in just a  _ word.  _ Stretch chewed his tongue as to not say anything, but did wait for Dogamy’s response.

“A monster’s waiting for you outside the castle grounds, won't leave unless you come-“ he was going too much into detail, he must’ve realised, and straightened his back. 

Stretch awkwardly looked away from Edge. Hopefully Edge would be nice and not blame him for that- he’d turned a few guards into chatterboxes, when before they were the “straight to the point” types of monsters.

“The Swapfell King demands to see you, both of you.”

Both skeletons froze.

Stretch felt a cold splash in the pit of his stomach. The Swapfell King was-? Why was he here?  _ How  _ did he get here? Weren’t Fell forces ones to fear? How did one just enter the-?

“How does he know about Stretch?” Edge growled, leaving Stretch in even more distress than before. Was he meant to be kept a secret? Was that why Edge had been adamant about keeping him inside and away from any public announcements? 

Not that there were many public announcements to begin with.

“I don’t know, my King, but if he knows about the Queen, then he knows about our union ship with Swap.”

Edge cursed under his breath as he stormed towards the exit to the hall, Dogamy stepped aside to make room as he watched Edge leave, then faced Stretch. Stretch tensed.

“Please follow me, my Queen.”

Stars Stretch was not looking forwards to this.

* * *

Edge must’ve quickly changed along the way, but his battle body didn’t look creased or rushly put together. He stood tall with an air of control and power, guards seemed to even shiver- even though they’ve seen their King soften with Stretch.

Stretch wondered if it was Edge they were afraid of, or his title.

He stood beside him, even if he felt he didn’t really have a right to. He was still wearing the dress like robes, seeing as they were still technically an outfit for him to be officially presented in when seen by foreign royalty…

Even if said royalty was a kingdom destroyer.

Stretch tilted his head down just a little to meet the shorter skeleton’s eyes, he reached Stretch’s nose, Edge’s chin, but his presence more than made up for it. It was massive, suffocating, and anyone would be able to feel the chill of a ruthless killer. His torn, purple cape flew behind him and a distinct scar was on his face- three ugly, jagged slices down the right eye. Made him wonder how he got it.

Something in Stretch’s eyes fizzled when he laid his gaze upon the king before them, and his vision went foggy for a moment, before he blinked a few times to clear it up. That had been odd, but he chose to ignore it.

“King of Fell, Queen of Fell.” The skeleton hummed before letting out a cackle, a laugh that was probably meant to sound welcoming. It failed to be anything of the sort, and Stretch repressed a shudder. “At long last, we meet, I am Blackberry, king of Swapfell,” he stepped to the side and reached out for Stretch’s hand- Stretch jolted, but the skeleton merely kissed the knuckle in greeting. “But, you may both call me Black.”

The smallest sound of a growl next to him, Stretch was almost- no, definitely certain he’d heard it. Had it come from Edge? He didn’t feel up to looking away when his hand was in such a-

A…

Dust…?

Stretch’s vision swirled again, and he gave a few more hard blinks. Peripherals dark and foggy, Black’s figure roughly seen through the shadows and- a number.

What was it? What did it mean?  **18** . What did 18 mean? It floated in front of Black’s face and glowed a sinister red, but it hardly remained sharply clear as the dust covered it soon after; Stretch’s breath hitched. 

Dust almost entirely covered the other skeleton’s body, and much of it slid out of Black’s empty sockets and cruel grin like sand, like sand in an hourglass. Time. There’s time. No time. How much time until the next-?

“Stretch?”

He snapped out of the dream and everything was clear again, Black still held his hand and Edge turned his head to him — concern filling both eyes. Stretch allowed himself to take a moment to gaze into those cleaner, cleaner  **<strike>not clean</strike> ** eyes.

What on Earth was that? 

Stretch’s attention shifted back to Black as the skeleton pulled away and put both hands behind his back again, the grin didn’t leave him. No, it only grew. Why did he look so satisfied?

“So your Queen’s name is Stretch? Ha, interesting name.”

“What do you want, Black?” Edge spoke in a calm voice, but Stretch could see he was fighting against morphing his face into a snarl. Showing agitation towards an enemy probably wasn’t a good idea.

“Do I have to want something to visit?” Black hummed, and it was then that Stretch realised that the guy was awfully confident for someone who was in another kingdom without  _ any  _ army behind him as threat whatsoever. “I just want to see what the place looks like,” Black giggled like a child. “Before I take it.”

He didn’t like how Black’s eyes glanced up at him for a moment when he’d said that, and it seemed Edge caught the movement, too. A familiar hand settled on his waist and nudged him closer to the body of his husband. A bold move in front of an enemy and his face burned brightly for it, Black didn’t even make a comment about it.

“Well, I’ve certainly seen everything I needed.” He returned to his horse and gave them a half hearted wave. “I look forward to fighting you, Edge,” he grinned. “You seem like quite the opponent.”

And in mere seconds, he was gone. Rode his horse as a few guards chased after him to make sure he didn’t make any quick kills along the way.

That had been a much shorter visit than Stretch was expecting, a little anticlimactic. Definitely had been expecting a fight, or maybe just a general battle for the conquering of the kingdom.

But no, a weird chat and then he was gone.

What had been that number he’d seen? What did eighteen mean and why was it plastered over Black’s face?

Something about the number made him a little sick, and his heart raced upon just thinking about it. 

“The fuck does he think he’s doing?” Undyne snarled as she slammed her spear down, successfully grabbing everyone else’s attention that was around. “Just comes in, makes himself comfortable, and leaves? What’s the asshole planning…”

“I don’t know,” Edge admitted, before he let go of Stretch and fully turned to Undyne. “But I do know we’re going to be sending a few guards to Swap, they can’t just wait for backup, we need to be there as fast as possible.”

A few monsters glanced at Stretch before looking back at Edge, monsters that had the pleasure of getting caught in some of Stretch’s rambles about the festival. Definitely got many guards curious about Swap.

Perhaps a twisted opportunity, but…

“May I have a say in this?” Stretch hummed, clasped his hands in front of him, and the centre of focus was on him this time. “In terms of which monsters go, at least, I’m expecting there’ll be a meeting.”

“There will,” Edge nodded, and seemed strangely proud of the authoritative air around Stretch. “I’d be glad to have you join us for it.”

Stretch nodded as Edge moved to leave, and a few gazes lingered on him before they were dropped as he followed after his husband.

He’s never been to a meeting before, his father handled all of those, but so long as he pretended he knew what was happening it would all be fine, right?

Right. 

His mind couldn’t get that cursed number out of his head.

* * *

Meetings were stressful, and normally planned. This particular meeting was an emergency one so it was basically just an instant trip from the front of the castle gates to the meeting room. Stretch hadn’t been in one before, and Edge pulled back a chair for him — least the guy was kind enough to let him know where he was sitting. He didn’t know which part of the table was the head, it was circular.

Edge waited beside him as other high ranking monsters entered. Second in command, Undyne, the dog couple, Alphys, and a few other monsters Stretch didn’t recognise. 

With everyone apparently present, Edge nodded and finally sat himself down. It was silly, but Stretch felt this childish importance with being in the room. So many times he wondered what happened in meetings, and now he’d get to see it first hand.

“As we’re all aware, Blackberry, the king of Swapfell, entered the castle and proceeded to talk to Stretch and I…” his gaze narrowed. “How did he get into the Kingdom?”

“According to the guards outside, he merely arrived and asked to see you two, he had no weapons and no army behind him, so he’d have to be pretty stupid to attack…” Undyne narrowed her eyes. “Though, the fact is, they allowed the Swapfell King inside our castle and he saw our Queen, he seemed interested in him.”

“Yes, that or he was trying to aggravate me.” Edge frowned. “Or both, regardless I think the best move in that case would’ve been to let him in.”

“Are you serious?” Undyne gawked. “He saw our Queen, entered the kingdom and learned of its state, and on top of it all probably noticed how much him even being  _ near  _ our Queen pissed you off!”

“Our kingdom’s state has nothing to do with our ability to fight, and should he think so, then at least we’ll have the advantage in the fight.” Straightening his back, Edge intertwined his fingers. “There’s nothing odd about a husband being protective in the Fell kingdom, so that isn’t a problem, either.

“And he would see Stretch eventually, considering he already knows about him, which brings me to my next question.” The skeleton glared at the members of the room. “How did Black learn about Stretch?”

There was a silence in the air, and Stretch resisted the urge to squirm. Damn, this whole meeting thing had gone into the high tension bar in mere seconds, hadn’t it? That wasn’t too fun, especially not when it really felt like his life was on the line here.

“It’s less ab-about knowing m-my Queen,” Alphys brought her voice to the table, which was more than Stretch could say about himself so far. “And- and more about the fact that h-he knew you t-two were married.”

“Right.”

“There’s- there’s no way any Fell m-monsters would’ve really dared go p-past the walls.” Alphys mumbled, before letting out a squeak and hurriedly explaining herself to Stretch. “N-not that I think Swap monsters would go past their own walls b-but-“

“We don’t have walls.” Stretch raised a brow at Alphys, and soon he was the focus of the room once again. The dog couple especially looked interested, Alphys was surprised, Undyne uncomfortable, and the rest in shock. Edge was the only one who already knew that bit of information, his father must’ve told him.

“You don’t have… walls? Around your kingdom?” Undyne’s eye twitched. “There’s- that’s-“

“The Swap kingdom is an open land,” Stretch clarified. “So monsters are free to come and go, we have plenty of space to build on because of this.”

It was unusual, but not unheard of for a kingdom to be in open land rather than closed walls. Open land kingdoms were definitely larger, which just went to show how wealthy they tended to be. Warriors in open land kingdoms were often well taken care of… many pros, but the fact was, it left them open, and given the size of the kingdom, it was hard to predict where enemies would attack from and there were only so many guards available to patrol said areas.

Ideal for more peaceful times… in danger when in war. 

“Anyway,” Stretch cleared his throat and returned his gaze to Alphys, the girl skittishly snapped her own at her claws. “It’s possible that chatter about the marriage could’ve reached a visitor’s ears, but since the war began, we haven’t really had any visitors, none that I’m aware of, at least.”

“So there’s a chance someone heard when passing by, but yeah, don’t think visits are much a thing — what about messages?” Undyne eyed his hands, avoiding his face. “Are you friends with any other kingdoms?”

“Swap is on good terms with a lot of kingdoms,” Stretch felt like he was being strangely accused here, and became a little defensive of his people. They were friendly, not stupid. Sure they didn’t see an issue with chatting about marriage, even if Stretch’s marriage wasn’t one they were used to. But there didn’t need to be so much attention to every nook and cranny about his people. “But we don’t exactly talk to them, perhaps on occasion to discuss possible trades with resources, but otherwise we stick to our own roots.”

“It’s an age of war,” Edge nodded along, agreeing with him. “Casual chats to faraway kingdoms wouldn’t be ideal.”

At least Edge didn’t accuse him of anything, much less imply it, so that at least Stretch could take comfort in. 

“But then,” Dogaressa squirmed. “If we are certain those we trust wouldn’t or couldn’t have let the message out…”

Her husband continued. “There has to be someone inside.”

It took a moment for Stretch to understand, but it soon clicked as the members of the room began discussing possibilities of traitors. Names were so quickly pulled out without a second thought and written onto a list, a few names Stretch recognised and was a little frightened to see them on there.

Because he hadn’t gotten any sort of bad feeling with all the monsters he recognised in this list.

He couldn’t explain it, he just often got a gut feeling about others. It was a very small poke in the gut, sometimes hardly noticed it when meeting someone new and they got off to an emotional start.

_ Edge. _

But otherwise, his gut feeling was basically always right. It hadn’t failed him so far, if he got a good feeling about someone the feeling in his gut was light, but if it was bad he’d get a sort of jab of a poke.

And the point was, none of the monsters he’d met so far seemed to be the type to be traitors. 

Why did that list keep growing?

“That’s a lot of names.” Stretch found himself cutting into the topic, and monsters once again faced him. Fuck. Shit. Dammit. Maybe he should’ve just shut up and let them discuss their little paranoid plans. Especially regretted the decision as Undyne puffed her chest out in what almost seemed to be defensive aggression.

“Got a problem with the monsters we think aren’t trustworthy, my Queen?”

Those lost two words felt tight, and Stretch began losing confidence in himself.

** _Think you know the monsters better than them?_ **

“Well, not a problem per say…”

** _They’ve known them all their lives, and you’ve known them for a few months. Awfully confident, aren’t you?_ **

“Just,” he squirmed. “Wondering if all the monsters on that list are, well, _that _largely untrustworthy.”

“You don’t know them, my Queen.” Undyne forced herself to speak, gritting her teeth and almost physically holding herself back. “We do.”

“Do you?” Stretch bit back, and Undyne recoiled. “You told me the monsters of this kingdom would all steal Peaches if I left her, and they didn’t, you told me that the villages would take more than they need and fight over the donations, but according to the guards, they  _ shared  _ them with each other, passed them around for warmth and took turns.” His gaze narrowed on the fish monster, and the tension in the air grew. His own aura was a calm one, but it held warning. Some sort of warning.

He didn’t know what he was warning.

“So tell me, Undyne,” his voice cut through the silence. “Do  _ you  _ know them?”

He didn’t call her a liar or a fraud or anything of the sort, just that so far Undyne’s “facts” to him had been proven very, very wrong. She’d clearly seen them from a wrong place and took it to heart, must’ve been for a long time if she’d become like this. 

“I think that’s enough.” Edge ended up interrupting their little argument, and Stretch dropped his gaze into his lap. Okay, he hadn’t been aiming to start anything for his first meeting. Good going, Stretch, Edge’ll be happy with that. “The meeting will be continued at another point in time, I will decide the best options to send to Swap, so until the next meeting you are all to return to your posts — keep watchful eyes for any suspicious behaviour, that is all.”

“Yes, my King.”

The monsters all shuffled out and exited the room, leaving only Stretch and Edge behind and alone. Stretch slumped.

“I totally flunked that.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Edge huffed as he stood up from his chair and straightened up his scarf. “Considering it was your first time, you handled that as best as you could’ve.”

“Okay, but that was the nice way of telling me I flunked that.”

The smile on his face was knowing, and Edge tilted his head to meet his eyes. The pair stayed like that for a moment, before his mouth dropped into a frown and Edge moved around the seat to step closer to Stretch.

“Are you alright?”

“Well Undyne’s a bit fierce but-“

“I mean with Black.”

Stretch bit his tongue. Right, him. The guy stared him down like he was ready to feast on prey, definitely took a metaphorical nip with that kiss. One Stretch didn’t appreciate at all, he hadn’t gotten a chance to wash his hands yet.

But what happened after the kiss was what really freaked him out.

Eighteen. What does eighteen mean? Why was it so bright in comparison to everything else? Why did Black make him see it? Was Black even aware of it? It couldn’t have just been him randomly thinking it up, one didn’t just think up stuff like that. His vision had definitely gone weird, Black had to know something.

Shame he didn’t get to ask.

“I’m fine, Edge.” Stretch hummed as he stood up from his seat and smiled up at his husband. “Come on, I don’t wanna stay here any longer, meetings are stressful.”

“You planning on joining any more of them?” He let out a small laugh as he reached out to hold Stretch’s hand.

“Oh, you know it.” He smiled, only for his body to stiffen as his vision swirled again- there was dust. His soul tightened at the sight of dust on Edge’s hands, both so filthy and so, so dusty. He looked up at Edge properly, his own expression locked tight as he watched the dust slowly float out and around his husband’s empty face.

And right in front of the face, red, glaring numbers stood in front of him.

**13.**

Stretch yanked his hand back with a gasp, and the darkness faded, instead replaced with a surprised Edge. The expression didn’t last, and quickly shifted into one of concern.

“Stretch? What’s wrong?”

“I- I don’t-“ he clutched the table behind him, shaking his head. Edge leaned close to check on him, but Stretch didn’t want him any closer than he had to be. He ducked his face and rushed past him. “I need space.”

He heard Edge call out to him, but no more than three times. Or maybe he was too far by that point to hear any more tries. He didn’t care, he’d apologise later. That was too much. His chest felt uncomfortably tight at the sight, it was so wrong, so bad to see.

Edge covered in so much dust.

** _Dust he caused?_ **

Did-? No. No. Edge would never. He’d never hurt anyone. He may be the king of Fell, but honestly there’d been no attacks on this Kingdom in a long time, before Edge became king. There would be absolutely no reason to kill, no reason at all. 

No matter what the voice in his head said.

He raced down a set of stairs and met a pair of guards, they were still and doing their job as usual. Stretch hurried over to them without wasting anymore time. He had to see if this was just for skeletons or if it affected him with all monsters.

“Excuse me,” he stepped in their line of vision and they both turned to face him. The flirty couple he remembered that had been scolded, oh boy, that only brought back embarrassing memories. “Yes, sorry, may I please hold one of your hands?”

The couple was weirded out, rightfully so, not everyday someone came running towards you asking to hold your hand. Luckily, his status came into play and the monster on the right of him offered their hand. Stretch was gentle when holding it, and tensed. Dust blinked into his vision, settled lightly around the monster’s shoulders. Like a shelf that had been left uncleaned for a little too long.

**4.**

He held the other’s hand.

**5.**

No. There couldn’t be a correlation. There couldn’t. He stepped away from them, sent a shaky thank you, and rushed past them to find the next monster. And the next, and the next.

**6.**

Too high.

**3.**

Why are they-?

**8.**

So much dust.

**9.**

_ So much dust. _

**5.**

** _So much-_ **

**7.**

Stretch gasped as he found himself running straight into Napstabot, the sweet, peaceful and blue colour of a  **0 ** and absolutely no dust on Napstabot’s form at all. The robot jumped and tried to get a hold of him, only for Stretch’s legs to collapse entirely and dropped to the floor, forcing Napstabot to follow along.

Words were being said to him as he was rocked back and forth, those familiar and  **clean ** arms were the only things holding him. He shook violently in Blooky’s hold and covered his mouth to stifle his wet gasps and cries, the tears had long since began falling and there was nothing he could do about them.

“Make it stop,” he gasped and clutched onto Blooky’s shirt. “Make it  _ go away.” _

So dusty, everything was so  _ dusty. _

_ He was so dusty. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting interesting owo


	12. What I want not what I see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The numbers are getting overwhelming, but god dammit so is the lack of touch.
> 
> Stretch just can't seem to get an easy way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whips* will ya'll believe i fucking nyoomed last week cause i didn't have chapters ready and my tired ass wrote 5 whole ass chapters in 1 week??
> 
> what is my brain

Stretch had been very quiet.

It wasn’t just the fact that he’d been _ quiet, _but the fact that he resembled a skittish mouse at the sight of any monster. Dogaressa would greet him and Stretch would tense, Flowey would joke and Stretch would fight back tears.

Edge would try to hold his hand, and Stretch would pull away.

He’d gotten into quite the habit of wiping his hands, checking and wiping them over and over. Edge made some measly comment about finding the habit familiar but honestly Stretch didn’t care too much.

Those same hands that have held him, touched him, lo- treasured him. Had they all been hands of a killer?

**No. **No, blast it, Edge is not a killer. He couldn’t be- the only reason he’d kill would be in war. And there’s a war, so maybe he’d fought a few battles and got a bit of dust on him. No biggie, it happened.

**_There_** **_was so much._**

So much of it, and the number he’d see in front of a monster directly correlated to how much dust he could see on their bodies. It was a nauseating sight, and Stretch wanted nothing more than to be rid of it and burn it. But was it better to live in blissful ignorance around killers, or to be very, very aware?

No. No, dammit Stretch. They’re not killers, they’re only protecting their home. Fell has never gone out of their way to conquer.

So why were the numbers so **high?!**

He couldn’t stand it, hated it. These monsters were friends he’d made, were his friends in Swap this dusty? Napstabot was clean, so wonderfully clean, and no one else in the kingdom was. Not even Stretch.

He twitched and stared down at his hands, then reached for the handkerchief in his pocket and desperately wiped the non existent dust off of him. He touched too many dusty hands, so many, so much was on his hands. Too much. So much.

“Please look at me.” Edge weakly spoke out from behind him, and Stretch forever cursed how his body flinched at it. There was nothing to be afraid of, just his husband. Edge would never hurt him-

** _He already has once._ **

_ Again _ . He’d never hurt him _ again _.

** _All it takes is one time._ **

“What have I done, Stretch?” He felt the bed’s weight shift as Edge settled next to him. “Have I upset you?”

“No.” He choked out, but spoke only the truth. It wasn’t Edge that upset him, not really. No, it was what Stretch was seeing, the possible actions Edge had taken that- “I’m just tired.”

“You can’t crank this all up to being tired.”

Stretch stayed stiffly quiet, and Edge waited for a few seconds before he breathed out a sigh.

“This is normally the part where you bite back with some other comment, I don’t like it when you don’t.”

What a shame, good to see Edge had been keeping a track record of when and how Stretch would usually respond to their banter. He continued to wipe at his hands, even if he wasn’t directly looking at them. 

He fought back a gag.

“And I don’t like dirty things,” Stretch huffed out a strained laugh, barely holding himself together. “But uh, guess what I’m seeing a lot of?”

He really needed to shut up.

“Dirt?” Edge appeared confused. “The castle’s often kept clean, I’m not sure what you mean.”

When Stretch still didn’t have anything to say, Edge sighed and leaned in close- he reached for Stretch’s hand.

The frightful yelp and smack that followed straight after was soul crushing.

Stretch gasped as his hands flew up to cover his mouth, physically ill as Edge carefully reached up to touch his cheek. No mark, but there was no denying it. Stretch hurt him. Oh, he _ hurt _him, hurt him and in more ways than one. His chest felt heavy, it was getting hard to breathe and he hardly acknowledged the handkerchief that now lay on the floor by their feet. 

Edge didn’t turn, his ever so slightly wide eyes- surprised eyes that didn’t expect a hit because they should _ never _have expected one. He carefully breathed out a sigh as his eyes blinked back to their usual firm position. It somehow stung him to see it.

“Edge-“ Stretch barely got the word out before Edge calmly stated.

“You’re scared of me.”

Instantly Stretch scrambled to find any possible excuse to say otherwise, to wipe the horrible hurt from Edge’s face. It didn’t belong there, especially not by his own hand. Edge faced him as his excuses poured out, how he was only surprised, not afraid.

“Monsters don’t attack when they’re surprised,” Edge calmly explained. “They do it when they’re afraid.”

He hated how calm he sounded, Edge should be furious, dammit. Furious and upset, not this controlled aura. Stretch could see the hurt clear as day in Edge’s eyes, there was no denying it, no matter how much his face tried to fool him.

“I’m- no, no, no, Edge, I’d never-“

“What did I do?”

“You didn’t-“

“Was it something I said?” Edge turned away from him, closing his eyes. “Another culture shock?”

“No, no, Edge, I just-“

“Why are you scared of me?” 

Stretch couldn’t breathe.

His stupid, _ stupid _brain had thought he was in any sort of danger when Edge of all people had reached out to him. Edge will not hurt him, the only time he’d done it was by complete accident. There was no way he could’ve known about Stretch’s low stats. The sting of an Hp drop was inevitable.

He’s held and kissed and touched him so many times, so many sweet, gentle times. A soft man that worked hard and tried to make Stretch happy. Nothing about that showed any slight intention of him wanting to hurt Stretch.

** _So why do you hesitate?_ **

His hand shook for a moment before reaching out and clasping both of Edge’s hands. It was fine, so long as he didn’t look at Edge, he’d be fine.

“I’m not scared of you,” he told this to himself more than to Edge. “I’m just- going through a bad time right now, I’ll figure it out, please, just give me some time.”

“I can help.” Edge soothed him as he slowly leaned forward until their foreheads almost touched.

** _Almost._ **

Edge continued softly, unaware of the crushing thoughts plaguing Stretch’s mind. “When we talk to each other, it’s solved faster.”

“I know.” Stretch took in a shaky gasp. “But- but I don’t think this is something I can talk with you about- not yet, at least, I just need…”

“Okay.” Edge breathed out a sigh, and his mouth ghosted over Stretch’s. The lanky skeleton shuddered as he felt himself almost pressing back. 

Neither went closer, and for a terrifying second, Stretch wondered if they could ever.

* * *

“What’s bothering ya, Stretch?” Flowey grumbled. “You’ve been off your game for a week now!”

“Nothing.” 

“Wow, really convinced me there, honestly? You’re totally right, I see exactly how spectacular you’re doing as your usual friendly and sweet self.”

Stretch gripped the watering can as he watched the water hit the petals. A few were unresponsive today, perhaps because of his panic. Flowey tried recommending he take a break but Stretch couldn’t possibly allow himself to. The garden needed him, and right now he needed _ it, _too.

“Come on,” Flowey sighed. “You can tell me, yeah? I’m your buddy!”

Stretch didn’t say anything as he finished the last of the Floras and turned to the small pond in the centre. He reached down to fill the watering can- the water, the wonderfully clean water touched him and he was instantly caught in the mesmerising web. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, then let go of the watering can in order to wipe at them. 

Flowey watched him do his thing, eyeing his hands and face back and forth with the same amount of blankness. He raised a brow.

“You’re washing your hands like a first time murderer.” Flowey frowned at the disturbing flinch on Stretch’s body, and he turned down his head to eye Stretch’s hands. “Did’ja..?”

“No.” Stretch choked up. “No, no, but- but there’s dust.” He let out a broken laugh, cradling his soaked hands close to his chest. “There’s so much- they’re so dusty, touched so much-“

“I don’t know what happened,” Flowey pulled up one of his vines and grabbed Stretch’s wrist, before tugging it forward. Both of their eyes snapped to attention. “But there’s no dust on it that I can see, and the flowers haven’t shrivelled up and hidden from you, therefore your love hasn’t increased.” He raised his head and sent a firm look at the skeleton. “Doesn't seem like these little hands are touched with any sort of dust.”

“You didn’t see it, can't you see it?” Stretch gasped out as he saw the 0 settle in front of Flowey. A disgustingly comforting sight. “The numbers, the dust, can’t you see it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sounded genuinely confused, as if Stretch was the crazy one.

Was he crazy? No. Yes? Perhaps he was going a little crazy. There was an almost desperate air about him as he fidgeted in place. He could confide in Flowey, Flowey didn’t have any dust. There’d be no guilt on his end, then, right? There’d be no-

He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“What do numbers have to do with dust, Flowey?”

The flower appeared confused at first, rightfully so. He stared into Stretch’s tired eyes, and seemed to take a little too long to answer. Stretch slumped, form shaking with fright and- and he felt so lost. So lost and so grossly touched with the remains of monsters. Monsters with _ lives. _

“Can you clarify?”

That was better than a no.

It all came pouring out, burst out of its fragile containment as Stretch explained every speck of detail he could remember. How everything had been so great before Black suddenly made his surprise visit, and when Black touched him there was all this dust- both he and Black had been drowning in dust and somehow it felt like he was the only one who’d seen it. Then after that it happened to anyone he touched, and every single monster he touched had different amounts of dust settled on their body and a number floating in front of their faces.

“And depending on how high the number is, there’s more or less dust.” His voice wobbled and he hurriedly wiped his eyes. “I don’t know what it all means, I don’t know why it’s suddenly showing up and- I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

Flowey stared at him, blank as usual, as he seemed to take his time to process everything. His eyes occasionally moved up from Stretch’s chest to his eyes, before moving back down again.

He nodded very slowly.

“Right,” he said. “Right, well, I can only think that you’re seeing their Lv.”

“What?”

“Stretch,” Flowey looked him in the eye. “I’m speaking to you as a friend right now, and right now I don’t think it’s a good idea to be panicking this heavily about it.”

For a split second, Stretch dared to feel relief as he spoke. “Is it normal?”

Flowey’s look was all he needed for an answer. The flower didn’t bother clarifying as defeat settled in Stretch’s eyes.

“Buddy, I’m telling you not to panic so others don’t start asking questions.” He turned away from Stretch, so much he seemed to know, so much he didn’t say. “There’s clearly a correlation between the amount of dust and what this number you see is at- if they have a lot of dust, the number’s higher, meaning they’ve killed more monsters.

“And when you kill enough monsters, your love increases.” 

It was an explanation Stretch had heard of before, but not one he wanted to hear again. Not like this. No, this only confirmed that the numbers he saw were precisely what he’d feared to be. Numbers that didn't belong and yet clearly they must’ve. It was a horrible confirmation.

Because it only proved that Edge’s lv really was-

He sniffed and reached up to rub his eyes again, ignoring how Flowey awkwardly watched beside him.

“But why can I see it?”

“I don’t know.”

Lie.

Stretch tensed again, a voice- no, not quite a voice. A feeling. A strong, strong surge and for a moment, Stretch was certain that Flowey lied. That Flowey definitely knew why he could see the number and dust-

But he squashed it down, and the feeling left. Flowey wouldn’t lie. He hadn’t lied so far, right? He wouldn’t lie about something like this, Flowey was his friend.

“Are you okay?”

Stretch hesitated, before awkwardly leaning over the little water source and resting his arms on the edge of Flowey’s surface. Head in his arms, he allowed himself to close his eyes and take a moment; further relaxing as Flowey brought a leafy hand down to his head and tried to stroke it. It felt strangely soothing, despite it feeling like a leaf.

Stretch sighed. “I’m okay now.”

He was better. But he wasn’t sure he was entirely okay.

* * *

“Are you sure you have to go?” 

“I’m sorry, dear,” Napstabot frowned as he packed his bags and moved around the room. “I tried working with Muffet and she really doesn’t have the decorations I need- I can’t expect Swap will have any idea what matches and I can’t just guess, I need to take a look around the shops to get the perfect decor.” He pulled on his coat and pat Stretch’s shoulder. The clear 0 still appeared softly in front of his face, and Stretch hungrily took in the sight- lord knows when he’d see the number again. Flowey wasn’t too big on random or casual touches.

“I understand.” Stretch tried not to look too disappointed as he spread open his arms, and Napstabot gave him a far too short hug — casual, friendly, polite. He wanted more of it. Needed his handkerchief, needed to be clean. “I’ll see you in a week?”

“Yep! Just a week, and soon after a few buddies’ll be coming~ Al can’t tear herself away from the army but Dyne has time! She’s been super excited to see you, so hopefully you won’t go crying badly like before in front of her, she’d have a heart attack.”

“Dyne’s coming?” Stretch’s mood took a 180 and soon he was brightening the entire kingdom, completely ignoring the last comment. Dyne was coming? To Fell? To see him? 

“There’s the smile I was looking for!” Blooky let out a light laugh and Stretch flushed hotly upon realising he’d been panicking about his problem for the majority of Blooky’s visit. The bot monster didn’t pay it anymore mind as he gave another quick hug, then grabbed the remaining bags as the staff held onto the others. They appeared a little miffed by all the bags, but otherwise didn’t question anything. 

“Remember, just a little over a week and then you and Dyne can go wild with your giant brains.”

Stretch snorted at Blooky’s jab as he walked beside him, alongside until they reached the carriage waiting outside. A small part of him, the homesick part was tempted to jump in and go home with Blooky. There was space in the carriage, surely they could squeeze in a lanky skeleton?

He stayed put as the bags were slid inside, and Blooky poked his head out of the window. A grin was sent his way.

“Chin up, Queen of Fell!” The monster giggled like a child as his smile turned cheeky. “Never thought I’d live the day where I saw Stretch grow up into such a title.”

“Oh, hush!” Stretch pouted at the other, but it soon turned into a smile of its own as Blooky sent him a goodbye air kiss — Stretch stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms in front of him. As if he was blocking its way. “I’m married, love, I can’t accept such things anymore.”

“Ah, darn, maybe next time.” 

With a wink, Napstabot squeezed back into the carriage and gave a final wave. The carriage moved and moved and.. away it went. Stretch tried not to look too upset, his friend would be back soon. In the meantime he’d have to still teach Edge to dance, with the training in ret-

Dancing required touch.

At least, their style of dance did. Stretch’s form locked at the mere thought. How was he meant to dance with that stupid number in the way? The higher the number, the harder it was to see. It didn’t seem he needed to make direct body contact, either, given how the effect still took occurred when Edge held his hand with a gloved one.

Okay, that would be a very big problem. He couldn’t be expected to just never touch anyone in Fell again, especially not Edge. If he had gone without seeing the numbers for thirty years, then surely he could somewhat make the number disappear again? It may take some concentration, or maybe there was an off switch (he really hoped there was an off switch) but it was important to teach Edge to dance, and no amount of murder hands would stop him.

That’s what he kept telling himself throughout the entire walk back to Edge’s office. He sent the dog couple a quick smile each.

**8.**

Then proceeded to enter without bothering to knock. Edge looked up from his papers and appeared surprised to see Stretch to all. Perhaps cause Stretch had been avoiding him most of the day but that was beside the point.

“Hey, Edgelord, how much more work do you have to do?” He rested his hands on the surface of the wooden desk as he waited for the answer he wanted. He was eager to prove to himself he could shut the number up, and he wouldn’t need to see it ever again. 

“Why?”

“We have less than two weeks until the festival!” He patted the table with unusually restless energy. “And you still hesitate to spin me, we gotta get a bit smoother than that.”

Edge stared at him, deciding his options in his mind and taking far too long for Stretch’s impatience. Clearly the guy was thrown a little off the loop with Stretch’s back and forth personality today, so he was willing to be a little patient just for his dearest husband.

He almost frightened himself at how normal that suddenly sounded.

“Well, I’m almost done,” Edge looked down at his papers, so Stretch curiously peeked over- not that it’d help much. It was upside down. “You’re free to wait.”

“Whatcha signing?”

“Less signing, more responding.” Edge hummed. “There was another attack in one of the villages, a monster’s getting away with stealing food and others are pointing fingers without knowing who it is, it’s causing quite the mess.”

Okay. Well. That’s not what Stretch was expecting to hear. Edge didn’t even seem that surprised when saying it, as though this type of thing was normal. Just another thing he dealt with on the daily.

It didn’t feel real. Surely the monsters Stretch met didn’t have the same intent to blindly attack as the ones Edge was dealing with? They may all be in the same kingdom but that didn’t mean they were the _ same. _

Surely not… right?

He was quiet as Edge worked through the papers, finding himself deep in thought.

* * *

“Stretch.”

“I’m fine!” Stretch grit his teeth with frustration. He was more than okay, excellent, even! He’d go as far as to say this was his best day yet. 

At least it might’ve been, if that wretched dust just _ disappeared. _

Edge and Stretch had been attempting to dance for the past thirty minutes, and it had gone just fine in the first three seconds of curtsy and bow before they touched. Not only had they both seemed to hesitate, but when it actually happened Stretch was more than ready to yank his hands back.

He didn’t, just sent his dusty husband a forced smile before he proceeded to look anywhere but at him. It didn’t take long for Edge to ask if he was meant to look away as well, and when Stretch instinctively confirmed that that wasn’t the case, questions were naturally sent his way about why he was doing it.

_ ‘Sorry, can’t stand to see you covered in dust with a big number 13 slapped over your forehead.’ _

Stretch fumbled and almost stepped on Edge’s feet on multiple occasions, definitely lost that easy and laid back grace from yesterday. Which clashed horribly with Edge’s own uneasy feet.

How were they meant to do this?

“Stretch,” Edge tried to speak again. “Maybe we should take a break for the day.”

“No!” Stretch growled and pulled away from him, just a little, just enough for the dust to leave. “No, Edge, we almost had it that time-“

“_ I _ should’ve almost had it that time,” the taller skeleton frowned and crossed his arms. “ _ You _shouldn’t be struggling this much.”

“Professionals are allowed to struggle.”

“Stretch.”

_ ‘Fuck everything that is holy.’ _

Stretch grimaced and hugged himself as he faced the ground. He didn’t want to tell Edge, he wouldn’t, Flowey said it’d be better to keep this hush hush. But that didn’t mean it was easy. Especially not with how Edge’s face longed for him, especially not with how Edge sauntered over and leaned close to him, especially not with how Edge didn’t dare touch him as though he was expecting Stretch to do it himself.

He was so close, so close and he’d gone one day without enjoying his touch and this was far more addicting to him than it should’ve been. He wanted to thrust himself back into Edge’s arms, and it suddenly felt like he was forced back into square one.

God, _ fuck _the lv at this point, he just wanted Edge.

“Edge,” Stretch whispered his name like a sinful prayer, before shutting his eyes completely and leaning fully into the mouth that awaited him. The hands were all over him and held him again, and there was a thrill in his soul upon feeling the sharp claws yet with no pain that followed. Dangerous hands, such _ dangerous _hands and yet they weren’t hurting him.

He was terrified. He didn’t think Edge would ever try to kill him, but that didn’t mean his hands had murdered any less. Still hands that belonged to someone who was capable of killing and had done it.

And yet, the thrill came from how carefully they held someone like him.

Stretch hummed into the mouth, and his soul raced as Edge tilted his head to get a better angle, deepening the kiss and pouring more passion behind it. 

The strange feeling from earlier, with Flowey, returned. It had only one thing to say as Edge pulled back momentarily to allow the skeletons to both breathe, before leaning back in.

Safe.

Stretch dared to slide an eyelid open, only to quickly shut it again as he suppressed a frustrated groan. His chest was telling him it was safe, but his eyes said something else entirely. Was he meant to decide for himself if Edge was safe despite the lv? Was that his decision to make?

And yet he couldn’t find anything dangerous about the monster when his eyes were closed. No danger as the hands trailed up to his neck — no danger at all. Just the thrilled shiver, an excitement in his body Stretch simply couldn’t explain.

It had to be safe.

“Stretch?” The hot breath puffed against his mouth, and Stretch resisted a whine when Edge pulled away.

“More.” He croaked, eyes fluttering for a split second before closing them shut as he leaned up again- a single finger slid between their mouths. Startled, Stretch looked up at Edge and-

**13.**

He snapped his head down and buried it in Edge’s chest. He felt a sigh as arms wrapped around him, and their bodies rocked back and forth.

“Not like this.”

Stretch’s mouth tightened. 

** _Not like this._ **

“Maybe we can do something else?” Edge suggested, and Stretch took a moment to appreciate how husky his voice sounded. Guess kissing affected Edge more than he initially realised.

“Training.” Stretch instantly brought it up, and Edge let out a huff. Messing up some dancing and spending a good few minutes kissing was the perfect recipe to start training, there was nothing else to it. The hug broke as his dearest husband rolled his neck in a way that looked far cooler than it should’ve.

“I suppose I’ve been pushing it away for long enough.”

“What? You’ve been pushing it away?”

“You should wear something more,” Edge looked down at his body. “Battle appropriate.”

“Dunno if I have anything like that.” 

“Then follow me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, he was by Edge’s side before he could say anything else.

At least like this, he couldn’t see the number.

* * *

“So when the enemy supposedly strikes, you raise your sword to block.”

“Edge I literally don’t understand anything you’re saying.” Stretch grumbled as he spun the wooden sword in his hands. He yelped when Edge pinched his arm.

“Don’t spin your weapon, that won’t help.”

“Maybe it will, maybe there’s a secret cool technique you don’t know about.” Stretch grinned and continued to spin the sword as Edge playfully rolled his eyes.

“Do tell me about it when you figure it out.”

“Hell no, figure it out yourself, it’ll be my secret move.”

“Yes,” He jolted as hands snapped to his hips and forcefully grounded him in place. “But I’m gonna need you to follow my technique before you do.”

“I don’t wanna use a wooden sword,” Stretch pouted. “Feels stupid, can’t we go into the metal ones now?”

“You’re not even holding the wooden one properly, so absolutely not.”

Stretch looked down at the sword again, he wasn’t holding it properly? There was a proper way to hold this bloody thing? It was a sword and it had a handle, so long as the hands didn’t touch the blade then it didn’t matter how you held it, right?

“Relax your shoulders, straighten your back, ground your hips and bend your knees.”

Edge moved his body accordingly with the instructions, so Stretch could do nothing but listen. He was certain this was revenge for the days where Edge was completely clueless with the dancing and Stretch had spent far too much time laughing at him.

This was a fair compensation, and he grumpily accepted it. It didn’t mean he had to _ like _it.

“Are you comfortable?”

“No.”

“Good, you’re using parts of your body you aren’t used to.”

Stretch felt this wasn’t an appropriate time to make any sort of dirty jokes and he allowed Edge the freedom of his horrible mind. For now, at least. One day, when things weren’t at risk of going awkward, he’d go full out with his puns.

He dared a glance at Edge. “So can I fight you now?”

Edge sent him a weird look. “You can barely stand in place, do you even know how to swing a sword?”

“Learning on the job?” Stretch tried, and his husband stared at him a moment longer, before moving away to the point where Stretch couldn’t see him anymore. He heard another wooden sword get taken off the racks as Edge moved back in front of him.

“If you’re so desperate,” Edge grounded himself, one hand behind him and the other holding the sword. “Then try and hit me.”

Any confidence and desperation to get straight into the good stuff was chucked out the window at the sight. Any and all memories of the times Stretch managed to watch Edge battle in that beautiful grace happily hopped back into his memories to kindly remind him that Edge had years of experience and Stretch had hardly an hour’s worth of it.

But he was no coward.

** _You sorta are._ **

_ ‘Yes, thank you, Chara.’ _ Stretch brushed it off and focused back on Edge. No dust or number, no touching. So long as they didn’t touch, he could focus. It was then that Stretch realised he really didn’t have any idea how to swing a sword, and he almost began laughing on the spot. This was beyond silly, no wonder Edge felt embarrassed during their dancing. Stretch felt downright _ stupid. _

“Are you alright?”

“Peachy.” Stretch snorted, then gave a feeble attempt to attack- a swing of the sword, one even a child would be able to predict. Naturally, Edge swiftly blocked it with his own sword. The _ ‘clack’ _ of the wooden contact was underwhelming in comparison to the clangs of metal, and he really did feel like a child now. “ _ Wooden _it be better for us to use metal swords? Baby bones use wooden ones.”

Edge took a little too long to understand what Stretch had said, and in the meantime was easily able to block Stretch’s attacks as he thought through his sentence. It seemed to click, all of a sudden, and Edge’s face morphed into that of horror.

“Please tell me you didn’t.”

Stretch stifled a laugh and turned away from him. 

“I hate you.”

The familiarity of the grumble was too much, and Stretch outright burst into bright laughter. Threw his head back and all. Looks like his father was right, Edge didn’t like puns, but oh, that was better than he’d hoped. There was nothing better than to make a joke and watch the life sap right out of the person receiving it.

The purest evil!

He squealed as he was whisked off his feet, and this was far too similar to the events in the ballroom (throne room) prior. The sword dropped by their feet and he was beginning to understand why they never got anything done. They got easily distracted with each other.

“It appears I captured a Queen that let his guard down.”

“Noooo!” Stretch laughed and pathetically struggled, not at all wanting to tear himself away from Edge. “You can’t capture me, I have a husband!” 

“I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Stretch faked a gasp as Edge hooked an arm under his knees and carried him just like he had on their wedding. 

“I can’t say he won’t, he’s awfully fond of me.”

“Is he now?” The Fell monster’s eyes glistened as he leaned closer to him. “What else can you tell me about him?”

Oh, is this the game they were playing, then? Stretch playfully tapped his chin in thought. 

“He’s quite the dashing fellow,”

“Oh?”

“Yes, more so than I think he realises, and he’s stronger than any monster. Powerful, very powerful, you wouldn’t want to get on-“ Stretch swallowed as Edge’s eyes darkened and he seemed to get even closer, lowering him to the ground and reaching a hand past him, in order to lean over as Stretch struggled to keep upright. “On- on his bad side.”

“He sounds scary.”

“Yes,” Stretch shivered more the closer Edge got. “So scary, but-“

“But?”

“So… caring.” Edge momentarily stopped at that, and Stretch found a little confidence in himself. “Caring and he’s- he’s forced himself into my mind, fit himself in,” he wasn’t sure he was making much sense, but the closer Edge got the cloudier his mind was becoming. “I don’t think anyone else would be- would be able to take that spot.”

Edge hummed, and his hand settled on Stretch’s knee. “He sounds important to you.”

“Very important,” Stretch whispered, not daring to speak any louder. As though afraid he’d break the spell. “I… I think I…”

“Yes?” Edge’s face was right in front of his, puffs of breath felt between them both and almost moving to settle himself between Stretch’s knees. 

“I think,”

“Tell me.”

His chest tightened as the space between his legs was filled with the body of another, and the swords were long forgotten by this point. Edge moved his hand down to his thigh.

“What do you want?” He asked him breathlessly, and Stretch’s own hitched. His body trembled with want and there was a certain desire- his soul soared as the monster awaited the next wish. It truly felt, at that moment, that Edge would’ve given him anything at the flick of a wrist if he so desired. Such promise and power.

And yet Stretch only wanted one thing.

“I want,” he breathed out as his eyes glossed over. Edge drew nearer and their mouths touched once with a shocking spark. “I want y-“

“My King-“

Stretch shrieked and dashed away from Edge so quickly he practically shortcut into the other side of the room. Edge watched him, then easily stood up and turned to face a very surprised looking fish.

“Yes, Undyne?”

_ ‘Stars above Edge didn’t even sound phased.’ _

“The- um-“ Undyne actually fumbled with her words as she locked her eyes onto Edge. It was clear as day that she was fighting all her instincts to avoid looking at Stretch, as well as exiting the room and never seeing either of them again. “The army, uh, it’s waiting for you.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I’d have taken over but I wanted to check you were fine since- y’know, Black and all that.”

“I’m aware, please start without me, I’ll join you later.”

“Right, yeah, bye.”

She wasted no time in exiting the room and all but slamming the door shut. Stretch’s face burned brightly, and he almost felt faint at the heat. Edge himself also slumped a little and his face subtly shifted into a red. He was just as every bit as embarrassed as Stretch but the cursed man was a hell of a lot better at hiding it.

With a whine, Stretch covered his face and leaned against the wall. “You might wanna go on and head to the courtyard.”

“That’s a good idea.”

It took two minutes for Edge to actually move, and he certainly took his time when leaving. As though he was trying to figure out whether he should say something-

“What were you going to say?” Edge’s hand settled on the door handle. “Before Undyne came in.”

Stretch gripped his arms a little too tightly and winced. What was he going to say? The answer should’ve been obvious, it was pretty clear, but it was one thing when saying it during a haze and another when saying it with a clear mind.

He shrugged weakly, unable to offer anything past that.

“Nothing.”

Was it a lie when both parties knew it was complete and utter bullshit? Edge didn’t make a comment on it, just grunted and left the room. Just as he did, Stretch noticed something with a start.

He didn’t see a number.

He broke into a run and rushed for the garden, he needed to test and see if the numbers were truly gone. Flowey was his only chance of being able to see that without looking weird.

* * *

Two cloaked figures stood quietly, a fair distance between them. One sat near the crackling fire as the other watched out to the horizon. The sun was near setting, but though it was only nearing the evening, both monsters looked absolutely exhausted.

“Watcha starin’ at?”

“Sky.” The smaller one answered easily. “Stars’ll be out, think they’re clear over here?”

“Doesn’t matter,” the other responded gruffly. “We won’t be staying long.”

A hum, one of agreement or acknowledgement. The smaller monster closed his eyes, and the other shifted soon after.

“Stop doin’ that.”

“I just want to see if anyone’ll respond.”

“Yeah, and if the wrong kind responds, we’re fucked, stop it.”

The monster opened his eyes, then fully turned to face the other. Simple curiosity in his eyes.

“Do you think we have a wrong kind?”

“We did once.”

The smaller monster tilted his head, before returning his gaze at the sky again.

“It’s a little lonely when it’s just us.”

“Yeah,” the other huffed. “Glad my company sucks, least I know enemies’ll kill me faster once they get bored.”

“See you on the other side.”

The larger monster made a sound that somewhat resembled a chuckle, and the smaller one settled themselves next to him. They leaned into each other for more warmth as the sun finally set.

“Night.” The small one pointed out, rather than as an indication to sleep. The other nodded.

“Another night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the usual ups and downs, but things seemed to have gotten a little steamy there. Might have to bump up the rating soon :0


	13. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse, and now Stretch needs to remember a certain lesson he's picked up since being with Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha :D
> 
> also- !!!BUMPED UP THE RATING TO MATURE, KEEP THAT IN MIND!!!

He’d told Flowey (obviously leaving out some details) about how for a moment, the number and dust had disappeared. Flowey cranked it up to Stretch being too distracted to be able to use this weird “seeing” ability. And since he was obviously thinking about it while he held Flowey to test it out again, then he’d be able to see the numbers.

Seeing as Flowey had called it an ability rather than a problem or curse, Stretch decided to start viewing it as that. Though, just because Stretch decided he wanted something didn’t mean it’d happen. For one he was still very much freaking out whenever he instinctively touched someone only to yank his hand back at the sight of their numbers.

He didn’t like the numbers, but he liked what his body was doing even less. The little trust he may have been able to build with the monsters of this kingdom surely was damaging when Stretch began reacting negatively with the one thing he was trying to have them associate positively with him. He didn’t want to scare them, not at all, poor things. He just needed to sort this out before he touched others. 

Stretch trembled that night as arms looped around him and pulled him close, Edge soothed out his tremors and soon he was able to relax into the familiar touch. It was wonderful, having such a kind  <strike> **cruel** </strike> body to cling onto. Especially after all his emotions had been going up and down. So long as he didn’t open his eyes, he could almost fool himself into thinking the hands holding him were untouched.

_ ‘Okay, seriously, first you hate the thought of being touched by them, then you find them exciting, and now you’re pretending it’s not there?’ _

He couldn’t understand himself, sometimes, but it didn’t matter too much. What he had to focus on was to get the number to go away, what best subtle way to do it other than during a dance?

Edge had gotten better over the last four days, a little too quickly. Stretch dared to think the little cheat had been practising alone. It felt like it was just yesterday where Edge wouldn’t dare to raise his foot off the ground, and now he was actually doing a pretty good job of keeping up with him. 

It wasn’t fair, because Stretch was still struggling with getting in the right position with his fantastic wooden sword.

“Mind telling me where you got this skill all of a sudden?” Stretch huffed as Edge successfully spun him again. “You learned everything awfully fast.”

Edge shrugged. “It was the same thing, easy to learn once you get over the hesitation.”

“Dip me then you master of dance.”

Edge stopped moving, just gave him a weird look, and it was then that Stretch realised he hadn’t taught Edge what a dip was. That just wouldn’t do.

“Basically, after the dance is over, you gotta ease me low and hold me- don’t drop.”

Edge scoffed, as if to say ‘I haven’t dropped you yet and I’m not planning to’, which was fair. Stretch could trust that.

He was slowly lowered down as Edge leaned him over his knee, and though on the verge of falling Stretch was strangely secure in his place. Calmed down, even. Ah, damn, his soul began picking up in pace. Why did everything Edge do drive him crazy? Anything he did made Stretch want to pull him closer-

**13.**

Just a little closer until they could touch-

**13.**

_ Touch and never let- _

** _13._ **

“Stretch?” His husband’s voice called to him as he was straightened up to stand properly. The smaller skeleton screwed his eyes shut as a way to deny what was right in front of him. He didn’t want to see Edge covered in dust. 

_ Relax, and focus. _

Surely there had to be some sort of feeling he got when he saw this dust and number, if he could detect it then surely he could focus on making it go away?

He distantly took note of how Edge’s hands slid in soothing circles on his back, and he allowed his body to take in the comfort. The touch had no intention behind it as the pair of skeletons walked up the slightly raised platform and settled on the throne seats. It was funny how Stretch somehow managed to avoid the seats for most of his stay here, perhaps because of how little responsibilities he had. It was weird to sit in them, it almost felt wrong of him to.

Stretch sighed and leaned back, eyes shutting softly. A small break, that’s all he wanted.

He jumped when feeling a presence, and his eyes opened to see Edge leaning over him again. His shirt tucked into the tight trousers he wore and the sleeves up to his elbows- yeah, Stretch was sure he’d never meet a monster more attractive than this. Especially not with how Edge reached out and-

Oh. Well, that was a turn off.

Stretch grumbled as Edge checked his temperature, he wasn’t sick dammit. He’d certainly know if he was and he’d be doing a much better job of trying to hide that he was. 

“I’m fine.”

“No headaches?”

“None.” Stretch sighed, only for his body to tense as dust slowly began settling on Edge’s body again. He turned away. “I’m fine, Edge.”

“You’re pale.” 

“I’m a skeleton.”

“Stretch,” Edge’s gaze narrowed. “Your magic is going weird, I really need to know if you’re okay.”

His magic was… what? Flowey hadn’t made any comment about his magic, but then again he didn’t seem particularly sensitive to magic, either. Upon seeing Stretch was surprised at the claim, Edge quickly grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the throne room.

“Woah- Edge, wait-!”

“I’m having Alphys check you over and that is final.” Edge growled. “I’ve given you more than enough time to get this sorted, and you haven’t.”

“Edge,” he huffed as he struggled to pull away. “I just need a bit more time! I’m getting there, honest!”

“ _ How  _ much time?” Their walking ceased, but Edge didn’t dare look him in the eye. Something Stretch appreciated, seeing as he in turn could look away from Edge as well.

Stretch faltered. “Look, I can’t tell you that, but I  _ can  _ tell you Alphys won’t be able to help with this.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Edge-!”

“We are  _ going.”  _

Edge left no room for argument and dragged Stretch all the way to Alphys’ office. There was a very obvious shaking in his hands, one Stretch could feel even with just his wrist being held. It was concerning, and very familiar to the time Stretch had fainted. Except that time he hadn’t felt too bad cause he didn’t know much about Edge at the time.

Now, he was drowning in guilt.

* * *

“Th-there are, um, no glaring problems I can s-see my King.” Alphys held her notes and read through them in her usual anxious rush. “B-but you’re right to be c-concerned.”

Stretch ignored the glare sent his way, and instead calmly waited for Alphys to continue. There was nothing worse than when someone’s rightfully concerned for him and he was insisting he was fine only to be proven wrong.

It sucked.

“His magic is f-fluctuating pretty w-weirdly-“ she tensed. “N-no offence, my Queen, I d-didn’t-!”

“None taken.” He slowly raised a hand as a way to calm her down, then motioned for to continue. She nodded quickly.

“I c-can’t say I’ve seen something like this b-before exactly, b-but, um, sorry to ask anything personal but I n-need to know..”

“What is it?”

“Is there a-any chance you’re p-pregnant?”

Stretch swallowed a little too quickly, and covered his mouth as he proceeded to choke in front of the royal scientist and king. Edge sympathised and pat his back to help him, but chose not to help him in answering the question himself.

Well, this was more than a little embarrassing.

“No- we haven’t, um, started that.” Stretch coughed a few more times, then wiped the small tears that pricked in the corners of his eyes.

“I just needed c-confirmation, my Queen.” Alphys nodded in respect, then checked something off the list. “P-Pregnancies can sometimes cause the carrier’s m-magic to increase or d-decrease in power.”

Nice little fact for him, then. Oh, how fun that would be, he simply couldn’t wait to get even more funny reactions with his magic, it was already so normal.

“Other than p-pregnancy it could be a cause of low Hp or some sort of…” she hesitated for a split second as her eyes glanced at Edge. “illness.”

He didn’t like how Edge’s body tensed like that. He didn’t like how Edge’s hand scrambled in search of his. The tight grip locked onto him and seemed adamant to never let go. Stretch would’ve let it if it wasn’t his writing hand.

“Are you s-sick, my Queen?”

“I  _ get  _ sick easily,” Stretch calmly admitted. “But I’m not unwell in that way, nothing that I’m aware of, at least.”

“M-May I still have p-permission to check you over daily so I can be c-certain?” She gripped the notebook tightly, and there was no hiding how her eyes darted back and forth between him and Edge. Edge didn’t give him a chance to say anything and instead took over the conversation then and there.

“Absolutely.” Edge stated in a firm tone. “And if there is  _ anything  _ that seems unusual, you report it to me immediately. I don’t care if I’m in a meeting or ready to head to sleep, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, my King!” Her back straightened and she wobbled out of her seat. “Of course, I’ll d-drop every other project if I m-must.”

“Good.”

Stretch stared at Edge and resisted the urge the strangle the guy. His magic was acting a little weird, it didn’t require such dramatic measures. Probably. Edge didn’t seem interested in having even the slightest risk of something going wrong.

“Is that it?” Stretch asked, ready to be over with this doctor’s (?) visit so could head to the garden. It needed his care.

“J-just one more question, my Q-Queen.” She skittishly hid half her face behind the papers, and Stretch forced himself to be positive. Just one more question, and then he was out of here. “I’d just like to know when you s-started feeling off, is that okay?”

No. Oh, no, that was not okay. That was far from okay. If he said anything about the time it happened, Edge would undoubtedly freak out, Alphys would be a lot more careful, and Stretch would definitely have more than a couple eyes on his back.

Was it worth lying? Was it worth speaking the truth? He didn’t want to deal with either consequence, but which one would be worse?

...No. He promised Edge, told him if anything felt off that he’d tell him. Stretch didn’t break his promises. He knew, or was at least pretty sure, that there was a monster that had something to do with the sudden visions he was seeing. Flowey told him not to tell anyone about that, but at this point it wasn’t worth keeping such secrets.

So with bated breath, Stretch solemnly nodded.

“Right when Black touched me.”

He’d never seen Edge’s expression break so fast.

* * *

To say Edge had reacted strongly with Stretch’s confession was an understatement, the guy was absolutely  _ furious.  _ Barked orders at the dog couple to tag behind Stretch  ** _no matter _ ** where he went, check on his progress and should he look at all strange or something didn’t feel right, they’d send him straight to Alphys for a check over. 

Not just that, but he had cut back on some of his own work in order to spend more time with Stretch so he could keep an eye on him. Sometimes for a quick five minute chat, sometimes for two hours.

While it was sweet Edge was taking all these extra precautions to make sure he was all fine and dandy, Stretch was, in a word, pissed. Training was put on pause until they could figure out what was going on with him, and dancing went from a fun activity into Edge grabbing onto him and holding tight. Asking if he was feeling alright every two minutes and recommending breaks for them to rest and-

And it felt far too much like home.

Home was where a lot of close friends had been aware of Stretch’s frailty, and the first few years of learning that fact had been years where Stretch basically wasn’t allowed to do anything by himself. His father even had someone  _ feed him  _ as a child because he was too frightened Stretch would hurt himself with a spoon.

Their concern would’ve been heartwarming if it wasn’t so exhausting to deal with.

Fell didn’t treat him like that, nothing that he was aware of, at least. So this little protective act left a sour taste in his mouth. 

He really had to crank down his response ‘o’ meter whenever he touched someone and the dust caught him by surprise. The first few times he’d been sent right to Alphys’ office, and the check was always the same.

A check, she looked at his soul, a few questions, and then he was off.

It was getting increasingly more difficult not to snap at anyone, and the only thing keeping him from doing so was the fact that they’d undoubtedly think something was wrong with him if he did.

“Yeesh, no privacy?”

“Except in here and the bedroom.” Stretch grumbled as he watered one of the Floras. “I get why they’re doing this, but it’s a little excessive.”

“A little?” Flowey raised a brow. “Two dogs are waiting at the bottom of this tower with a pair of battle axes and ready to chop at anything that poses even the slightest threat to you.”

“Heaven forbid I sneeze.” Stretch snorted and headed for the little pond. It was time to water the Sundrops. “I can’t wait for whatever this is to go away.”

“Did you tell ‘em about the things you can see?”

“No.” Stretch frowned as he began heating up the can. “Maybe I should’ve, but I just-“

“No, no it’s good that you didn’t.” Flowey interrupted, in a way that Stretch couldn’t help but find suspicious. “Imagine if they knew, that’d cause a bunch more questions- and they’re already panicked about Black, right?” He shook his head. “That’d definitely concern them.”

“But if I told them that that’s all I’m seeing, maybe they’ll stop?” Stretch squirmed in place, it really did feel like this was some dirty little secret he was keeping from Edge. And Edge was right, when they talked about their problems they got solved faster, that had been proven a few times. Yet despite knowing that fact, despite knowing that this indeed could be solved faster…

He didn’t want it to. Because then Edge and Stretch would have to talk about his number.

“Your buddy’s coming in two days, right?” Flowey spoke up over the water’s trickle, and Stretch hummed in confirmation. “Huh.. thought you’d be more concerned about him seeing all this, he’d probably have a few questions of his own.”

It took everything in Stretch’s power not to drop the watering can as Flowey’s words settled. Napstabot would be coming, and he would see this chaotic mess of Stretch being tailed by other monsters constantly. He’d have questions, so many questions and Stretch wasn’t sure he could get away with lying. 

Flowey noticed the sudden silence, and made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “You didn’t realise.”

“I didn’t realise.” Stretch agreed, then groaned as he emptied the watering can and put it away onto the shelf. “What am I meant to do?”

“Um, pray and hope your friend doesn’t ask anything?”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Stretch growled as he rubbed his hands together, the green magic barely sparking to life. “If Edge doesn’t back off, I’m gonna kill him.”

“I mean, you can’t really blame him for-“

“I  _ absolutely  _ can!” He snarled and stepped away from the crystals before he could touch them and accidentally cause damage. “He’s done nothing but waste time worrying about me when his kingdom needs him more, I’m perfectly fine but he won’t believe me!” 

“Are you perfectly fine?”

“Of course not!” Stretch threw his hands up to his head as he began angrily pacing around the room. “But I can’t say I’m not because then they’ll all think I’m dying, especially Edge-  _ stars  _ especially Edge.” He just wanted to pull out his bones from their sockets. “I’m just exhausted! They’re acting like I’ll fall any second, I won’t! I haven’t fallen when I was sick before, and I’m not even sick now!”

“They just don’t wanna risk anything,” Flowey calmly explained. “Because of what happened-“

“I don’t  _ care  _ what happened.” He hissed and dropped onto one of the benches like a pouting child, crossing his arms and struggling to keep himself under control. “I don’t care, they can suck on a leaf, I’m not dying.”

“Stretch,” Flowey seemed to be slowly losing his own temper. “From their perspective, you could be, and they can’t risk that with their Queen, they already lost a King.”

He couldn’t handle this, being compared to Rouge any time something bad happened to him. He sent Flowey a nasty glare and stormed out of the room. Flowey didn’t dare call out to him, didn’t dare risk to be heard.

He raced down the stairs and didn’t even wait for Dogamy and Dogaressa to catch up to him. It took them a few seconds of long strides, but soon they were asking questions on his health, if he was feeling alright, if they should go to Alphys.

He barely managed to get a somewhat normal sounding “no” to the last one, but it didn’t seem to matter. Dogaressa became concerned and reminded him that if they felt something was wrong, they should take Stretch to Alphys per Edge’s command.

“Yeah? Well, Edge can go to Alphys himself, because I’m not.”

“My Queen, please,” Dogaressa fumbled with her axe, barely enough time to fix her hold on it before she caught up with Stretch again. “We really can’t disobey the King, he ordered us to take care of you.”

“Congratulations, you’ve been doing a great job.”

“My Queen…!” Dogamy tried to speak up that time, but he never got a chance to say what he wanted as the doors to Edge’s office slammed open. Stretch startled for just a few seconds as Edge and him made eye contact, but that was more than enough time. Edge took simply two long strides and grabbed his arm before he could make a run for it.

“Is he unwell?” He asked the dog couple- the stars forsaken  _ dog couple,  _ not even Stretch himself. 

“We’re not sure, but that’s why we wanted to head to Alphys, he didn’t look very happy, my King.” Dogaressa responded quietly, and Edge sent her a nod. 

“You were right in your thinking, we can’t take risks.”

“While this conversation about me has been  _ enlightening  _ to be a part of,” Stretch hissed and angrily tugged at his arm. “Let go of me, I want to sleep.”

“Why?” Edge pulled him closer, somehow oblivious of Stretch’s genuine attempts of escape. “Are you sick? Dizzy?”

“Edge, I’m _fine,” _a growl. “just let _go.”_

He almost cried when Edge didn’t, and a sting washed through him. The dust settled on Edge’s body, and the number pulsed uneasily in front of him. The sight of Edge’s actions, of the number, and being refused his space- after all the impossible babying he’d quietly dealt with. He couldn’t take it, it was too much, he just wanted to be  **alone.**

Stretch snapped.

“Let go of me you  ** _murderer!”_ **

Edge froze, giving Stretch just enough space to finally yank his arm free and shortcut away from them. He didn’t want to wait a second longer, he didn’t want to see Edge’s face nor any guard’s. No ones. He collapsed right on top of his bed, clothes and all, whether he was being petty or because he was just tired beyond his understanding was anyone’s guess. Not his.

Stretch looked down, then reached into his pocket and began to wipe at his hands. The dust wasn’t his, but he’d touched it. It’d been all over his hands. 

He sniffed, then wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He was frustrated, if Edge continued on with this stupidly protective nature and left Stretch in this pretty little cage, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deal with it. This wasn’t the Edge he was used to, Edge was warm and soft and any moment they spent together was full of intimacy and privacy and it was just  _ them _ . He wanted the other Edge back, not the one that panicked so horrendously with Stretch even slightly showing similar symptoms to whatever happened to Rouge.

To… Rouge.

What happened to Rouge?

Stretch narrowed his eyes and shuffled his body to face the ceiling. He’d gained a semi chunk of new information with his death — it was an illness, then? One that they couldn’t heal- though, due to how Fell was with medicine, Stretch wondered if the illness could’ve been something curable in Swap.

He wasn’t sure about anything else past that, but it certainly freaked out a few monsters in this kingdom. He was getting mixed feelings about that, Flowey told him Rouge wasn’t a good King, and yet monsters were devastated for him to fall? Something wasn’t adding up. Unless those monsters were just incredibly loyal…

Somehow, he couldn’t picture that kind of loyalty.

Stretch groaned and threw a hand over his eyes. He’d lost his temper at Edge for treating him like glass. At least he hadn’t completely bawled his eyes out, so he was getting better at that. Even then, though, he had definitely said something he didn’t entirely mean to Edge, and it was probably not something anyone would be too happy to have heard it directed to them.

But the look in Edge’s eyes when Stretch called him that… it was less surprise, due to the fact that Edge himself was probably aware of how many he’s killed, but more so the fact that Stretch seemed to somehow know at all.

Seemed to magically know, and turned against him for it.

Stretch sighed and rolled back over to his front, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it. He was tired, but the spot he’d found himself in was suddenly too comfortable to leave. If Edge had genuine complaints about his position, he could just move him into bed himself. 

Eyes fluttered, before Stretch drifted off the sleep entirely.

* * *

_ The clang of metal was a familiar sound, and the two skeletons easily moved around the room. Similar to that of a dance, souls in synch and swords equals with each attack. They moved with a grace that could only be achieved by trust, the faith they had the other wouldn’t hurt. One of the swords was knocked out of delicate hands, and the taller skeleton drew closer. Dropping his own sword and grabbing onto the other’s hips, leaning him over and down to the ground, much like a dance’s dip. _

_ Instead of the hard ground he’d been expecting, Stretch instead found himself on the familiar softness of their bed. Edge towered over him as his eyes shifted into the fond warmth Stretch had grown used to loving. They met their mouths and moved in practise, knowing just what the other wanted. It wasn’t long before Stretch realised their lack of clothing, but hardly paid it mind as he was rolled over to his front. _

_ He let out a pleased hum as the figure above him dropped a soft trail of kisses down his back. Gentle touches that Stretch leaned into, wanted more of and gasped when he was given the reward to his desires.  _

_ His chin tilted back to make room for his neck, and the monster above easily nipped and even dared to sink his fangs down. A pleased shudder in his body and Stretch let out a soft moan of delight. So careful was the monster despite the dangerous body he’d been born with. Never causing pain and never scaring him. _

_ Edge made a noise, a rumble of some kind, as the kisses travelled lower and lower, and Stretch laid helplessly on the mattress, squirming at the slow pace but never telling the monster to go faster. Too aware of his own shyness. Too aware that he liked the pace. _

_ A hand settled between his legs and Stretch gasped once again, arching as his magic formed exactly what he needed. What it was, he couldn’t clearly tell, but the monster knew. It easily rubbed it, pressing its chest against Stretch’s back and focusing its fingers on one delicious spot that left Stretch panting.  _

_ His face burned with colour, rocking his hips at the feeling and wanting more. And yet the sweet pleasure never increased, never grew, leaving him in a state of frustration and desperation. He wanted more, why couldn’t he get what he wanted- _

_ What he… wanted…? _

_ He didn’t know what he was supposed to expect next, but surely if they’ve come this far they could finish what they started? _

_ The body above him ceased movement, and the fingers twitched before sliding near an entrance. Stretch hardly tensed. _

* * *

Stretch blinked his bleary eyes open as his mushy brain took its time to properly wake. Where was he, again? His bedroom, right? He groaned and stretched his arms over his head, then rubbed a hand down his face. What had that dream been? He couldn’t remember it. It must’ve been a good dream, considering how strangely happy he felt-

Was it happy? He didn’t understand the feeling. It  _ was  _ happy but perhaps a little lonely? Maybe some weird kind of nostalgia. That made sense. Was probably that.

He felt weirdly hot, though.

He groaned again, what time was it? Too early is what it felt like. He squinted his eyes over to the window, then gave a few bleary blinks. He must’ve been sleeping for hours if it was dark out, or maybe it was just how winter’s sun decided to duck out earlier than usual.

Sitting up, a few things had become abundantly clear.

One, his clothes had been changed. That could only mean Edge had definitely dressed him at some point. The thought brought a rush of colour to his cheeks.

Two, he’d been properly tucked into the bed, which meant Edge had wanted him to at least sleep comfortably even after talking to him like that. Which, while was an extremely heartwarming action, only served to make him feel guiltier.

Three, Edge was sleeping in the room, but he wasn’t sleeping in the  _ bed.  _ No, the monster had made himself comfortable on a chair beside him and slept sitting up right. Almost as if he’d been looking over him, making sure he was okay, and thinking it wouldn’t be right of him to sleep in his own bed with Stretch.

Because Stretch was upset with him.

“You really have a way to hurt the heart, don’t’cha?” He murmured under his breath as he shuffled closer to the other monster. No hesitation in him as he reached out to cradle the sharp cheek, no tremble.

Just the number.

Stretch stared at it dully, the dust surrounding his husband in a way that made him feel angry at it, for daring to touch him. As though it was the dust’s fault for being there. He didn’t want it there, didn’t want this dust on Edge. He knew Edge was the one responsible, but a small part of him still wanted to deny the facts, wanted to be angry at something for the cause of these lives weighing down on his husband…

He didn’t want to be angry at Edge.

Stretch jumped upon feeling a large hand hold his, and the dust washed away as he soon met the pinpricks of his husband’s eye lights. No longer asleep, Edge leaned his head into the hand against his cheek with longing, kissed the palm in ways that hurt Stretch’s soul.

It hurt to see him like this. So close to his body but so far from his soul.

“Stretch,” Edge started with a whisper, refusing to look into his eyes. “I think it’s about time you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Stretch felt himself slump as the guilt of his previous words weighed down on him. He’d undoubtedly hurt Edge with those words, there was no way he couldn’t have. The main issue was how he was meant to explain what he’d meant by those words.

“I don’t know if I can.” He admitted, and the tremble in his voice was hard to miss. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“And yet it must be discussed,” Edge lowered his hand but didn’t let go, and he finally looked up in his eyes. “I worry for your health, Stretch, and I worry for the things you may have heard.”

Heard? What could he have possibly heard in a kingdom that doesn’t speak a word outside of what they’re directly asked?

Edge must've naturally thought Stretch’s discovery of his actions were from chats he may have heard or answers to questions he asked. For a moment, Stretch wondered if it would have been better if someone else had told him about it, if he could just go about and pretend Edge didn’t really dust that many monsters and whoever it told him was a liar.

But no matter how much he wanted to, Stretch couldn’t and  _ shouldn’t  _ deny the actions his husband has taken, and if he couldn’t learn to live with them, then he didn’t deserve Edge.

Surely there was a good explanation, though? Edge couldn’t have possibly killed this many out of the cruelness of his heart. There was hardly any there to begin with. There couldn’t be. That wasn’t the monster Stretch adored.

“May I sit beside you?”

_ ‘Don’t ask me like that.’  _ His soul stung again, before he nodded quietly and made room for Edge to sit- hardly gave his husband time to get comfortable before grabbing his shirt and pulling him to lay down on the bed. Given the grunt, Edge hadn’t been expecting it, and Stretch took the momentary surprise as an opportunity to turn them over so he could straddle Edge’s hips.

The monster beneath him had definitely been taken aback, eyes wide and hands unsure where to hold onto- Stretch simply held them with his own and intertwined their fingers before he lowered them onto the mattress.

They were silent for a few minutes, they ticked by and Edge slowly began to relax beneath him. Almost vulnerable, but never with his guard completely down.

“Admittedly,” Edge stared him up and down with an indescribable look in his eyes. “This is not what I had in mind when I said things needed to be discussed.”

“Me neither.” Stretch swallowed nervously, squirming in place as the regret and embarrassment settled in. “But, can it be?”

“This is hardly the time.”

“Not all the way,” Stretch’s body burned up as he paid careful attention to Edge’s words. That wasn’t a no, that was far from a no. Edge should tell him no so they can stop, he was right, this was hardly the time. “I just need it.”

“Need what?” Edge let go of his hands in order to prop himself up to his elbows as Stretch timidly leaned down, his own hands settled on Edge’s rib cage. 

He didn’t know why all their important, relationship changing talks were happening in the bedroom all of a sudden, maybe because of the atmosphere. It wasn’t meant to happen, he was meant to be talking with Edge right now, discussing what had happened and why it was happening. Edge was concerned for his health and here Stretch was trying to seduce him after calling him a murderer.

One thing was clear as Edge’s eyes darkened with lust, Stretch wasn’t sure he’d be able to back out if they started.

“I.. I need-“ Stretch swallowed nervously, the feeling of hands on his bones, daring to explore but never going too far, waiting for his own okay before they went further. Always so patient and so wonderful. They could take this further. They could take another step forward and-

** _Is this a step forward, or a distraction?_ **

Stretch paused his own actions, and Edge followed. Chara had made a point there, one that didn’t actually at all succeed in trying to crush his confidence.

No, no far from it.

Stretch tightened his jaw, then leaned away from his husband with a sigh.

“No.” He said, and he couldn’t be sure, but he swore he noticed a hint of pride in Edge’s eyes. “No, you’re right, we need to talk about this.”

“Then lay down,” Edge answered him softly, resting down onto the pillow. Stretch sighed and carefully dropped his head onto Edge’s ribs. The sheets were moved and the two tucked themselves in with care. Edge hummed. “Where do we start?”

Stretch almost laughed. “Yeah, where? I have no idea.”

“Let’s focus on Black,” he reached down and began to stoke Stretch’s head, as he usually did. “You said you began feeling weird right when he touched you, is there anything that you were hiding when you told Alphys that?”

Stretch hesitated. Flowey’s words rang in his mind, does he tell Edge and risk being called insane and end up locked up, or does he lie again and pretend that everything's okay as they once again don’t progress with the problem?

Stretch wasn’t too interested in feeling any distress for the party. Flowey could surely forgive him for telling Edge? 

With a defeated sigh, Stretch nodded as he felt the hold on him tightened.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was juicy :3


	14. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking is definitely important 
> 
> Especially when it’s for the sake of someone’s happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 here we are uwu hope y’all enjoy the read

The night had been long, and neither had gotten much sleep after that. Many talks, many discussions, many things that made him want to hide and never show his face to public ever again. But, admittedly, all of that had gotten off his chest and Stretch had never felt better.

Both skeletons were exhausted as they hadn’t been able to sleep, but there was a light air around them both that caused more than a few monsters to do a double take. 

Though, while much was discussed, Stretch was still dreading the upcoming meeting. Despite his wishes, Edge insisted that the best course of action was to inform the rest of the trusted council. There was apparently a difference between “normal council” and “trusted council.” Where the normal council was the one Stretch had done his first meeting with, discussing Black where Undyne, Alphys, and a few dog monsters had been involved, the actual  _ trusted  _ council only consisted of Edge, Alphys, and Undyne.

And now, he played some part in it.

So here he was, back in the room where he’d messed up his first meeting to talk to Undyne and Alphys about his sudden magical abilities going a little whack with other monsters. Certainly no other monsters could could do it as far as Edge was concerned, and if this could be used in anyway to their advantage, then so be it.

There was something that felt sour in him at the idea of using this weird ability like that, but he didn’t comment on it.

Undyne and Alphys arrived soon enough and they quickly sat down, Undyne had eyed the hallway multiple times before closing the doors, and Stretch could only assume it was to make sure no sneaky ears tried to listen in on their topic.

“As we’re all here, we can start the meeting.” Edge sat himself down at the head of the table, and the three others nodded. “We’re aware Black arrived a week ago and we had a meeting for it as well, however,” Edge glanced at him. “Something occurred that we were not aware of.”

A silence in the room, and Stretch realised too late that Edge was expecting him to talk. He jolted and cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, um, I touched Black’s hand when he came, right?” He waited for their nod, then continued. “Well, shortly after my vision went funny, and…” he paused, how was he meant to word what he saw? It had been such an unsettling sight. “There was all this dust around him, and a number in front of his face?” He squirmed. “I’m pretty sure it was his Lv.”

That sounded absurd when saying it out loud, and this was his third time doing so. He could only hope that they didn’t point fingers and call him a liar, but neither seemed to be planning to make a comment yet. Right, he still had things to say.

“It started happening with  _ every  _ monster I touched after that, it didn’t matter if they were a skeleton or a dog,” Undyne looked uncomfortable at the claim, and Stretch couldn’t blame her. Lv was something even checks couldn’t see, and suddenly he held the ability to see exactly how much damage a monster had done, every action they’d made. It made  _ him _ uncomfortable and he wasn’t even the one being breached against his privacy. “The higher the number, the more dust would be on their bodies, it didn’t take much longer to build a connection.”

With his silence, the girls eyed each other, before Alphys’s gaze returned to him and Undyne’s to the centre of the table. 

“So you can see Lv,” Undyne breathed in deeply. “How high was Black’s?”

Stretch squirmed. “Eighteen.”

At the sharp hiss, their attention all shifted to Undyne in a snap as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She began pacing around the room, frustration and restlessness in her form. 

“Fucking  _ eighteen.” _

“It’s ridiculously high,” Edge agreed. “There’s no hope for him at this point.”

“I’m not even surprised, and yet the idea that he’s gotten it that high.” Undyne rubbed a hand down her face. “No, the _confirmation_, he could kill so many of us in just a few blows, only one if he’s feeling particularly murdery.”

“Is- is there anything else you can s-see, my Queen?” Alphys spoke up, catching Stretch’s attention fairly quickly. Was there anything else? He didn’t think so. As far as he could tell, the only thing he could do was check someone’s Lv.

He paused. No, there was definitely something else that was new. That voice- that feeling he got when talking to Flowey. He knew voices, dealt with Chara on the daily, dealt with his own morality fighting against it, that was definitely something new. It felt like a voice, but it didn’t sound like one.

“I think…” Stretch furrowed his brows in thought. “I think I can tell when someone’s lying to me.”

It brought a lot of questions to the table with Flowey. Flowey knew something, and he’d be damned if he didn’t bring that up again.

“What?” Undyne sent him a weird look. “Is that really weird for Swap monsters or?”

“No, no it’s different,” Stretch fidgeted with his hands. “It’s like something is  _ telling  _ me it’s a lie, it has nothing to do with me knowing habits or ticks that could mean a monster’s lying.”

Alphys hummed, then raised her hand, as though she had a question. Stretch tried not to laugh at the sight.

“Yes, Alphys?”

“M-May I test it, my Queen?”

The answer came easy. “Of course.” 

Alphys nodded, then brought her claws to her chin, tapping it in thought. Stretch was patient with her as he simply eyed Edge to check if he was doing a good job so far — Edge nodded, giving Stretch an opportunity to relax a little.

“I have a daughter at home.” Alphys started, and they all waited for Stretch’s cue.

Lie.

Stretch shook his head. “Dunno if you have a son, but definitely not a daughter.”

“Can you tell e-exactly which part of the statement is a lie?”

“No,” Stretch frowned. “Just that it’s a lie.”

“That’s v-very interesting.” Alphys nodded, then said. “I don’t have any children.”

He waited for the feeling to come, to tell him whether it was a lie or not, but it seemed strangely silent. Perhaps it didn’t react with truths?

“That’s a truth.” 

Alphys’ eyes sparkled and she suddenly pulled out some parchment and ink, Stretch had no idea where she kept it, and strangely didn’t want to know. She scribbled some things down and her lips curled into a wobbly smile. Stretch had to resist not to compliment it, he didn’t want to scare her back into the shaky frown.

“It’s fascinating, a-absolutely fascinating my Q-Queen, maybe this is why your magic was f-fluctuating so strangely.”

“Okay, our Queen has another super weird power, but we’re all missing the important detail here.” Undyne walked back to the table with her arms crossed. She glared at Edge, yet not in anger. “Why did this activate all of a sudden after Black touched him?”

“A-and with how interested he seemed in our Q-Queen,” Alphys shook in her usual fright. “I’m scared to s-say that he may k-know what's happening to him.”

He really didn’t like the idea at all, and Stretch eyed Edge again to see what he had to say on the matter. He’d been very quiet most of the meeting, possibly allowing Alphys and Undyne time to take in the information, perhaps taking in his own understanding of what’s going on with Stretch.

Regardless, he leaned back against his seat, and that’s when the three other monsters of the room straightened their backs.

“While Black  _ seems _ to be very aware of what’s happening, we can’t be certain, and until then we don’t speak a word of this to anyone, not even each other.”

That was reasonable, Stretch could deal with that. Though he was certain that rule didn’t apply when it came to him and Edge, they still had things to sort out. 

“Undyne, you may tell the guards to cease their watch over Stretch, but I still want you to keep an eye on him should he begin feeling overwhelmed with the sights.” Undyne sent Edge a firm nod, before he shifted his focus to Alphys. The girl jumped. “Alphys, I need you to research, try and find if there's even a hint or clue about Stretch’s newfound abilities.”

“Yes, my K-King.”

“Stretch,” Edge turned to him at last. “You sometimes react, and sometimes don’t, which leads me to believe you can occasionally shut off the ability.”

“That’s correct, but I have no idea how.”

“Then we’ll practise,” Edge intertwined his hands. “Train this ability and focus on quieting it down, it’s quite inconvenient if it happens to every monster you may touch.

“Other than that, keep your abilities on the down low, perhaps stop touching all the guards in blind panic.” Edge’s eyes softened as Stretch nervously laughed in his seat. Word must’ve reached Edge about his little freak out a week ago. Which was impressive in itself, meant the guards were either chatting to each other, or brought up the concern to Edge.

“Does anyone have anything else to say?” When no one spoke, Edge nodded and raised himself from his seat. “Then the meeting is adjourned.”

Undyne and Alphys nodded and bowed, before exiting the room. Stretch also proceeded to get up, but didn’t make any progress to actually leaving.

No, he stepped in front of Edge instead.

“I’m sorry for not telling you.” 

“I can see why you didn’t,” Edge hummed as he fixed up his glove. “So I can’t say I’m angry.”

“Disappointed?”

“No,” Edge leaned back against the table, when normally he’d have reached towards him and held him close. “Concerned, more like it.”

“Edge, you had to.”

“I may have had to,” he agreed. “But that doesn’t mean it frightened you any less, and for that I’m sorry.”

One of their talks last night had been about  _ why  _ precisely Edge’s Lv was so high to begin with. He’d begrudgingly admitted that the majority of it had been forced on him when he was younger. Stretch didn’t understand until Edge had explained.

After his father fell down, monsters left and right had been looking to take the throne. They believed due to Edge’s age they’d be able to take him down, foolishly believing he hadn’t been trained by Rouge himself. However, despite being trained, he was still one young monster faced with masses of others.

That’s when Undyne had saved him.

She tore through the monsters like a beast, had his back as he had hers. His childhood friend pulled through and protected him even though the odds were against them. They were both young, powerful talents in the Fell kingdom. Through the end of it all, Edge had been expecting Undyne to ask for a debt he’d never be able to repay. But instead, she picked up the large crown and placed it on top of his head. She slammed a fist against her chest and sent him a sharp, wide grin.

_ “The only one who’s gonna wear that crown is you, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone else take what's yours.” _

The words had stuck with him for a long time, apparently, and though Undyne never asked for anything back, Edge still felt he owed her something for it, but to this day she refused anything and instead wanted to earn what she was given.

And to this day, he hasn’t been able to repay her.

It certainly brought a new light onto Undyne that Stretch never expected to see her in. The loyalty ran deep in her, and Edge and Undyne had a friendship unlike any other. Undyne definitely could’ve attempted to take Edge’s life when he was weak after all the attacks in order to take the throne and rule the Fell kingdom, but she only picked him up and made him stand higher. 

That was something anyone could respect. Definitely something Stretch appreciated.

Apparently the attacks throughout the years had raised his lv to a frighteningly high 11, and the rest from executions.

Executions were rare in Swap, either sinners such as rapists or monsters that begged for release from a Chara’s clutches. It happened, but it was rare. And were almost always carried out by the royal line. It was no surprise to him to hear that executions were common in Fell. Most were carried out by him or Undyne, the rest by Guards when Edge felt his Lv was teetering to the point of a snap in his control.

With Lv that high, it was no wonder that he was a little restless and agitated after training. It was no wonder that he was addicted to Stretch’s magic, a lot of monsters here seemed to try and linger for just a bit longer in his presence.

He hadn’t been touched with a single point of execution or Lv. 

“I only wish I knew earlier,” Edge huffed out a sigh. “Dancing with someone who’s covered in dust was probably unsettling.”

“A little,” Stretch chuckled. “Mainly because it was my own husband.”

Another sigh, and with how his arms twitched, Stretch could tell he was fighting to keep himself from touching him. The sight was both heartwarming and crushing.

“Please never sleep away from me again.” He blurted out before he could stop himself, and Edge actually looked startled.  _ Jolted  _ at the claim. Stretch stepped closer, though he knew he shouldn't, especially now that both parties were aware what touch could do to him.

But he didn’t care. 

“I called you a murderer and thought of you as such before even trying to talk to you about the context.” Stretch frowned at himself, he wasn’t one to jump to judging so quickly. Not normally. The fact that he’d so easily believed his eyes was troubling, to say the least. He shook the thought away, then took another step closer. Hands either side of Edge’s hips to trap him in place, not that Edge was at all stuck. “But I don’t like it when you’re not next to me at night.”

The familiar look in Edge’s eyes from last night returned, and a shiver shot down his spine. How cruel was it that both longed for touch and yet neither reached for it?

Edge hummed easily as he leaned back, exposing his neck as he faced the ceiling. A neck that was mostly covered by his torn scarf like cape, but certainly an action he purposely took. Stretch swallowed, mouth going dry at the sight.

“Apologies, I hadn’t realised you liked me so much.”

Stretch barely stopped himself from straightening his back, Edge was trying to catch him off guard but it simply wouldn’t work. He wouldn’t let it happen. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, then reached up to toy with the front of Edge’s cape.

“And so what if I do?”

It was Edge that sucked in his breath sharply then, and Stretch knew he’d definitely won this round of the game they were playing. He pushed himself away from the table and sent Edge a knowing smirk, before walking away from him with his hands behind his back. 

Seeing as Edge was still stood frozen by the time Stretch reached the door, his smirk widened as he exited the room.

Oh yes, definitely won that.

* * *

  
Stretch hummed a tune under his breath as he took his time to head to the stables. There was a relief off his shoulders as the watchful eyes of the dog couple was off his back at last. It brought some peace to his mind to know that he wasn’t being stared at for every single action on the small chance it was a sign of illness.

“Hey, baby,” Stretch smiled as he patted his girl’s neck. “Miss me?” 

Peaches snorted and kicked her front legs into the dirt, impatient as always as Stretch led her out of the room. Luckily he’d thought against the gratification of gowns and settled for some fairly basic trousers and shirt. The crown on top of his head glistened in even the dull sun’s light. The skies were frustratingly grey, but Stretch didn’t allow it to ruin his good mood.

Peaches made herself very comfortable by laying down onto the grass as she awaited the lovely touch of the brush. A spoiled princess, naturally. Normally horses would remain standing, even when asleep, but oh no, Peaches had to prove she was even more unique than she already was. She knew when she was getting pampered and took each opportunity to lay back and relax.

“Least one of us is enjoying this,” Stretch chuckled and settled onto his knees as he brushed her body. Body first, mane later. He figured some braids would look good on her. “Aren’t you just the most gorgeous creature to ever grace this kingdom?”

She made a noise of what Stretch could only assume was pride. ‘ _ Yes! I’m beautiful, adore me, remind me of my graces, there’s no one else like me.’ _

He really needed to stop spoiling her.

Thoughts of the week’s past events slithered into his mind, and he found himself getting quickly distracted.

Edge and him had been getting closer, undoubtedly, and Edge’s skills on the dance floor were quickly rising in fast succession. Stretch wasn’t even upset at that point, proud if anything, but mainly he just couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he heard music for the first time. 

Napstabot was over at Swap and going over the singing and dancing the guests would participate in, and when he came back tomorrow he’d go through it with Stretch so he could join in after his personal dance with Edge was done. He had a good few years of experience under his belt with singing, fairly certain he could do that without screwing it up.

And the pretty fantasy had been shattered faster than anything Stretch could dream of. 

The king of Swapfell had made his less than grande opening, activated some weird ability Stretch had, then went off on his way. Underwhelming, and yet Stretch couldn’t help but feel deathly afraid. They’d been in close proximity with a killer that was apparently stronger than Edge and Undyne, which that in itself had been a terrifying discovery and explained why he was so terribly confident even though it was just  _ him  _ in the Kingdom.

The fact was, though, that his interests lay elsewhere. 

He must’ve known,  _ had  _ to have known what he did to Stretch, and that on its own was enough to cause for some serious stress on his end. Stretch had always had that strange shortcutting ability, and now he was able to tell when someone lied and how high their Lv was.

Could he get any weirder?

And during the time Alphys searched for an answer, Flowey sat in that garden knowing at least to some extent what was going on with Stretch. But how could he get Flowey to talk? He didn’t feel like causing another argument, even if the last one could hardly be considered such.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He just married Edge to protect his kingdom, he hadn’t been planning to start unravelling all the bullshit that was the Fell kingdom’s drama — even if said unravelling was more told straight to his face by another monster rather than him figuring it out himself. Was he really this clueless?

He moved on to brush Peaches’ mane as his thoughts continued.

There was  _ one  _ thing that stood out to him amongst everything else, one thing that he could now focus his energy on since he was no longer being tailed by multiple monsters to check on his health. 

Why was he a secret?

The entire  _ point  _ of the marriage was to have Swapfell make sure they wouldn’t land an attack on his father’s kingdom, because they’d know there’s a lingering threat with Fell. Yet, during that meeting, Edge had made it very clear that he hadn’t even sent any guards to Swap during the entire time of their marriage. 

What was he waiting for? An attack? That would be ridiculous in itself, Swap wasn’t a casual walk away. It would take just over a day at the fastest pace on horses to reach it. There’s no way he could afford to wait that long.

So then, why hadn’t he sent guards yet?

There were many questions lingering on Stretch’s mind, some that he wished he could just get answers for right then and there. No such wish would be granted, however, and instead Stretch grumpily began focusing his energy on braiding Peaches’ mane. 

It really felt like he was being purposely left in the dark for a lot of things. Made him feel like a child, as though they thought he couldn’t handle the truth. Albeit, he hadn’t really shown them he was emotionally capable with much before, given all his panic attacks and breakdowns. Maybe that’s why they were being so quiet about everything.

“My Queen.”

Stretch yelped and tugged his girl’s mane a little too hard. Peaches obviously didn’t like that and sent him a nasty look before standing up and trotting off, clearly upset.

What a spoiled brat.

Stretch stood up as well as he wiped his trousers, then turned over to meet Undyne’s eye. For a moment, he wanted to ask what happened to the other one.

Then thought better of it.

“Yes, sorry, you caught me off guard.” Stretch offered an easy smile, but it didn’t seem to affect the fish monster at all as her permanent glare focused on his shirt. He sighed, he really had to get Undyne to stop that habit, made talking to her unnecessarily difficult.

“Can you really see it?”

No beating around the bush, then, but Stretch was more surprised that Undyne was going against one of Edge’s direct orders. He expected her to be the last monster to do such, even if she was being careful with her wording and her voice was no more than a whisper.

“There’s no reason for me to lie,” Stretch answered back just as carefully. She must’ve been paranoid someone was listening in on them, but really, they were out in an open field, what was there to be afraid of? “I could check yours, if you really want.”

“Do it.” Undyne stepped next to him as her gaze fixed on Peaches, and Stretch’s attention was quickly taken by the subtle offering of her arm to him. Did she really trust him that little? Even after Edge had told them? He’d definitely been proven right when Edge confirmed his own Lv.

With a sigh, Stretch carefully reached for her hand and looked up. At this point, the sight of the dust on her body was not one that freaked him out nearly as much as it had before with the other monsters. The number that settled in front of her seemed to be a higher than average  **11** which officially made her Lv the second highest in the kingdom he’s seen so far after Edge. 

“Eleven.” He mumbled as he pulled his arm away, and the girl next to him breathed out in what seemed to be relief. Maybe because he wasn’t touching her anymore, maybe because he’d proven to her he was no liar. Whatever it was, one thing was clear.

Undyne didn’t look happy about it.

“Try to keep that stuff to a minimum.” She then quickly added. “My Queen.”

“Yeah, Edge already told me to do that.” Stretch nodded weirdly, only for Undyne to shake her head.

“No, it’s not that.” She leaned from leg to leg, then whispered. “I could feel it.”

Ah. That was concerning. Edge hadn’t made a comment about it, but maybe he thought there hadn’t been a need to? If he could feel it, though, then every time they touched he would’ve felt something weird. 

“It’s really subtle, to be fair,” Undyne scratched her cheek. “I wouldn’t have noticed if I wasn’t specifically looking out for it… do you understand what I’m saying, my Queen?”

Did he?

He stared at her blankly for far too long, only for her words to suddenly click.

You wouldn’t notice unless you specifically searched for it. If you at least somewhat expected it, and that confirmed some of their fears.

_ Blackberry was searching for it. _

That wasn’t a pretty thought, heavens no that was horrible. If Black had been actively searching for it then there were things he knew that could work against them. The abilities were only just starting to show themselves, and Stretch could only wonder in fear what else Black was searching for. Surely it couldn’t just be his ability to see someone’s Lv, that hardly seemed useful to someone like Black.

The mere idea that something bigger was awaiting him had him squirming. 

“But, anyway, that’s not why I came here, my Queen.” Undyne rubbed the back of her neck. “You said you wanted to bring the orphans? Edg- My King said it’d be best if we bring them early, thought you’d want to have them stay here a bit to prepare for it- orphans don’t have great manners.”

Stretch had been, in a word, shocked to hear the offer. For one, he was certain he wouldn’t be allowed to step foot out of the castle due to all the horrid ice, and two, he was allowed to bring the orphans early.

The orphans were essentially the only lower class monsters “allowed” in the party. Edge had told him that he didn’t want to bring too many low ranking monsters, as high ranking monsters are less likely to steal and he didn’t want to stress over the thought during the festival. Stretch thought that was a little unfair, and tried to sway Edge into allowing a few more- but Edge stood his ground. Either he brings the orphans as the exceptions, or none at all.

So Stretch grumpily accepted that, and otherwise hadn’t brought the topic to light.

Until now.

“Oh! Let me get ready then, please,” he squealed and hurriedly grabbed all the brushes to shove them in the basket. “And please, Undyne,” he let out a light laugh as he waved Peaches over to him. “You can call him Edge around me, it’s not a bother.”

Undyne didn't comment on that, so Stretch simply lead Peaches back to her stable and returned the items. He decided the fastest way to do this was to take a quick shortcut, so that’s what he decided to do after sending Undyne a quick warning.

* * *

The sight of children bursting out of the doors and running straight for him with wild cheers and screams was a sight Stretch was pretty certain he engraved into his memory on the spot. They rushed for him in pure  _ ecstasy  _ as they began screaming and yelling about their day and how cool the toys were and that Stretch was the best-

Is this how Peaches felt? He could start to understand her pride a little.

The children began dragging him inside the orphanage as a beg for him to stay, and Stretch decided he didn’t have much of a will to pull back and inform them they’d be coming with him. So he indulged in their desires and allowed himself to be taken inside, sending Mercy and Jeanette a comforting smile to convey he didn’t mind their tugs and yanks. Undyne wasn’t happy with it, but she didn’t say anything either. 

“Can you please please  _ please  _ play with me? I wanna be the knight that saves the Queen!” Said one of the little boys as he was dragged down to his knees, and a girl jumped beside him demanding to play knight as well. A few others brought up their own toys and how they wanted to play with Stretch, they all wanted to be first, but they all agreed to each get a turn.

As lovely as it was to watch them play around and be this free when in his presence, as well as happily share the time with him, he  _ did  _ have to get his point across at some point.

“I’d love to play with you all,” Stretch chuckled as he rested his hands on top of a couple heads-

**0**

-and many of them settled around his lap and sides. His heart fluttered at the sight. “But I’m afraid I don’t have the time right now.”

The disappointment ached to see, especially when he didn’t get the sound of whining he’d been expecting. Just the quiet accepting of “Oh”s that crushed him faster than he thought possible. 

He forced his smile, reminding himself things'll be different. “I can’t play right now… because we’re all moving somewhere else.”

Mercy squirmed from the corner of his vision, he could tell she was fighting back tears. They’d obviously informed the poor girl and her friend of the temporary stay at the castle beforehand, but also requested to keep it a secret from the children as a surprise.

Seeing their confused looks, Stretch reached into his pocket and the large eyes followed his movement with sharp practice, only children of Fell would be this award of hands. He pulled out a piece of paper and opened it- a picture he drew. He wasn’t an artist but he got the basic idea across.

“I’m a horrible artist, so don’t mind that,” Stretch laughed at himself, but was only met with silence. The children’s eyes were all glued to the paper. He cleared his throat. “It’s a clue, let’s play a guessing game, think any of you can guess it?”

The word ‘game’ was enough to grab their attention, and the kids all grouped together and began whispering possibilities. Stretch covered his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet, and even Undyne seemed a little amused at their determination.

One of the groups nodded, and the child turned to him quickly with a raised hand- they didn’t wait to be called on, though.

“I know, I know! It’s a house!” 

“Yes, it’s a house…”

Sort of. 

“Who’s house?” He asked, and the children squirmed in place. With a smile, he pointed at himself, and one of the children brightened.

“Your house!”

“Correct!”

“Is a castle a house?” A crocodile monster held onto a bouncy ball, but not actually bouncing it. “Does it count?”

“It’s where I live, isn’t it?” Stretch smiled, then put away the card. “But I didn’t show you that for no reason, did I?”

“I dunno,” Burden was still leaning against his lap as she patted her paws on him. “Is it?”

“No,” Stretch reached down and scratched the back of her ear, she instantly relaxed and thumped her foot against the ground. “That’s where we’re going to play.”

The children fell back into a confused silence. Stretch really wanted the message to get across soon so he could see their little smiles. It truly was the greatest gift.

“There’s going to be a…” he paused, searching for a word they could understand. “Party, an event at the castle.” He waited for a moment, then said. “It’s for monsters to have fun, and you’ve all been invited to come stay at the castle during the preparation until the day after the event’s finished.”

The children watched him with a lost air about them. His words took their time to register, but soon, he could see the slow blinks accelerated, and the monsters’ eyes all  _ lit up  _ like a burning fire. Bright and feral and so,  _ so  _ warm.

The shrieks of excitement that exploded soon after that made the ringing in his skull worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t that nice? The festival’s coming soon, guys, and I can’t wait for it to arrive


	15. Prepare for the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties take many preparations, and you need a few helping hands! Or leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, man, chapter 15. it's so weird cause im like... 10 chapters ahead WHEEZE-
> 
> hope yall enjoy the read!!

The sound of children’s shrieks each time he walked down the halls of the castle was a sound Stretch was quickly learning to love. The pure excitement in their voices and bodies, the disbelief that they were going to be part of something this big. They asked him multiple times if this was really happening, and each time he calmly confirmed that it was.

While he adored the children, it really hurt to see them so hesitant to believe something so good.

He’d shown them to the rooms they’d be temporarily staying in, and the kids all tucked in as little beds as possible, sharing them with each other and trying their damn hardest not to take much space up. They liked sleeping together, they told him, this is how they always slept.

Mercy and Jeanette were beyond freaked out at all the courtesy, and the former bunny was brought to tears at the slightest kindness presented to her. Jeanette was more panicked about it, but at least tried to keep herself together. Whether out of fear of being punished for it otherwise or because she wanted to be firmer for Mercy, Stretch couldn’t tell.

During dinner, the children gathered around the table and stayed a lot more quiet than Stretch had been expecting them to. A few quick whispers before Jeanette hissed at them to stay quiet as the food was presented to them.

It took Stretch five minutes into the awkward silence and staring at Edge to remember that the culture in Fell was different, and it was deemed rude to speak during mealtimes. He really wanted to break them out of their shell as he had with Edge, but some inkling of a feeling told him it’d be best to play along with Edge’s culture for now. They were probably getting overwhelmed with everything else, and he shouldn’t play a hand in changing these kids’ views of their own culture. It’d confuse them, and it may end up freaking the bunnies out even more.

At least he hadn’t been starved of interaction, so while the silent dinner was odd, Stretch didn’t feel too agitated about it. He silently helped the children that had a hard time with their food, namely MK who was really struggling not to make a mess. Must’ve been hard to go through life without arms.

He cut up MK’s food into smaller bits so it was easier for the monster to bite into, and the child sent him a large smile of appreciation. Possibly because he hadn’t had many monsters help him with food like this, possibly because there hadn’t been a reason to before.

As soon as the last child finished their food (with struggle, poor things looked uncomfortably full), the kids burst into chatter and discussed how delicious the food had been and how it tasted like nothing they’ve ever eaten before. Meanwhile, Stretch was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep the tears  _ in  _ his sockets as the weighing guilt pushed down on him. This was a normal meal for him, and yet the kids were treating it like a meal from the gods.

Edge must’ve picked up on his distress, as he stood up from the table and inclined his head to one of the room’s doorways — Stretch quickly nodded, informed the kids he’d be back, and followed after Edge.

“Are you alright?” Edge wasted no time asking as he stepped closer, hand near his cheek but refusing to touch. Stretch forced out a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just,” his smile wobbled, and he took in a shaky breath. “They’re just- so happy? With everything they’re given, they treat it like a treasure, and for me it’s so normal? And I just-“ Stretch hiccuped and ignored his weird ability for the sweet comfort of Edge’s arms, closing the gap and burying his face in the monster’s neck. “I just want to help them, Edge, I don’t know if I’m doing enough.”

“More than enough.” Edge soothed, lightly pressing his mouth against Stretch’s temple. “Don’t you hear how happy they are?”

He could, he could hear each little laugh and noise, but it only served to remind him of the cruel home that awaited them after this festival was over. Why couldn’t their happiness last? Why couldn’t he just  _ help  _ them? This wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough for him.

“It won’t last,” he responded weakly. “they’ll be sent back to the orphanage in less than a week.”

“And you can still visit them afterwards,” Edge hummed as his hand found Stretch’s. Both holding onto as much of the other as they physically could, both missing the freedom of touch terribly. “Anyone can see they appreciate this, focus on what they have rather than on what they’re going to lose.”

Right. Right, he could do that. Stretch nodded sadly, and took a few more seconds of appreciating Edge’s warmth before regretfully pulling away. Eyes shut until he was certain he wasn’t touching Edge anymore.

He really didn’t like that ability.

“Mister Queen?” Stretch jumped as he looked over his shoulder to see Burden leaning past the doorway, shyly peeking past it. His gaze softened and he made his way towards her, dropping to his knees as she stretched her arms over her head, a silent request to be lifted.

Stretch easily did so, picking her up as he stood back onto his feet and he entered the dining room again.

“Are you okay?” She asked, black nose twitching as she tried to wrap her tiny arms around his neck to support herself. “You were talking quietly, are we in trouble?”

The fact that ‘talking in whispers’ translated to ‘being in trouble’ in Burden’s head hurt him a lot more than he wanted it to. He swallowed deeply and gave her a tight squeeze, walking past a few kids to stroke their heads. 

“No, Burden, you’re not in trouble.” He set her down onto the chair as he took his own seat opposite her. “The King and I were simply discussing some plans for the party.”

The lie fell out of his tongue easily, even if it felt rotten to say it. He didn’t want to concern these kids with his own problems, they needed a chance to be as happy as they could possibly be. This may be their only chance for Stretch to achieve that, and it simply wouldn’t happen if they started worrying about Stretch.

Meeting a few curious eyes, Stretch clapped his hands once as a way to catch the rest of their attention.

“Alright, we’ve had our fill, and we know where the bedrooms are, correct?”

Seeing them all nod, Stretch’s grin widened.

“Then I think I know what we can do next.”

* * *

Safe to say, Stretch wasn’t in the least surprised when the kids stumbled and giggled the majority of the time Stretch tried to teach them to dance. Mercy and Jeanette quietly stood on the sidelines, Stretch informed them that they would be dancing differently to the kids, seeing as he wasn’t expecting kids to be interested in a waltz nor would it be nearly as fun for them to try a slow dance as it would to just rock the dance floor.

“Dancing’s weird, mister Queen.” One of the children claimed as they almost aggressively flailed their body in a way that seemed to somewhat resemble what Stretch was explaining. Dancing a waltz with no music was easy, but freestyle typically wouldn’t really allow that freedom, unless said monster was incredibly good.

It was why he’d asked them not to try it until a certain someone arrived. But he supposed no matter what kingdom they were from, children were impatient. 

“It’ll make sense soon.” Stretch stifled a laugh as another child tripped over their own feet. “It’s not something I can explain.”

“So it’ll make sense, but you can’t explain it?” MK furrowed his brows as he wobbled on one leg. “Are you sure it makes sense?”

“Kid…!” Mercy squeaked in the background, but Stretch waved her off with a laugh. 

“Don’t worry, it’s confusing the first time, did you know even the King couldn’t understand it at first?” He fell to his knees and spoke in a hush, as if sharing some major secret. The kids crowded around him like moths to a flame. Secrets was the one thing that kids were universally attracted to.

“Did he really?” A little girl brightened, suddenly looking a lot more confident in herself.

“Oh yes, but don’t tell him I told you! He’d definitely get angry at me.” He’d meant to say it light heartedly, but the children looked horrified at the mere notion. They were soon all squealing (and a few even burst into tears!) and insisting they’d never speak a  _ word  _ to anyone about it. Stretch was at a loss for words when one of the children latched onto him and asked if Edge got angry often, if he hit him a lot, or any other wild claim that should never have been the first thing children thought of when someone jokingly said they’d been doing something wrong.

“Guys, wait,” Stretch patted a couple backs to grab their attention. “I appreciate seeing how concerned you all are, but I was joking, Edge isn’t going to get mad at me.”

At least, not in the aggressive way all these kids were probably thinking about. The relief in their eyes was quick and sharp, but many of them were still teary from the claim. Stretch would really have to be careful with his wording if he didn’t want any of the kids to start crying again.

“Yeesh, Stretch, what'd you do to make all these kids cry?”

His head snapped up at the familiar voice, and there he was. Blooky stood by the throne room’s entrance, carrying no bags, so Stretch could only assume he’d made himself comfortable by dropping everything in one of the guest rooms and went on in search for him.

Good, Stretch needed that soul of his more than ever.

Monsters like Blooky were advanced, not only by their appearance, but their souls occasionally had a strange ability other monsters didn’t. The only reason Stretch knew he wasn’t part of that weirdly advanced group was because his soul couldn’t produce music like Blooky’s could. A signature ability for the rhythm monsters, it was a shame they weren’t that common. Stretch, for one, could understand how lonely it could be to be a rare race. Skeletons weren’t exactly common, and the only reason they were well known was because skeletons and goats were usually the monsters in charge.

As a rhythm monster, Blooky was in touch with the world of music and was capable of producing his own. Fantastic tunes that their own physical instruments were unable to recreate. He was ahead of his time, that was for certain. So ahead that scientists (like Dyne) occasionally asked for them for research to see if they could improve their current technology. Most of the time met with the same answer: No.

Stretch stood onto his feet and hurriedly rushed over to greet Naptstabot with a quick hug, then dragged him over to the children. “Blooky, these are the orphanage kids I mentioned would be part of the party?”

Persona mode on, Blooky’s face smoothed out and his aura shifted into something a lot more laid back as he crouched down. “Hey little dudes and dudettes, the names Napstabot!” He extended his arms to shake the children’s hands, and another two from his waist zoomed out and searched for more hands. The children all squawked and laughed at the sight, and in almost no time Napstabot had greeted them all and stood back up onto his feet.

“You’re so pretty, mister Napstabot!” One of the girls sighed dreamily, and the metallic monster gave a hearty laugh and a quick thank you.

“Looks like we have a pretty large ‘n’ talented audience tonight! Think they can help us, Stretch?” He reached a hand out to him next, and Stretch’s soul pulsed with a restless thrill. He knew exactly what was coming, and he could hardly wait to hear the wondrous sound of music again.

“I  _ know  _ they can.” He said easily as he held Blooky’s hand, and soon he was tugged into a smooth spin, catching many children by surprise. They stepped back to give the pair space by instinct, and soon Stretch’s back was right against Blooky’s chest. 

“Well,” Blooky sent the kids a cheery grin. “We wouldn’t wanna keep ‘em waiting, yeah?”

A strong beat pulsed into the floor, Blooky’s magic extending out onto the floor and causing quite the flashy light show as the children’s jaws dropped. A typical move on his part with a new audience, and a perfect one for an audience that had never experienced anything like this before.

Stretch and Blooky both easily bopped their heads to the beat, and their bodies soon began to follow the rhythm. Easy and practised, Blooky opened his mouth.

The music came pouring out in ways that simply connected with Blooky’s voice, and the pair held each other’s hands as they moved around the room in synch. Blooky deciding to take the lead as he usually did with any partner, the dance allowed their bodies to fluidly move together. 

The children were all shocked into silence at the sight, many things happening at once. The dancing joined with music they’ve never heard of before, and Blooky hardly held back with the blue lights emitting from his soul and filling the rest of the room where they couldn’t. Stretch could tell their frozen state was soon breaking as the kids bodies subconsciously fell into the rhythm, a shy start, and Stretch left Blooky’s side to help the kids.

The singing went on, Blooky taking up the makeshift stage of the raised platform where the thrones sat, but in the moment of music no one seemed to care. His voice was powerful in the room, bouncing off walls and it only seemed to serve to get the kids even more excited. Their moves began losing the initial shyness and, not much later, they were all naturally moving into the music. 

Stretch almost cried at the sight, seeing them have so much fun and act so free. His own laughter mixing into the energy of the group, getting them all moving even harder. Almost as if they were trying to outdance each other, or desperately burning off excess energy they might’ve stored up over time.

Whatever it was, it was definitely pumping him up, and Blooky  _ thrived  _ off of that sort of energy.

The lights were becoming borderline crazy, flashing and never staying in one spot for too long. Each kid had their own time in the spotlight but none of them seemed to care much about it. Just the music, they looked obsessed with it, dancing and grinning and  _ laughing  _ so much. 

He could absolutely call this a success.

The music slowly began to fade, and Stretch cheered and clapped for Blooky’s performance, running off the high of his own childish energy and simply because he’d missed music a lot more than he realised. That was the most sound he’d heard in months, and he hadn’t even taken into consideration how loud this could’ve been to the rest of the castle.

The children were all out of breath, wobbly dropping to the floor and still shaking out a few giggles from their system. Blooky fixed up his hat as he made his way down the stairs, no hesitation as he grabbed hold of Stretch’s hand and lead him over to his seat.

“Come on, rest, wouldn’t want you dancing yourself to exhaustion.”

As he was more or less forced to sit down, Stretch’s mind automatically thought back on how if Edge was here, he wouldn’t have been asked to rest after just one song. In fact, Edge and Stretch had spent over an hour with waltz dancing before he’d even made a suggestion for both of them to take a break. To be fair, though, slow waltzing took a lot less energy than freestyle wild dancing, but that wasn’t the point. 

Point was, Blooky was paying too much attention to his hp.

“Ah, darn,” His eyes opened (when had he closed them?) as he heard Blooky take a step back, arms up as his hands framed him. “Seeing you on that throne makes it feel a lot more real all of a sudden.”

Stretch tilted his head curiously, but didn’t get a chance to ask about it before one of the children jumped in.

“Do you know mister Queen, mister Napstabot?”

“Well, yeah.” Blooky raised a brow as he looked down at one of the children that had tiredly latched onto his leg. Stretch squirmed in place. “He was a prince back in Swap, and I would visit now and then for festivals and parties, they love my music, see.”

“Music is so  _ cool!” _ MK suddenly came to life as he jumped up from the ground, and with renewed energy began running around the room. “Did you hear it? Did you? There were cool lights and here was this ‘BOOM’ and a ‘PWANG’ and- and so many sounds!” He suddenly slammed right into Stretch’s leg, but didn’t let that deter him as he climbed onto his lap. Mercy and Jeanette lost their trance and tensed at the sight. “You  _ lived  _ with that? Everyday?!”

That was certainly the fastest way to make Stretch feel worse than a crumb. He sent MK a tight smile, and soon the rest of the kids decided they, too, wanted to settle on Stretch as they crowded around him. Many jumped onto his lap, others made themselves comfortable on the arms of the seat, and the rest struggled to crowd around his feet. It was awfully cramped, and Blooky didn’t at all try to save him as the monster snorted and quickly faced the other way.

Truest betrayal.

Stretch pouted as he gazed down at the kids, multiple zeros popping up in his vision which was a bit of a headache to stare at, but otherwise they looked incredibly comfortable and happy in their place.

He smiled, and leaned back as he closed his eyes again with a sigh. Maybe it wasn’t that big of a betrayal.

The kids after that had been exhausted, and all four adults carried a few and lead the rest to the bedrooms. Tucked them in and allowed them their rest before heading out and softly shutting the door.

Mercy and Jeanette had been strangely quiet as they followed after Blooky and Stretch, and the four monsters headed back into the throne room. Blooky had requested some help along the way, wanting to move some tables into the room. Believed now was as good a time as any to get some of the decorations started. 

As the staff moved along and brought tables in, Stretch half turned towards the bunnies. They both froze in place for a few seconds, only to soon relax (sort of?) as Stretch fell to one knee.

“Are you two alright?” He asked them gently. “You seem unwell.”

“We’re fine, my Queen.” Jeanette answered quickly, before hesitantly adding. “Just that a lot happened.”

“Yes, I figured you might’ve been a little overwhelmed by that.” Stretch smiled apologetically, not paying any mind to the staff that moved past them. “I apologise if it was too much.”

“Heavens no, my Queen,” Jeanette spoke for both her and Mercy. “The music was like nothing we’ve ever heard… is it always like that? In Swap?”

“There's different types of music that send different vibes,” he clarified. “But, yes, Swap is a kingdom that adores music and dance, it’s a strong part of our culture.”

And he had completely missed the fact that Fell didn’t have a speck of it. Perhaps because he’d been so distracted with everything else, he hadn’t gotten a chance to think about it?

Jeanette nodded. “Swap sounds incredible, my Queen.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so.” He raised himself onto his feet, then inclined his head to the throne room so they’d follow. “Maybe one day you’ll be able to see it.”

“I’d love that.” Mercy was the one who whispered it, in a voice of cherish and hope. “To lay down outside without fear, it sounds like a dream.”

Stretch had to try really hard to force away the ache in his soul.

* * *

Decorations came easy. Both he and Blooky (as well as children and a few of the staff) had been moving up and down the castle to fill the place with life. The colours stood out against the dark walls, and brought so much life to the place that Stretch had to do a double take more than once in order to make sure he was in the same castle.

The days flew by quickly, with the kids helping the decorations, Muffet measuring them in order to design the attire, and with her already knowing Stretch’s measurements from the wedding, she had already started with the gown and claimed it was nearly done. So that was a nice thought to have, he couldn’t wait to see it. Meanwhile, Napstabot had gone through the songs he’d prepared at Swap with him, and even attempting to push him into a solo song.

Stretch appreciated the compliments towards his voice, but he hadn’t sung solo in years, he wasn’t about to embarrass himself in front of so many monsters.

Then Stretch and Edge had finally been able to practise with music, but it took twenty minutes of the same song for Edge to finally get moving. He’d been absolutely  _ mesmerised  _ by the classical background, eyes wide with an innocent curiosity as he held onto Stretch. Questions dancing on his tongue but he never dared to speak even after the music came to a stop.

Stretch managed to translate to Blooky that Edge wanted to hear the music again, and so he kept replaying the songs. 

And replaying.

And replaying.

It was until the start of the seventh that Stretch eased Edge into the waltz. Edge easily followed after him, in just a week of practise his body instinctively recognised the rhythm and the pair danced across the room. Lost in the waves of the music, distracted enough for Stretch’s ability to ease aside, and allowing an opportunity for them to lose each other in their eyes.

Edge was lost enough to try and go for a sweet chaste kiss, but one cough from Blooky snapped them out of their daze. Yeah, that would’ve been awkward for him to have to sit by and watch. Definitely awkward for Stretch if his friend was watching him make out with the King of another kingdom.

Edge had definitely fallen in love with music. 

It didn’t take much longer after going through the schedule for Stretch to realise one very,  _ very  _ important detail. 

He hadn’t gotten Edge a gift.

He’d been so distracted and busy to make sure the festival went completely right and perfect that the thought of gifts flew right over his head. The most important part of Gyftmas was the  _ gifts.  _ How could just up and forget something that important?

Which was what Blooky was currently trying to calm him down from.

“There’s still time to go around the shops and look, Stretch!” Blooky tried to keep up with his pacing back and forth in the bedroom, where he was certain no one else would come in.

“Go and take a quick looksie to the shops while Edge probably put a lot of thought in his gift?” Stretch bit at his fingers. “That’s horrible, Blooky!”

“Well, it’s either that or you don’t get him anything, which would you rather it be?”

Of course, both knew what was the logical choice, but that didn’t mean Stretch liked it. He’d spent all this time working on the festival that he forgot to actually  _ buy  _ Edge anything. It didn’t feel right to go around the shops to get him something quick. Edge deserved better than that.

Blooky rubbed his back. “Are you sure there’s nothing? Maybe you can make him something.”

“Make him what? I’m not the most skilled monster on the planet, Blooky, I doubt-“ Stretch stopped himself, and Blooky tilted his head in question.

“Did you think of something?”

Oh, oh he had thought of something alright.

With a nod, Stretch shooed Blooky out of the room and told him he’d catch up later, barely gave the monster a chance to respond before he shut the door and took a shortcut to a very special place.

The garden.

Flowers were a lot brighter than normal, gained a lot of colour over the weeks, and sure Stretch’s little tantrum set them back a little but if he could just put in the extra effort and get some of the flowers done in two days, he’d be able to give Edge a gift money couldn’t buy.

Flowey and him had been a little cold shoulder with each other lately, after that little argument it didn’t seem like Flowey was much up for talking. Had remained in his unblossomed state and refused to so much as twitch. He had told Flowey that he shared the knowledge of his abilities to the trusted council, but even that didn’t get Flowey to react. At the very least, he was aware of Stretch’s decision, so there wouldn’t be much else to worry about unless he decided to wake up and scold him.

Aside from getting Flowey to talk again, that is.

“Hey,” he said as he stepped up next to him. Stretch lowered himself down to his knees and inclined his head to where Flowey’s face was covered by the petals, and therefore making it impossible to see what expressions he was pulling. “Miss me?”

No reaction, Stretch didn’t expect one. He let out a sigh as he shuffled into a more comfortable position.

“Look, I get you’re mad at me, and I was taking out my anger on you when you were just trying to help.”

No response, Stretch chewed his tongue as he looked around the garden.

“It was wrong of me,” he said with a waver. “and I shouldn’t ask you for anything, but right now I really need your help.”

Not even a twitch.

“Gyftmas is coming,” Stretch frowned. “And I got so caught up with everything I didn’t realise I didn’t get Edge a gift, I want it to be special rather than something rushed, and I figured this would be the best place.”

Flowey didn’t so much as move.

“I’m being a real brat right now,” a quiet laugh. “Asking you for help after yelling at you, but this isn’t for me, this is for Edge.” he licked his mouth. “I don’t know how much you like him, hell you might hate him, but everyone deserves a good Gyftmas, and I want his first to be the best he’s ever had.”

Not that he’d have much to compare it to, but hopefully it wasn’t so atrocious that he never wanted to do it again.

“I’m sorry.” He said after Flowey remained unresponsive. “I’ve been a terrible friend to you.”

He still didn’t reply, and Stretch let out a defeated sigh as he began searching for the watering can. Right where it always was, he picked it off the shelf and contemplated buying a new one as he scraped off some of the worn paint. 

He dipped the watering can in the little pond, before jolting at the sound of a sigh.

“You  _ really  _ make it hard for anyone to stay mad at you, y’know?” 

“Flowey-!”

“I’m still annoyed,” the little monster grumbled as he unfurled the petals from his face. Definitely annoyed, if that tiny pout was anything to go by. “But, yeah, even if I don’t know Edge personally, the little guy’s been through enough, may as well lend a hand in helping.”

_ Little guy  _ was what stood out to him. That definitely confirmed Flowey had been here longer than Edge, or at least the fact that he’d been here when Edge was a child. Perhaps younger. Then again, if he knew Rouge, it probably wasn’t that surprising. But given how the monster always acted like a child, it was hard to imagine that he was older than Edge.

That was beside the point. 

“Thank you.” He responded as earnestly as he could manage. Flowey just rolled his eyes and ignored it.

“So you wanna give him a gift that actually means something.” Flowey hummed as he eyed the garden. “Then I suggest a Flora accessory, they’re often symbolised with love to a partner, seeing as they’ll always smell of your favourite thing.”

“But won’t it die if I pick it?”

Flowey snorted. “If you pluck it straight out of the ground, yeah, but you gotta remember these flowers aren’t your average flowers.”

With a tilt of his head, Stretch curiously eyed the pastel pink flowers. They were still unbloomed, which made him wonder if they’d even get enough time to prepare them for the festival. Flowey sounded confident, perhaps it was nearing time? 

“Singing to these little guys is the fastest way to soothe them out of their shyness, it’ll get them latching onto you in no time.” 

Stretch almost dropped the watering can into the water. His eyes snapped to Flowey, and the monster hardly blinked back. Just stuck his tongue out.

“Singing helps them?”

“Any soft music does,” Flowey huffed. “Dunno if you’re a good singer, though, so it’s just one of those optional things.”

He hesitated to call himself good at anything, really, and most of the time he didn’t know which compliments were genuine and which were said just to make him feel better. But if his singing was just barely good enough for the flowers to like, then he’d absolutely take that step.

Deciding to first go through his usual rounds of water, magic donation, and any other steps he had to take to help the flowers, he soon found himself in front of the Floras with Flowey popped up in the same patch. It was nerve wracking- to sing- and the only thing keeping him from running away was thoughts of Edge’s face upon having a memory of his father with him at all times.

He wanted to do this for Edge.

Clearing his throat twice, Stretch shifted onto his knees and shakily reached out for one of the Floras. Average in size, perfect for a clip of some kind.

He opened his mouth. His soul pulsed. A soft glow. A voice called.

* * *

The two figures stilled suddenly, the small one gasped and hurried ahead. Climbed up a little cliff swiftly to have a clear sight of the horizon. No trees in the distance, merely empty, scorched trunks. The land was deserted.

“Heard it?” The larger one grunted and climbed up the rocky wall to join their partner. The smaller one nodded.

“Felt it.”

“They’re definitely out there,” a growl escaped the rough voice. “Did you catch where it was from?”

A hum, and the small figure sung into the air. A soft tune, hypnotic and so sweetly familiar. The aurora veil like magic danced into the air gracefully. Only to be cut short and sharp. The figure shook their head.

“Too weak.”

A click of a tongue was all that was needed to emphasise the frustration. The small figure didn’t seem to care much, and merely pointed a single finger to the horizon.

“That’s the general direction, though.”

“So we head south from here.”

A nod. “Region’s west.”

They both climbed down the cliff and let their dirty, bare feet and souls guide them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well wasn't that a ride!!!
> 
> The festival's coming, ya'll, and im heccing EXCITED
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING


	16. A Fell of a Gyftmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival is here!
> 
> It goes about as well as you’d expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! AAA I’m so happy TvT we finally got to the festival!!! 
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait ;u;

Today was the day.

Stretch practically  _ leaped  _ out of bed in his thrill and excitement. Edge had been present during that, seeing as Stretch decided he wanted to wake up as early as Edge for once. He hadn’t told him, because of course he wanted to take Edge by surprise, and surprise him he did. Edge watched with a faint amusement as Stretch’s chattery nature shone through the morning bleariness and he hurriedly got dressed onto some decent clothes just so he could bounce back onto the bed and scramble towards the waiting skeleton.

“Come on!” He scooted above Edge and tried to pull him up. “Get up, up! It’s Gyftmas!”

“It is.” Edge grunted as he was pulled up into a sitting position, and Stretch went to slide off the bed. Only to yelp as an arm looped around his waist and pulled him down and under the Fell monster. He struggled beneath him, whining and laughing all the same.

“Edge! Let go of me you buffoon!”

“Eventually.” He smiled. “I like the view.”

“Get another one, there’s no time!”

With another shove, he spun the pair again so Stretch was above the other. “I didn’t wake up this early just to have you suddenly want to sleep in, come on!”

“What will you do if I stay in bed, then?” His husband dared to challenge him today of all days, and Stretch gasped. 

“Staying in bed today? After all the preparations we’ve done and gone through and I made for my favourite husband?”

“I’m your only husband, Stretch.”

“Not the point.”

Edge huffed, then leaned up to give Stretch a quick kiss. He let out a strangled squeak of surprise, barely having enough time to react as his husband shuffled out from beneath him and proceeded to get ready. Stretch allowed himself a few seconds of watching before snapping his eyes away. He was not about to watch Edge undress like a creep, he had to get a hold of himself.

He’d almost forgotten about it by the time Edge had finished, so the second kiss to his cheek caught him off guard. Edge was awfully kissy today, wasn’t he? Not that Stretch was complaining, far from it. Would he keep these morning kiss treats or was it just for today? He hoped it wasn’t the latter.

“Are we heading out, then?” Edge hummed, allowing himself to linger behind Stretch, before pulling away and heading for the door. It took Stretch’s brain a few seconds to catch up. With an eager nod, he stepped next to Edge and clasped his hand, the dust could jump off a building, it wasn’t about to stop him from touching Edge.

Breakfast was as good as it usually was, and Stretch happily ate the fluffy pancakes. He hadn’t had pancakes for breakfast in a while, Edge didn’t like them for mornings. Made him feel a little sick, possibly because Edge was used to eating healthily and Stretch would live off of honey if he could.

Speaking of honey, that’s precisely what he was drowning the pancakes in.

“That cannot possibly be good for you.” Edge’s mouth twitched into an amused smile while Stretch stuck his tongue out at him.

“You can go enjoy your toast in silence, these pancakes are for me and therefore I’m freely allowed to add whatever I wish on them.”

“I hope you don’t end up making yourself sick.”

“I’ll be fine,” Stretch waved off the concern. “If there’s one thing I can handle, it’s honey.”

“I can see that.” Edge chuckled as Stretch took a large bite off the pancake, the pair began discussing their plans for the day. Edge squirmed at the idea of not having any proper work to do, Stretch soothed him and reminded him that he’s done this before, when they’d taken the horses out for a ride.

Edge insisted that that had been different, and in a way Stretch supposed he understood what Edge meant. It didn’t matter, though, because there’d be no work for today!

Maybe he should’ve cheated them into both staying in bed late, but Gyftmas would forever wake him up early. He wasn’t about to spend a lazy morning buzzing with restlessness and anticipation. 

Finishing breakfast, the pair decided to take a walk around the castle. Edge stared at all the decorations that filled the place with a certain curiosity. He seemed taken aback at the sight, eyes rapidly moving back and forth as he tried to take in each and every piece of decor. An adorable sight that brought a smile to Stretch’s face.

“Oh! Look at this, Edge, look!” He pulled Edge into the throne room and spread his arms to show off the place. Edge went quiet. “Blooky, the kids, and the bunnies and I worked pretty gosh darn hard to get the decorations ready, but I must say I’m awfully proud of this room in particular.”

The room really had come to life.

A Gyftmas tree in one of the corners, and yet your attention travelled to it instantly. Gifts filled it under the tree, many different types of wrappings, ribbons, and sizes. Two long tables either side of the room, both covered in golden silk with food and drinks on top of it. Some children friendly, others more lenient to adults. The chairs, tables, and doors had grass like tufts on their edges with red ribbons curled around them. A sight that Stretch missed terribly. Even the thrones had been decorated. 

“Stretch…”

“Do you like it?” He suddenly turned timid. Edge liked it, right? He seemed to like all the other decorations, unless Stretch somehow misread the signals and Edge was actually  _ extremely _ uncomfortable with everything he was seeing-

“I don’t know what to say,” Edge spoke softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the castle with this much in it.”

That was as good a compliment as any. Stretch huffed out a sigh of relief before taking a step toward him and wrapping his arms around Edge’s neck swiftly. 

Edge smoothly followed after him, used to the position. Stretch tried his damn best to ignore the cursed number in front of Edge’s face. It didn’t bother him as much now that he knew the reasoning behind it, but that was still a number caused by other monsters wanting to take Edge’s life. He couldn’t help but be angry at it.

“Yeah, well, there’s one special thing about Gyftmas I didn’t tell you yet.” Stretch reached up to trace Edge’s temple, and used the opportunity to lazily point up at the doorway. Edge followed and eyed the plant strangely, before Stretch tilted his head back down. “Mistletoe.”

A mouth was on Edge’s before he could say anything, but somehow, he felt Edge understood it’s meaning at that moment. And the two spent a good few minutes staying safely tucked under the mistletoe.

_ Someone  _ had to give his husband all those kisses, who was he not to take such a perfect opportunity presented to him?

* * *

  
They’d spent the majority of the morning on Edge’s throne, Stretch seated comfortably in his lap as they chatted, and kissed for far longer than they should’ve given the fact that Stretch insisted to every accusation that he didn’t like Edge that way.

He couldn’t possibly be any less convincing, and yet his brain ignored reason.

He’d been in the library when he’d gotten informed by one of the staff members that Muffet had arrived with the clothes for him and the children, and he couldn’t wait a moment more after they’d all gotten fitted in their attire before Muffet called him in. He’d only seen her once, before the wedding when she’d taken his measurements, they hadn’t talked then. She didn’t seem to be much of a chatterbox, or maybe she was put off by his gloomy aura. He probably wasn’t giving off the friendliest vibe, then.

“My Queen.” Muffet bowed as soon as he entered the door, she moved around him to shut it herself, before heading back to the boxes she had on the tables. “The gown is ready, I hope it’s to your liking.”

“I’m sure it will be.” He picked it up and moved behind the screen in order to dress properly. The gown was a perfect fit, and he turned to face the mirror.

Surprisingly, it seemed Muffet had a decent amount of green to work with, or maybe she used the only one she had available for the outfit. The top layer of the dress was a deep shade of green and tied into a bow by his hip, the layer beneath that was a gorgeous red, as well as the separated cut at the front of the top. A sleeveless dress, but it partly covered the sides of his shoulders.

He felt really pretty in it.

Stepping to the side, Muffet let out a pleased hum as she eyed her work with a pride about her that was unusual to see in Fell. Or maybe Stretch had seen too many lower class monsters to know how the higher class behaved. He’d have a pretty good chance to meet many of them now, so that would be an interesting sight indeed.

“You look splendid, my Queen,” Muffet praised. “My King will truly appreciate this.”

Well, yeah, he certainly hoped Edge liked it, but it was more for himself. Muffet worded that a little strangely, but Stretch shook away the feeling and sent her a kind smile. She merely bowed back, and allowed him to exit the room after he offered her another thank you.

The children all turned their heads, and upon seeing him, squealed and gasped. Compliments thrown his way for his appearance which left him blushing madly, and he returned the words timidly at the sight of their cute little hats, scarves, and clothes. None of those worn out rags they called clothes.

Muffet was certainly getting well paid for this.

Mercy and Jeanette both had their own outfits as well, rather than ones Stretch bought for them. They insisted that they had their own, fairly plain dresses but they worked magnificently against their fur. Clearly they weren’t planning on taking any more from him, even if he was the one offering. 

They made their way down the halls of the castle, many guards still in their strong armour but with an accessory of some sort wrapped around their weapons or bodies that almost made them look goofy. Stretch was as bright as a flame by the time they reached the throne room, and upon catching sight of Edge in his own fancy attire, he’d wasted no time in rushing towards him.

Arms caught him instinctively, easily looped around his waist as Edge looked down at the outfit. His cheeks sparked to life, but Stretch decided the teasing would come later.

“Miss me, edgelord?”

He was such a liar.

Edge hummed in appreciation, carefully moving his gloved hands around the dress. The children behind them scrunched their faces and turned away, causing a roll of his eyes, but an opportunity to give Edge a quick kiss of his own, as if they hadn’t had enough of those already. Maybe the Gyftmas spirit was making him more affectionate than usual.

“You’re in a good mood.”

“And you’re  _ looking  _ good.” Stretch huffed as he eyed Edge’s attire. Very similar to the one they’d practised dancing in, but this one’s cape flowed behind him, only reaching his waist rather than the floor. His clawed hands hidden by white gloves rather than red ones, which was a strange sight to Stretch. The entire outfit had adopted a black and white combo rather than a black and red one. Really made Edge look a lot sweeter. “You should wear these more often, they really bring out your figure.”

“Good to know where your eyes have been focusing on.”

Stretch’s face warmed up a little at the claim, and he wiggled out of Edge’s arms. “That’s not fair, don’t tell me things like that.”

“You can’t tell me not to after you claim to stare at me in such a way.” His eyes were hungry, and Stretch squeaked as he lightly slapped Edge’s arm.

“There are kids in the room, damn you!” He whispered, a little frazzled that they may have heard anything. Edge leaned away and kept his arms behind his back.

“I didn’t do anything.”

Stretch didn’t get a chance to comment, as the doors were opened again, and his attention was grabbed by a guard. Soon after they were informed the guests would be arriving, Edge lead him to their thrones and they both sat down and he glanced around the room to distract himself— the colours were a pleasing sight, but Stretch wasn’t necessarily as distracted as he’d like. His soul pulsed with nerves as monsters he didn’t recognise filled the room. Fell monsters undoubtedly, seeing as they stayed respectfully silent. He noticed a few sent looks of disgust towards the orphans, and the only thing that kept him still was him not wanting to embarrass Edge.

Many walked up to them to bow to both of them in greeting, never looking directly at Stretch as they did so. He tried to catch a few eyes to smile at, but no one watched him for long. Felt a little lonely. They set their gifts down under the tree, looking at it oddly as they did so. It was so bizarre to him how they didn’t know about Gyftmas.

And then the silence ceased.

Doors burst open and every monster’s eyes were grabbed by Swap monsters rushing inside with excited chatter. Many loudly praised the decorations and even more gave each other quick pecks upon noticing the mistletoe. They must’ve looked insane to the Fell monsters, but Stretch only saw his family.

He could no longer sit still as he rose from his seat and rushed to the monsters, still retaining an air of regality as he greeted each and every one, a few with hugs and the shyer ones with a smile. So many monsters he recognised, from Shyren to Froggits, Snowdrakes and even Mettaton, (a surprising sight, the little ghost was terribly shy) it was a heartwarming welcome as they all wished him a merry Gyftmas. 

Blooky entered soon after they all set their gifts under the tree, and Stretch leaned to look behind him. Blooky laughed.

“Am I not good enough?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean that.” Stretch huffed out a laugh as the Swap monsters acquainted themselves with the Fell ones. “I was just wondering if you’ve seen Dyne.”

“She’s coming, Stretch,” Blooky gave his shoulder a firm pat. “You know how nervous she gets with parties.”

He hummed, and focused back on the monsters in the hall. A few Swaps had gotten their attention grabbed by curious children, and the sight was laughable as the kids asked question after question about the Swap kingdom. It made him feel strangely proud as the kids only seemed to be getting more excited with each answer.

“Anyway,” Blooky nodded to Edge, and Stretch quickly faced him and sent an apologetic grin. Even from here he could see the fondness behind Edge’s eyes. “Your husband looks angry, so how about we get started with the dance?”

Stretch blinked as Blooky headed for the thrones, did Edge look angry? He looked amused to him, happy, actually. Blooky must’ve not been looking at him right.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Blooky’s voice cut through the crowd’s chatter, and all noises ceased as the attention settled on the techno monster. Stretch resisted the urge to roll his eyes, always grabbing attention, that one. “As many of you are aware, tonight this is the first  _ ever  _ Gyftmas celebrated in Fell’s history, so let’s make it a night to remember!”

The Swap monsters all cheered while the Fells remained quiet, Stretch supposed respect really did show different depending on one's culture.

“Now, us Swaps are aware of the tradition already, but for the newbies, let me tell you how it goes real fast.

“The wondrous Queen and dashing King are going to have the first dance of the party, after that we’re free to chit chat and let the kids enjoy the dance floor, before we let them tucker themselves out so we can have some peace of mind!” 

Blooky puffed out his chest at the sound of laughter, even a few Fells seemed at least a little amused. The children? Very confused, probably missed the joke.

“After the dance, we’ll all have the dinner- Our dearest Queen will explain some things for us Swapies for that, so prepare for some differences in what we’re used to, just keep an open mind with everything, yeah?

“After that, we’ve got a few surprises waiting in the courtyard, and then we all head to our rooms to privately open the gifts we’ve brought for each other, that make sense?”

Seeing as there was no questions, Blooky gave a satisfied nod and stepped aside to make room for Edge- who had stood up by now. Monsters all moved to the edges of the room in order to give them space, and Stretch’s soul tightened as Edge moved down the stairs and towards him with a type of grace he didn’t recall teaching the Fell King.

He’d reached Stretch and bowed low, before gazing up into Stretch’s eyes.

“May I have this dance?”

Oh, damn, that was a lot hotter than it should’ve been. He quickly got a hold of himself before he ended up catching alight with magic in front of all these monsters. He offered an easy smile, and an elegant curtsy before offering his hand.

“You may.”

And the music began, Edge’s body relaxed at the sound. Guess even husband dearest had cold feet, that made him feel a little better about his own situation. The Fell monsters had been taken aback by the sounds and sights produced by Napstabot, no doubt.

But mainly? It was the pair of skeletons in the middle of the room.

The crowd had been hushed to silence as Edge and Stretch moved across with practise, elegance in their every movement and this air surrounded them that separated them from the rest of the monsters. Untouchable and untainted.

Stretch’s eyes gazed into Edge’s, completely forgetting about the other monsters in the room. Orange seeped into red as the two figures stole the lights. He was vaguely aware of the music notes surrounding them, surely another effect of Blooky’s magic. Too distracted to focus on it. Edge seemed to be getting closer to him, and Stretch didn’t feel so much as a flicker of danger as he was easily spun, only to be pulled back to Edge’s side in swift motions.

The music echoed distantly in his mind as his soul pulsed rapidly. Ignoring the beat of the song in the presence of the monster before him.

Such a beautiful monster.

The music seemed to fade and the world around him darkened, all he could see was Edge. All he  _ wanted  _ to see was Edge. The arms on his hips shifted just a little to hold him more steadily, and he wrapped his own arms around Edge’s neck to hold onto. Somewhat aware of being dipped, mainly lost in Edge’s presence. 

They stood still as the music came to a stop, and neither skeleton waited any longer as they both leaned in to close the gap between them. Cheers and claps, undoubtedly from Swap monsters, as Stretch tilted his head up to deepen the kiss. So desperate to have more, soul pulsing powerfully in the thrill and his magic reached for Edge’s-

Slowly, they both pulled back, and Edge raised them up to their feet. Stretch was hesitant to pull away, he didn’t want to. Would it be so bad if he just remained in Edge’s arms for the rest of the party?

“ _ That  _ was a  _ dance!” _

With Blooky’s statement, the Swap monsters began their chatter once again, calling out praises and compliments were sent their way. Edge looked a little timid with all their words, so Stretch reached down to squeeze his hand.

“Well, as wonderfully spicy as that turned out, I’m afraid the lovebirds are gonna need to make room for the kids.”

Stretch and Edge quickly stepped to the side as the kids burst into a run in the centre of the dance floor, and soon after Blooky’s music took hold of the room again. Stretch had no idea how the guy had enough stamina to last the entire night, sounded exhausting.

He glanced at Edge, just in time to meet his eyes, before they both suddenly looked away. Had the day’s excessive kissing suddenly caught up with them? Now of all times? He wasn’t sure if he should’ve said anything, but he never really got a chance to.

A scaly hand settled on his shoulder.

Not even needing to see, recognising the small magic presence coming from it, Stretch whirled around with a gasp and wasted no time to pull the slim girl towards him.

“Dyne!”

“Stretch!” 

The tight squeeze was returned in equal measure, and Stretch decided he didn’t want to let go, ever. He missed the feeling of those cold scales terribly, and he was vaguely aware of Edge stepping back a little to give them space.

“Oh, Dyne, look at you!” He pulled back to take a better look at the monster. She wore a black polka dot dress that hugged her curves nicely, heels that made her reach his height, and a silk cloth loosely held by her arms that brought this elegance to her. It really brought out her best features, especially with how her hair was styled up in a half bun.

“And look at  _ you,”  _ she emphasised his dress in mild surprise. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a dress before.”

“They grew on me,” Stretch chuckled before stepping aside and dragging Edge by his arms. Dyne lost her ecstatic smile, Stretch assumed because she was in the presence of a higher power she didn’t find familiar. “Dyne, this is Edge, Edge? This is Dyne, the royal scientist of Swap!”

“An honour to meet one of Stretch’s friends.” Edge nodded to her, and Dyne forced a tight smile.

“The honour’s mine, King of Fell.”

Lie.

Stretch shook away the odd feeling, hardly wasting time to focus on it before he decided to drag Dyne away from him. Quickly informing Edge they wanted to catch up and he should go talk with the guests. Edge bristled at the mere notion, but decided against complaining as Stretch pulled Dyne near one of the tables.

She looked a little uncomfortable, but Stretch brushed it off as her being in party wearing something other than her lab coat. The dress and heels did an excellent job on emphasising her long legs, and Stretch was certain she caught many eyes upon entering the room. He couldn’t tell, but he was  _ sure. _

“There’s so much to say!” Stretch laughed as Undyne asked about what he’d been up to, and the pair picked up their glasses of wine. “Being Queen was pretty boring at first, I wasn’t doing anything aside from sitting around and trying to talk to a few guards- they weren’t chatty at all, Dyne, made things a little difficult.”

“Sounds exhausting.” She mumbled, not as big a stuttery mess as Alphys, more of a mumbler.

“It was,” Stretch nodded. “But it’s fine, I grew on them eventually, they couldn’t possibly resist my charms- oh! Then I asked about what duties I could do, Edge was hesitant to let me do anything but he caved in, I’m just a great persuader with all my nagging.” 

“You don’t nag, Stretch.”

“Oh, but I do,” He laughed under his breath. “Ever since I came here I’ve been all over the place, I hope Edge isn’t getting too restless about it.”

Something shifted in her eyes, but Dyne never made a comment. As usual, just kept everything to herself.

“What made you wear the dress, by the way?” She asked him, and Stretch blinked at the question. For a second, it almost sounded accusational.

“Well, I liked it,” he told her, self conscious for a split second before he shook the silly thought away. Dyne didn’t mean anything poor by it. “Edge seemed to like it, too.”

The grip on her glass tightened as she slowly nodded. He could see her mind was racing, and it was frustrating that he was suddenly struggling to read her. Maybe because it’d been so many months since they last saw each other, maybe because she was thinking about things that Stretch didn’t understand.

Stretch tried to change the focus.

“What about you, then? You must be working on some great things, seeing as your letters were so sparse.” Stretch spoke jokingly, but Dyne merely gave a little nod. A nod that Stretch  _ knew  _ meant she hadn’t been working on anything. He was about to comment on it, but Dyne beat him to it.

“Actually, no, I haven’t been.”

At least she was being truthful, even if it was in an angry tone. Stretch tried to speak again, but Dyne cut him off once more.

“Wanna know why, Stretch?” She hissed under her breath. “Wanna know why?”

“Dyne?“

“Because I’ve been worrying,” she started. “I’ve been so scared you were being treated poorly, how can I trust a letter? Anyone can lie in a letter.”

He wasn’t getting any chance to speak, apparently, to tell her that it was okay. He was being treated far from poorly, excellently dare he say, but Dyne spoke before Stretch could even open his mouth. 

“And I come in here, and I see you so  _ happy.” _ Her tone shifted into something Stretch couldn’t understand, and he squirmed in place. Was there a problem with him being happy? He enjoyed his time here, sure it had its ups and downs, but so did Swap. The kingdom was growing on him and he only tried harder to get closer to it in return.

“Did you not want me to be?” He asked lightly, only to jolt as Dyne snapped her head towards him.

“Of course not!” She snarled. “I wanted to see you miserable, afraid, because then..!” Her breath grew uneven. “Then I'd at least know you hated this as much as I did, then I’d know there could be a chance to bring you back home.”

“What are you going on about?” Stretch was more than a little frightened at the sudden anger fuming off of the fish monster’s lithe form. It was sharp and uncontrolled, barely kept together by the fact that Dyne was not a monster who liked making a scene.

“Sitting around, doing nothing as you wear-“ she waved her arms around his dress. “Wear pretty things like that.”

He didn’t even get a chance to tell her this was just his second time wearing a proper gown, because no later Dyne decided her temper was teetering on the edge as she put down her glass and stormed out of the throne room. Leaving behind a very confused and slightly hurt skeleton.

“Yo, Stretch!” Blooky laughed as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tugged him to the dance floor. “C’mon, give me a little dance, the kids are having a blast!”

“Not now, Blooky,” he pulled out of his arms before they could take another step. “Dyne left- I need to go after her.”

Blooky looked like he wanted to argue, sending a large pout his way, but thought better of it and stepped back. Hands up in defence and all as he watched Stretch make his way to the door. He couldn’t stay here, couldn’t enjoy a thing until he was certain Dyne was okay. Something had been troubling her and he was determined to figure out precisely what it was.

Because that little tantrum couldn’t have possibly been just because she didn’t like that Stretch wasn’t home. 

Exiting the room, Stretch quickly made his way down the halls in search for her. Asked a few guards if they spotted a fuming fish, and after many turns, he finally found himself to one of the many balconies in the castle.

“There you are.” Stretch sighed as he stepped out to the balcony, Dyne leaned over as her elbows rested on the balustrade. She didn’t acknowledge him, which hurt to see a bit, but he pushed it aside in order to see her clearly. Something was bothering her, he needed to see if he could help. He stood beside her and clasped his hands in front of him. “Are you alright?”

“I can’t begin to tell you how much I’m not.” Dyne gripped her arms, still refusing to look at him. “I saw you, y’know, saw you kissing the King.”

That was a little bit of an embarrassing reminder, but he didn’t understand why Dyne was so  _ hateful  _ towards it. 

“I did my research, too,” she pushed herself off the balustrade and glared at Stretch. “I know what wearing a dress entails in the Fell kingdom, don’t think I don’t.”

Alright, well, this would probably be a good time to inform her Stretch had no idea what she was going on about. He liked dresses, that’s the only reason he put it on. He didn’t think it meant anything significant. Except Dyne didn’t seem to want to give him a chance to explain himself.

“And I know that monsters here can be killed for so much as looking at you.” She said, and Stretch tensed up.

“Woah now- Dyne, that’s an old tradition, monsters hardly follow it anymore.”

“Hardly doesn’t mean not at all,” she snapped at him. “and so long as the King is your husband, he’s free to kill whoever he wishes.”

“Edge isn’t like that.” Stretch immediately jumped onto the defensive. Edge was a good man, a man that had been through too much at a young age and fought himself to victory. He wasn’t about to stand by and listen to anyone call him a a ruthless killer.

“And you know that, how?” Dyne’s glare hardened. “I felt that high Lv all over him, Stretch, all over this blasted kingdom, you’re in danger no matter where you go here.”

“I’m not in danger at all!” 

“I’m surprised I don’t see a collar on you!” She ignored his statement entirely. “Did you know Fell monsters collar their lovers? Because they see them as possessions?”

“Then the fact that Edge hasn’t done that probably means something, yeah?”

“Or he’s waiting for you to willingly come to him,” she said. “to manipulate you and make you think it’s what you want, you’re a kind soul, Stretch, you’ve probably already been accepting his offerings.”

Offerings? What on Earth was Dyne talking about? Stretch had never lost a conversation so quickly, but his own temper was quickly flaring at the prospect of someone talking so ill of his husband. Even if that someone was his closest friend.

“You don’t know him, Dyne,” he shook his head. “He’s so kind, you just need to give him a chance-“

“You think he’s kind?” Dyne’s jaw dropped. “A Fell monster? Stretch, he’s bound to hurt you if he hasn’t already!”

Sore spot, and a semi truth, but it didn’t stop Stretch’s blood from boiling. His back straightened as thoughts of the orphanage kids and the bunnies entered his mind, the dog couple and Edge himself.

They didn’t deserve to be spoken to so horridly, especially not just because they were Fell monsters.

“Now you listen here, Dyne,” he growled at the fish monster, and Dyne remembered her place in terms of status in a snap. “The monsters of this kingdom are not cruel souls, many I’ve met are incredibly kind and sweet, I can’t  _ believe  _ you’d even attempt to so much as imply they’re horrible, especially just because they’re Fell monsters!”

Her fear only lasted so long as the temper inside her fought back against his. And the two souls clashed.

“I’ve been terrified  _ everyday  _ wondering what they could be doing to you, and look! They’ve prettied you up, made you a porcelain doll and all perfect for your- your  _ husband.”  _ She spat the word out like poison. “For him to enjoy and to take up like eye candy all for himself, you’re a monster that enjoys his freedom, Stretch, I cannot believe you could possibly stand being held down like this unless they were threatening you!”

“They’re not!” Stretch argued back. “I chose to wear this for myself, I didn’t do it for Edge!”

“And yet you told me you were hoping he’d like it?”

“Of course I was hoping he’d like it!” Stretch threw his arms up in frustration. “Just as any monster would hope from their spouse!

“Dyne, I miss my home, too, I miss my father and my friends, those I consider my family,” his voice began to shake and magic shifted into distressed waves. “I was so lonely for the first month here, but Edge set aside his culture to make  _ me  _ more comfortable and happy, and naturally we began getting closer- why can’t you be happy that I’m being treated well here?!”

“Because you  _ shouldn’t  _ be treated this well!” Her voice finally raised. “You should be terrified of them, miserable, wanting to go home and asking us for help so we can bring you back! But when you were in the King’s arms-“ she gasped heavily and clutched her fists to her chest. “When I saw you, dancing with him, you looked like you didn’t want to be anywhere else, like nowhere else was worth it.” She stepped closer to him and gripped his arms, touching him when he didn’t want her to. The touch stung him. “You’ve been completely wrapped around his finger, acting like you love him, you haven’t even known him a year!”

He hated this, hated this so much. A repulsion thundered against his soul as Dyne’s words tried to force themselves in Stretch’s mind. Just minutes ago he and Dyne had been so happy to see each other, and now he was already wanting nothing more than to get away from her. Everything she was saying was hardly making sense, her wild claims that dresses meant anything important other than his own pleasure was foolish, and to call Edge a manipulator? To tell him he shouldn’t be allowed to enjoy himself in a marriage he was forced into?

A forced marriage that turned out to be one of the best things to happen to him. And a monster he considered his friend was insulting him, his husband, and their marriage. 

He didn’t want to hear anymore from Dyne.

“I think I’m going to need you to let go of me, Dyne.” He sounded scarily calm, Dyne suddenly yanked her hands back, her eyes were wide with regret and anxiety weighed down on her mind. Stretch took a deep breath, his voice stone cold. “Dinner will be available after the dance is over, I expect to see you there as per tradition if you’re staying for the rest of the night.”

Stepping away from her, Stretch quietly exited the balcony- stopping by the entrance to say one final thing.

“If you wish to leave, I’m more than happy to call for a carriage.”

Dyne didn’t so much as call out for him, which he appreciated beyond what words could describe. His temper was teetering to the point of a snap, and any longer in Dyne’s presence really would’ve had him smashing something to bits.

He took the long way back to the throne room, trying to calm himself just enough to look presentable during the dance. He didn’t want Edge to worry, didn’t want to look like a fool during a festival he was meant to be co hosting. The sound of music was still blaring even though he was unable to see the doors to the room. The thought of the children still pumping out all that energy they had brought a smile to his face, even if the anger continued to bubble in his gut.

He gently opened the doors and tried not to laugh, the first thing he saw as he entered the room was MK hunching down to allow Burden on his shoulders so they could dance off against one of the taller kids. Wasn’t that a lovely sight? Nothing about it so much as hinted as them being terrible. Dyne needed to get her glasses fixed.

Soon after shutting the door behind him, his eyes roamed the room before they caught sight of Edge. He seemed to be holding some wine (though looking a little clueless with it) and stuck in conversation with Fell and Swap monsters. The Fell ones appeared to be chatting him up, praising the party, while the Swaps more asked questions such as Edge’s favourite colour. 

Poor thing looked like he wanted to shortcut out of there. His slightly nervous eyes oddly gave Stretch a warmth in his chest. 

He ignored it and decided to be nice as he easily sauntered over to the monsters. His arms looped around Edge’s arm and he leaned against his shoulder, maybe as a way to be a little petty with Dyne, even if she wasn’t here.

“What’s the topic?” Stretch calmly smiled at the guests, Edge watched him for a moment longer before turning away.

“Many topics, which would you rather focus on?”

“Heard something about a flying teacup? That sounded interesting, wouldn’t mind listening to that story.”

The conversation easily found a path again, and Stretch took over most of the questions at that point. Bounced off any strangely personal ones from both monster types and never let go of Edge’s arm. 

Eventually, the kids had managed to tire themselves out and dragged their feet to Mercy and Jeanette. Many of them barely able to stand, the rest completely collapsed. Stretch stifled a laugh as Blooky caught everyone’s attention and not much later, they were all heading to the dining room. 

Edge sat himself at the head of the table with Stretch beside him. He saw Dyne had quietly followed the crowd and, due to space, was left sitting right opposite him. A very awkward position, and Stretch tried not to let it show how much it bothered him. 

Food filled the tables and the Swap monsters were quick to compliment the food. Thanking the chefs and such, but the Fell staff looked a little uncomfortable at the praise. Stretch decided to step in. 

He picked up a fork and tapped it lightly against the glass as he stood up, and the attention was focused on him quickly.

“As you all remember,” he chose to get straight to the point. “Napstabot had mentioned that things will be a little different for this dinner for us Swaps — and again, I’d like to remind you to keep an open mind.

“Normally, during Gyftmas dinners we all spend a lot of the mealtime as a chance to chat and thank the chefs, it’s polite for us,” he paused, then said. “But it’s seen as rude and disrespectful to the monsters here.”

The widened and confused eyes were expected, and he waited for a moment to let that sink in. After five seconds, he continued. “This is Fell’s first Gyftmas, and I want them to be as comfortable as possible throughout it, I don’t want to force them into speaking during a time that they spend appreciating the food given to them, that’s how Fell monsters see it, and it’s a big compliment to the chefs.”

It made him feel a little guilty, admittedly, that he spoke to Edge during meals. While he really enjoyed their chats, it was clear that speaking during meals came across as “not liking the food enough to focus on it” in Fell, a sort of brush off. It made sense in his mind, he supposed, but it still clashed quite badly with his own views being basically the opposite.

He complimented and apologised to the chefs regularly each time, but he didn’t want them feeling like their work wasn’t good enough for Gyftmas. And considering both Swap and Fell guests would be at the table, he didn’t want to cause any unnecessary tension.

“So please, let’s enjoy this in silence as we show gratitude to those who’ve given us such a wonderful meal.”

He sat himself down and quietly sent a nod to the chef that brought him his own food. Soon enough, all plates were filled and the monsters ate with an air of peace around them. Stretch’s mouth twitched up to a smile, it was less lonely when there was more than one monster at the table. 

There wasn’t much to comment on with the dinner, the food was delicious and he made sure to solely focus on it rather than looking around the room. He could see from his peripherals that the chefs subtly puffed their chests in pride, and he wished he could just tell them more without making them feel crummy.

He could occasionally feel eyes on him, but he never dared to leave the sight of his own food until he was completely finished. As soon as he raised them, they met Dyne’s eyes.

Both quickly looked away from each other, one guilty and the other furious. Which one was which was hard to tell. Perhaps both?

As soon as the final monster finished their food, the Swaps all seemed to slump in relief and instantly burst into chatter. Much like how the orphans had a few days ago. Stretch covered his mouth to hide his amusement, then faced Edge. The monster seemed to be in his own world as he stared down the table, disbelief and welcome in his eyes, Stretch adored the sight.

Napstabot announced that it was time to head for the courtyard for the surprise, and Edge was possibly the most curious out of all of them about it. They easily left the dining room and made their way down the halls, Stretch’s hand found Edge’s.

He couldn’t wait to show Edge the surprise.

The cold rush of wind had all of them shivering, and as soon as Edge caught Stretch’s, he unbuttoned his blazer and wrapped it around Stretch’s shoulders. The smaller skeleton jolted.

“Edge, it’s freezing!”

“Due to my lv, I run hotter than other monsters.” He explained, fixing up the coat so it was more comfortable. “I’ll be fine, you won’t.”

“If you end up getting sick, I’m gonna bedrid you for a week.”

“The horror.” Edge snorted, clearly in a way that let Stretch know his husband didn’t think he had the power to keep him in bed for even a day. He’d have to prove him wrong. 

Something about having Edge’s blazer around his shoulders was comforting, the hint of spice mixed with the almost radiating heat coming off it, Stretch happily snuggled into it. He’d have to steal more of Edge’s shirts if they were this warm.

He left Edge’s side as he headed towards Napstabot, Mettaton was next to him and both seemed to be going through some music under their breaths. Stretch smiled.

“Ready?” 

“Yep!” Napstabot nudged Mettaton closer, the little ghost hid behind his makeshift bangs as his face burned into a bright pink. “Ton’s ready, too.”

“That’s good,” he nodded, then waved the rest of the Swap monsters over. “Let’s not waste a moment more!”

Dyne quietly led the Fell monsters to the other side of the courtyard in order to give the rest space, and sat them down on the prepared seats. Stretch’s nerves began dropping in, and he looked over to the rest of the group. They all knew what song they were singing, no choreography necessary for it. It was a song they sang multiple times before, and yet they hadn’t managed to practise together for it this year. They’d just have to let instinct take its course.

Seeing everyone seated, the Swap monsters settled in place and all breathed in synch. With Napstabot and Mettaton either side of him, he waited for the beat of Blooky’s soul. A gentle rhythm echoed into the courtyard, the acoustics would’ve been better inside, but the surprise simply wouldn’t allow it.

He noticed a few guards (even Undyne and Alphys) peeking through the top floor’s windows into the courtyard. All curious. His mouth perked you into a smile.

A harmonious hum, and the Swaps connected.

Each voice added it’s own unique flavour to the song, high voices providing a melody that was easy to follow while the lower ones brought it all together. Music danced in the background as soft lights emitted from Blooky’s soul, completely contrasting the earlier blasts and wild nature, now it more resembled an aurora as the lights carefully glided across the area. Some twirled and spun, hugging a Fell monster’s body before bouncing away.

They turned brighter as the vocals became more powerful. Louder and filling up more space, uniting into a harmonised call. 

A call… that’s what the feeling in his chest felt like. Calling out towards something, what exactly that was, he wasn’t sure. His own soul began showing off its own subtle glow, his entire body joining it soon after. It certainly took a few Swaps by surprise, if the double take to him meant anything, but otherwise they stayed calm and continued on with their song. Seeing as Stretch wasn’t panicked about it, they too remained calm. 

The only reason he hadn’t was because this happened before, when he sang in the garden. The same glow occurred, and he freaked out enough in there. But otherwise, nothing had happened. So it seemed safe enough, probably just his magic being funny again.

The aurora lights around the courtyard soon slid across and behind the choir, right where Dyne was hiding. She took the cue and, just in time for the climax of the song, set off fireworks.

A lot of the Fell monsters flinched at the sudden sharp whistle, and the  _ ‘bang’  _ definitely caused a few surprised screams from the kids. The fear disappeared in a snap when they saw the lights expand into the sky. There it was. There was the gift for all the Fell monsters from the Swaps.

It was no surprise to learn that fireworks, too, were non existent in Fell. He’d asked the dog couple on it, out of curiosity, and they seemed perplexed by the word.

It was the perfect opportunity.

Stretch’s glow fizzled out, and he calmly made his way to his husband. Edge sat in his seat, eyes glued to the lights in the sky, the shapes and colours they all made. Surely a sight like no other, and he was beyond pleased with his reaction. 

“Merry Gyftmas.” He told Edge, and the Fell King hesitated to tear his eyes away from the sky. In no time, he swiftly shot out of his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around Stretch’s form. A mouth was on his and he found himself unwilling to let go. 

Cheers in the background as Swap monsters thanked the Fell kingdom for the safety they’ve provided them, and Stretch, too, inwardly thanked the fates that the Fell Kingdom had been blessed with such a perfect monster for their King.

Truly, he didn’t deserve him. And if anyone had anything to say about it, he’d just prove them wrong.

* * *

  
The night had been long, and Stretch and Edge were both exhausted after all those wild events. Stretch welcomed the indoor heat and hurriedly gave Edge’s blazer back, though Edge himself seemed mostly fine. ‘Only a little chilly’ which made Stretch question the amount of heat Edge was giving off on the daily.

Their bedroom was a welcoming sight, and Stretch groaned in relief as he sat down. His feet ached terribly, and while the dress was fun it really forced you to stay in a certain position.

Hands trailed down his back, and Stretch hardly flinched. They soothed out any and all locks in his back and he sighed with relief. Edge’s warm body shuffled closer as he undid the dress. So similar to the time at the wedding, and yet this time, Stretch almost didn’t want it to end. 

A mouth pressed against the back of his neck, the gentlest of touches as the dress slid off him like silk. He squirmed his way out of the rest, a simple task, before turning to face Edge. The monster’s eyes were fiercely dark with want, desire burned through his body with every twitch, and he hardly tried to stop himself. Reaching Stretch’s mouth with practised ease, his entire body shuddered in response to it as he kissed back just as eagerly. His hands slid across Edge’s shirt as they slowly began to unbutton it. Down and down, and Edge fell back onto the bed as Stretch followed. Making himself comfortable above such a monster, Stretch shivered upon feeling Edge’s hands trail down his hips. 

Everything about this had been perfect, a subtle ache of today’s work and still thriving from the energy that had bounced around the monsters, only to use that remaining pent up energy for-

Stretch stopped, then pushed back a little to give the pair room. Edge looked up at him curiously.

“Not ready?”

Stretch was hardly clothed and eager to jump for their next step in whatever this relationship was meant to be, but there was one thing he absolutely couldn’t allow to have to wait for the next day.

“Not that,” he admitted, even if he wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he was ready, and Edge seemed almost surprised at the honesty. “Just that I don’t want Gyftmas to end before we open our presents.”

“I seem to recall opening mine just now.”

Stretch frowned. “No, you didn’t, I haven’t even given it to you ye-“

He cut himself off. Oh. Oh, that’s what Edge meant.

His cheeks burst into a glow, and Edge gave a hearty laugh. The sound was gorgeous, fantastic, made him feel all the great mushy feelings, but it was directed at him and his slow brain so clearly there was a problem there.

“Don't laugh at me!” He whined, covering his face as Edge wrapped his arms around him smoothly and pulled him down next to him into the mattress.

“Then stop being so easy to laugh at.” Edge mocked him, the nerve! Using his own joke against him, the lowest of the low.

Seeing as Stretch could only pout as a response, Edge hummed as he leaned over him to reach for the dresser, right where his pyjamas awaited him. Guess that meant no funsies even after the presents. Stretch wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

They both changed quickly, and it didn’t take longer for them to settle on top of the bed and reach out their gifts. Stretch noted how they were both small, and something about that made him smile. Smaller gifts held more meaning, usually. He preferred them over the ridiculously large ones his father would get him. 

“Would you like to open mine, first?” Edge offered his, much wider than Stretch’s small box, but much flatter, too. He set his own gift aside as he carefully unwrapped the paper, hating that he had to ruin Edge’s work but eager to see what was inside.

He took the top off, and his breath was stolen.

Right in the middle lay two, medium length bands. Dark in colour, practically black, but the golden swirls and pattern trim around it made it stand out even in the darkest light. A stunning pattern, and so soft to touch. Hands carefully pulled them from the box, and Stretch looked up to see Edge shyly glance up and down, but there was an eager energy around him. Excited, dare he say, as Edge carefully explained the meaning of the gift.

“In Fell, many gifts come with many deep and strict meanings, which is why offering gifts to each other is unusual.” He admitted, holding the bands in the palm of his hands, not wanting to damage it in the slightest. “And these are called ‘Soul Seekers’.” He squirmed in place, impatient about something. “A traditional gift offered to monsters we cherish and wish to protect, this symbolises how we’ll always be ready by your side, no matter where you are.”

That had been a whole other level of ‘wow’ Stretch hadn't been expecting. The meaning behind such simple accessories and how important it was to Edge, and given what it actually meant to begin with…

Stretch’s soul skipped a beat.

“May I?” He spoke in a hush, and Stretch instinctively nodded. The pure relief and excitement on Edge’s face wasn’t one he’d ever dare describe with words, the monster cradled his hands and slipped the bands on. They covered his forearms, but allowed his hands complete freedom. Comfortably tight, and soft like silk. Stretch may not have been raised in a way that allowed him to truly understand how important these bands were, but the fact that they were from Edge himself was more than enough to keep them on.

Once they settled in, he heard Edge take a deep breath, before he carefully pulled up his hands as he kissed the bands. Some sort of promise to the action, something that Stretch recognised as firm and forever. It brought him immense comfort.

The moment broke as soon as Stretch remembered about his own gift. Right, Edge needed something back that was just as important.

With a deep breath, he pulled away from Edge and stood off the bed. Edge sent him a curious glance as Stretch moved around the room, quickly found the cape, and wrapped it around his husband. 

The skeleton remained quiet as Stretch sat opposite him again, then said. “Close your eyes.”

Smiling with fondness as a familiar memory passed through them both, Edge’s eyes easily slid shut. Stretch allowed himself mere  _ seconds  _ of the handsomely relaxed face before focusing on the task at hand. He opened the gift himself, as much as he wanted Edge to do it it would ruin the surprise.

He pulled up a flower, and the stem detected the cape as it hooked itself around it. A spicy smell emitted from it, not one Stretch would expect from such a pretty flower.

“Okay,” he said. “Open them.”

Edge’s eyes blinked open, and he looked down quickly. Most likely realised that’s where the gift was- his breath hitched. Eye lights turned rounder than he’d ever seen them as Edge was completely taken aback. Taken aback by such a small flower.

It stood out against the red, and the pink was mixed with whites in the edges and pastel blues in the centre. One would never know about the blues unless the flower bloomed.

“A Flora,” Flowey’s words played back to him as he explained it to Edge. “A flower known for giving off the scent of what you love most, which has made it a symbol of appreciation and love, a flower given to those we care for and wish eternal happiness.” His voice died out, before he caught himself as his own words came through. “More importantly, it’s a flower your father took care of, and…” he squirmed in place, struggling to figure himself out. He was getting more used to Edge’s shift to silence when being presented with things, but it still unnerved him at times. “It won’t die, so at least you won’t have to worry about that.”

“It won’t die?” Edge sent him a curious look, refusing to touch the flower. “But they withered in the garden, didn’t they?”

“They were in the presence of a lot of Lv while still unharvested,” he told him, trying his darn best to be as clear as he possibly could. Even he himself had struggled to understand Flowey and his points with how unique these mythical flowers were. “The flowers pluck themselves out of the ground when they’re ready, meaning they have enough magic inside them for protection.” He then shrugged. “If it starts withering, it just means it needs to recharge, which won’t take as long if it’s harvested.”

Harvesting these special flowers came with a lot of pros. The only cons he could truly think of was how harvested flowers didn’t return to the ground, and couldn’t reproduce anymore. They were hard enough to find to begin with, so he didn’t want to pluck anymore than he had to, but he was glad that…

He was glad that Edge looked so happy.

The skeleton carefully pulled off the cape in order to place it on top of the dresser so he didn’t crush it in bed, then leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss against his mouth, both skeletons held each other desperately and carefully fell to their sides, easily tucking into bed.

Sleep came easy for both the monsters, and they refused to let go of each other throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pros. Cons. Upsy downies, nothing new 
> 
> HOPE YALL ENJOYED


	17. A Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch's hearing things, or maybe it's just him.
> 
> He isn't sure which one he prefers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand chapter 17 has joined the party
> 
> damn man we've been keeping steady with the chapters, makes me so happy TuT I've never been this steady before.
> 
> hope ya'll enoy!

Stretch could safely say that this had to be the laziest day of his entire life.

The party had sapped more out of him than he initially realised, and Edge had been generous enough to let him sleep in that day. Stretch had hoped he could sway Edge away from work just so they could stay in each other’s arms for a bit longer, but Edge had nerves of steel. Despite the fact that he too was tired, he was just fine with leaving the bed (and Stretch) for his work.

Stretch would never be able to understand workaholics.

Due to sleeping in for so long, he’d apparently missed the Swap monsters returning to their kingdom, and didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to the guards that were leaving with them. Which was pretty sucky. He’d wanted to wish them farewell.

He never did actually get a chance to discuss with Edge which monsters would be going, but he supposed due to all the festival work there was simply no time to go over it with him. Shame. Maybe he needed a tip or two about how he could organise things better, lord knows Stretch wasn’t good at that.

By the time it was afternoon, Stretch decided he  _ really  _ needed to get up. Edge was probably getting prepared for lunch, and here Stretch was still in his pyjamas.

Releasing a tired groan, he forced himself out of bed and dragged his feet around the bedroom to get dressed. It still felt like it was too early, and his body was uncomfortably sore from yesterday.

He headed for the dining room and tiredly noticed Edge was sat there quietly, almost like a puzzle clicked in place as he watched Edge eat in silence. It was so quiet here, when it was just him. And though Edge seemed to be enjoying the meal, he undoubtedly appeared lonely.

That just wouldn’t do.

He made a dramatically loud yawn then stepped behind Edge to wrap his arms around his neck. Hummed at the lovely warm temperature as he drowsily eyed the food. His soul jumped at the sight of a particular flower still pinned to the cape, and he brushed the bands he was wearing against them fondly. 

“Miss me?” He asked, and Edge didn’t bother to hide how he quickly reached for Stretch’s hand and kissed the palm.

“Terribly.”

It was a nice lunch. 

It wasn’t much later that Stretch tried to drag himself to the garden, Edge stole a few kisses before they made their separate ways. Soft, sweet and just  _ them.  _ He wasn’t sure when kissing decided to become the norm, but he wasn’t about to complain. Far from it. Besides, kissing was just another way of showing affection, right? Didn’t have a deeper meaning to it, course not.

Flowey took notice of his dazed mood in mere seconds. Asked about it, but Stretch decided against answering him. It was probably too romantic for Flowey’s childish nature.

The flowers themselves greedily sucked up whatever he was feeling, and they responded to each touch he gave them. Pulsing with light or offering a tune, a soft smile pulled onto his face as he finished sharing the last bits of magic. 

There were so many questions he had on his mind with Flowey, as well, but he wasn’t feeling too up to asking them. He’d just like a day where they could mend whatever damage he’d done with when he lost his temper. They could just relax today, and that was a beautiful thought.

He settled onto one of the benches soon after, and a sweet tune left his mouth.

The softest of voices, and any child would compare it to a lullaby. Stretch allowed his body to relax just as Flowey’s did as his singing flowed into the nature around them. His soul began its strange call again, but Stretch merely ignored it. Just let it do it’s thing, it wasn’t being that weird.

He was too drowsy to really care about it, anyway. 

The singing faded out, and both Stretch and Flowey opened their eyes in synch. 

“Should’ve told me you could sing like that,” Flowey mumbled, sleepy himself. “Haven’t heard a voice as nice as that since Rouge up and died.”

Stretch hummed, so Rouge could sing, then? It made sense, Flowey knew about how these flowers thrived with music, surely if Rouge had all that Lv then singing would be a mus- 

He paused, then straightened himself as he carefully eyed Flowey.

“Rouge could sing?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed it a second time. “His was really deep, really weird the first time but then it’s sorta magnetic-“

“How did Rouge know how to sing?” 

Flowey appeared a little taken aback by the claim, as was Stretch. There was no denying it, Flowey confirmed it. Rouge absolutely knew how to sing, and by extension, knew what music was. That just didn’t add up to the Fell kingdom’s culture, none of the monsters he met had the slightest idea of what music was. And if Rouge knew, why didn’t Edge? Why didn’t he share this knowledge? Stars knew the monsters here needed something as soothing as that.

Damn, screw the mending, answers were required.

“Edge didn’t know what music was,” Stretch frowned. “None of the monsters here had so much as a clue-“

“Rouge knew a lot of things,” Flowey fumbled for an answer, and Stretch could clearly see how the little monster’s eyes showed with panic and fear of the screw up. “Probably picked something up along all the battles he fought in.”

He knows.

“You know.” His impulse broke through, and Flowey’s startled expression was more than enough. The feeling in his chest was strong, it knew. It  _ knew  _ and he wasn’t about to let Flowey hide something like that. “How does Rouge know about music?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he brushed off the questions. “Anyway, you finished here, so you can go now.”

“I can stay here as long as I’d like,” Stretch crossed his arms and glared at the little plant monster. “Tell me.”

Flowey’s face snapped into a glare of warning, and Stretch really did end up losing his nerves then. The sight was ugly, ready to snap its teeth and snarl like a beast. But Flowey kept cool, all he let Stretch know was that there was-

Danger.

“Drop. It. Stretch.” Each word was a jab, sharp and quick. Stretch had little choice but to follow, instincts rearing with the possibility of a genuine threat. 

He didn’t say anything as he stood up, but he supposed that was enough in itself for Flowey to understand. He hugged himself as he made his way down the tower at a slow pace, whatever remaining energy he’d used for the garden had drained completely, and he found himself tempted to return to bed. The only thing that stopped him was not wanting to have Edge eat alone again, it really looked like Edge didn’t like that at all.

He was still terribly tired, though.

Thoughts of Flowey filled his mind soon after, and he found himself getting frustrated. He had answers, answers Stretch desperately needed and some he wanted to figure out for the sake of it. But Flowey kept his mouth screwed shut and only occasionally let information slip, he never emphasised when questioned, certainly didn’t seem interested in genuinely wanting Stretch to know the answers. Perhaps the only reason he’d let things slip was because he was still grieving over Rouge.

He sighed tiredly, he really just wanted a nap.

“Are you alright, my Queen?”

Stretch jolted at the familiar voice, and snapped his head up to see Dogaressa and Dogamy both standing at their usual station in front of Edge’s office. He hadn’t even realised he wandered here, but more so hadn’t realised that the dog couple  _ hadn’t  _ gone to Swap.

“You're here?” Stretch exclaimed with surprise, and Dogaressa’s mouth curled up into a smile.

“Were we expected elsewhere, my Queen?”

“Well, I don’t know,” he admitted with a laugh. “I would’ve thought you of all monsters would want to go to Swap the most, you seemed awfully excited about it.”

“Oh, we were,” Dogaressa nodded. “But while being at Swap would be a wonderful opportunity to experience a lifestyle we never have, it simply wouldn’t be as enjoyable without you there, my Queen.”

That was certainly one way to melt his heart. Stretch instinctively held a hand up to his chest and gave the couple a wobbly smile of his own. 

“Oh,” he said shakily. “That’s incredibly sweet…”

“As are you, my Queen.” Dogamy complimented right back. “The sweetest monster we’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, the sweetest in all of Fell, dare I say.”

The sweetest in Fell? The compliment was appreciated, definitely made his face burn up, but he was certain that that title belonged to none other than Edge. His kindness was incomparable, going out of his way to put his own comfort aside in order to make sure Stretch was the one who felt happy.

He couldn’t possibly compare to that.

“Well, my King is inside.” Dogamy nodded to the door. “You're free to join him if you wish, my Queen.”

“I think I will, thank you.” He clasped his hands and headed toward the office. Stopped just in time to hear Dogaressa.

“The music and fireworks, my Queen,” she whispered. “They were out of this world, we both thank you from the bottom of our hearts for blessing us with such gifts.”

Suffice to say, he'd forgotten all about Flowey by the time he entered the office, and for that he was glad. The gratitude from the dog couple for seeing things he considered normal almost made him shed a few tears, but he forced them in. It wouldn’t do to cry, not now.

He spotted Edge instantly, sat on his chair and flipped through some papers. Signing this, responding to that. The flower still comfortably pinned to his scarf, a sight that made Stretch giddy each time he looked at it. It was almost as if he’d put his mark on it,  _ his  _ flower, right where everyone could see it.

“Stretch?” Edge glanced at him for a second, then returned his focus to the papers. “Is there something you need?”

“Yeah.” He hummed and moved his way around the desk. Edge tore his eyes from the papers, which allowed Stretch the perfect opportunity to squeeze between him and the desk, and shuffled on top his lap. A pleased noise escaped him as he wrapped his limbs around Edge’s body, minding the flower, and given the other’s grunt, he’d definitely been taken by surprise. “Just you.”

“I’m working, Stretch,” Edge huffed. “I don’t think this is the time.”

“Did I tell ya to stop working, edgelord?” He snorted and buried his face further into Edge’s neck, and he was sure it got even warmer. Perfect for his drowsy body. “Keep at it, I’m just sitting here.”

“I can see that.” His husband definitely rolled his eyes then, but didn’t make another comment as he merely leaned forward just a little to look past his shoulders, never enough for Stretch to accidentally fall back. “I can’t believe you only came here because you wanted to sleep on me.”

“Warm,” he responded quietly. “‘s why I love ya.”

“What?” Edge tensed beneath him, but he never managed to hear the rest of what he said. Far too warm and far too tired, Stretch drifted off into dreamland, unaware of his final words spoken before he’d slept.

* * *

He was vaguely aware of being carried, carried by someone very warm. The spicy magic was familiar, and instinctively he pressed himself closer to the body. There was a faint chuckle, but his brain was unable to register it. No point in registering it, anyway, the warmth was much nicer to focus on.

He was laid down on a mattress, and soon felt the body try and leave- no. He didn’t want that. It was cold without the body, why was it leaving? He reached out and grabbed it before it could leave, weakly pulling it closer.

“Don’t go.” He mumbled tiredly, hardly aware of his surroundings. The warm body was still for a moment, then leaned over. A mouth against his, Stretch hummed into it and tilted his head as much as he could. Didn’t open his eyes, just accepted what it was. An instinctual part of him knew exactly who it was, yet too tired to make the connection.

He just knew it felt wonderful.

A sigh into the kiss, before it pulled away with a hint of hesitation. Distantly aware of a blanket covering his body and hands lingering to his forearms, brushing them with such tender care it would’ve brought him to tears had he been more awake.

The warm body left him, and Stretch shivered as he curled his body tighter into himself, trapping whatever leftover heat there was to his soul in an attempt to get warmer. It worked, but only a little, and at the final sound of a door shutting close, Stretch wished for the body to come back.

He tried to  _ reach for it again. _

_ Confusion swirled in his eyes as he gazed around the room. This wasn’t where he was sleeping, right? It strongly resembled a cell, and the floor was no longer that soft cushiony mattress and instead cold and hard concrete. _

_ He stood up, eyeing the walls and bars with discomfort. Stretch personally didn’t like going to the cells of his own castle, didn’t like setting eyes upon those unfortunate to end up there. Always filled him with guilt, like he thought he could’ve helped them somehow. He wanted to. But a deep part of him told him he shouldn’t. _

_ Where was he? And why was he inside a cell? He tried to take a step, but his feet wouldn’t let him move. He tried again, same results. He didn’t understand, what was going on?  _

_ A voice, distant and strangely familiar, spoke in a timid whisper. He couldn’t make out what it was saying, and he tried to search for it. There was no body, no soul in sight. He tried to reach again, it didn’t work. _

_ So he called. _

_ His voice forced its way through the silence, searched for who was talking, pushed for an answer back. The room got clearer, still foggy and hard to make out, but he could see them. Two figures, one slouched and on its knees, and the other stood before them, posture straight and powerful. _

_ His brows furrowed as he tried to make out what they were saying, but it was far too muffled. Too far. He couldn’t get closer, too weak to get closer. The standing figure pulled their arm back, and some sort of weapon was summoned. (Summoned? Pulled out?) He couldn’t tell what it was, but there was a dread in his own soul, and yet acceptance that was not his own tried to squash him down.  _

_ “No.” His voice was not there, but he still tried to speak. Unheard and silent, his breathing became rapid as the arm pulled further back. The sitting figure lowered its head, didn't struggle, didn’t try to run. Stretch yanked at his feet, begged them to move. They didn’t. _

_ “No.” He tried again, tried to be louder but his voice remained frustratingly silent. Sword raised to its highest peak, his own soul thundering in fear. A primal part of him, a part he never knew was there, roared and struggled in its cage. Desperately reached out for the figure on the ground, protect, protect,  _ ** _protect._ **

_ The sword plunged deep, and Stretch’s breath hitched. _

** _Can you hear me?_ **

_ “NO!” _

He sat up in bed suddenly, gasping for air and eyes wildly looking around the room. His bedroom, his. Not the cell. Not what he just saw. What had he just seen? Someone- something attacking, some monster, a  _ monster.  _ He scrambled and pressed himself against the head of the bed, just in time for the doors to his room to burst open. 

Undyne was breathing sharply, head snapping to each corner of the room before settling her eyes on Stretch, just for a second, then turned away. She, too, appeared panicked, but upon seeing there was nothing in the room, she carefully straightened her back.

“My Queen…?” She was out of breath, perhaps because she suddenly broke into a run to get here, perhaps because of the panic that something may have happened. Perhaps both. “Are you harmed?”

“N..” he swallowed, then rubbed a hand down his face. “No, no, I’m sorry, just a nightmare.”

Undyne nodded, and Stretch had been expecting her to leave after seeing that everything was fine and dandy, but apparently not. She cleared her throat to catch his attention.

“Do you wanna…” she rubbed the back of her neck. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

The offering had possibly been more surprising than the nightmare itself, but this was far from unwelcome. He let out a sigh of relief and nodded, a small sounding “yeah” as he relaxed against the bed. Undyne stepped inside and closed the door, she didn’t step closer, though. Stretch was in no mood to raise his voice or speak to someone across the room about a bad dream, and thus told her to join him on the bed.

“I could never, my Queen,” she said, arms behind her back. “It’s the King’s bed, sitting on it with the Queen is-“

“Undyne.”

“Yes?”

“Sit on the bed.”

The authority in his voice was the only thing that so much as swayed her, and with a nervous nod, Undyne settled herself by his feet. Refusing to get any closer and risk touch, Stretch supposed that would have to do.

He allowed himself to relax, the second in command of the royal guard was here, there was no danger. He was safe so long as she was here. She nearly matched Edge’s abilities on the field, that was as big a comfort as any.

They sat in silence, and Stretch knew Undyne was waiting for him to speak. Would’ve been fine with that if he could just get his messy thoughts in some sort of tangible line. 

Where did he even start?

“I was in a cell,” he said, and Undyne turned her head just a bit to signify she was listening. “I couldn’t move, couldn’t say anything, it was awfully dark.”

“Do you not like cells, my Queen?”

“I don’t think anyone likes being in a cell, Undyne.” Stretch joked, and the fish monster’s mouth twitched. Whether because she was uncomfortable or amused was hard to tell. “But, yes, being anywhere near a cell is quite disturbing to me.”

“Was that why you were afraid?” She seemed to struggle to word herself, reaching for anything that could work to help him. It was almost amusing to watch her try and help when she had no idea what she was doing.

“I wish,” he frowned. “But, no, I ended up seeing two monsters.” A pause, he contemplated telling Undyne the details, but then figured it wouldn’t bother her much as a warrior and that there weren’t many details to begin with. “One killed the other, and the other didn’t fight back or try to run- accepted their fate.”

Undyne furrowed her brows, thinking deeply it seemed. Maybe trying to make sense of it, but seeing as she had nothing to add, Stretch continued.

“It almost felt like I was being showed something,” he rubbed his eyes with a sigh. “Saw things I wasn’t supposed to see, y’know? It wasn’t my own memory, but it felt like one, dunno who those monsters were.”

At hearing nothing but silence, Stretch huffed out a tired laugh. “I must sound crazy.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you, my Queen,” Undyne spoke without a hint of sarcasm. “Your magic is strange, maybe it’s unlocking new things as you go.”

“I don’t see why Black would be interested in apparent memory sightseeing.” Stretch scoffed, but there was a cold strike in the air as Undyne slowly turned her face up to the ceiling. He didn’t like how serious she suddenly appeared, how her jaw tightened and fists clenched. “Undyne?”

“If this  _ is  _ another ability,” Undyne started slowly. “And you’re progressively getting more unique and useful ones as you go, doesn’t that confirm that there’s something bigger that Black wants? Because, I agree with you, I don’t think he’d go through all this trouble for memories.”

Lovely. Stretch groaned and fell back into his bed, Undyne helplessly watched him dig himself deeper into his own mental grave. Could it get any better? Stars knows why he was seeing these memories, but hey, it only happened once so far. Maybe it wasn’t even a memory, maybe it was just some wild dream…

But something was calling out to him.

That part he definitely couldn’t deny, something reached just as he reached back. But he couldn’t find what it was, hand cluelessly searching in a dark room and hoping to find something to grab onto, he was left unstable and uncertain. 

Stretch  _ knew  _ he could reach the call, somehow he knew, but he was just too weak. Frustratingly weak.

He jumped when hearing Undyne’s voice again, forgetting she was in the room.

“Are you going to tell the King, or would you prefer I do?”

Good question. He didn’t want to bother Edge with anymore of his strange abilities, but really at this point they’ve both made it clear that things were so much easier when talking them through. He didn’t feel up to telling Edge himself, so he forced himself to sit up properly and rolled his head on his shoulders.

“Could you tell him for me? And if he looks for me, I’ll be in the training room.” He could see Undyne’s face scrunch at the mention of the room, and she quickly said.

“My King told me he doesn’t want you training alone-“

He cut her off.

“I’m not going to train with the dangerous wooden sticks, Undyne,” he scoffed and forced himself to stand up properly, Undyne followed smoothly. Naturally she wouldn’t dream of sitting any longer than she had to on the bed. “I just need to get some energy out.”

He hadn’t practised his magic in months, and the only thing he’d been using it for was healing. While that practise was all well and good, it wasn’t nearly enough of the burn he needed. His magic had been acting up, he just wanted to get some of this restlessness out.

Undyne still looked unsure.

“If that’s what you want, my Queen,” she nodded. “But you do look tired, I don’t want my King to worry.”

“I’ll be careful,” he moved around her and searched his dresser, Undyne’s burning face and  _ almost  _ squeak was laughable. Did she really think he was about to get dressed in front of her? “Clarify that with Edge, too, I’d rather him not come bursting through the doors.”

“Is that all, my Queen?”

“Yes.”

Undyne wasted no time in rushing out of the doors, and Stretch really did end up letting out a few laughs. She may be a traditional monster with habits Stretch desperately wanted to break, but in the meantime, it would do to find the entertainment of her squirmish nature.

He put on some fairly basic attire, a pure white shirt with black trousers, a belt that held it in place and a red cardigan that trailed behind him like silk. Too cold to go without one, after all. He slipped on the boots and headed for the room.

There wasn’t much of anything to point out for the walk there, aside from him noting it was awfully late in the evening. Dinner must’ve been soon, so he supposed his magic would have to be a little rushed. He entered a training room and allowed himself to relax. He was here, he could do this.

He let out a soft breath, and the first set of bones struck out of the ground. Arms thrust to the side and patterns followed accordingly, swirls and sharp twists. The comforting drum in his soul thumped against his ribs as energy released from his fingertips, his entire being. The bones disappeared only to reappear mere seconds later into different shapes, it wasn’t really his thing to show off, but really, what else was there to do with his magic? Actually use it against something? Like what? He’d never be caught dead training-

_ Aren’t you in the training room, though? _

Stretch faltered, as though he just realised he was in Fell. That’s right, he was allowed to train here (albeit under supervision) unlike in Swap where his father was barely lenient with him using his magic to begin with. His own magic couldn’t hurt him, but his father’s soul was weak and couldn’t bear the idea of risking injury. Even though there was no risk.

His magic continued to seep out of him, the orange lights shot across the room and bounced around. Left, right, up and down. It brought a smile to his face, and he found himself wanting to feel the burn of the surge in his soul further. More release, more energy,  _ more. _

The magic crackled in his palms, and Stretch let out a yelp as it burst out of him and shot against the wall. He was pushed back and forced to the floor. A grunt escaped him, and he sat up as he rubbed the back of his head. Okay, that was a little out of the blue. Perhaps he’d used more power than expected.

Which shouldn’t have been much to begin with, not like Stretch was at all a threat to anyone with his horrid stats, so he just blamed that little reaction to going for months without using his magic. He stood up just in time for the door to open, and he shuddered to think about what would’ve happened if he was found on the floor of a training room.

“There you are.” Edge slipped inside and stepped beside him. Stretch smiled.

“Here I am.”

“Undyne told me about the vision,” Edge went straight to the point. “And her concerns about what may be awaiting.”

“Yeah, it’s great,” Stretch scoffed and pulled his arms above his head and stretched out his back. “I get to be even more of a special snowflake than before.”

“Are you alright?” He moved in front of him, and Stretch squirmed in place. Edge sure liked to show his concern a lot, huh? Not that that was a bad thing, but really, most of the time Stretch wasn’t sure how he was supposed to answer a question he didn’t exactly know the answer to.

“Think so,” he admitted. “A lot’s happening.”

Edge hummed, then reached down to hold his hand. The number was clearer than ever, and Stretch glared directly at it. Could it just hurry up and leave? He got it, he knew his husband had dust on his hands, dust forced upon him, he didn’t need the reminder each time they touched. He didn’t  _ want  _ the reminder. He knew, he accepted it, why did it have to keep popping up?

Edge’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Is it there?”

Seeing Stretch nod dully, Edge tilted his head in thought and squeezed his hands. Didn’t let go, never let go.

** _Must be so frustrating for him._ **

“Can you try and focus on making it disappear?” He said quietly, speaking like a child sharing a secret, and Stretch gave a weak shrug. There wasn’t much he could promise there, had no idea how the ability worked to begin with aside from direct contact. He’d just have to focus.

So he did.

He blinked a few times and steadied his breath as he watched the number head on. It stood strong and almost hurt to look at for too long, but he didn’t break his stare, didn’t dare to. If he had to assert what little dominance he had over this cursed number in order to make it go away, then stars above that’s exactly what he’d do.

It fizzled, and Stretch tightened his grip on Edge’s hands. He could do this, he told himself, watched as the number seemed to dim and the dust on Edge form shifted and fell off him in a frustratingly slow pace. He took another deep breath, eyes locked onto the number- it fizzled, flickered! Yes, yes! He could see Edge’s face for a moment-

The number burst back, and Stretch hissed at the glaring colour. He stumbled away from Edge and rubbed his eyes, hardly registering his husband’s concerns. Okay, well, he’d been close to turning it off. It was possible to actively turn it off, it was  _ possible  _ and honestly, that’s all he needed to know. 

“Stretch?”

“M’fine,” he groaned and blinked his eyes open in time to see Edge lean over to see him properly. “It’s a stubborn number.”

“Well, it looked intense,” Edge chuckled. “I don’t think anyone’s stared at me like that quite like you have.”

And there was the embarrassment. He hadn’t even considered how it must’ve looked to Edge, the prolonged glaring was probably a little unsettling, and his face burned at the thought. Edge just stood there silently and accepted it all as Stretch up and stared at him like he was the spawn of hell.

“Stars, I’m so sorry,” he covered his cheeks and turned away from the skeleton. “I didn’t think-“

“No, it’s fine,” Edge hummed and stepped it to hug him properly, settling his chin on his shoulder from behind. “How about we head for dinner? You can tell me how your training went.”

“Really wanna listen to that?” Stretch laughed and leaned his head back against Edge. “Not like my magic is anything spectacular.”

There was a silence, and it took Stretch a second to understand what he just said was possibly the most ironic thing he’d ever told a soul. He scratched his cheek and cleared his throat.

“Y’know, I mean, not in that way.”

“I don’t care what way,” Edge frowned at him. “Don’t talk bad about yourself.”

_ ‘Little late for that, buckaroo.’  _ Stretch grimaced, trying his damn hardest to ignore the genuine surprise he felt at Edge pointing out his little habit. “No promises, Edge.”

“Don’t tell me that.” The arms around his waist tightened. “I don’t want you lowering your self worth.”

“What self worth?” Stretch spoke jokingly, he honestly tried to make it come across as light, but that was apparently a big no no to Edge, and soon he was whirled around and sharp hands gripped his shoulders. He shut himself up as Edge’s own intense stare thrust into his vision.

“I won’t have that, Stretch,” he growled. “You’re important to me, and I want you to be important to yourself, too.”

Stretch squirmed uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Edge. He really couldn’t promise that-

** _Not important._ **

-it was hard enough as it was to accept compliments alone, there was no way he could tell himself that he was actually worth more than a penny. Edge needed to understand that, it wasn’t a bad thing! It was normal for him to think this way, it was normal…

** _Worthless._ **

There was nothing to be concerned about.

“Can we please go to dinner, Edge?” He blinked as the number suddenly settled on his husband again, only just before he managed to see Edge give a reluctant nod after five more seconds of staring. Stars was that how Edge felt earlier? Stretch wasn’t sure if he’d be able to last an intensity for that long.

Hand in hand, Edge quietly led Stretch to the dining room. Stretch was pretty tired, though, so maybe he could go to sleep straight after dinner, he’d slept a lot today but the bed was comfortable. Sleep sounded nice.

Sleep sounded really nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was fun, wonder what that dream was about :>


	18. Reach Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice continues to call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally was comfortably in bed then realised I didn’t update ffffff
> 
> :,) I was so comfy..

_ He struggled in place, harder and harder but never hard enough. Desperately trying to yank his feet off the ground and run to the figure but too weak. He called out to the figure, but it didn’t respond. It didn’t even acknowledge him. _

_ The figure was shoved to the ground, limp but alive. Didn’t fight against the roughhousing, didn’t struggle when they were dragged across the floor. Tried to crawl, even, to make it easier for the other. Stretch hated the sight, it was wrong, he didn’t understand.  _

_ So hard to see, so dark. Only got darker the more Stretch called, only got foggier the less he did.  _

_ Another hit. Stretch screamed at the figure to get up, to fight back, protect themselves,  _ ** _anything._ **

_ It didn’t. Accepted the next hit, and the next. Suddenly yanked by their collar (collar?) and face to face with the monster that continued to strike them down. Stretch’s hands flew to his mouth as the monster struck the other with their hand, forcing them to the ground again. He knew things were being said, but he didn’t want to hear them any more than he wanted to see this. _

** _Open._ **

_ He shook his head. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to see anymore.  _

** _You must._ **

_ He covered his eyes and fell to the ground, wept his soul out and told himself this wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening. Make it go away, he didn’t want to see. It hurt so much, it ached. He was stuck with watching and unable to help, he wanted to help, why couldn’t he help? _

** _Accept._ **

_ He held himself tightly, eyes screwed shut and tried to convince himself this was a dream. It had to be. He couldn’t accept it as reality, no matter what the feeling in his chest (voice in his head) tried to tell him. He needed to get out of here, the less he saw, the better. _

** _Not what it seems._ **

_ He dared to open his eyes, and his breath hitched. Clothes that weren’t his, hands that didn’t belong to him, and yet he was wearing both. His body didn’t feel like his own, and he couldn’t control himself as he was forced to look up. So gently, so slowly, no fear and yet he was terrified. _

_ The blurry figure still unclear, something he couldn’t make out, and the sword was raised over their head. Stretch tried to scream, tried to run and hide. His (?) body wouldn’t move an inch. This was the same memory, the same thing, he didn’t want to see it again, especially not from this angle. He didn’t want to die. Spare him, spare him- _

_ (Spare who?) _

_ Them! Spare them! _

_ The sword struck down, and plunged deep into his (their) chest. _

He shot up with a shriek, and a red bone summoned in lightning speed next to him, not his magic. Edge looked wildly around the room before his eyes settled on Stretch’s shivering form, and breathed out a sigh as he forced himself to relax and the bone disappeared.

Stretch hiccuped and covered his face, shaking and gasping desperately. He felt wonderfully safe arms hold him dearly. So warm and nothing like the cold, cruel air of the cell. Nothing like it. He hated it,  _ hated it. _

Vaguely aware of doors bursting open, but after hushed words shared between Edge and whoever was at the door, the monsters left and soon it was just them. Just them. No sword, no cell, no killer.

Just them.

“Nightmare?” A tired and husky voice left a fanged mouth, and Stretch ended up bursting into even more tears. Quickly soothed and stroked, being held by strong arms and pulled carefully on top of Edge’s body. On top, not below. He could escape if he wanted to, had the freedom of the space behind him. Control, some sort of control.

But he didn’t, just buried his face further into Edge’s chest and gasped weakly. He left wet patches in the skeleton’s shirt, but his desperate apologies were only met with hushes and sweet nothings. 

It was safe, he told himself, he was with Edge. Edge was safe. Edge was safe.

They lay there quietly, Edge cradled him like a treasure as Stretch gripped onto him, almost as if both were promising the other they’d never let go. Whispers in his ear, and soft kisses pressed against his temple and neck. Loving and full, so warm and welcoming. Open and inviting.

Not a dream.

“I’m-“

“Don’t apologise,” Edge stopped him, knowing what he’d say before even Stretch himself knew. “Just breathe, Stretch, can you do that for me?”

Yeah, he could breathe. Did that on the daily, one of the few things he’d say he was pretty decent at. Decent, given how sometimes it really felt like a challenge to do that. But he could do it now, he could. He was good at that. He was good. He was breathing.

“That’s it,” Edge praised in a whisper. “You’re doing so good, Stretch, keep at it.”

The encouragement helped more than Stretch liked to admit, and he found his soul eased at the low rumble of Edge’s voice. Such a good voice, so good, made him feel good. He was good for Edge, he could be good. 

** _Keep your mouth shut, that’ll make you good._ **

These thoughts weren’t his own, this anxiety wasn’t his, and that would’ve made him panic more had Edge not been unknowingly shooing away the fear. He didn’t deserve this, Edge didn’t deserve to keep getting his sleep interrupted like this.

The door to their bedroom knocked, and he hardly paid attention as a monster slipped inside, put down a tray, and left with a bow. Edge shuffled them both up to sit, but Stretch found he preferred Edge’s lap over the bed’s mattress and refused to move away. The Fell monster accepted that, didn’t argue, and just reached over to offer Stretch a glass of water.

He held the glass shakily, and sipped once before he swallowed a good chunk upon realising he was parched. Edge watched him patiently, as he always did, never restless and never pried for answers.

Too good of a monster.  **Too good.**

“Better?” He asked, and Stretch slowly nodded as Edge plucked the empty glass from his hands and placed it back on the tray. There was food, soup, but Stretch felt nauseous at the sight.

His form deflated and sagged against Edge, the monster easily steadied them both. “I don’t know what’s happening,” he choked out, clutching the damp shirt. “I don’t-“

“That’s okay.” Edge soothed. “We’ll figure it out, Stretch, I swear to you we will.”

He wasn’t sure they would. For the past week all his nights had been plagued by nightmares, all of the same memory. Each one more confusing than the last, he couldn’t tell if they were becoming clearer or blurrier. It didn’t matter, Stretch was exhausted. So many nights waking up in a cold sweat, Edge soothing him out of his fright and still this magnificent man managed to get up so early in the morning to work. Work while Stretch tried to catch up on whatever sleep he’d cost them both.

Sleep that never came, and Stretch ended up leaving bed soon after.

It wasn’t fair. Edge shouldn’t be suffering the consequences of Stretch’s problems. It didn’t matter how much they talked about or through them, these nightmares weren’t leaving, and Stretch was at his wits end. He was so tired, so  _ tired,  _ he just wanted to sleep but he never dared to. He didn’t want to see that monster die again.

And again.

And again.

And he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Was anything different?” Edge’s clawed hands traced his skull, and Stretch shivered under the touch. “Or the same?”

“Same events.” Stretch sniffed, he must’ve been terribly pathetic. “But I... I saw through their eyes, the one that was killed.”

“Do you think they’re calling for you?”

“They’re probably dead.” Stretch let out a broken laugh. “So unless I’m suddenly able to communicate with spirits, I don’t…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Edge shuffled to get more comfortable, then settled his hands on Stretch’s hips. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?”

“No.” Stretch admitted.  **Pathetic, ** as he always was. Why was he so  **difficult? **

“Would you like a bath?”

“...yeah.” 

His voice couldn’t be quieter, but Edge heard him either way as he held him tightly and moved off the bed. Stretch never got a chance to set his feet down as he was carried to their private bathroom. He would forever be glad it was connected to their bedroom, he didn’t want to be seen like this.

Edge set him down after closing the door behind them before reaching for the large tub and starting up the water. His bare hand settled under it and allowed it to trickle down before accepting a temperature and let the water fill. It wasn’t much later before he straightened his back and sent a glance to Stretch, and then his clothes. Stretch jumped.

Right, yes, clothes would be inconvenient in a bath.

His hands trembled as he reached up to unbutton his shirt, Edge hadn’t left the room yet, was he waiting for something?

Oh.  _ Oh. _

Edge began undressing himself, too. Stretch hadn’t realised they were gonna do this together. Not that he minded, of course he didn’t- was just getting a little hot, was it from the water’s steam or was it just him? He couldn’t tell.

“Stretch?” Edge looked over to him very much shirtless, and Stretch averted his eyes. He was not some perverted skeleton that got a little shaky over seeing his own husband’s uncovered bones. It was fine. He was fine.

“Yes, s-” he stopped himself before he could apologise, and Edge puffed his chest out in pride for it. Would be a heartwarming sight if the action didn’t catch the attention of his eyes again. “Uh, just give me a moment.”

This was ridiculous, he’d definitely been almost entirely naked in front of Edge before, and they’d been doing things a lot more intimate than sharing a bath. He could handle getting undressed like this, it didn’t mean anything.

He slipped his clothes off in a rush, tried not to think too much about it, avoided Edge’s gaze (if it was even there) and went to take a step toward the bath- he paused. The bands, right. He had to take those off.

Obviously he’d taken them off before when he bathed, but that didn’t make it any easier than the last time. He didn’t like taking them off, this was Edge’s gift, and he felt even more naked than before without them. But he didn’t want to risk damage, and thus with a defeated sigh, slipped them off. It really did feel bare without them.

The tap of the water shut off, and Stretch locked his eyes to the floor and walls and anywhere that wasn’t Edge. Allowed the hand to guide him in the bath but it didn’t necessarily mean he was fine with it. Both bodies settled into the warm water, and Stretch allowed himself a little relief and-

Never mind.

He let out a squeak as Edge pulled him between his legs, his back to his husband’s chest and oh, oh heavens this was a very risky position. Stretch tried to move as little as possible, glad that he wasn’t facing Edge so he couldn’t see the bright orange dusting his cheeks. There was a lot of touching here, good touch but touch that didn’t necessarily lead anywhere. His body craved it but his mind refused. Not ready, it told him, not now.

It took a few minutes, but Stretch eventually began to relax into the hug. It was fine, it was okay, this was just two skeletons hugging it out in a bathroom, nothing hidden about that. A hand reached up to his chin and tilted it back, just enough for his eyes to meet Edge’s. Stretch swallowed.

“You’re getting dark circles,” Edge frowned as he rubbed beneath Stretch’s eye, almost like a massage. “Have you not been sleeping in?”

“Don’t wanna,” he squirmed in place, eyes darting to the side. “I don’t wanna see the dream.”

Something in Edge’s eyes sparked to life, and there was a radiating anger he caught straight after. The Fell skeleton breathed in deep as he let go of Stretch’s chin and buried his face into the shoulder just below. He brought Stretch closer to him, holding him in such a way that Stretch could only assume it was to stabilise him.

“Edge?”

“He won't get away with this,” Edge growled under his breath. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Woah now, orange flag, reverse out of this situation. 

“Don’t do that,” Stretch reached up to tap Edge’s head, forcing the other to look at him. “Whatever this is will go away, I’m sorta getting a hang of that love sight thing, just give it a little time.”

“You’re hardly getting any sleep,” Edge accused. “You’re waking up each night panicked and distressed, forced to witness the same thing over and over and unable to help, you can't expect me not to be angry.”

Stretch frowned at him. “It’s fine if you’re angry, but I don’t want you going around with revenge being the only thing on your mind.”

“Revenge is far from the only thing.”

He didn’t know what the implications of that was. Somehow, he didn’t want to know. What was clear though was that Edge wasn’t too happy about mister kingdom conqueror causing Stretch’s magic to go out of whack. He was getting ability after ability and he couldn’t understand it, Alphys hadn’t been able to find anything about it and Flowey was as secretive as ever.

He did seem to be losing his will each time Stretch walked in with even darker circles than the day before, but the little weed had some tough roots. At this point, though, Stretch was just about ready to lose any and all sense of morality and yank the plant out of the ground. It would’ve been more tolerable if he was alone, but this was affecting Edge, too, and that was a line that Stretch didn’t want to see crossed.

With a sigh, Stretch’s eyes slid shut as he leaned against his husband. Sleep never came, but safety held strong.

* * *

“Answers, now.”

“What?”

Flowey turned up to face him as Stretch shut the doors of the garden and sat on the bench, arms crossed and one leg over the other. The bags under his eyes were heavy and stars, he didn’t like being tired. Definitely didn’t feel like moving around, and even standing up was requiring more energy from him than he could manage.

It’s been over a week, he’s had enough of these nightmares.

“You know what,” he snarled. “You know exactly what’s going on with me, and I’ve had it with these sleepless nights, you either tell me what’s going on or these flowers aren’t gonna be getting much love from me.”

“An empty threat.” Flowey scoffed at him and folded his arms. “You wouldn’t give up on this garden if your life depended on it, not with Edge’s attachment to it.”

Stretch was not a threatening monster, but holy mother of everything that is living he was  _ seething.  _ The dream had gotten so repetitive Stretch was starting to grow numb to it, nothing was different and he just wanted for it to either go away or show him something new. He couldn’t stand another day more.

However, Flowey confirmed once again what he needed.

“You didn’t deny it,” Stretch growled, and allowed himself a little satisfaction upon seeing Flowey’s startled look. “You didn’t deny knowing what’s going on.”

The hard silence was deafening, and Flowey looked like he was two steps away from burying himself into the ground and never coming out again. Shame that Stretch really couldn’t be bothered to deal with all this.

“Tell me, damn you.” Stretch shoved himself off the bench and stormed up to the flower. The flinch hardly registered in his mind. “I can’t stand this, not knowing anything that’s happening and you having everything I need — I want to know what’s happening to me, I want to stop it- make it go away,” his hands clenched into fists as he fought the urge to punch something. “Please, Flowey,  _ please.” _ His hard expression broke, and his voice turned shaky. “Tell me.”

Flowey stared. Thoughts raced in his mind but his lips were screwed shut, it almost looked as if he was physically trying to stop himself from answering. If that wasn’t frustrating enough, Flowey actually dared to turn away and refused to make further eye contact. He’d have called it a brush off if Flowey full on told him to leave. Wouldn’t be the first time.

They sat there, with Stretch’s hope breaking off piece by piece the longer the silence lasted. His frustrations from the week seeped into exhaustion and he found himself wishing he’d just stayed in bed today, any energy he had left was used to come all the way here and yell at the little weed. He didn’t want to stay here any longer than he had to.

Flowey shook his head. “I can’t.”

Stretch faltered, all anger snapping back like a rubber band before he managed to catch it mid flight and forced it down. Flowey couldn’t tell him, of course he couldn’t. He stood up with a defeated face, confusion and hurt written all over him. He didn’t want to stay. 

Just as he headed for the door and reached for the handle, Flowey’s voice called out to him.

“Stretch!” He yelled, and that’s what caused Stretch to stop. Flowey didn’t yell, definitely didn’t recall his voice ever being raised like that. “Please,  _ please,  _ I really can't tell you- I want to, I do, but I  _ can’t.” _

He had no doubt Flowey wouldn’t be able to tell him why he couldn’t, but he found himself unable to resist the question. Knew by the silence that Flowey was struggling to find an answer, his hands twitched on the handle.

“Just- just hear me out, okay? I can’t tell you everything, but I  _ can  _ say this.”

That caught Stretch’s attention, and he looked over his shoulder to look at Flowey properly. His vision was a little blurry, the lack of sleep began to weigh down on him, but he continued to stand and instead allowed himself to lean a bit of his weight against the door as Flowey continued.

“That voice you’re hearing? That voice that’s calling you?” Flowey grit his teeth and hissed. “ _ Stop fighting it.” _

Stretch’s eyes widened as he fully whirled around, quickly regretting the action as the world spun. “What?” He gaped at the little monster, and said. “I’m not-“

“Yes, yes, you are.” Flowey cut him off. “You’re trying to mess with what it’s telling you- somehow, I don’t know, you’re not letting it show the story- it’s clearly trying to tell you something, and you don’t wanna listen.”

“Of course I don’t!” He pressed himself against the door and clutched his shirt. How was he supposed to listen to anything this voice had to say? When it showed him a memory like that, he couldn’t just do nothing. “I can’t just stand there and watch them get killed, I have to help them- it hurts so much, Flowey, I can’t.”

“Stretch, I need you to  _ trust me.”  _ Flowey’s voice shifted into something more serious, something Stretch couldn’t describe. It hitched and shook and there was so much fear hidden beneath a layer of teetering control. “You  _ need  _ to stop jumping in and changing one’s decisions, go to sleep and let it happen.” He frowned at himself, then let out a sigh as he slumped forward. Frustration clear in his eyes as they narrowed and twitched, he bit at his lips before mumbling. “I really, really want to tell you more, but I can’t, please, Stretch…”

That’s as good as he was gonna get, that much was clear. Flowey obviously wasn’t about to share anything else, but what he already shared was a lot more Stretch would’ve ever expected from a dead king’s garden friend. 

A subtle nod of his head was all Flowey needed to relax, and Stretch finally pulled the handle and opened the creaky door to step through it. He was exhausted, he was dizzy.

He needed a nap.

The walk to his bedroom was far longer than he’d like it to be, and a few of the castle staff offered help to guide him there seeing as he looked as if he was about to collapse on the spot. One even asked if they should get Alphys, but he managed to coax them out of it. He was tired, not dying.

His bed was a welcoming sight, and Stretch shut the door with a soft click. It wasn’t much later that he’d changed his attire (slept a few too many times in casual clothes for him to feel comfortable) and dragged himself onto the mattress before all but passing out the second his head hit the pillow. It was the middle of the afternoon, he hadn’t taken care of the garden, and if he did end up sleeping in he’d definitely miss dinner with Edge, but at this point he was too tired to care.

His breathing  _ evened out. _

_ Stretch’s eyes blinked open as he found himself in a familiar room. A cell, no figures inside. Not yet, at least. He recalled Flowey’s words and forced himself to relax, braced for what was to come. Don’t interact, then? Is that what the voice wanted? Stretch could handle that, he was good at doing nothing. _

** _Want to be good._ **

_ That wasn’t his Chara. (Was it Chara?) Someone else’s, the voice that was calling him? He strained his ears to hear better, but there was nothing to hear. A dead silence that shot a shudder down his spine, and Stretch hugged himself to find any sort of comfort in the room. Where were the figures? _

** _Be good. Shut mouth. Be good._ **

_ Definitely not his Chara, didn’t sound anything like it. He looked left and right to see where the voice was coming from, but no monster in sight. Why was it different? Why- _

_ No, no. There they were. There were the monsters, right where they usually were, as unclear as ever. Stretch grounded his feet as he watched the scene play out, voices were muffled and he still couldn’t make out a speck of what was being said nor who was doing the talking. _

_ But he didn’t move his feet. _

_ He stood very still, scene memorised and as soon as the monster’s chin tilted up, Stretch braced himself for what was to come. _

_ It was a gruesome sight. _

_ The sword plunged deep into the monster’s chest, easily cracking and shattering the soul with a disgusting crunch. The bones clicked and shifted, but the monster on the ground made no noise. Hardly a sound of pain. Just a deep breath, and a nod. Whether they were responding to something they were being told or just because they’d accepted what was happening was unclear, but one thing was certain. Stretch was finding it increasingly more difficult not to tear his eyes away, he was a squeamish monster and any sounds or sights that related to death or torture were usually things he quickly turned away from. _

_ The sword had made a clean slice, before it was pulled out and returned to its sheath. The figure turned and walked off, confident the kill had been a success. And it was. Stretch knew for certain that type of attack would’ve killed anyone, and somehow he knew that this particular monster wouldn’t have the means necessary to survive an attack even close to one as precise as that. _

_ Everything was still. _

_ The figure was so very still, Stretch would’ve thought the dream had somehow frozen if it wasn’t for the occasional twitch on the monster’s fingertips or shoulders. He was lost, was he meant to do something? Speak? Speaking never worked, it was best to just keep his mouth shut. _

** _Interesting._ **

_ Stretch flinched at the sound, the words were understood but there was no distinguishable voice behind it. So many voices at once and yet none at all. It was loud and silent, it hurt to listen to but there was nothing there. Overwhelming when there wasn’t anything to freak him out. _

_ So full in this room and yet so empty. _

** _Very interesting._ **

_ He waited in an anxious air, unsure of where to look and whether that was a good idea to begin with. Should he stay still? Like the figure was? Was he expected to do something?  _

** _You don’t know._ **

_ Know what? He began to panic, he finally got the voice (?) to talk to him, he could finally hear it properly and it now decided to be unclear in another way. There was a sound of a hum, but Stretch wasn’t sure if it came from the monster. _

** _New._ **

** _Confused._ **

** _Weak._ **

_ That about summed it up, yeah. That’s how he’d been feeling for the past week and he was quite ready for it to be over. He still couldn’t hear a speck of sound and the lack of movement was beginning to get irritating. _

** _Not ready._ **

** _But._ **

** _No time._ **

_ Stretch blinked, furrowing his brows as he looked around the room. He wasn’t ready? For what? His lack of voice agitated him to no end, he just wanted to communicate. He wanted to understand, wanted to know what this voice was trying to show him. It was near impossible to get anything from it, and it wasn’t like Stretch could ask any questions, his cursed voice wasn't exactly working with him. _

_ Stretch looked back to see the figure and almost (probably did) screamed at the sight of it being right in front of his face. It loomed over him, and suddenly Stretch felt a lot smaller than he was used to. A feat in itself, Stretch wasn’t exactly short.  _

_ He stared at it head on, but it wasn’t getting any clearer, so dark and so hard to see. No matter how many times he blinked or rubbed his eyes, the monster remained a mystery and no face settled for him to see. _

_ He finally felt his voice. _

Who are you?

_ A hand reached up and pressed its palm flat against Stretch’s right eye. _

** _You know the answer._ **

_ A white, burning hot pain seared into his skull, and  _ Stretch screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth me getting up from the warm bed 😭😭


	19. His Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see things from another skeleton’s pair of eyes...
> 
> Edge has more than a few thoughts running through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEHEEE!!! CHAPTER 19!! This chapter was really refreshing to write aaaa 
> 
> Just nice when the perspective switches y’know??
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

Edge hadn’t been having a good day. 

Namely his tired eyes, though used to lack of sleep, were even more dry than normal. He was used to the occasional break in his schedule when it came to sleep, when thoughts and anxieties plagued his mind or when he worked just a little bit more than usual, so really he found he could just about push through it.

If his head wasn’t drowning with thoughts of Stretch.

No matter what he tried to get done, Stretch managed to slip back into his mind. Whether thoughts of him were out of concern or longing didn’t seem to matter, they were equally as distracting and equally as troubling for him. A frustrating and new phenomenon he couldn’t quite understand, a puzzle for him to solve and yet it was almost like he hadn’t even been given all the pieces.

Normally he enjoyed puzzles, found a lot of pleasure in both solving and creating them. The enjoyment ended when it concerned the health of a monster he’d learned to care for.

Stretch was a puzzle of his own league, and Edge had found himself completely stumped. Even from the moment he’d first unveiled him on their wedding night there was just something so unique about the way he held himself, the way he spoke and how the scent of his magic drew him in when normally he’d be opposed to most.

The difficulty of this apparent game they were playing only increased the longer they spent time together, just when Edge believed he had him figured out, the Swap monster brought out another trick or two from his sleeve.

But these particular tricks weren’t fun.

Eight nights of Stretch waking up in a cold sweat and clutching onto Edge like his life depended on it, whimpers of apologies and the unusual reaction he was getting with praise unnerved him. Usually Stretch just beamed with pride, showing off that stunningly bright smile that he’d grown to adore. Instead of that, however, he almost greedily sucked up the praise and silently begged for more of it, like an addiction he didn’t want to stop.

Edge fed it, allowed it grow in fear of causing damage. Was he doing the right thing? Hell if he knew, wouldn’t be the first time he’s been lost on what to do. In which case, he’d just have to do what he always did in these situations: Hold his head high and stay in control. He couldn’t allow himself to falter or stumble, else the kingdom falls with him.

But the panic, the confusion, the desperation for help that couldn’t come, Edge despised seeing it in his husband’s eyes. More so when knowing the cause of this distress occurred right under his nose, and he hadn’t realised a speck of it before it was too late.

Black was a dangerous man, but he wasn’t the only one, and should Edge meet him on the battlefield he’d have to remind that skeleton just which kingdom he’d decided to mess with. 

Mainly, however, Edge felt helpless. Stretch was crying out for help and things were happening to him that neither knew what to do about. He knew he couldn’t ask Swap for help, he’d seen how that fish monster had been eyeing him with suspicion the second they exchanged greetings, and if that was anything to go by then surely monsters from Swap would twist the story and shift the blame onto him, he was no fool. Fell had a horrible reputation. Maybe they’d think he was at fault somehow, or maybe he was being just as racist about it as Dyne seemed to be towards him.

Alphys had come to his office multiple times the past week, updating that she was still researching to find an answer but nothing coherent or plausible to work with. Each time they were met with a dead end, Edge only found himself to be getting more restless. The more time they spent searching for an answer that may or may not exist, the more time Stretch suffered for it. He didn’t like to rush work, but he couldn’t deny that he’d suggested for Alphys to speed up the process if possible.

Undyne was beyond upset, which was a bit of a surprise. He knew she wasn’t entirely fond of Stretch, she was the type of monster that didn’t appreciate change, and they had a duo dynamic about them that just couldn’t stick now that Stretch was here. They didn’t spend much time to begin with, but now any spare time he had was focused almost entirely on Stretch. She’d voiced her frustrations about it to him multiple times, how he’s allowed himself to soften up and easily trust another monster when they hadn’t even known him for a year. He admitted he was mostly afraid of what he didn’t do with Stretch rather than what he  _ did _ do.

Stretch was a physical monster, required so much touch to boost up his energy that Edge had honestly been a little freaked out by it at first. He constantly wanted a chat, always stuck his nose into private matters and seemed to have this naive air about him that just didn’t belong in this kingdom. A constant reminder that Stretch was raised in a kind, soft world, and was forced into a cold one. The least Edge could do is abide to Stretch’s needs, even if he himself had found it strange or embarrassing at first.

Only at first, because as time went on, he began to understand why Stretch loved it so much. 

He certainly wasn’t interested in touching up any other monsters, stars no, hardly pictured himself giving a stranger a hand shake. But it was different with Stretch, the monster was so open about everything (ignoring the few exceptions when something troubled him) and accepted Edge and his flaws in a snap. Even when Edge outright admitted there had been another way to protect Swap rather than to strip away Stretch’s freedom, his husband only smiled and held him. Held him as if he was worth any of Stretch’s touch.

The monster was truly an angel.

An angel that was hurting, because Edge had been a fool to think Black hadn’t had any ideas whatsoever when he came into Fell with seemingly nothing more than a horse and a mocking pride. He should never have let him touch Stretch. Why had he let him?

He almost snapped the quill in half, before deciding to put it aside and leaned back against his seat, the weight of his crown felt heavy on top of his head, and not just because of the gold that decorated it. With Stretch so boldly asserting himself into Edge’s schedule, even when working, everything suddenly became a chore or a drag to do when Stretch wasn’t around, when normally it had been a pleasure. The sweet smell of his magic whenever he was around soothed Edge’s nerves and Lv in ways he couldn’t describe, and simply having him be there was a welcome sight in itself. To look up and see someone there, waiting for him, rather than the cold, empty space of his office, the table, the bedroom…

When Stretch was there, the room brightened and filled him with an adoration he didn’t think he was capable of. It both excited and scared him to the core.

Was he good enough for Stretch? Was he doing this marriage thing right? So many times he’d catch the doubt and uncertainty in Stretch’s eyes, and could only assume he hadn’t been showing enough affection to the monster. He also worried that he was getting too obsessed for his own liking, Stretch was the only thing he ever thought about nowadays, and it was driving him mad. He constantly wanted to try new things just to get a smile on that face, to hear him laugh or just  _ talk.  _ The feeling in his chest was new, foreign, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. He didn’t know what it meant, what it was trying to convey. He couldn’t put a word to it. Just that his soul would race and face heat up any time Stretch so much as looked at him. 

Everything was supposed to be kept behind a firm facade, and yet somehow Stretch could read him like an open book. Perhaps it was because it was harder to remain in control when those delicate bones were in his arms. Pearly white and untouched, a treasure that he loathed to find near him. He didn’t want to taint it, didn’t want to hurt it, and yet his selfish needs heeded no one but themselves.

He was growing riskier with his touch, experimenting to see what Stretch did and didn’t like. He hadn’t yet found anything Stretch was actually against, if anything the touches had sent his magic field straight into arousal, which in return awoke a beast inside him he hadn’t realised was there. It craved touch and response, and Stretch was exceptionally good at giving both. 

Each time, however, before they could see where it led, there had been an interruption.

He was sure they both knew, deep down, what it would mean if they took that step. Stretch would become pregnant, they’d have a child, and the deal would be done. That was the basis of it, and truthfully speaking, he was supposed to have Stretch on their wedding night as per tradition. Unveil the spouse where no one else would see them, then have them for themselves. That’s how it was meant to go. However, to see the timid trembling after they shared a kiss so faked yet sweet, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Alphys and Undyne had definitely been shocked to hear that, Undyne even got angry because he hadn’t just gotten it over and done with. Maybe he should’ve, he wondered how different things would be if he really did force that step. Stretch would be three months into his pregnancy and would probably despise the very air he breathed.

He couldn’t stand the thought. He didn’t want a child born of him just “wanting to get the job done”, he didn’t want the child to live life knowing they only existed in order for two kingdoms to unite. To have two fathers that didn’t-

...That was it, wasn’t it?

There was only one thing he’d truly call a weakness, one thing that was both his pillar and his doom.

His father’s death left a scar in his soul that Edge didn’t think even Stretch could heal, an event that changed him for the better or worse. The feeling of dust in his hands for the first time in his life, and the dust was not even his own doing. It was revolting to touch the remnants of his father and yet he vividly remembered hanging onto the little bit of dust left in a small jar. He eventually threw it away when his grief had gotten too heavy, threw away all the portraits and memories of his father. 

Not the colours, though.

Those were the colours he associated with him. His father always wore that black and red combo in pride, told him they were his favourite colours despite the garden having such prettier looking things. Edge had been fond of pretty things, colourful things, it was why he loved the garden. His father took care of it with such tenderness, more than he’d even shown to Edge himself. He could see why. Edge had been taught to fight since he was able to walk, he’d grown tougher and more dangerous even before he’d reached his prime stage of growth. Flowers didn’t fight, and they needed a lot of care. Care that made it worth the time when they bloomed so beautifully.

Stretch had really made the garden his own.

Though many flowers in it still remained unbloomed, a few began peeking out of their buds and… well, Edge’s mouth curled as he gently touched the Flora pinned to his chest. Undyne hated it, told him it smelled of ramen and books.

To him, it smelled of Stretch.

To carry the sweet scent everywhere he went, even when Stretch wasn’t there, had done wonders to keep him cool throughout the day. A few dog guards had caught a few whiffs of him, eyed the flower, but never made a comment. He was certain if Stretch was there they’d have asked about it, Stretch had essentially succeeded in getting his entire castle staff wrapped around his unaware finger. They’d travel to Swap and back without food or water if Stretch deemed it so.

It was a good thing Stretch wasn’t that cruel.

With a heavy sigh, Edge rubbed a hand down his face as the exhaustion began to settle. Eight straight days without rest and he was just about ready to call it quits and go to sleep. He doubted Stretch would be in bed, so maybe he could catch a few minutes before needing to head for the next portion in his schedule. He hadn’t had a nap before, and though he knew his work was stressfully piling up thanks to that little break during the festival, he just wished he could ignore his responsibilities and sleep whenever he wanted. He was admittedly jealous of Stretch in that sense, and yet also didn’t want the smaller skeleton to start stressing out. The charity project was both a delight and a miserable time for his husband, and he didn’t want to add more to Stretch’s plate. Not amongst everything else.

Safe to say, he’d been caught off guard when the doors to his office slammed open after short and sharp muffled yelling from the other side, and the bone in his hand conjured instinctively as he hurled it to the entrance just as it opened.

A shield stopped his attack, and Undyne appeared behind it as her magic fizzled out.

“Undyne?” He questioned, but one panicked look in her eye was all he needed. His soul dropped.

Stretch.

* * *

Boots of leather and metal thundered against the floor as Edge and Undyne raced for his bedroom. The closer they got, the more evident it became that something was horribly wrong. Stretch tended to scream after a nightmare, sure…

But not like  ** _that._ **

The sobbing mixed with shrieks of pure agony, a sound that haunted him and cut deep into his very being. Edge wasted no time in shoving his way past the guards that crowded around the entrance as he stormed inside and- the bedroom was a wreck.

Bones sliced through furniture and sank deep into the walls, a few burst from the ground as the flailing figure in bed tried to defend or attack against some-  _ something.  _ Edge lost himself, faltered just for a moment as he watched Alphys forcefully keep herself calm and attempt to use her own pain numbing magic.

Pain numbing, the only form of “healing” Fell had any idea to use. Alphys was quite talented in the skill, he knew from personal experience she was able to numb the worst of his pains, broken ribs and the like, into a dull ache. To see that her magic was essentially doing nothing to Stretch made him sick. 

The skeleton in question shrieked and struggled, his right eye forced open as it glowed stunningly bright, reminiscent of a wild flame that held little to no control. It burst with a surge of power, and Edge forced himself not to gag as the overwhelming sweetness flooded his senses. Ironic how the sweet magic that was so warm and welcoming felt so disturbing to be in the presence of.

Undyne gave him a light shove to snap him out of it, and Edge quickly steeled himself.

“Guards, stay clear of the room until we get a handle on the situation,” Edge growled at them all and dared them to say otherwise, of course he had thoughts of them ignoring him, it was Stretch in pain after all. “Pyropes, leave the area as to not trigger more heat.”

With that, he turned back around, just in time to dodge a sharp bone near his face. That could’ve been bad, definitely would’ve lost his eye then. Regardless of Stretch’s low stats, the attack was still physical. The only thing that somewhat calmed him was that little detail, Stretch’s attacks wouldn’t do any serious damage in terms of Hp, but given their current unpredictable nature it was only a matter of time before someone lost an eye.

He neared the bed despite Alphys’ warnings, and gave the soul a check.

_ 5/5 _

_ 1 ATTACK _

_ 1 DEFENCE _

_ *YOUR HUSBAND... _

_ *HIS MAGIC IS UNSTABLE _

His Hp hadn’t dropped at all, despite the constant screams of torture that Edge forced himself to tune out. Checks never provided any information beyond the basic idea, and at the moment the basic idea had already left its mark all over his room and clearly still gushing from Stretch’s eye.

“Alphys, report.” He raised his voice to be heard over the screaming, and Alphys took a deep breath as she forced her pain numbing into Stretch.

“Unstable magic, it’s like it was suddenly thrusted with new power and it doesn’t know what to do with it-“ She yelped and stumbled back as Stretch’s soul erupted with a light that blinded them all. Edge covered his eyes with a grunt and forced down his terror when Stretch’s screams got louder.

Blue

Red

Orange

Purple

The lights flashed wildly before the soul released the power out and away, Stretch stood very still as the fire in his eye slowly settled. None of them dared to breathe as they watched the magic go dimmer, dimmer, dim. 

Stretch sucked in a heavy gasp as he collapsed onto the bed, and Edge’s body moved without his say. He pressed his hand against the sweaty skull, tear streaks and bags, Stretch looked so pained, so weak, so  _ not _ him, and it only made Edge’s anger spike. Black caused this, and he’d be getting his ass handed to him regardless of what Stretch said about revenge.

A hiccup, and the smallest of sobs, as though Stretch was trying to keep quiet, or maybe he’d completely screamed his voice raw during all that. He didn’t want to think about it. Edge gazed into the hazy eye lights of his husband, but they looked right through him. Hardly competent and conscious enough to even understand he wasn’t asleep, Stretch looked ready to collapse any minute.

“P-please, my Queen…!” Alphys squeaked as soon as she took notice of his fluttering eyes. Edge shuffled onto the bed properly and looped his arms around the frail bones in order to scoop him up against his chest. They felt so easily crushable, so easily Edge could shatter the bones beneath his fingertips, and the thought terrified him. 

He whispered into Stretch’s ear, trying to encourage him to stay up, but despite Alphys’ desperation to keep him awake, Stretch had all but completely knocked himself out. Slumped against his body like dead weight, and Edge swallowed as he fought against the dark thoughts.

What happened to his father wasn’t happening to Stretch. Stretch had told him as much over and over, and each time he was technically right. A temporary indication of being unwell, before he was right back on his feet and rambling about whatever happened to have grabbed his attention.

It didn’t feel right, never felt right when Stretch looked so lifeless. Hardly any colour to his face, the dark circles emphasised his exhaustion, and the sweat made him seem sickly. It was disturbing, it made him uncomfortable, it didn’t look right on Stretch. 

He was so small in his arms.

“What,” he started, refusing to let go of Stretch. “Happened?”

“I wish I could tell you,” Undyne stepped to the side and shooed away the rest of the guards, before shutting the mostly broken door. She carefully stepped around the sharp bones that didn’t seem quite ready to disappear yet. “I walked past your room and next thing I knew he was screaming his soul out, just in time as a bone shot through the wall and almost sliced my head off.”

His frown deepened as he clutched Stretch closer to him, and Alphys pulled up a wet rag from the bowl (he hadn’t even noticed it amongst all the chaos). With a single touch of the wet cloth, Stretch faintly shivered in his arms, but otherwise remained unresponsive. 

Alphys spoke up. “He’s- he’s been like this for a while, Undyne tried to wake him up before reporting to you b-because of the magic, but by the time she got close enough his eye just-“ she breathed out harshly through her nose and massaged her temple. “I don’t- I don’t  _ know  _ my King, his magic is so d-different, there’s nothing about this that I can find anywhere in the library, and I don’t know what t-the limits are right now.”

It could definitely get worse, and if it did, Alphys didn’t look confident that she’d be able to help at all. She angrily began scratching her cheek raw, a rotten habit she’d gained throughout her years of service, and yet strangely only one she showed with others she felt comfortable with.

“I’m sorry, my King,” she swallowed down her voice as not to yell. “My magic did nothing, and h-he looked like he was barely holding himself together, if it g-gets worse, I don’t-“ she paused, then lowered her voice to a whisper. “I don’t know if he’ll surv-“

“He’ll be fine.” Edge interrupted her, inwardly cursing how shaky his voice was. “He’ll get through this.”

“I can’t s-say that with certainty, m-my King.”

“He  _ will.”  _ He growled at the scientist, and she flinched away from him. Much like how she always did, given his face and very magic had been mostly a carbon copy of- “and once he awakens, we’ll all make sure he gets back to his feet, am I clear?”

Undyne didn’t hesitate to nod, but Alphys remained still just for a little longer, dared to look him directly in the eye as she grounded herself. His eyes narrowed, as though warning her not to add anything to his command.

_ “Am I clear, Alphys?” _

“Yes, my King.” She forced the words out through gritted teeth, and he could very well tell she had a thing or two to say about his childish behaviour. There was a possibility of d- of something bad to happen, and Edge ignored it even when it was right in his face.

He didn’t want to admit to something like that, not Stretch. Not another monster. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him ever again, he’d figure out what this problem was and he’d keep Stretch  _ safe. _

It wasn’t a matter of kingdom protection anymore, it was a matter of making sure Black didn’t get his grubby hands on Stretch.

And if that light show was anything to go by, Edge had no doubt what Black wanted was going to reveal itself soon.

* * *

  
There was no response on the first day, Edge kept close tabs on him. Stayed nearby as Alphys worked beside them, checking his temperature, his soul, his magic. Edge didn’t talk to her, she didn’t talk to him. Strictly business. Surely Stretch had to wake up soon? They’d moved the skeleton to another spare room while the bedroom got fixed from the damages, and Edge couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t slept in his own bed. After spending hardly a night in Alphys’ office, it was enough to scare him into being more careful with himself. It was severely uncomfortable to sleep anywhere that wasn’t his bed.

But now, it was uncomfortable to sleep anywhere that wasn’t with Stretch.

The second day was just as quiet, Stretch didn’t even twitch. The only thing that indicated life was his soft breathing. The only sight that provided any speck of comfort to him. Undyne checked on him occasionally, reported her day and the work she and Alphys went through in his place, if anything was out of order. 

Thankfully, everything was mostly tame and easily handled by the pair, so Edge remained in his seat beside Stretch’s bed. The bands that were normally on his wrists were set on the drawer next to them. Alphys recommended he didn’t wear them, in case his magic flared and damaged them. Edge didn’t want to risk that.

Time passed, moved on, three total days of complete silence and Edge was growing restless. Guards sent him looks of concern or understanding, but he didn’t so much as nod. He didn’t need those worried faces his way, he didn’t want those eyes looking at him as if there was any reason to expect the worst. 

Stretch had remained unresponsive for three days straight, unconscious and yet clearly still alive. The fact that he hadn’t turned to dust was a good clue, and the subtle rise and drop of his chest more so proof that he was fine. He was  _ fine.  _ He just wasn’t awake yet.

And he would wake up, because Edge wouldn’t allow Stretch not to.

Alphys strictly informed him to avoid any possible damages that they’d have to sleep separately until Stretch was better, and regardless of how soft the mattress was under his bones it was just so lonely without a body to hold onto. He’d grown accustomed to waking up with a weight to his chest, accustomed to leaving the bed after allowing himself a few minutes of gazing at the smaller skeleton. 

How had he been allowed such an angel? He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from the “Prince of Swap” when the suggestion came to the table, he only saw opportunity, and when he finally arrived…

Edge could safely say he’d been taken aback by how  _ different  _ the skeleton was. In ways that disturbed him at first, but soon his feelings shifted into admiration to the ridiculous amount of kindness and generosity that seeped out of that gorgeously orange soul was unimaginable. So much the monster gave, so little he wanted in return. 

And what he wanted in return, more often than not, were things ultimately allowed everyone around him to have fun and enjoy themselves. 

Stretch wanted a festival in order to have the Fell monsters enjoy something they never had the chance to before.

Stretch wanted to see the garden which eventually led to him healing it for Edge’s sake.

Stretch just wanted others to be happy.

It irked him that a soul that good was being subjected to this torment, and he tightened the hold on one of the books he’d brought from the library. Stretch enjoyed a good read, maybe he’d like the book for when he woke up. 

The story itself was mildly interesting at best, some murder mystery with clues sprinkled here and there, Edge had managed to figure out the suspect about a third of the way into it, it had been fairly obvious. He was struggling to understand when the “mystery” part of it was meant to come in, and more so how Stretch managed to lose himself in these so deeply. Anytime Edge caught him in the library, he could see how those round eye lights rapidly moved from side to side, and the subtle twitches in his mouth (whether dropping to a frown or curling into a grin) mixed with the furrowing of brows and mumbles under his breath.

Quite honestly, Edge was quite sure that if he could, he’d watch Stretch’s little face changes for the rest of his life.

He sighed and leaned back against the seat he was waiting in. Alphys recommended against him visiting Stretch when he was like this, but three days without him were too long, too painful. So he decided that he had the final say and chose to stay by Stretch’s side…

He knew his work was piling up uncomfortably high, with all the “breaks” he’d suddenly grown into the habit of taking with Stretch, but there was just something thrilling about breaking habits for the sake of another. His life until now had been an endless loop of constant work, training and papers and sleep. Rinse and repeat until he was practically a robot.

Stretch had been so… so refreshingly new. Terrifying, but refreshing.

He reached down and slipped his hand to clutch Stretch’s, careful with his strength and very aware of how much of it he was applying. He knew all it took was intent to drop hp, and at this point he had no intent like that towards the skeleton, but his mind kept reminding him that these bones were not made to fight regardless of what Stretch wanted to try out in terms of training. They’d only trained once but that was enough for Edge to have many, many second thoughts on his little deal.

Stretch moved worse than a child, every child here learned how to fight at a young age, a necessary skill if you wanted to survive out there. His body had clearly been unused to being in positions meant for fighting, and Edge wasn’t sure if he had the willpower to keep letting Stretch learn. He knew that learning how to fight could be very useful should anything ever happen and he was alone, but there was something in his soul that despised how he was ultimately changing that innocent personality into something made for war.

He’d wanted to bring up his concerns with Stretch, but with everything that was happening it was far from the first thing on his mind to chuck more issues to Stretch’s direction. The swap monster needed a break, he wasn’t going to get it if he was worrying over Edge’s problems, too.

There were so many things he felt they should talk about, bring up and sort out and get it out of the way, but there was never a good time to talk. One problem at a time, he supposed. Anymore and he’d end up overwhelming his husband.

His husband.

_ His husband. _

It almost didn’t feel real, and Edge breathed out a sigh as his thumb rubbed the small,  _ small  _ hand in his own. He could almost fit those hands in his completely, cupped them from time to time to see how much he could hide. 

Tiny hands, and for a split second, a  _ fraction,  _ he wondered if their child would have hands as small as these.

The thought completely escaped his mind when he felt a weak squeeze, and Edge’s eyes snapped down in time to meet a dazed pair.

His breath hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo
> 
> Doesn’t it just feel like you’re instantly more big brained when looking at things through Edge’s POV rather than Stretch’s? Certainly did for me.
> 
> This chapter was a treat to write aaaa


	20. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch wakes up, and he’s awfully confused about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SMUTTY CONTENT AND DUBCON!!
> 
> Still can’t figure out how to bold letters in the notes grrr
> 
> But Yas chapter 20, let’s see how this plays out

Stretch’s eyes were heavy as they blinked open, and every part of his body felt like it was being pressed down by a heavy weight. He couldn’t feel his arms, or his legs, or basically anything. Memory blurry as his eyes searched the room, it didn’t take long for him to spot a certain Fell monster sat beside him.

And to realise this wasn’t their room.

It wasn’t Alphys’ office, either, so that was a little confusing. What happened? Everything was a blur, he just wanted to go back to sleep. His soul wouldn’t let him, though, it felt like forever since he last saw Edge and he didn’t want to wait a moment more.

He couldn’t bring himself to talk, too tired, so he squeezed his hand as tightly as he could manage after recognising the warmth of another. Edge’s eyes were on him before he could even blink, and the sight warmed him up. He didn’t even get a chance to do anything past that little squeeze as Edge’s trembling hand reached his cheek, ghosting over before shakily making contact, Stretch leaned into it and-

He would’ve jolted had he any strength to when Edge’s breath suddenly hitched and tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, glistening and so wrong to see. Why was Edge crying? The monster slumped his body weight into his, and yet minding that he didn’t hurt Stretch with the added pressure. Pressure Stretch couldn’t really feel.

“Thank the stars,” Edge whispered wetly as his hand desperately clenched Stretch’s. “ _ Thank the stars…” _

He didn’t know why Edge sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown and tried to speak, but all that came out was a raspy croak. Edge stiffened and drew away from him, which Stretch didn’t like. No, that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. 

“I’ll get you a drink.” Edge stood to his feet as he blinked away any small indication of tears, and Stretch’s hand was unable to cooperate in time to give that final squeeze to tell Edge not to leave. He didn’t like this room, it wasn’t theirs, liked it less when Edge wasn’t here. Why was he leaving? 

_ ‘Come back.’  _ Stretch tried to say.  _ ‘Don’t leave me alone.’ _

Edge didn’t hear him.

The silence was unbearable, he hated it. It wasn’t right, it reminded him of things he didn’t want to remember.

Stars above what happened?

Why was it so hard to remember? Or was it that he was actively trying to avoid it- was there a block? Was it his own block or someone else’s? His head really hurt, mainly his eye. Why did his eye hurt so much? A continuous sting that morphed into a dull throb with the rest of his body. He tried to reach up and massage it, but he still couldn’t raise his hand. Stretch hadn’t felt so utterly sapped in his life. Like someone just absorbed all his magic and went off with it, he could hardly feel any in his soul.

That was mildly concerning.

Unable to move his head, Stretch moved his eyes around the room to look at it more carefully, and recognised it as a guest room. Okay, something must’ve happened to the bedroom then. That was also worrying. Why couldn’t he remember anything? What was the last thing he could vividly recall…

Festival, he remembered that quite well. A few interactions with the guards, Flowey, and that was essentially it. Nothing else so much as tapped at his memory as a reminder that the event happened at all. His concern was beginning to grow, why did he feel so weak and why was his memory so mushy? He didn’t like how Edge appeared so horrified to see him awake- no, not horrified, that wasn’t it. Relieved. So  _ relieved.  _ Stretch had only been asleep, right? No, probably unconscious. Given that reaction, might’ve been for a bit longer than Edge would like.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again as Edge walked inside with a tray, it was strange to see him carry it. Edge must’ve caught the questioning in his eyes as he set the tray down on the tabletop beside the bed as he answered.

“I don’t want the staff near you right now.” 

Okay, that was a bit of a weird answer. Didn’t answer anything and only served to increase his discomfort. Had there been a fight or something? Had he been caught in the middle of it?

Edge picked up the glass, then helped Stretch to sit up properly. No later Edge was pressing the glass against his mouth as it was clear Stretch couldn’t so much as twitch a finger now. It felt silly, to be cradled like a baby and made to drink like one, too. Though the monster above him seemed to hardly think about what this must’ve looked like as he focused solely on giving Stretch the water.

It felt nice and cool, refreshing. But he hardly had space in his stomach to finish the entire thing, and scrunched his face after he downed half of it. Edge quickly set it aside and shuffled so he was behind him, allowing Stretch to lean his entire body into the familiar bones. Yes, this is where he wanted to be. Where it felt right, where it felt like he’d been away from for far too long. Edge must’ve felt the same as kisses to his temple, head, face, neck, fluttered and brushed. 

He hummed at the soft pleasure, welcomed it and wished he could just press himself further into it. Pampering was its own type of magic that Stretch was quickly growing used to. The sounds he made must’ve been soothing to Edge, too, so he kept at it. Listened to the soft rhythm of Edge’s breath and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep. He’d just woken up, but he was so tired.

* * *

  
The next time Stretch’s body decided to rouse him from his slumber, the room was very dark and very empty. That was a little too familiar, reminded him of a distant memory that he didn’t want to see or hear. Where was Edge? Why was he alone? He didn’t want to be alone, he wanted Edge.

His body wouldn’t so much as twitch, and that’s when the panic began to settle. Stretch couldn’t feel his bands and Edge was nowhere in sight, where was he? His breathing went funny, getting progressively shorter with each huff. Any attempts to call out were simply morphed into whimpers, and the tears slid down his cheeks quickly. It was beyond impossible to get up, it was tiring to even breathe, much less move. 

Albeit, he wasn’t doing much breathing right now.

Doors were carefully opened and a familiar lizard stepped inside with her snout screwed to the parchment in front of her. Hadn’t even picked up on Stretch’s distress or the fact that Stretch was awake until he choked up on his tears in an attempt to keep quiet.

Alphys’ head snapped up, and after that wasted no time in running to him and asking a series of questions, all of which slurred together in his mind and lacked any sense. Face scrunched, he opened his mouth only to call for one name. It broke in his throat, but the message was clear, and the blurry sight of Alphys leaving his room was a comforting one. Only because he knew that soon, very soon the monster he wanted to see most would be here.

He forced his eyes open as the minutes ticked by, and his trembling began to grow worse. Alphys was coming back, right? She wouldn’t ignore his request? That didn’t sound like something she would do, unless she felt he should suffer for a bit. Had he done something wrong?

Oh, oh no. He didn’t like the sound of that. Was Edge mad at him? Was that why he left? He didn’t have the energy to cover his mouth and stifle the panicked sobs, his fists clenched onto the sheets as that was all they could do. Cold, it was too cold, he wanted the warm he was used to. Where was Edge? 

A gloved hand settled on his forehead, and Stretch’s eyes snapped open. There he was, there was the skeleton his soul longed for. The hitch of his breath was all that was needed, and soon after he felt Edge shuffle into the bed with him- yes,  _ yes.  _ Hands around him and head right over Edge’s soul, Stretch found the comfort and company he’d been missing upon waking up. He shivered, a good shiver, as his body slumped and relaxed into the bones beneath him.

Vaguely aware of being talked to, Stretch squinted open his eyes in an attempt to focus on Alphys’ blurry figure. Her voice was distant, and he could barely make out the questions. He didn’t want to, too tired. Couldn’t he just go to sleep?

“Try and stay awake, Stretch.” A voice rumbled to him as it reached up to rub away the tear streaks on his face, and in an instant his only desire was to please the voice. If he slept, he’d disappoint it, that was the only piece of willpower given to him to strain his ears in order to hear the lizard.

“My Queen,” she said in a hush, which made it a little harder to hear her. “I’m going to ask you s-some yes or no questions, if it gets too much, you can g-go to sleep.”

Sleep sounded really good. That’s all he wanted, really. Now that Edge was here, sleep would come easy. He forced himself to nod, such a subtle movement that he was sure Edge verbally informed Alphys of his answer. She nodded too, then looked down at her parchment.

“Is your memory of what happened before foggy or uncertain?”

Before? He wasn’t even sure how far back before was. Before what, exactly? His brows furrowed in thought as he gave a hesitant nod. Alphys scribbled something down, then continued.

“Are you actually aware of what happened?”

What happened? ...No, he didn’t think so. Numbly shook his head to answer, but the rocking motion tired him out quickly. Were the questions over yet? Sleep sounded like heaven, he could go for some good sleep. Edge’s body heat was really nice, any part of his body that wasn’t in contact with it was cold and only made him even more tired.

Why was it so hard to stay awake? Alphys ceased her questions and not much later he felt a scaly hand against his forehead, he hunched his shoulders and tried to squirm away from it, but Edge kept him still. He didn’t want the small hand, it was cold, clammy, he just wanted it to go away.

Eventually, the scientist decided two questions was enough and made off with her way after telling Edge something that Stretch couldn’t quite pick up. His body twitched as Edge leaned closer to speak.

“Are you alright?” His voice was so quiet, as though afraid to hear an answer. Stretch didn’t think much on it, his focus solely on the fanged mouth presented to him. His tongue darted out to lick his teeth, anticipation and want burning deep inside. No energy to move and yet the desire to hurt him. He took too long to answer as Edge tilted his head towards him. “Stretch?”

Edge was caught off guard when Stretch pounced forwards and caught the tempting mouth, and Edge’s own instincts rumbled in response. Their bodies both shifted as he was brought down to fully rest on the mattress (a good thing, given how he was barely holding onto Edge) and their mouths never left each other. 

Every part of him twitched and shivered, hands intertwined with his and the loneliness in his soul was squashed by the overwhelming stimulation as Edge settled himself between Stretch’s legs to get closer, and should there have been no cloth covering them, Stretch wasn’t sure he’d have much cared for his previous exhaustion.

Previous, because he was pretty awake now.

His body wasn’t moving nearly as much as he’d like, but it didn’t matter as Edge took care of the majority of that. His kisses trailed down to his neck, mumbling soft sounds of “missed you”s and “want”s. Neither fully conscious of the meaning as Edge’s body moved down, lower to plant kisses on each part of his body. Stretch helplessly squirmed, magic building up inside him and he remained clueless as to what it meant, just that it felt  _ right. _

“Edge-“ his voice hardly a whisper, hitched and soft as the path of kisses reached down to his legs, sharp hands shuffling to his trousers and tugging lightly. Stretch swallowed and nervously lifted his hips, as much as he could, and he quickly turned away to cover his eyes when they were fully off. Bit one of his knuckles to keep quiet- nothing prepared him when a mouth pressed itself against his pelvis.

A jolt so sudden that his magic swirled and focused on that one spot purely by instinct, he contained a gasp and resisted the urge to look down. What happened? Why did it feel so much more sensitive all of a sudden? His body trembled beneath the hands that held him, the cool breath hit the formed lips, and a wet tongue lapped against it. 

He couldn’t do anything aside from tense as a wave of pleasure began to build, his eyes blown wide and he hurriedly covered his mouth to hold down any noises that threatened to push out. Hitches and soft gasps managed to escape as the tongue swirled and pressed itself against the clit. He shuddered violently and threw his head back, shriek barely muffled by the back of his hand. His soul thundered against his ribs as pleasure he didn’t understand spread throughout his body like fire. Tears built up in eyes as Edge pressed harder against the formed magic. He didn’t understand it, Edge seemed to know what he was doing and he was doing it  _ gorgeously. _

“Let me hear you.” Edge mumbled against the folds, setting a soft kiss that forced a wet hiccup to escape him. Stretch’s face burned with the possibility of being heard, or perhaps because he was embarrassed of his sounds in general and didn’t want Edge to hear them.

It didn’t seem like Edge was interested in shyness as his tongue suddenly thrust forward and made Stretch see stars, and a surprised yelp escaped him before he could force it down. After that, it was game over.

Breathy moans filled the room as Stretch arched his back and spread his legs further, the heat building in his magic indescribable and he tried to press himself against Edge’s face for more force, more speed,  _ more.  _

Edge himself almost greedily licked and thrust his tongue back and forth, trying to get deeper and taste more of him. The wet sound was naughty, but Stretch’s mind was too foggy to register the intent behind it as he reached down to grip Edge’s skull, the action rewarded him with a growl, that sweet vibration pulsed against his swollen clit and Edge plunged his tongue deeper.

So wet and so weird but so  _ good.  _ His body was burning and all he could get his mushy brain to say between the whines and moans were words such as ‘more’ and ‘so good’. The encouragement served well in Edge’s risky nature, as the next thing he knew the tongue twisted just in time as a thumb pushed against his clit and- Stretch inhaled sharply.

He threw his head back as the pleasure seemed to quiver and tighten, before releasing all around his body, his jaw dropped and opened wide. Silent and twitching as Edge sighed against the magic, magic he couldn’t see. Magic that held a physical form with a purpose he didn’t fully understand. He finally remembered to breathe and slumped against the bed, Edge raised himself properly after Stretch let go and licked his teeth. Definitely squirts of orange that Stretch managed to catch before they’d been cleaned, but the sight of his magic around Edge’s mouth was… a lot more exciting than he expected himself to find.

“Sweet.” Edge stated, and leaned down to kiss him. “Just like the rest of you.”

To taste himself in Edge’s mouth was a foreign sensation- (all of this had been, stars what had he done?) but not one that was unwelcome. Thrilling, he’d say. It was then that Edge quietly pulled his trousers back on after the magic dispersed, and settled next to him with no intention of receiving anything in return. Stretch blinked.

“Edge?”

“Yes?”

“Don't-“ he caught his breath. “Don’t you want-?”

“I want you to sleep.” Edge shuffled their positions so Stretch’s head rested on top of his arm, and it was then that Stretch realised how that little activity had practically drained whatever energy he had built up over his prior rest. The exhaustion settled on his bones, yet a frown curled on his mouth.

“You didn’t feel like I did, though.” He mumbled, once again Edge had given him something and Stretch couldn’t return it. He hadn’t done anything back, Edge wouldn’t have been able to feel that addictive pleasure, right? His wrist was pulled up and a kiss softly pressed against the bands on his arms.

“You’re right,” he nodded. “But it was its own pleasure to watch you writhe beneath me.” Stretch’s mouth went dry, and Edge’s eyes gazed into his as he spoke. “I think… it’ll be a lot harder to hold myself back with you, now.”

Did it really look that good? Stretch was pretty sure he’d been nothing but a wriggling mess. Making more than a few embarrassing sounds and- 

Hold himself back? Edge had been holding himself back? There were definitely a few risky times where it didn’t seem like they’d stop, only because they’d been interrupted one way or another. Edge couldn’t have meant those times, right? 

Did Edge… think about him like this?

Another kiss on his forehead as Edge brought him closer. “Sleep, Stretch.”

Stretch nodded in a daze as his eyes fluttered. He felt he should’ve brought up his concerns and confusion on what that entire thing was, how Edge knew just what to touch, he felt he didn’t know enough about what had happened for him to be comfortable with it.

He knew to an extent how pregnancy worked, what those  _ special parts of him  _ were used for. But he didn’t know these details, this pleasure it brought to the table. Stretch undoubtedly enjoyed that and wanted to do it again, but…

Would Edge freak out if he learned Stretch essentially had no idea what to expect? Maybe they should’ve had a thorough talk beforehand, to discuss what would happen and what Stretch should prepare for. Or maybe he was just meant to let it happen?

His eyes fully slid shut as the thoughts continued to torment him, but he let them be for now. It was fine, it would be fine, he’d bring this up with Edge tomorrow, they’d talk, and it would be fine and dandy. That’s how it always went, right?

Right.

It’d be fine.

* * *

  
It was far from fine.

When Stretch had awoken this overwhelming shyness took hold as Edge stood beside him, discussing some matters with Alphys. It was less that they were talking about him and more that Edge was here as if nothing had happened last night (had it been night?).

Some light questions here and there after they realised Stretch was awake, and Edge looked pleased to see he was much more responsive than yesterday. No surprise, he was practically dead weight then. Edge had actually asked if he was still alright from yesterday after Alphys left, and that would’ve been the perfect opportunity to discuss his concerns. 

Except his mouth kept carefully shut and he simply nodded to Edge, face burning brightly. There was almost this shame that bubbled, Edge knew all this stuff and he didn’t. Was he meant to? His father didn’t exactly get into details, and his private teacher explained the basics but never really went further. Maybe she was a little put off by the fact that he was hardly a teen at the time. He didn’t know.

He’d been bedridden for three days. Three horrendously slow days, the only thing that made it bearable was Edge’s visits. He’d come in, perhaps with a book or three, they’d chat, and he’d leave with either a smile or a soft kiss. (Kisses tended to escalate but they never quite managed to get their previous privacy as Alphys’ visits were also becoming more common now that he was awake.)

He still hadn’t been told what happened, so he was left in this confused spiral of Alphys asking him oddly specific questions and Edge wanting to make sure he was okay. Their gazes lingered to his face any time they talked, and he couldn’t figure out why. What happened that caused such a freak out?

He sighed and leaned back against the bed. Day four and he still wasn’t allowed out. He squirmed restlessly on the mattress as he fixed up the hands on his wrists and tried to find something else that could pique his interest other than the book. It’s been a few too many days of sitting and doing nothing aside from reading books, and it was strongly reminding him of his first weeks in the Fell kingdom. He just wanted out already, he hadn’t stepped foot out of this bed and it was driving him mad.

His magic wasn’t acting funny, at least. Chara had been awfully quiet as well, he wasn’t sure if it had anything to do with whatever he’d done before he ended up here, presumably fainted considering he had no memory after waking up.

Actually, he couldn’t really feel his magic much at all. More of a faint buzz in his soul, like a recharge almost. Made sense, maybe he knocked himself out by using too much magic. He didn’t know how much magic he was limited to exactly, but considering all his other stats it wouldn’t take much to assume his magic probably didn’t have much going for it, either. It’s not like he ever got to test its limits.

He huffed and gave the room it’s fifth look over of the day. Nothing new, nothing exciting. He  _ could  _ read over the books Edge brought for him to occupy himself, but at this point he’d rather watch paint dry.

With a grunt, Stretch moved the sheets and slid his feet off the mattress. He’d been lying down for so long even  _ he _ was getting bored of it, and he was a monster that would sleep for days if he was allowed. The firmness of the floor felt weird on his feet, almost foreign as he gripped the drawer’s surface and pushed himself up to stand. A headache welcomed itself out of the blue and Stretch had to lean over the drawer for a few seconds to get a hold of himself. Perfect. Just what he needed amongst everything else.

A deep breath, and another step.

The door opened just in time for him to stumble, and someone caught him before he hit the floor. He’d have let go of the breath he was holding if the one who caught him wasn’t his worrying husband.

“Hey.”

“Stretch.” He was pulled up to stand and pressed tightly against Edge’s body. “Why were you up?”

“Bored.” Stretch let out a huff and rested his chin on top of Edge’s shoulder. “I’ve been doing nothing for ages, I wanna move.”

“You should’ve asked when I came back.”

“Sorry the twelfth book you brought me wasn’t cutting it.”

Oh, that sounded a lot ruder than he’d planned, even by his standards of jokes. Stretch tensed as leaned back a little to meet Edge’s eyes. He hadn’t meant that. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Edge simply picked him up and returned him to the bed, as though he weighed nothing. “I’d be restless, too, if I was in bed this long.”

“Can you tell me what happened now?” He impulsively brought it up, and loathed the way Edge flinched at the question. Why did he flinch? Why was he so hesitant to share? Stretch had been left in the dark for far too long, his last memory was of Flowey in the garden, and that wasn’t nearly enough- 

Stretch froze. “The garden.”

“Pardon?”

Stretch scrambled out of the bed, ignoring Edge’s yells as he rushed to reach the door- but his numb legs were nothing to Edge, and he was caught before he could get far. He struggled and wiggled to get free, but Edge held on tight.

Stars how could he have forgotten the _garden_? Had his memory been that bad? There was no way he could just up and forget, he had to go to it. It’s been left without him for stars knows how long!

“Edge, please!” Stretch tried to yank away, but he was only pulled back to sit on the stupid mattress. “The garden-!”

“I took care of it.” 

Stretch paused, stared at Edge and wondered for a moment if he’d heard that correctly. Edge took care of the garden? Aside from being relieving to hear it was also very concerning. Edge didn’t know the flowers and Flowey sure as hell wouldn’t show him how. Not just that but Edge had quite the high amount of lv, he was worried over how the flowers would react to that. Did Edge use magic? That would certainly throw them off.

Sensing his distress, Edge leaned in to press his forehead against his, Stretch jolted under the touch. The shame began to build again, reminding him of his inexperience and lack of know. He shut his eyes before Edge caught sight.

“Calm down,” he felt a sigh, “I took care of the garden and Peaches, both are fine.”

Stretch squirmed in place tried to ignore how Edge’s hand trailed up and down his leg. It was nothing, it meant nothing. Just to comfort him, that’s all it was. The pulse in his chest picked up as Edge’s mouth made contact with his, an electrifying touch. Were they gonna do it again? What would it be like this time? He fought back a whine and there was a hint of fear and pleasure when Edge nipped at his neck. It felt good but  _ what was coming? _

His breath hitched when Edge pushed him back against the bed with unexpected force, and his eyes went wide as Edge glared down at him. Not angry at him per say, but anyone could tell he wasn’t pleased. Stretch panicked, had he done something wrong? Was Edge expecting the returned favour now? He couldn’t stop the trembling as Edge continued to stare intensely, Stretch squeezed his eyes shut and the hand trailed down his ribs, hips, nearing his pelvis and- 

It stopped, and he dared to take a peek. The glare was there, clear as day, and an expectation in his eyes that Stretch somehow knew had no connection to what they were about to do.

When Edge leaned down, Stretch knew it wasn’t to get further.

“What’s scaring you?”

Stretch clenched his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. And that didn’t end necessarily well. 
> 
> Wonder what awaits us in chapter 21 :D


	21. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting for control ain’t easy, but then, that depends on the person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS/IMPLICATIONS OF RAPE/NON-CON 
> 
> (It’s discussed, doesn’t actually happen)
> 
> Ho boy it certainly is getting quite difficult to deal with this all isn’t it?

Stretch stared up at Edge, and he knew from that firm look in his eyes there was no backing out of this conversation. That was a little frustrating. He hadn’t wanted to tell Edge yet, it was humiliating. Didn’t think Edge would take it well if he learned Stretch essentially misled him about his knowledge.

His jaw tightened, and for a second he genuinely took into consideration whether it was worth hiding this from Edge. He could just make some scummy excuse with his magic, or brush it off as feeling dizzy, but somehow it didn’t feel like Edge would fall for that.

He exhaled through his nose, then shuffled up into a sitting position. The Fell monster backed up and waited expectantly as Stretch hugged his knees. Talking was important, their problems were solved faster when they _ talked. _He just had to keep reminding himself that, the sooner he talked this out the sooner they could put this behind them.

He frowned. “I’ll only tell if you tell me what happened to me.”

Edge stiffened, and for a second Stretch thought he’d say no, but he merely turned his head away from him as he gave a solemn nod. Alright, good. Least he’d be getting some answers here. He shuffled again to get more comfortable, or to waste time, before he reluctantly opened his mouth.

“That- um, that night? The other day? When we..” he motioned his hands shakily to emphasise their bodies, and Edge easily nodded. There was a flicker of dread in his eyes, and Stretch wanted to get rid of that as soon as possible. “Yeah, well, first of all I’d like to say, um, that felt really nice?” His cheeks burned up and quickly faced his feet in favour of Edge’s face. “It was really nice, I liked it, loved it even-“

He cut himself off, right, there was no point in beating around the bush. Edge himself seemed to understand Stretch was merely prolonging the inevitable, and therefore allowed him his minor relief. A pointless relief.

“Edge,” his voice went serious and he grabbed onto the sharp hand. “I want you to remain perfectly calm and I need you to understand that you're not at fault with anything-“

“Did I hurt you?” Edge’s body went rigid and not at all what Stretch had just told him to do. He lightly smacked Edge’s arm.

“Pay attention.” He frowned at the sight of Edge’s squirming, he looked ready to just drop everything and run. This wasn’t gonna go well, was it? “It was my own fault for not talking with you at first, I just went with the flow and-“ he paused, and his eyes tore away from Edge’s face. “I wasn’t really… I didn't completely understand what we were doing.”

There it was. Edge’s eyes snapped wide, he could see as much from his peripherals, and he suddenly shot up from the bed. Stretch looked up to him and hissed.

“I told you to remain calm!”

“I-“ Edge almost looked hysterical, before it shifted into something furious. Fury towards himself. “I _ raped _you?!”

Oh, God no, that was a worse claim than Stretch had dreaded. Was Edge serious? Clearly he was, but with how utterly ridiculous the claim was Stretch really had to consider for a split second. In what universe would Edge so much as attempt to take him by force? Especially given the fact that there hadn't really been any force in what they’d done at all.

“No!” Stretch scrambled out of bed to grab Edge’s arms, but the monster flinched away from him. For goodness sake! “I liked it! I enjoyed it, all that jazz, if I really wanted us to stop I would’ve _ told _you-“

“How can you be sure to stop something you don’t understand?” Edge snarled at him, but never with poison and never with intent to hurt. No, the hurt was in him. Cutting deep and twisting. Stretch wanted to stop it before it got far. Stars above this was not at all how he wanted this to go, and for Edge to bring that word to the table made things a lot more unstable.

“I’m capable of stopping things I’m not sure on!” He called out. “But it felt nice! It felt nice because it was with _ you, _I wanted to do it- Edge, I’m not completely naive, I know the basics!” 

“The basics.” Edge laughed mockingly, and that was the first sound that actually hurt Stretch instead. “The _ basics _he says, but the details? Stretch-“ he rubbed a hand down his face, his expression tight and barely kept under control. “Stretch, when you do something like that and you aren’t prepared with the information beforehand, it means-“

“It doesn’t mean anything! Dammit, Edge,” he clutched his head as he fought an oncoming headache. “Stop making yourself out to be the villain with me, this was completely my own fault!”

“I had assumed you knew what was happening before making certain.” Edge hissed and began his pacing. “Don’t blame yourself for my foolish-“

“It was ** _not_ ** your fault!”

Edge flinched at the roar, and Stretch stormed up to face him head on. 

“It’s hardly ever your fault! I’m the one who messes up, I’m the one who throws petty tantrums with things I don’t like, and _ you’re _ the one abiding to my needs, always twisting the situation so you’re at fault.” His voice dropped dangerously low and he pointed an accusing finger, jabbing it into Edge’s chest. “I know what sex is, I was aware of the direction we were headed, and yes what you did took me by surprise,” Edge’s face twisted, but Stretch continued to push. “I could’ve asked at any time, could’ve let you know I wasn’t sure, but I _ trust you! _

“Yes, we lacked a bit of communication and you’re freaked about it, but we make mistakes and we learn from them, damn you!” his voice lowered its intensity and shifted into something a lot softer. “You’d never do that to me, I wanted to keep going and that’s why I didn’t stop you, doesn’t that sound like consent to you?”

Edge didn’t say anything, and honestly Stretch couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing. He seemed at least a little less panicked than before, still breathing heavily and jittering in place, but otherwise, better. Stretch reached out and turned his palms to face the ceiling, offering to hold hands. Edge squirmed, as though trying to figure out if he was worth Stretch’s touch. Oh, the irony, how Stretch felt undeserving of Edge and yet the feeling was mutual.

When he felt the hesitant weight of hands on his, Stretch calmly led Edge back to the bed and sat them both down. His own answers could wait, the best thing they could do now was work through this. Edge wasn’t happy with his actions, most likely beating himself up over it, not something Stretch was interested in keeping. 

Edge wasn’t looking at him.

“Edge…”

“I can’t.” Edge’s was shaking, shivering under his touch, and his small gasps were wet and sharp. “It’s- it can't be your f-“

“Then it’s not your fault, either.” He quickly countered and squeezed the frightened hands. “If you can't tell yourself I’m not to blame yet, then neither of us are, you can do that, right?”

The nod was subtle, if hesitant, possibly a little fake if he squinted hard enough, and for the life of him Stretch couldn’t figure out when Edge had placed him on this blameless pedestal. He was very well capable of making mistakes that, at the very least, required apologies, definitely had done it a few times already. He couldn’t understand where Edge got the idea and why he didn’t want to believe anything else.

A sigh escaped him, if this didn’t affect their relationship, nothing would.

* * *

  
Yeah, it affected it alright.

Stretch was getting help from Alphys to walk around the room when Edge invited himself in. He didn’t step in to help, hardly looked at him, just stood by and listened to the sounds of his wobbly feet and Alphys’ instruction. It was a little discomforting, having him there with no look in his eyes. Stretch had believed he’d gotten better at reading Edge, and yet now he wasn’t able to see anything. Whether because Edge was doing a better job hiding his emotions today or he just wasn’t feeling much of anything was anyone’s guess.

He’d successfully made it to the other side of the room and back to the bed, and this would’ve essentially been around the time Edge sent him one of those tiny, proud smiles, but when he looked over, the only thing he saw was a distracted face. Didn’t seem like Edge had even realised Stretch’s achievement.

How nice.

Alphys encouraged him to try and take a few steps at a time every time he got out of bed, and he was more than fine with that. Left the room after seeing him agree to her advice, and then it was just Edge and Stretch- Nope, just Stretch. Edge followed after Alphys soon after, so he was only here as a token husband to show he was concerned, then? 

No, that wasn’t fair. Edge was struggling to accept some terms with himself, and at this point Stretch wondered if it had been worth to be truthful. His plan with that honesty had just been them to casually talk it out and agree to simply communicate more next time, because he _ wanted _there to be a next time. Why Edge wasn’t able to see that was beyond him, they both enjoyed it.

They both clearly liked it.

Why did Edge think it was-?

It was such a wild claim to him, so unreal. Made very little sense in his mind and perhaps Edge had reacted a little strongly about it, so the only thing he could assume was that there was something more personal going on, here. As it always was, there was always some secret hidden. It was driving him insane. He needed some answers, but where was he meant to find them? Surely the only one with answers was Edge himself, and currently it didn’t feel like Edge was much up to talking.

Great.

He rubbed a hand down his face, the quiet was unnerving and yet strangely welcome. It allowed him time to think, time to consider his choices. He’d have to give Edge time to soften up before asking, but what would he do in the meantime? Certainly didn’t want to be stuck in this room for too long, he was getting quite tired of it. His magic wasn’t too present, why was it taking so long to recharge? It had definitely been over a week, hadn't it? He couldn’t tell, days were beginning to merge together.

What was he supposed to do? He buried his face in his palms with a defeated sigh, and his soul responded to his plea in instinct.

I need help. 

He hardly acknowledged it, it was the norm by now. The feeling (voice?) would’ve come back eventually, so would Chara, so would any other voices that shoved into his mind. If he was told he was going insane, he wouldn’t even be surprised. Actually, it’d be a little relieving to know all the things he was seeing and hearing were just made up.

At this point, though, he was pretty sure it was no lie. Too much evidence pointed to everything being very much reality, and that was the main issue. The war was bad enough, and he’d hoped to go his life pretending it wasn’t happening as a way to be blissfully ignorant, but now it felt like he was actually playing some sort of important role to it. It was silly, he didn’t like considering himself _ important _in situations like these, but... wasn’t he? Maybe he was thinking too deeply into it.

He leaned back and faced the ceiling tiredly, nothing new today, either. Would it kill for this kingdom to have some games around? He missed playing chess with Dy-

Stretch quickly shifted his thoughts elsewhere.

Alright, what could he do to pass the time? Maybe stack all the books as they’re standing, he’d definitely read too many of them at this point to care about using them for their purpose. Though, he also wasn’t in much of a mood to get weird looks sent his way. He’s had enough of those to last him a lifetime, he’d like to reverse right out of that slot. 

Counting the amount of lines on the walls could keep him occupied for maybe an hour, he’d proven to his dad he could do it at least once, he’d definitely do it agai-

_ Help? _

His body went stiff, but not in a panicked sense. Without his want, his spine straightened and eyes gazed right to the window. A dreary day, yet not one that was taken notice of as the body left the bed and took two steps on its own. There had been a voice, undoubtedly someone responded to him, and though he was already caught in its web he found himself continuously calling for the predator. Wriggling to see it better. 

Where? 

_ Come. _

No further instruction, and yet the pull of his soul guided him alone. Feet moved along the floor and soon after he’d completely left the room, cold clutched and pulled and he didn’t know where he was going, but he _ did _know. Eye lights hazy, and the world falling into a strange hue of blue, almost as if he was under a spell. 

Spells, magic, both were the same in this world, so many different kinds out there ranging from common to rare. Mind control was another one of those spells, he’d read about it, the user wasn’t aware of their surroundings and their bodies moved against their will. An incredibly powerful spell and difficult to control, much less in some apparent distance. Usually the range was a few feet, but he couldn’t see a speck of another soul anywhere.

This felt an awful lot like mind control, and the thought made him reel.

Was he being controlled? Panic surged into his soul at the prospect, no part of his body would respond to him. Hands didn’t so much as twitch. Continued to move forwards, down the blueish hall. Guards here and there, many called out to him, concerned and confused to see him out of his room. He tried calling, tried to tell them he was stuck.

His jaw was screwed shut, despite being frustratingly relaxed. Given his lack of response, most of them timidly returned to their usual posture, and the sight had his eyes threaten him with tears. No, he wasn’t ignoring them! He wasn’t telling them to shut up! 

Stop. He tried to say, but the voice on the other side didn’t respond to him. Instead, it pulled harder, to the point where Stretch almost stumbled over his feet. This almost desperation to the tugs as he was forced against his will to walk down the halls of a castle he used to find frustrating for its dull colour, but now the only colour that brought him despair was the blue mist in his peripherals.

He wanted it to go away.

“My Queen?”

Dogaressa’s voice called out to him, but his body showed no indication of having heard her. Fear struck him suddenly, would anyone stop him? He didn’t even know where he was going <strike>yes he did</strike>, he didn’t want to keep moving. Someone, please, _ stop him- _

Dogaressa’s footsteps, she walked beside him quietly. Didn’t say anything as she gave his face a good look- something must’ve caught her eye quickly, and soon his path was blocked by the large body of armour and cloak. Hands on his shoulders that forced him to stop, Dogaressa spoke very carefully, and very _ slowly. _

“My Queen,” she said. “Perhaps we should head back to your room?”

Naturally unable to say anything, Stretch stared at the monster as his body waited to be freed in order to move again. She didn’t let go, and the weight was a comfort beyond what he could describe.

“Would you like to see the King?”

He didn’t care who he had to see, so long as he wasn’t moving. The burn in his eyes really did cause a few tears to prickle in the corners, and that seemed to be enough for Dogaressa. She sheathed her weapon behind her and carefully lifted him off the ground, cradling him against her chest and minding where her paws settled.

With his hands unavailable, he exhaled softly as a way to show relief, he didn’t know if she’d catch it, but if she did then at least she’d know that she was doing something right.

“I wouldn’t want you to exhaust your feet, my Queen,” her voice was strangely loud, and Stretch had to wonder if she was aware of the spell and pretending that she wasn’t. “I’ll take you back to your room.”

With no argument, Dogaressa walked them both back to the bedroom he’d left, and Stretch really did begin to cry in relief. He was terrified that the guards would just keep to their traditional roots and not question his path, but Dogaressa had known him personally. He’d never been more glad to grow relationships in the kingdom than he had now. 

To his confusion, they’d walked right past the guest room and continued down. Where were they headed? Certainly not his actual bedroom, that was the other way. He couldn’t even ask about it, much to his frustration, and was instead forced to sit still as Dogaressa tightened her hold on him. Was he moving? Wriggling a little, perhaps squirming, she probably didn’t want to risk him flying off her grip and running to wherever the voice called.

Stretch couldn’t see ahead, just the confused looks of the guards that were sent their way as he looked over Dogaressa’s shoulder. He wanted to hide away, he’d been the focus of attention for a little too long now, couldn’t someone else get the spotlight? 

The movement stopped, and he heard a knocking sound. They reached someone’s room, then? Not Edge’s office, so maybe another one of Edge’s working rooms. How had he not seen it?

The door crawled open and a voice followed soon after. “What?”

Oh. Oh stars that was Undyne. Oh no.

He couldn’t struggle at all as Dogaressa mumbled something under her breath, and soon moved inside. Stretch was set to lay down on a bed, but Dogaressa’s paws didn’t leave his body. They held him down, as though they knew he’d try and leave if they let go. He couldn’t get a good look at the bedroom as two faces took up most of his vision, and he strained his ears to hear them.

“His eyes were blue, Undyne, it has to be a spell.”

His eyes were blue? Lovely, so someone really was trying to control him.

“Mind control doesn’t change the colour of your eyes.”

“I can’t think of what else it could be,” Dogaressa shrugged weakly. “He wasn’t responding to me, moving in a daze, it doesn’t really look like he’s entirely aware of what’s happening.”

Oh, he was. He was very aware. There couldn’t be anything more awkward than listening to people he knew talking about his predicament over him like he couldn’t hear them. 

_ Where? _

Go. 

_ Come. _

No. 

_ … _

His breath hitched as the blue in his vision faded, and the sound caught the attention of both monsters in the room. Stretch flinched and rubbed his head, a sharp sting to remind him of his little journey. How pleasant.

“My Queen?”

“M’here,” Stretch forced himself to sit up despite Dogaressa’s protests, and it felt really good to feel his own body again. “Dogaressa, I cannot thank you _ enough.” _

“Heavens no, my Queen,” she shook her head. “I just had a weird feeling that something wasn’t right, you don’t tend to ignore us like that — I fear to know what would’ve happened if it was my King instead, I may not have said anything.”

“Someone’s in the castle, then.” Undyne snarled and pulled at her hair. “The fucker’s in the castle, there’s no way they could’ve controlled you if they weren’t-“

“They aren’t.”

Both of the guards paused, but only one turned to face him. Stretch frowned. 

This would be a long explanation.

* * *

“I spy with my little eye, something beginning with ‘stop ignoring me’.”

Edge paid very little mind to the comment, just worked through his papers and what have you. Stretch pouted at the sight, this was normally the time Edge would make a little comment, perhaps questions about how Swap worked and what game he was going on about this time. No such thing came, and honestly that hurt a lot more than it should’ve.

Yesterday, he had a little freak out with his magic again, mind control wasn’t fun, and after clarifying to Undyne (after Dogaressa left the room) that the voice he heard was trying to get him to move, she decided the best course of action was to keep him with someone at all times…

Again.

He was sure they’d moved past this, but back he was with someone tailing him. Well, less him being tailed and more that he was doing the tailing. He supposed they all figured Stretch would throw another fit if he was constantly followed, so maybe it’d be easier if he followed Edge around for the day. Normally it’d be fine, except for the fact that they had that little argument and now everything was awkward.

Edge didn’t even touch him.

“Hey, can we head to the garden later? I haven’t had a chance to take care of it- I’m sure you’re doing a great job, but, y’know.” Stretch rocked the chair with a childish impatience, everything was taking too long and he wasn’t much up to waiting. 

The Fell King signed off another piece of paper, and moved onto the next. He hadn’t been expecting the surge of anger at the action, that was far too familiar to their first month here, he didn’t want to repeat that again.

So with a determined huff, Stretch got off the chair and settled on top of the desk. Edge didn’t look at him, but that was fine. It would change soon enough.

He’d make sure of it.

“Edgelord, don’t be rude.”

That seemed to have done it, Edge’s hands tightened on the quill and he took a deep breath, possibly to calm himself down, but Stretch didn’t feel any fear or threat by it. So he didn’t show any.

“I’m talking to you, we’ve gone through this, pretty sure it’s rude even here not to reply to someone directly talking to you.”

He was sure that, if it hadn’t been for his little mind control escapade, Edge would’ve asked him to leave right then and there. Shame that it happened, then, isn’t it?

Edge didn’t say anything, but he _ was _looking at him. Perhaps some childishly stubborn part of him didn’t want to talk, just to prove he was still upset and he didn’t want to get better. Whatever satisfaction Edge was aiming for here, it clearly wasn’t working very well.

“Let’s ditch the papers and do something more fun,” he leaned over the desk to get closer to Edge, but the skeleton leaned away from him. He didn’t let that stop him. “Come on, Edge, we can find something more fun to do than write stuff.”

“I’m busy.”

Those two words were spoken in such a distant authority that Stretch had actually failed to recognise it as Edge in the first few seconds. Hands clenched as the body on the desk slid off with a rejected slump, that’s the game they were gonna play? They’ve played this before, and Stretch had already won once, he’d prove he could win again. He wasn’t interested in falling back to that tempered loneliness any time soon, no matter what Edge wanted.

Dropped to his seat and crossed his arms, glaring head on to Edge as he waited for the guy to finish his papers in order for them to leave for the garden, he’d glare this entire time if he had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:  
So when’s chapter 22- 
> 
> But seriously someone give stretch a break my god


	22. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch refuses to listen to the voice in his head, and that’s probably the first mistake of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a good thing I’m a few chapters ahead bc I’ve hit a serious writer’s block 😭 here’s hoping I can get out

_ Come. _

No.

_ Must. _

No.

_ Danger. _

No danger.

_ … Please. _

No.

This back and forth of pleas and whispers in his mind telling him to leave the castle had been happening for a while. Possibly a few days, it was getting quite annoying. He hadn’t brought it up with the others, and at this point he knew he should’ve learned his lesson by now and just up and inform monsters when something happened. But if Edge could be stubborn with keeping his hands away from Stretch, then Stretch can absolutely keep his own problems hushed. Maybe it’d teach Edge a lesson or two.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that the voice was awfully familiar, like there was a foreign name on the tip of his tongue that recognised it and yet he didn’t know how to speak it. Certainly frustrating, like a word you tried to remember in order to describe something but couldn’t quite catch it.

The water hit the petals of the Sundrops, and he glanced back and forth between the flowers and Edge. He was sitting on a bench and quietly working on some more papers (bastard brought them even in the garden) and hadn’t spoken a word to him. Awfully rude, Stretch would’ve appreciated a little compliment here and there. Sure, he wasn’t one who exactly demanded for compliments (far from it, actually) but it would’ve been better than having this silence to deal with.

Stretch was beginning to learn the difference between “nice silence” and “bad silence”. Where originally he didn’t like either, now it was clear that there was a key pattern between the two and how much Stretch enjoyed them.

With the watering can set aside, Stretch rubbed his hands, the green magic sparked to life as it usually did, and he cupped the Crystals first. That’s how it always went. Edge didn’t comment on the magic, the first time he’d seen it a few days ago he’d stared at it for a whopping three seconds before he snapped out of his gaze and went back to work. That was as big a rejection as any.

The bands on his wrist felt heavy.

Alphys had been against him using his magic, go figure, but he insisted he was okay. Sure, there was  _ still  _ a buzz of a recharge (seriously, either he had a lot more magic than he realised or he was recharging really slowly) but otherwise he felt fine. He really didn’t want to leave the garden alone any longer.

And he still didn’t know what had happened.

Ignoring the fact that Edge straight up wasn’t talking to him, Undyne and the rest didn’t seem to be interested in sharing any information anytime soon. He was really getting sick of that, not being told anything, by the time he was told of whatever the issue was it had either fixed itself, or was too late to do anything about it.

It was really getting annoying.

He’d gotten to the Goofballs, strange flowers that made you laugh upon inhaling them, when he felt the presence of a warm body behind him. He gasped and whirled around, tilting his head up to see Edge right there- that certainly was a quick way to give him a heart attack, wasn’t it? It was a good thing he hadn’t been holding anything.

“Edge?”

The dark eyes seeped into his, and for a split second he felt a hint of intimidation. The thought dashed away soon after, but his soul was beating wildly against his ribs. Oh, Edge was close, closest he’s been in days. At least, by his own will. He forced himself to swallow and tried to take a step back for space- only to completely miscalculate the little wall of a platform that the flowers were all in, and he let out a frightened yipe as he lost his balance.

Hands caught him, steadied him before he fell back too far, and no later he was pulled upright to stand. 

His cheeks lit up with his magic, and he dared a peek at Edge. The skeleton was breathing a little strangely, quick, sharp, and uneven as his eyes shot wide with what… appeared to be fear. He’d possibly gotten more of a fright out of that than Stretch had.

He found himself soon, and yanked his hands away from Stretch as if he’d been burned. He shook his head, some sort of denial, and stopped Stretch from moving towards him. The skeleton swallowed thickly and returned to the bench opposite him, as far from Stretch as he could manage without leaving him alone. Stretch managed to catch the regret, but he couldn’t catch Edge’s hand. 

He’d taken too long in his hesitation.

Okay, that was weird. He was sure Edge had no interest in touching him, though technically that was a forced touch-

Ah. 

“Edge,” he called out to him, swallowing down the hurt upon seeing him flinch. “Are you alright?”

Edge didn’t say anything, so neither did Stretch. He didn’t sing to the flowers that day.  
  


* * *

_ Leave. _

No.

_ Danger. _

No danger.

_ Get out. _

No.

He ignored the voice calling to him, mostly, and went about his day. Instead of tagging Edge, he had the pleasure of witnessing Undyne’s schedule first hand. Wasn’t anything surprising, really, train here, slice there, basically what he expected from a passionate monster like her. 

It was impressive the first twenty minutes, but after watching her train for one hour too long, he decided that he’d gotten quite bored. 

“Hey, Undyne?”

“Yes, my Queen?”

“If you had to pick between losing your arms or your legs,” he rested his chin in cupped hands, the bench felt cold beneath his clothes. “What would you pick?”

“What?” the grip on her spear tightened, and her eye twitched as she gave Stretch’s chest an angry look. “Is that a threat?”

“Wh- no, no!” Stretch wildly waved his arms in front of him, stars above did this kingdom do nothing as a pastime? “Just- a little game! In Swap we sometimes ask questions that put us in ‘have to pick two choices’ situations, and we see what the monster will pick- it’s all in jest! There’s no threat!”

He’d almost forgotten how horrible Fell was with games, but thankfully Undyne’s body had somewhat relaxed at his clarification. She still didn’t look too happy about it, but she also didn’t entirely brush off his question. Actually, she seemed to be considering it.

She shrugged. “Dunno, can I kill the guy making me choose?”

“No.” Wouldn’t be the first time someone asked that, but was possibly the first time Stretch seriously considered if they were joking- she most likely wasn’t.

“Does it have to be two limbs?”

“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’ as he continued to watch her twirl and spin her spear in some complicated technique, looking super cool. She made it all look easy, unlike his ability with wooden sticks. 

She was quiet after that, though Stretch could see she was contemplating her choices. It was almost cute to watch her take this so seriously, even as her spears sliced through dummy after dummy. The wind was cold and her bright red hair stood out against the dull colours around them, similar to Dyne’s hair. 

He needed to stop thinking about her.

With each hurl of the spears, it was becoming more and more clear that Undyne prized her arms on the battlefield. Then again, who wouldn’t? Majority of weapons (or all, he didn’t really know much about them) required your hands. A lot of daily tasks needed them, actually. It was no wonder most swap monsters said they’d rather lose their-

“Arms.”

Stretch jolted. “What?”

“I’d rather lose my arms.” She answered calmly, cleanly slicing through another dummy.

Stretch lost himself for a second.

“Wait, seriously?” He frowned. “Your arms? Why?”

“If I lose my legs, I’d definitely be out of the war,” she shook her head. “I didn’t climb my way to second in command just to lose my ability to move, I can figure out another way to fight if I don’t have arms, magic would still work with me, but I’d be out if I couldn’t move anywhere.”

That was a pretty twisted reason, and it was no wonder most Swaps wouldn’t consider losing their arms, most of them weren’t living in a world where fighting to survive was necessary. Stars, this kingdom never failed to make him feel mucky, did it? He faced the sky in thought, grey clouds almost covered it entirely. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that a Swap and Fell were so different from each other, practically opposites if he really thought about it. He’d yet to find something about the two kingdoms that were similar to each other. 

How peculiar. He had to wonder what other sorts of cultural differences there were, what other things the Fell kingdom found normal that Stretch didn’t. The list would grow, and continue to grow the longer he stayed here, but funnily enough that only urged him to do better. The more he learned about the ways of this kingdom, the more he'd be able to do in order to help.

“I’d rather lose my legs,” Stretch answered, even if Undyne didn’t ask anything. “Use my hands for too many things, healing magic heavily relies on guidance, y’know?”

“Then that’s the honourable answer.” 

Calling it honourable was a bit of a (hah) stretch, but he supposed his and Undyne’s views on honour were a little different. Like mostly everything else about them.

Did they have any similarities?

“Okay, what if you had to pick between the monster your closest to and the rest of the world, who would you sacrifice-“

“Monster I’m closest to.” She hardly waited for him to finish. “That’s hardly a difficult answer, my Queen, the monster I’m closest to would understand it’s stupid to sacrifice an entire world- you Swaps certainly have some strangely specific questions.”

“Scenarios, Undyne,” he waved her off with a laugh. “Situations we can’t imagine ourselves in, we wanna know what would happen if we had to end up picking.”

“They’re not too far fetched here.” She told him, her voice quiet as she leaned against her spear. “They may very well end up being the next choice we have to make.”

Whatever light atmosphere he’d built had vanished into thin air, and Stretch watched with care as Undyne stared down at her feet. Thoughts on how Edge had told him she was essentially the reason Stretch was here in the first place, how if Edge was dead now and another monster had grabbed the crown, he’d never have met any of the monsters here. He wouldn’t have been a compatible monster as a spouse.

He’d still be in Swap.

Funny how those decisions can change another monster’s fate so drastically. Stretch’s mouth curled up into a smile as he leaned back against the bench.

“Thank you, Undyne.”

She blinked, furrowing her brows as confusion swirled in her eyes. “For what?”

He didn’t answer.

* * *

_   
Get out. _

No.

_ Danger. _

No danger.

_ Hurry. _

No reason.

He’d been spending time with Alphys, now, and he found himself wishing he’d spent more time with her from the get go.

Initially the pair struggled to hold a conversation, eyes met before they scurried off to the next object. It was a little awkward to say anything, seeing as for most of their interactions Alphys was a professional and Stretch was a patient that always got worse before he got better. He wasn’t sure how to go about talking without frightening her, she was such a jumpy girl. 

And then she started working.

It seemed normal, at first, going through some folders with heaps of notes on the side. Typical scientist stuff. Stretch watched her read through the piles of books around her desk as she occasionally scribbled down some writing. One quick look over on the books let him know all he needed.

She was searching for answers about him.

It was then that Stretch decided to scoot himself towards her and offer help, maybe she could ask questions she was confused about. Anything, really, it was just them after all, and he was bored beyond his mind. She’d naturally been hesitant at first, but it didn’t take much coaxing to convince her this would help her progress.

There were a lot of things she didn’t know.

“T-that's how you do it?”

“Yeah?” Stretch gave her a weird look. “How do you not know what soulbonds are?”

She quickly looked down at the desk, her timid nature flared and Stretch instantly regretted everything he’d said.

“No, no, no! I didn’t mean it in a mean way,” he tilted his body to squeeze into her vision, though the position was awkward and uncomfortable. “They’re just- they’re just common knowledge in Swap is all.”

“It’s not that- it’s not that I don’t k-know, my Queen.” The lizard monster squirmed in her seat as she played around with her claws. “But- but you described them as if they were this… loving thing.”

“Cause that’s what they are?” He frowned, it really didn’t take long at all for the next cultural difference to show through. How could Fell monsters see Soul bonds as something to gain? Was that how Edge viewed them?

A soul bond was essentially a “forever more”, a promise beyond marriage that you’re completely, solely devoted to that one monster for the rest of your life. ‘Till death do us part’, for marriage implies that when the time comes, it’s when they will part ways. A soul bond let the monster know that even after death, even in the next life, they’d hold them close.

It was a life changing decision, it allowed an opening between souls and that pair was able to share magic. Powers, stamina, the whole treasure…

Perhaps it wasn’t so weird that Fell used soul bonds as a means to survive rather than anything truly personal.

“I can’t p-picture it, my Queen, I’m sorry.” Alphys shook her head, but Stretch waved it off, a lot more relaxed than before.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m not surprised at this point- hey, you mentioned something about soul flares? I dunno much about that.”

The way Alphys’ eyes brightened when she spoke about something she found interesting… he wished he could see it more. It was a true shame she hid behind a shield of fear, and he didn’t know enough about her to ease her out. The best he could do was show to her he was no threat.

And seeing how her shaky mouth twitched to a smile, he believed he was getting there.

* * *

_ Danger. _

No danger.

_ Leave. _

No.

_ Leave. _

No.

He wasn’t exactly alone, per say. Edge slipped in and out of the bedroom now and then, checking in on him to make sure his little mind control fiasco didn’t decide it wanted an encore. Heartwarming that the guy was making sure he was fine, but beyond frustrating that it felt like he was doing it just to make sure Stretch didn’t fly off during his time avoiding him.

This was really starting to grate on his nerves.

After about the seventh visit of the day, Stretch decided to take the opportunity to snatch him up into a topic. Whether Edge spoke back to him or not didn’t necessarily matter, so long as he didn’t completely ignore him, they’d be fine. So, with number eight taking its turn as Edge looked inside, Stretch took a shortcut. The jolt in Edge’s body only gave him minor satisfaction as he held his hands behind his back. 

“Hey, Edgelord-“

“Is it quick?”

“As quick as I bloody want it to be.” He narrowed his eyes dangerously, and Edge seemed to squirm under the sharp gaze. Stretch huffed. “Just wanted to chat, we’ve done that before, and I guess you were trying to give me a hint after all those seven quick visits, y’know?”

“Stretch-“

“Did you know I was supposed to have a brother?” He cut in before Edge could stop him, and now that it was clear the guy wouldn’t leave if Stretch was talking to him, he may as well take his sweet time. “An older brother, my dad named him Blueberry, but he didn’t live long.”

A weird little fact about him, but Stretch wasn’t sure how much it affected him. He sure as hell never  _ met  _ Blueberry, didn’t know what he was like and what their relationship could’ve developed into. The fact was, it hadn’t, and that’s all Stretch could know. It was a shame, though, Stretch always wanted a sibling.

“He was born prematurely, really small little bag of bones- would’ve fit in the palms of your hands if you tried.”

“Stretch-“

“He couldn’t live, dad grieved for a few years, then had my frail self.” He spread his arms out, as if to say ‘I’m here!’, but the pain in his eyes was hard to miss. “Y’know, as if my old man didn’t have enough on his plate, they decided to give him a kid so frail he could get killed by a bucket- and now he’s off on his own in a kingdom that he doesn’t know, it doesn’t sound very fair, huh?”

“What is the point of this?” Edge had never looked more uncomfortable, and it was at that point that Stretch wanted to back out. He would’ve, if he didn’t want Edge to stay. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Did you have a brother?” He tilted his head curiously, wanting to poke and prod and see what Edge would say. “Or a sister? Or just an only child? I assume you’re an only child.”

“It doesn’t matter what I have and don’t have, Stretch,” Edge tried to move back, his body shook with a threat of snapping. But Stretch wasn’t afraid, he was never afraid of Edge. “Just sit back down, I need to catch up on work.”

“Oh, leave work for a second, will ya?” Stretch huffed and reached out to hold him. “I’m just-“

_ “Don’t touch me.”  _ The sharp skeleton hissed as he snatched his hand back to him, causing a bit of a stumble with Stretch’s feet. 

The air grew tense, round eye lights filled with uncertainty and concern as they laid their gaze through the subtly trembling form of his husband. Eyes unable to meet as glowing red pinpricks hid behind the squeezed bone of lids, both of their breaths uneven and unsteady, yet unable to match each other’s rhythm.

Stretch chewed his tongue and went stiff.

“Edge…?”

“I have to go.” 

The door slammed shut.

* * *

_ Please. _

…

_ Leave. _

…

_ Danger. _

...No.

Sleep wasn’t coming to him, clearly. He’d hoped since he moved back into the bedroom with Edge that they’d be able to catch up on some lonely night times seeing as they’d slept apart from each other for a few too many days.

Clearly, that wouldn’t be the case.

Just like so many of their first nights, Edge didn’t scoot close nor did he offer anything more than his back. The bed was far too cold, and Stretch didn’t dare to reach out to him. Not after what happened. Instead, he pushed himself off the bed and stared out of the window. There was nothing much to see, usual grey skies, the moon barely peeked out of its soft shield as though it was afraid of him.

It wasn’t a very pretty sight.

It was always so quiet in Fell, no sounds of crickets or birds in the background regardless of the time of day, made the place feel awfully empty. Even animals didn’t find the kingdom pleasant, at this point Stretch shouldn’t be surprised. It was a gloomy kingdom, an air of mystery locked so tightly around it that monsters may just end up judging it from the very first rumour.

Perhaps that’s what Dyne did.

_ ‘Dresses don’t mean squat, Dyne,’  _ he let out a huff as he pushed himself off the wall and headed for the wardrobe.  _ ‘Reading too many books again.’ _

Not that he was one to talk, but oh well. He ignored his thoughts and focused on getting something to wear, if he couldn’t go to sleep then there was no point in squirming around the bed. He’d just have to find something to do, maybe Peaches would like a midnight stroll around the field.

Throwing on whatever he found first, Stretch quietly exited the room and made his way down the hall. He made sure to nod and smile and wave at any midnight guards as to not freak them out, he wasn’t being controlled at two in the morning, and he doubted whoever this monster controlling him could manage to stay conveniently awake during all hours of the day. It had to sleep at some point.

The garden was first on his mind as he made his way up the spinning tower stairs, and upon opening the door he’d been expecting some sort of greeting by Flowey, maybe a few snide comments or just whines because he had to be unbloomed for so long. Nothing that he was really in the mood to listen to, and yet he was strangely looking forward to it. However, the only thing seen was Flowey giving him a tired smile, slightly on the awkward side. 

It would have to be a quiet visit, then. He could do that.

He sat down on one of the benches and leaned back as he breathed out a sigh, sleep wouldn’t come, but he could afford to allow his body some sort of relief. His joints ached from the cold that nipped at his bones, but with Edge refusing contact, there wasn’t much he could do about it.

He sat there for roughly an hour, maybe more, he wasn't aware of how much time had passed before Flowey quietly suggested he go to sleep. Flowey himself seemed tired, and Stretch didn’t want to force him to stay up. Though it seemed both monsters were aware things between him and Edge had grown a little chilly, it didn’t change that the small monster was concerned for a friend, and Stretch didn’t much feel like making things worse between him and anyone.

He allowed himself to linger for another thirty minutes, before deciding to leave Flowey alone in order for the plant monster to catch up on sleep. That wasn’t to say Stretch was planning on heading to bed yet, he needed more distraction. Two hours spent simply sitting in the garden and doing nothing but letting the silence swallow him up, it was a good thing the tower couldn’t exactly let sound in from the outside, likely because of the Echo flowers. They’d constantly be bouncing back sounds they picked up, a never ending cycle of background noise that would never leave the garden in peace.

Wouldn’t mix well with the Crystals, those flowers were only good with gentle sounds.

He didn’t know where to head next, so lost in thought Stretch simply allowed his feet to guide him. Anywhere but the bedroom, it didn’t matter where they ended up otherwise.

With that mindset, his body decided to lead him to the stables, and he shivered in the crisp, cold air as he hurried to Peaches’ room. His little baby was fast asleep, but one quick nudge from him had her energetic and excitedly waiting for the next grooming. Shame Stretch wasn’t really planning on pampering her at ass o’ clock in the morning.

“Not today,” he murmured as he lead her outside. She noticed his lack of basket and kicked up her front hooves as a little tantrum, had he been anyone aside from Edge, he didn’t doubt Peaches would be doing a lot more than just this tiny fit. “Come on, let’s take a ride.”

He hoisted himself up to her saddle and gently led Peaches’ around the field. A ridiculous amount of space, but he supposed there had to be enough for Peaches to be able to run through freely, and his girl really did enjoy running. A strange fact, seeing as she also enjoyed taking her time in order to pose and show herself off.

Then again, she usually only did that when Reaper was with them. Strangely enough, Reaper wasn’t in the stable. He couldn’t recall if the other horses were, his mind was too distracted. He’d check on them after he was done.

“Can’t believe horses are getting a better love life than me,” Stretch chuckled under his breath as Peaches happily trotted up and down the field. He’d be exhausted by the time the sun peeked past the distant mountains and hills, but that would be good. Meant sleep would come easier, and he’d be able to ignore the lack of a warm body-

He shook his thoughts away. “Well, whatever you’re doing with Reaper, hope it’s been easier than with Edge and I.”

After that, it was pretty easy for him to start rambling. “It’s not that big a deal, I’m a virgin but honestly, that’s pretty normal for royalty- he acted like I was fighting him in bed and pleading him to stop when really, I was very much doing the opposite.” Head shaking angrily, Stretch glared at the night sky as though it had a comment or two to share for his late night venting. “Dunno what he’s so sensitive about, we both clearly wanted it, and now he’s acting like it never happened. Doesn’t even wanna touch me, Peach!” He reached down to pat her neck, and the action caused his sleeve to ride up a little. The sight of the soul seekers grabbed his attention, and he brought them closer as he continued to stare. 

Soul seekers, huh? His face morphed into a nasty scowl. “Always there when I need you, my ass, jerk.”

What had he done to anger the fates to the point of giving him a husband that hid more than he shared? ‘Communication is important!’ and ‘It’s solved faster if we talk.’

This had been going on for a few days and it didn’t look very solved to him. No, in fact, talking about it is what completely ruined this week for him. He still didn’t know what happened that knocked him out, no one was saying anything, and now with that little mind control escapade he couldn’t even vent to Flowey about it, seeing as Edge (or anyone, really) had to stick close to him.

“Do you think he likes me, Peach?” He more asked the wind rather than the horse or himself, and he hardly got a breeze back as a response. “I thought he did, thought we liked each other, it was getting really nice, Peach…” the pricks of tears threatened to spill quickly, and Stretch looked down at his trembling hands intensely, as though trying to convince himself the large hands that covered them were real and not just his longing imagination.

“Am I unlikeable, Peach?” His voice hitched into a hiccup, and for a second it almost felt like Peaches had looked back at him. Though her eyes held a lot of intelligence, he wasn’t a fool to think she had the brain capacity to understand him properly. “Is he really just doing all this so I don’t complain? Does he just… want me to be quiet?”

Pretty and quiet. A familiar concept but he couldn’t put a name to it. The days without Edge had been long and lonely, and he didn’t want them to last. He missed being held, he missed kissing that tempting mouth, he missed…

He missed Edge.

“I dunno what he wants from me half the time.” He admitted with a wet, shaky laugh, and his words were beginning to slur together through exhaustion and the empty ache in his soul. “I just want him to like me, Peach.” 

His voice turned to nothing more than a whine, and Peaches really did stop walking then. She snorted and kicked the dirt, as though she was trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus. His posture completely broke, and everything else soon followed. Clutching his shirt and forcing himself to stay as quiet as possible, tears spilled and dropped down onto the leather saddle.

It hurt. He was  _ hurting.  _ His soul cried for the presence it had grown attached to, but it never came. Off to sleep and far away from them both before he could so much as reach. Why wasn’t Edge here? Why was he never here? There had been a promise when he kissed the bands, told him that he’d always be here.

Then why had it been so long since he’d seen Edge?

So far lost in his grief, he was hardly aware of the pair of arms helping him off Peaches’ saddle, and instinctively his arms looped around the neck to hold onto as hands gripped behind his knees. A piggy back ride, would’ve been laughable had he been more aware of it.

“Come on, my Queen.” A familiarly raspy voice, and he hardly took notice of the clawed hands taking such gentle care of his bones. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“‘dyne…?” He croaked, unaware of whether he was calling for his friend or just a protector. Maybe he wanted both, both would be better than no one. 

“I’m here, my Queen.” Her voice was firm, and yet somehow Stretch could detect a lingering softness that he managed to understand was for him and him alone. The hold around her neck was clearly weak, and he tried to hold on tighter.

They stepped inside the looming walls of the castle, both quiet as Stretch worked through his tremors and heavy gasps and never did Undyne question him on anything. She allowed him to weep, to be a shoulder to cry on and a pillar of support. He needed that pillar now, more than anything.

“Undyne?” His voice barely squeezed out of his mouth, and with Undyne’s acknowledgment, he pushed himself to continue. “Do you hate me?”

She didn’t reply to that, and the only indication he’d been given that she was still listening was the subtle tilt of questioning with her head. His speech crumbled to pieces before he could come up with any piece that made sense.

Mumbles continued as he buried his face in her metallic shoulder. Took him far too long to realise she was wearing more than her usual amount of armour. 

“Am I doing enough?” He asked wetly, begging for some sort of encouragement that he was doing good, that he was doing  _ enough.  _ Please, for the love of everything,  _ please  _ let him have done enough. “Am I doing good?”

With her continued silence, any attempts to hold down noise was shoved and the only reason his sobs were muffled was thanks to him keeping his face in her shoulder. If he had been any more controlled with his cluster of emotions, he’d have questioned the noticeable lack of guards in the halls. The three am (or was it four?) haze was getting to him, but Undyne didn’t raise her voice at him nor did she express any agitation as she usually did.

Instead, he was shifted so she could lay him down on a familiar bed and tucked in carefully under the blankets. He reached up to cover his face with his arm, and after a second or so of nothing, knuckles settled tentatively against his skull and caressed it. He might’ve called it affectionate.

“Close your eyes, my Queen,” she said, and Stretch couldn’t see her as she carefully slid the pretty crown off his head, then set it to the side with a strangely gentle ‘thud’. “We’ll come back…”

She shuffled back and must’ve been heading for the door as her footsteps got quieter, yet mere seconds later she said.

“He’ll come back.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, and he was too tired to stay awake long enough to ask about it or remember. The second he heard the door click shut, he was out.

* * *

Undyne closed the door behind her and let out a heavy breath. Comfort was never one of her strong suits, usually she just punched her way through her problems. But her Queen was a delicate monster, clearly, and awfully sensitive to sights such as injuries (like with that little kid they’d run into) and probably wouldn’t handle a punch very well. Edge had been very sure to drill that through her skull.

She wasn’t even meant to be here. Undyne’s face tightened and she pushed off the door in order to head for the castle entrance. When Edge had awoken he’d immediately asked her to search for Stretch, because of course the little brat had to make things more complicated  _ today  _ of all days. She’d never disobey a direct command, though, and firmly stated she’d find him and bring him back to the bedroom safely.

She wasn’t expecting to find him crying and half asleep in the fields, and not that she’d ever admit, but something tugged at her soul painfully as she listened to him. It was a strange feeling, almost like this magic had washed over her and told her to help him,  _ help  _ him. He needed to be safe, and that was her priority.

Undyne wasn’t expecting his blubbering, the way he held onto her like she’d drop him and run any second. How he asked her if he was doing a good job, if she hated him. What was she meant to say to that? She didn’t  _ hate  _ the guy, no, but she didn’t think it was exactly the best time to confess to him that she didn’t necessarily like him, either. Given how her Queen could detect lies now, it would probably sting him a lot more if she tried anything to help.

She wasn’t expecting to reach out and comfort him, almost against her own will, to soothe him to sleep. Undyne hadn’t recalled a time someone had done that to  _ her,  _ much less her to someone else. She cranked up her weird reactions to his magic, it was constantly getting new abilities, it wouldn’t be far fetched to say he could manipulate other monsters to an extent every time he shed a tear.

Reaching the entrance, Undyne hoisted herself up on her horse and wasted no time in racing to the front gates of the kingdom with a wild urgency in her eyes. 

Why? The answer was simple.

The kingdom was under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Undyne‘a POV was fun :>


	23. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: GORE (BLOOD, INJURIES, EYE GORE)
> 
> Yeesh I forgot to update 😂😂 sorry lads wheEze

_ Wake up. _

Stretch grunted as he forced himself to sit up. The bed was noticeably empty, but it wasn’t a sight he was unused to by now. And yet, it was a sight that ached to see. How cruel was it that Edge brought him in only to throw him back out?

Last night was a haze, and he couldn’t exactly tell what time it was, but given the placement of the sun- nope, never mind. Sun was safely hidden behind a storm of dark clouds, and the rain hit the walls of the castle. It was clear that the air was a sharp type of cold, where it hurt to breathe too deep, and for a second he wondered if it was worth getting out of bed today.

Unfortunately, the garden wasn’t about to take care of itself, so with reluctance he forced himself out of the cushiony mattress and headed for the dining room after getting dressed (He was still wearing yesterday’s clothes that had been in the stables, gross.) and taking a quick shower.

And very quickly, Stretch realised something was off.

For one, guards had gone from a sight in every important door to perhaps one or two here and there. The noticeable one had been right in front of the bedroom, but instead of getting an explanation the guard just tailed him as he took a few steps away.

Great, back to this, then.

He sighed as he entered the dining room, very quickly noticed by the chefs who wasted no time on giving him his favourites. A strange sight, and he chewed the pancakes as he fought against throwing suspicious eyes their way. He didn’t want to insult them, after all.

Breakfast tasted pretty bland when no one was there to eat with him. 

There was a strange tension in the air as he moved down the halls, and the guard behind him didn’t so much as speak up. He would’ve focused more on it had he not done a double take upon realising that Dogamy and Dogaressa weren’t in their usual spots in front of Edge’s office. Actually, now that he really paid attention, there weren’t many guards around at all, at least none he recognised.

He resisted looking back at the guard and continued to make his way down the halls. Was he dreaming again? Surely not, he could definitely control his body. If not that, then what? Most guards he knew were missing, and they weren’t in the courtyard. That much he could tell as he passed by the tall windows. With that in mind, he decided he’d need to head to Alphys to get some answers.

The little lizard was beyond distracted, had been to the point where she didn’t so much as hum or glance or  _ jump  _ when Stretch entered her office. Frantically searched through her notes and bustled around the room in blind panic. It was quite the sight. He’d never seen her move so fast.

Deciding that after five minutes of visual entertainment he’d wasted enough time standing, he cleared his throat to catch her attention. That definitely gave her a fright. A sharp squeak and her papers went flying. Both monsters jolted and tried to reach down in order to pick them up- Alphys gasped when she noticed it was him.

“M-my Queen?”

“Alphys?” He tilted his head at her and frowned. She was shaking violently under his gaze, and there was a suspicious amount of dread that seemed to rapidly grow. That didn’t look good. “Are you alright?”

“Am-?” She bit her lips as she chose to look anywhere but at him. “Why are you a-asking  _ me _ that, my Queen?”

“Because I’m concerned?” He responded in question, and there was something that unsettled him about the way Alphys stared at him as though he was a puzzle. Not that usual disbelief of him showing a speck of kindness to her, something else. Something he couldn’t name.

“You don’t-?” She stopped herself before she could finish, and there was a flicker of realisation in her eyes. Alphys promptly shut herself up straight after that, and spun on her heels in order to reach her desk.

That was beyond suspicious.

“I don’t what?” He sat himself on the chair opposite her and waited, but Alphys didn’t look like she’d let up any time soon. She grit her teeth and went back to focusing on the papers. Alright, great, more secrets sent his way? Stretch took in a deep breath to stay calm, he didn’t want to lose his temper with the poor girl. “Alphys, please, I’m sure whatever it is I can handle it.”

Her gaze focused solely on the papers, and Stretch’s frown deepened. He wouldn’t be getting many answers here, would he? Somehow, he doubted Flowey would know what was going on, but there was also the fact Stretch wasn’t sure what he was meant to be asking in the first place. There was clearly something going on, if Alphys’ earlier reaction was anything to go by, but now he didn’t even know where to start.

Clearly he wouldn’t be getting any answers here, so with a huff he slid off his seat and headed out. The guard waiting outside didn’t hesitate to follow, and for a second Stretch wondered if shortcutting away would cause more harm than good. He didn’t want to give any of the guards a fright, but what was the worst that could happen, really? 

He walked down the bare halls of the castle and stared out, the tall windows towered over him and let him see outside. The gloomy clouds had turned dark and crowded. Not so much as a glimpse from the sun, still leaving him uncertain on the time. Perhaps he should’ve paid more attention to the clock in Alphys’ office.

What was he meant to do? Snooping never helped, he didn’t feel like hogging Flowey for answers again, and he still felt strangely tired despite having just woken. How long had he been sleeping? Surely not that long… 

His thoughts were cut off sharply at the sound of yelling and commotion nearby, and he dashed toward the sound. Down the stairs and through the doors, memorised purely by instinct as he caught sight of the crowd of guardsmen. Nothing that he could see even after he pushed through the bodies. What was the panic? What did they see-

Stretch paled as two bodies burst through the doors, and one disturbingly limp. Undyne’s eyes were frantic in fear and panic, and there was a gaping wound on her side. She hardly seemed aware of it, just clutched Edge’s body by her with one of his arms around her neck. Steadily supported him, making sure he didn’t drift or fall… his skull was crumbling, cracks taking up half of it, maybe more. The only thing she said once she made direct eye contact with him was a whisper of a plea. 

_ “Help him.”   
  
_

* * *

Undyne dashed through the gates, and the cries of war hardly phased her. Such a familiar sound, one she was sure she should’ve grown desensitised to by this point, and yet it never failed to shoot a disturbed shiver down her spine. Metal clashed against metal, and Undyne forced her stallion through the masses as her mind focused solely on one goal: Finding Edge. 

It was near impossible to identify the guards with their armour fully covering their bodies, though a few high defence monsters sacrificed armour in favour of speed. Knight Knights had taken the front lines with the Madjicks, and as she got closer to them she’d finally spotted the King of the battlefield. No one fought with such technique, no one but him.

With no hesitation, Undyne thrust herself off of her horse and leaped behind Edge, summoning a shield just in time to block an arrow that aimed for his back.

“I was fine.” His voice firmly controlled, but Undyne rolled her eyes.

“And I like to be flashy, buckle up asshole, we’re going for a ride.”

She couldn’t see, but she was certain Edge was grinning every bit as much as she was. Prior panic for Stretch’s location or not, both of them got a thrill when in battle together that couldn’t be explained. She hurled spear after conjured spear, taking down enemies with practised ease. None of them so much as scraped their blades against them.

Even then, though, she didn’t allow her mind to wander. Not in war, not in a battle. Not when a split second choice could end up being the last one she makes.

“Right wing.” Edge’s voice called through the chaos, and she perked up.

“Overwhelmed?”

“Yes.”

“On it.”

With one last kill, Undyne whistled for Hook (her stallion) and swiftly jumped back on his saddle to ride to the right wing of their army. It didn’t take any longer to see the enemies slowly slicing and dusting an uncomfortable amount of monsters on their side. The enemies looked hungry for dust, feral and wild and clearly beyond help. Their lv must’ve been higher than they could handle.

Weak minds are easily corrupted by Charas. Such a dangerous, dangerous voice.

“Beta formation!” She roared at the crowd, and the guards locked into her command. Their horses all ran into a curved line and shields of magic formed in front of them. The enemies didn’t care, too lost in their ferocity to so much as blink at the defensive formation. The second they’d practically touched the shields, Undyne screamed at the knights to attack. A  _ ‘shing!’  _ and the magic shields formed dangerously sharp blades. The enemies ran face first into them, and the ones that didn’t dust were easily taken care of, given how they were trapped.

Except one asshole.

The monster was a beast, towering over every single other creature and hardly blinked at any of the attacks thrown at it. It’s bottom teeth were large enough to reach past the top of its head and curl backwards, almost like horns of a goat monster. It was a slow moving creature, but every step caused the ground to shake. Undyne hissed and, with a burst of speed, ran with Hook to the monster. 

A giant, she hardly reached its knees. There was something unsettling about the way it moved, how it’s figure was slouched and it dragged its long arms behind it like dead weight. It was heading for the castle gate, and when Giants had a goal in mind, they didn’t like being interrupted. So, fuck, she might die, but she sure as hell couldn’t afford to allow that thing to break through. The kingdom was at stake.

She cut in front of the giant and aimed her conjured spear, before thrusting it forward - it plunged into its eye. The only squishy part of its body. The monster shrieked and stumbled back as it helplessly searched for what was causing its pain. She jumped off of Hook and indicated for him to run elsewhere. 

“Need a lift?” Dogaressa suddenly ran to her side, and grabbed her by the arm. Undyne grinned as she was spun and hurled into the air, giving her just enough leverage to get on the bastard’s shoulders. The dog couple wasted no time in blocking enemies from attempting to take aims at Undyne or climb the giant to stop her. Their axes worked in sync, shot left and right and returned to their sides before they could be grabbed. Much like boomerangs.

She focused back on the task at hand, and as the rain started to pour she knew she had to hurry. Though her magic gained a surge of power during rain, she knew it wouldn’t be enough to pierce through the thick, rough skin of a Giant. She knew she just had to control it by its eye and steer it away from the castle.

It was a good thing giants only had single eyes. 

Gripping her spear, she yanked it violently to the side and the giant helplessly followed the pull, not that it was smart enough to do otherwise. It didn’t collapse, though, just stumbled and caught itself each time. She snarled and plunged another spear into its eye, and the shriek shook the battlefield. It swayed left and right, forcing Undyne to lock her grip onto the giant’s rough skin. She couldn’t afford to be thrown off, not now. The dog couple were still going hard against the enemies, but she knew they had limits.

She had limits, too, but stars knows she’d push through them.

“Die already!” Her raspy voice broke through her clenched fangs, and with one last spear, the giant roared in anguish and fell to its knees. That’s all she needed. Its body fizzled and dusted beneath her hands and no matter how many times she’s slain a monster’s life, it didn’t feel any better when her execution points increased. She knew from the red haze in her vision that she was nearing an increase to her LOVE, a few more monsters and she’d bump up to twelve. That would be a bitch and a half to deal with, if Edge’s night terrors were anything to go by.

Her victory was short lived as she turned just in time to see Edge get half his skull smashed by a war hammer. Her blood ran cold.

* * *

Edge’s mind was a mess.

The second he’d woken up with a cold dread in his soul, he knew that the magic warnings had been activated. A cry in their beings used to inform the army and himself of an incoming attack, and the first thing in his mind had been to make sure Stretch was okay.

But Stretch wasn’t in bed.

That in itself had caused a wild sea of panic as he ordered Undyne to join them in the battle after she found Stretch and brought him back to bed safely. He couldn’t focus in the slightest as he and the rest of the knights got on their horses and raced out of the castle grounds, stars forbid Stretch wasn’t inside and had to witness any of this. He didn’t want the Swap monster to experience any hint or indication of war so long as he could help it.

The second the gates to the kingdom’s entrance dropped, Edge commanded his army to race forwards and fight. They listened, whether out of loyalty or fear mattered little to him. No later his sword clashed against multiple, and easily he cut and sliced through multiple bodies. Hardly enough monsters here to have him worry about his Lv. No, his only concern here was that these monsters held the Swapfell emblem, but no Black in sight.

A test, then? Shame, he’d been looking forward to cutting the bastard into pieces.

Off of Reaper, he had more flexibility with his technique and found himself able to defeat monster after monster a lot faster. His eyes kept sight on the battlefield even as he focused on the enemies that had the audacity to believe they stood a chance against him. This was no longer about just protecting his kingdom, it was about protecting his husband, too.

Thoughts of him burned his soul as a surge of power tightened and expanded out into the battle. Blade after bone, he didn’t give others so much as a chance to look at him.

An arrow aimed behind him, he knew, but the familiar shield of an ally caused him to smirk. Undyne and him jabbed at each other, and his soul somewhat settled at the sight of her. If she was here, then she’d found Stretch and he was safe. That was more than enough for him to find stability and cut through the masses. He informed Undyne that the right wing was struggling, and she left him soon after to take care of the mess alone. 

The grip on his sword tightened. 

He was vaguely aware of the giant nearing the walls, but he had no doubt Undyne was already on it. Edge was hyper aware of everything around him, every step, every breath, every use of magic. He was light on his toes and only that kept him from dodging a constant stream of attacks, always moving and never taking breath. There was no room for a break, not in war.

With another monster taken down, Edge’s body bristled as an arrow  _ barely  _ missed him. He couldn’t hear it, a silence spell. Just like the ones he used on Reaper’s hooves. He spun to find the source of the arrow, and barely caught sight of a monster disappearing into the trees. He would’ve called for Reaper to give chase had something not caught onto his leg, and his eyes snapped wide as he stared down at the roots that curled around his ankle. Dread dropped to his gut as it soon became clear he was about to battle an elemental. 

The woman emerged from the ground, her bow and arrow safely tucked behind her as her vine like hair covered most of her pale green, bare body. Splotches of mud and filth had stuck against her, but she hardly appeared bothered. Strange, for an elemental monster.

Her darkened eyes glared at him, and Edge sliced the roots with his magic just in time to roll out of her arrows. He had to cut through multiple roots and vines that shot out of the earth to try and hold him down, all the while avoiding arrows that aimed at his skull. She never spoke to him, didn’t grunt or snarl. Perhaps mute, not uncommon amongst elementals.

It hardly mattered as her vines managed to grab onto one of his arms and yanked  _ hard _ , the stumble allowed her enough time to grab onto his other wrist, and then his feet, and then his torso.

He was stuck.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Edge ignored how she stepped closer to give himself time to think. Both arms are out of commission, using too much magic may risk him collapsing, and now that she threw away his sword, it was too far for him to reach. He could only use his magic a little more before it was too much for him, he had to be strategic. She stopped a fair distance from him, and aimed her arrow at his face. Edge quickly relaxed his knees to drop down fast enough to avoid it, and it just managed to avoid his temple. A second later and it would’ve been a fatal hit. 

She hissed, then grabbed his sword and stormed up to him. Her first mistake.

The sword in her hand glowed a threatening red, and she let out a screech upon touching it. Not mute, then. Bones shot up from the ground to slice through the roots, and he ran to her. The sword was back in his hand and her head was off her body. She turned to dust no later. The only thing that saved him was the magic seal on his sword.

No other shall touch it beside him.

That was far too close. His shoulders slumped just a bit at the relief of tension, having just avoided a possibility of death…

Tension shot back, and he spun around just in time for a hammer to smash against his face. A ringing in his ears and vaguely aware of the hammer being blocked again by a shield. He couldn’t see what was going on, vision blurry and hardly had the strength to push himself off the ground. Was he off the ground? The world spun as flashes of red hair and purple skin swirled and filled his vision. 

He felt sick. And yet he also felt strangely numb. His head was flat against the earth as hot liquid trailed down his skull. Was he bleeding? Everything was going dark. He could hear Undyne’s muffled voice call out to him, before his vision completely went black.

* * *

Stretch stood frozen for a few seconds too long, and Undyne snarled his direction to snap out of it. She trudged through the guards and threatened them to back off, refusing any of them to so much as touch Edge. Once she reached his feet Stretch suddenly found himself and thrust himself into both monsters.

Undyne blinked rapidly as she noticed they were in the bedroom, but otherwise managed to get Edge onto the bed. He didn’t know why he wasted magic with a shortcut when he could’ve used it to help him- he just didn’t want others to see Edge like this. 

However on Earth he’d managed to get in this state.

With trembling hands, Stretch’s magic sparked to life and he quickly guided the healing touch to Edge’s skull, the rest of his body could wait. He needed to get rid of the worst of the damage. Green magic powerfully enveloped both skeletons and splayed across the room, a pretty sight, but an unnecessary one. Stretch’s healing control wasn’t the best, and while he had a talent for it, he could never fully get the magic to focus on one spot. All he could hope to do was pray the magic understood which injury was priority.

The sight and smell of blood was making him sick, but he forced down his nausea to focus on the pale bones. Too pale, even for Edge. Where was that warmth of colour and heat that should’ve been emitting from his body? Why was he so cold?

Stretch hated it. Tears spilled and dropped onto the bones and every breath got harder to inhale than the last.

Nothing could be done about the blood, but Stretch could feel that the bones were merging back together. The hot touch of marrow made him sick, but he couldn’t afford to be weak now. Even as he fought back against the tears that had already spilled from his eyes, even as warnings started in his body. Overuse of healing could lead to opposite effects. But the cracks in Edge’s skull were fresh, if he could just heal a little bit more, just a  _ little bit- _

He gasped heavily and stumbled backwards, just in time for Undyne to catch him. A whine ripped out of his throat and his body struggled to move away from her. Edge was still hurt, he had to-

Alphys burst into the room with a bag and hurriedly pulled out supplies such as bandages and alcohol. The only thing they could afford to use for these situations. He watched as her hands rapidly moved back and forth, up and down Edge’s body as rib after femur was taken care of. The shock of it began to subside, and Stretch’s breaths grew heavier. Undyne’s grip on him tightened to keep him from collapsing, but Stretch tore himself out of her arms and spun. 

“What  _ happened?!” _

Alphys didn’t dare look in their direction, whether out of respect or because she didn’t want to break her focus with Edge, he didn’t particularly care. Either one was appreciated. Undyne locked her gaze to the floor.

“It’s over and done with, we’re back and that’s all that mat-“

“Absolutely  ** _not.” _ ** Both monsters flinched as his voice dropped into one of tight authority. He wasn’t about to let them walk in all bloodied and with half of Edge’s face threatening to fall off just to be brushed away from any secrets. “I healed him, I have a right to know what caused the goddamn thing.” 

Undyne squirmed in a way that only pushed Stretch to seek answers. He wasn’t some helpless flower that couldn’t handle a hard truth, sure he hadn’t necessarily  _ proven  _ he could take hardships, but he wasn’t about to let this one slip. Edge may as well have been dead had he not somewhat healed that injury.

“M-My Queen,” Alphys grabbed their attention and she gave a quick flinch. “How much more c-can you heal?”

His jaw tightened as he hesitantly looked back down at the pale form of his husband. The sight was beyond wrong, Edge shouldn’t look so small, so weak. Not like this. It didn’t help when the two monsters stared with hope, begging he could do more. And oh, how he wanted to. It would’ve been his pleasure to help more than he had, but…

His shoulders slumped. “Healing magic is… the damage, I,“ his voice trailed off, and that was all the two needed to know. He still felt a need to explain, this was vital for any monster in Fell to know. “I healed as much as I could, but healing too much can cause opposite effects.”

“How opposite?” Undyne asked gingerly, and Stretch’s fists clenched.

“Explosion inducing opposite.”

Undyne went quiet.

‘Explosion’ was a bit of a strong word, not quite as dramatic. It definitely did create a semi small burst. Pleasant sight of monster remains splattered everywhere before they’d turned to dust. It had been common knowledge drilled in anyone’s head in his Kingdom that too much healing was very, very bad.

“Another thing,” he gingerly scratched his cheek. “Excessive healing can make a monster… loopy.”

“H-How loopy?” Alphys dared a glance before focusing back on bandaging one of Edge’s arms. Stretch cleared his throat.

“Well, just know that Edge may be a little out of it for a day or so, it happ-“ he cut himself off at the sound of dripping, and he snapped his head over his shoulder with eyes blown wide. “Undyne, you’re still  _ bleeding.” _

“Hardly a scratch,” she brushed it off then made a dash for the door. “Now that we’re done-“

She gasped heavily as her soul suddenly lit up into a blue and she was yanked back. She took a hard tumble to the floor, but Stretch managed to catch her just before the collision and lowered her down to the ground gently. He hummed as he focused his healing on her side, even as she squirmed and tried her damn best to sit up.

Undyne grit her teeth. “What-“

“You're blue now,” Stretch raised a brow at the sight. “I’d have thought Edge had this magic.”

“What is it?”

“Common amongst skeletons is what it is,” he didn’t need another weird ability over his head. Sure, perhaps his range with the magic was much larger than his father’s, but that didn’t make much difference. “Gravity’ll just feel a little weird while that’s active.”

Her gaze focused on her now blue soul, observing it with both keen interest and disturbed disgust. Blue magic often felt weird on whoever it was being used on, he'd rather not use it like this. But Stretch was nowhere near as fast or strong as Undyne, he wasn’t about to chase her down the halls or try and physically hold her down. 

The fish monster let out a defeated sigh and fell back onto the ground, letting Stretch press his palms against the wound. He frowned. 

“You still haven’t told me what happened.”

“My Queen-“

“Undyne,” he let out an exasperated sigh. “Please, just…  _ tell me.” _

She was still fighting against whatever it was she was hiding, and Stretch was getting really tired of the sight. He just wanted to know what was going on, being left in the dark and so cluelessly at that was shameful. The monster beneath him frowned deeply, her one remaining eye looking around the room as if trying to find something to focus on. Shame the place was so barren. 

With a defeated sigh, Undyne groaned tiredly and rubbed a hand down her face. “There was an attack.”

“What?” His magic jolted and Undyne hissed sharply. Stretch flinched and focused back on her wound. “Sorry, sorry, I just-“

“‘s’fine,” she grit her teeth and forced her body to relax again. “Last night the kingdom was attacked by Swapfell troops, Black himself was nowhere to be seen, stars knows what he was trying to achieve.”

Swapfell troops? This soon? Now? Here of all places? He’d been somewhat expecting Swap to get attacked first, if he was being honest with himself, even if the thought was a pretty nasty one. Fell just seemed too prepared for battle for an attack like this.

Undyne grunted under the weight of the blue soul magic, so Stretch showed mercy as he lifted the weight off it. Her breathing quickly got easier.

“Some jackass got a lucky hit and smashed my King’s face, I stepped in to protect him, but,” her voice quietened. “He was still semi conscious, and in fight mode, thought I was an enemy when I tried to pick him up.”

Stretch froze as he looked down at the wound on her side. Edge caused that? The injury had been bad enough that Stretch had been somewhat expecting the fish’s guts to come spewing out. How she wasn’t screaming in pain was beyond him. 

Was this what Edge was capable of?

It was one thing to hear about it, and another to see the result first hand. Even as the wound began closing and his magic faded out, Stretch couldn’t stop staring at the jagged tear. That’d definitely leave a nasty scar.

Undyne’s voice cut through his thoughts. “You should be proud of him, though.”

Stretch looked up to her in surprise, and Alphys hissed at the guard to be careful with her wording. Undyne scoffed.

“We were under attack and his priority was you, my King didn’t calm down till I told him you were safe,” she held her hand to her side, and Alphys scrambled toward her, alcohol and bandages at the ready. “So if it’s any consolation,” her words began slurring as the after effects of healing started to weigh down on her. “He’s always thinking of ya.”

There was something almost hysterical in her eye, and a broken laugh tore through her throat. Most of her body slumped against Alphys, and the lizard appeared flushed. 

“Always you, doesn’t wanna think of anything else,” an air of vulnerability surrounded her, and Stretch soon realised he was witnessing something he probably shouldn’t have been. “You come here, and he’s at your feet in a mere month, and he forgets all about me.” The hurt in her eye was more than Stretch would’ve ever expected from a character like her. She blinked away growing tears. “Don’ get it, what do you have that I don’t?”

“Bones, probably.” He tried to joke, and Undyne’s blinks got harder. She laughed, truly laughed but stars above Stretch hated he had to hear it like this.

“Is that it?” She faced Alphys, who seemed strangely subdued. “Is that why he’s forgettin’ about me?”

“He’s not forgetting you.” It wasn’t a strange sight, really, for a monster to get more emotional when healed. To share things they normally wouldn’t. The best he could do now was to keep her as emotionally stable as he could manage, and if possible, calm her down enough to stop her from sharing more. He didn’t want her to talk to him like this when she was vulnerable, unaware. 

“‘s’not fair,” she shook her head weakly and completely dropped the rest of her weight against Alphys, who just managed to finish wrapping the bandages. “I’ve had his back all his life, haven’t I?” She faltered and stared down at her hands, a prayer of a whisper escaped her. “Haven’t I?” She said, begging to hear someone confirm the fact. Someone to reach out to her. 

Stretch gently cradled her hands. 

“You have,” he nodded. “And right now, he needs you to rest and recover your strength, can you do that?”

Undyne weakly shrugged, and that was as good an answer as Stretch was gonna get. With a quick shortcut, he’d brought both Undyne and Alphys to the fish monster’s bedroom and let out a tired huff. He pushed through his exhaustion as he settled Undyne on the bed, who’d completely knocked herself out. 

He took a step back and faced Alphys, his voice was gentle as he spoke.

“Were they…?”

“I don’t know, my Queen,” Alphys’ voice was strangely thick, and he would’ve thought to question it if he wasn’t so tired. “Undyne and my King have known each other all their lives, whether she means she wants her friend back or that she wanted something more is a question I can’t answer.”

Stretch frowned as Alphys sank her claws in her arms, as if trying to hold herself from doing something. He didn’t get a chance to ask about it.

“My King has many injuries, they would’ve been fatal had you not healed him,” she took in a shaky breath. “I did all I could for the remainder. You must be tired, my Queen, rest is advised.”

“Rest does sound good,” he nodded as his eyes fluttered shut. “Rest sounds really nice.”

With another shortcut back to his room, Stretch tiredly dropped to his knees by the bed and buried half his face in his arms. The blurry figure of his husband grew hazier and soon, Stretch fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t wait for the next chapter ugh. This one was a weird one to write, hope y’all liked it tho !!


	24. Speak to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is better to communicate with your partner, that goes for both ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Talk/implications of rape 
> 
> ALMOST forgot the chapter today WHEEZE but thankfully I have not gheghehe ;D

There were a handful of times Stretch had woken up to the sight of his husband, whether still asleep or just beginning to blink awake. Usually he himself fell back asleep soon after, no matter how hard he fought against his sleepy haze. He wanted to enjoy a morning with Edge, just a slow morning of each other without the guy needing to jump out of bed for work, was that too much to ask?

Regardless, he’d never  _ quite  _ woken up to being stared at so intensely. 

Stretch blinked blearily as Edge’s eye locked into his, half his face covered in neat bandages that hid yesterday’s damage. His own body was sore from the awkward position, and he groaned as he pulled his arms over his head. The bones popped perfectly, and he let out a satisfied sigh as he moved to sit on the bed. Edge hadn't so much as blinked.

“You good there, Edgelord?” Stretch yawned tiredly and gave a tired glance at the window, it was pretty early, but not the ungodly time Edge liked to drag himself out of bed at.

He barely swallowed a yelp as a hand clutched his, and he cluelessly watched as Edge continued to stare at him like he was some stars damn meal. He squirmed in place, it felt like forever since he properly touched Edge, and the contact was doing weird things to his soul.

When the skeleton still didn’t say anything, Stretch swallowed. “Edge…?”

“Are you an angel?” He whispered softly, and suddenly the wide eye light seemed to resemble more of admiration and awe. Stretch’s brain completely blanked at the claim.

“What?”

“Beautiful,” Edge leaned closer and Stretch’s breath hitched. He hadn’t been expecting Edge to wake up so soon, and the close proximity of their bodies had his soul pulsing wildly against his ribs. The compliments didn’t help. “Stunning.”

“Yeah,” he sent Edge a strange look as he tried to pull back, but Edge only tugged him closer. Stretch tensed. “Wh-“

“You belong to someone?” Edge frowned deeply at the bands, as if he didn’t recognise them as his own. Edge shook his head angrily. “Who took you?”

“I don’t  _ belong  _ to anyone,” Stretch winced at the tight grip and prayed that it didn't leave a bruise. He didn’t want to explain to anyone why or how he got it. “But these  _ are _ your bands.”

“My bands?” Edge blinked, and suddenly his entire persona shifted into something much happier. Like a child that was allowed to get a toy from the market. Stretch yelped as he was yanked down to the bed. His arms looped around the slimmer ribs and let out a content sigh. “Mine.”

“M- what, no, that’s the opposite of what I said.” Stretch grimaced as he weakly struggled under Edge’s grip. A pathetic attempt, hardly called that. He’d been craving Edge’s touch for days, he wasn’t that interested in pulling away from it. 

“My bands, my angel, mine,” Edge would’ve been purring if he could, Stretch had no doubt there. Being compared to an angel was definitely amongst the highest of compliments, and he honestly wasn’t sure how to go about responding to it in any way that wasn’t blushing and whining. He’d been called an angel by Edge once before, but he hadn’t been prioritising it much as everything else during that night had been more important.

“Edge, come on, you gotta- oh!” He gasped as Edge pressed his mouth against his collar bone, took a few daring nips and it was getting very clear very quickly what he was after. He would’ve gladly allowed it to continue, but… not like this. “Edge, wait, wait!”

Some deep instinct in Edge forced him to stop upon hearing protests, and he faced Stretch with a timid fright. Not at all what Stretch wanted to see.

He grunted and forced himself to sit up, didn’t leave the bed so at least he wasn’t entirely showing rejection to a monster with a highly impulsive mindset. He carefully cradled the sharp cheeks and minded the bandages. “You’re still healing, okay? We can do this later.”

“Later,” Edge frowned, and let out an annoyed huff as he held onto Stretch with no plans on letting go. “Someone might take you from me.”

“I think there’s a very low chance of that happening,” he sighed and leaned back against the headboard. “Besides, you’re still mad at me.”

“Not mad,” Edge shook his head quickly and seemed ready to defend himself, but with one look his way he already forgot about the statement. “Pretty.”

“Thank you.” His cheeks brightened up into a pale peach, barely able to fight against them bursting to a vibrant orange. 

“And you’re mine.”

“I’m not.”

“Why?” Edge furrowed his brows and pouted up at him. “You’re wearing my bands, you’re mine.”

“I accepted a gift,” he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Doesn’t make me ‘yours’, I’m not a thing.”

“Can you be mine?” 

Was he talking to a king or a child? As amusing as this may have been to any audience watching, Stretch wasn’t keen on playing along with this little game. He sent Edge an unimpressed look, but he was either too out of it to notice or too determined for an answer to care. Stretch rolled his eyes.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to.” 

“Why?”

What was this? Twenty questions? How was he meant to explain to anyone that was acting weird with magic that he wasn’t  _ theirs.  _ He was far too tired to think of a basic enough reason that would make sense for a monster in Edge’s state. Would it be so bad if he played along? Least until Edge was back, because he either wouldn’t remember any of this, or wouldn’t  _ actually  _ keep to whatever wild claims his mushy brain was making.

He turned away from him. “Why do you want me to be yours?”

“You’re beautiful,” Edge suddenly scrambled to get closer, eager to prove his worth. “Sweet,” a kiss against his cheek. “Perfect,” his forehead. “an angel.” and a final one against his mouth for good measure, as though the previous two weren’t enough. Stretch squirmed under the kisses and pampers, tried telling himself this wasn’t taking advantage-

** _Yes it is._ **

-he was just playing Edge’s cards. His body craved the touch it’d been missing, and the burn in his bones got too familiar.

“Don’t want anyone else to have you, you’re the only one.” Edge shuffled between Stretch’s legs, but seemed to just barely remember Stretch’s earlier comment about  _ waiting.  _ However, as Stretch hadn’t made any jab at the kissing, he was more than fine with drowning the smaller skeleton in them. “Want you to be mine, no one else.”

“How flattering,” Stretch trembled with each kiss, trying to control his shaky voice. Edge focused solely on his neck, and his gasps were getting sharper. “You have- you have a lot of energy for someone still recovering.”

“Can you be mine?”

“Edge-“

“Please.”

This was ridiculous. Truly there was little point in resisting, unlikely that Edge would remember any of this, may as well play along so the guy could relax. If the kissing got any more intimate he may end up struggling to resist going further, and he didn’t want that.

“What a romantic,” Stretch huffed and tilted his head up as Edge continued to nip at his bones. “Would it make you happy if I was yours?”

“Yes,” the answer came easy, no hint of hesitation. “So happy.”

Stretch inhaled sharply at the subtle rocking motion of Edge’s hips, and he scrambled as far back as he could manage to give them space. Remind him to never get Edge this loopy ever again.

“Alright, alright!” He pushed against Edge’s chest and the monster looked down at him as though he was a treasure. If he had any doubts Edge didn’t at least find him  _ physically  _ appealing, they were definitely washed away now. So, hey, at least he had that going for him. “I’ll be yours, just don’t touch me there, okay?”

He’d never seen Edge’s eyes shine that brightly, and it was a true shame he couldn’t witness both eyes shift into the wide lights. The flurry of kisses probably should’ve been expected and yet he still found himself taken aback by it. Suddenly pulled into a tight squeeze, Edge hummed happily as he buried his face into Stretch’s shoulder. It was almost surreal, watching him act so carefree. To be so close to him after practically a week of no contact was more than enough to get him riled up.

It was getting increasingly harder to ignore Edge’s intents.

The door suddenly opened, and Stretch was certain he’d never seen Edge snap from loving to feral quite that fast. He was clutched against Edge’s chest as the skeleton snarled at the door, and Stretch just barely managed to catch sight of Alphys’ tiny form stepping inside the room. He gasped as the growls shifted into deeper rumbles, and anyone with a hint of common sense would know this meant danger. 

“My K-King?”

“Alphys!” Stretch squeaked as he tried to look past Edge’s body, but the skeleton shoved him down to the mattress and moved around him just enough so he was mostly hidden. “Alphys, we’re fine, he’s up, but sorta out of it, please go before something happens.”

“A-are you alright, my Queen?” Timid little Alphys somehow kept professional in the face of clear danger by her own king, and while Stretch appreciated the concern he really didn’t want to risk any more injuries. “Is he forcing himself-?”

“No, he’s not, I’m  _ fine,”  _ Stretch grabbed onto Edge’s wrist before the guy decided to conjure an attack. “Please go before he does something he’ll regret.”

“Of- of course my Queen.”

The door shut soon after, yet Edge’s demeanour didn’t change. He still glared ferociously at the door as though it was about to open any second. Stretch reached up to his cheek and gently pulled Edge’s attention back to him.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, and he saw Edge’s eye light slowly increase in size. “Do you really think that was necessary?”

“I don’t want her looking at you,” he narrowed his eyes. “She’ll see how beautiful you are, she’ll try to take you from me.”

“I really don’t think she’s interested.” He grimaced and squirmed under Edge’s far too intense stare. “You’re the King, don’t think anyone wants to try for the Queen.”

“You don’t know that,” his eyes fluttered as he leaned down to ghost his eager mouth over Stretch’s hesitant one. “Want you, want you to be mine, only mine.”

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to agree to his childish wishes. Hopefully Edge would snap out of it soon enough, but for now all Stretch could manage to do was relax as Edge slowly eased back to sleep. He couldn’t so much as shuffle out of the tight grip, so instead he quietly accepted his fate and went to sleep with the sound of “mine”s whispering beside him.

* * *

  
Undyne had been insistent on leaving the bed despite Alphys’ constant begs for her to remain in it. Stretch had healed her again merely a day after yesterday’s attempt, but hardly as excessively as then. Definitely not enough to get her loopy, but apparently enough for her to deem herself ready for work again. She’d practically dragged herself all the way to the courtyard before Stretch decided to grab onto her arm in order to stop her.

“Undyne, please!”

“I’m fine, my Queen,” she grunted and pushed herself off the wall she’d leaned against for a break. Her shaky legs barely stabilised her. “I can start training-“

“Undyne you probably can’t even pick  _ me  _ up right now,” he kept his hold on her tight and tried to pull her back to her bedroom. “I don’t think you’ll have much luck with anything else.”

“I’m fine-“

“U-Undyne…” Alphys’ timid voice broke through and caught her attention in a snap. Stretch eyed the pair curiously. “I r-really think it’s best if you rest, c-cause then you can get on the field f-faster.”

She contemplated that carefully, actually considering the choices rather than blatantly brushing them off like she had with Stretch. Clearly she had preferences with who she listened to, and Stretch wasn’t on that list. Not a surprise. 

A sigh left her and she tilted her head to Stretch’s general direction, and he scrambled to help her get back. The second he touched her, though, she requested to be taken to Edge’s room to see him. Stretch hesitated at that. He’d already told Undyne Edge would be out of it, but perhaps she wasn’t quite aware of the extent. She didn’t want to listen to his warnings and told him she’d be fine, she just needed to see for herself that he was okay.

So Stretch shortcut them both to his bedroom. 

He didn’t waste time in grabbing the nearby chair he’d been using to let Undyne sit, ignoring her protests that he should be the one sitting. No, he’d rather sit on the bed. Stars knows Undyne won’t. There was a silence that followed soon after as all three monsters watched the King rest. Stretch couldn’t bring himself to stare nearly as long as Undyne did, he didn’t want to look at Edge when he was in that state.

Her hoarse voice tore through her dry throat. “Did he wake up?”

“Yesterday,” he nodded. “He was beyond loopy.”

There was an empty chuckle, could almost be considered a scoff as Undyne leaned back against her seat. “My King’s too stubborn to let an injury keep him down- more stubborn than me, I’d say, so it’d be wise to keep an eye on him.”

“I have no doubt.” He half smiled and let his hand curl around Edge’s open palm. “He’s pretty stubborn with a lot of things.”

She nodded absentmindedly, gaze focused solely on the resting skeleton. She occasionally shifted in place to get more comfortable, or to find the angle where her wound would hurt least. Stretch tried not to stare, even if the concern in his soul only grew as her face twitched into discomfort. Alphys would’ve used a pain numbing spell if she wasn’t paranoid about the effects of healing overuse.

The subtle flinch in his shoulders caught Undyne’s attention in a snap, but his focus was brought down to the skeleton in bed. The hand around him squeezed, and no later he made direct eye contact with Edge. The Fell monster was drowsy, but awake, and Stretch prayed to the stars and back that he didn’t take notice of Undyne. He didn’t want the guy to freak out while she was still injured.

“Edge?” Voice quiet, he waited patiently for the monster to respond to him. And for a while, there was no such response. Just hazy staring, maybe he hadn’t heard him? He was about to speak up again before the hand holding his was lifted and held against Edge’s chest.

A beat of silence as he watched the wounded skeleton work his jaw, and then completely took him by surprise with what he said next.

“Will you marry me?” His soul fluttered at the sound of those words. The eye lights were so large Stretch could only describe them as stunning as the moon's light. He hadn’t been able to pay nearly as much attention to it, however, given Edge’s “request”. He blinked rapidly and continued to stare down at the other, mouth going dry.

“Pardon?”

The other hand reached up and soon both covered his completely. Edge repeated the question softly, and the drumming of his soul was strong and quick against Stretch’s fingertips. There was not much of a hint on whether Edge remembered their previous conversation, and even if he did there wasn’t much hope of him being self aware enough to bring it back to the table.

To hear Edge wanted to marry him, while amusing, was a lot more than his soul could manage. A burst of orange decorated his face and Edge’s attention focused solely on it, awaiting his answer all the same. What was he meant to say? Yes? It’d be a little strange to have your own husband agree to marriage, and the fact that this was the first thing Edge decided to say upon waking was a little ridiculous. 

“Edge,” his mouth twitched, whether nervously or because he was resisting a smile was hard to tell. “We’re already married.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Th... yes? I guess.” He didn’t so much as get a chance to breathe after that as suddenly he was tugged down to the bed, the only thing that kept him from slamming into Edge’s still healing ribs was his spare hand flying forward next to Edge’s body to keep him raised. “Heavens, Edge!” He gasped and wriggled in his hold, yet somehow the skeleton had more strength in him than should be possible for a monster still recovering.

There were happy noises rumbling in Edge’s chest as he buried his face into Stretch’s ribs, possessive arms gripping him as close as they possibly could, and there was no room to even shuffle to the side.

“My husband,” Edge sounded incredibly content with the phrase, kept repeating it under his breath. Few ‘Angel’ comments here and there, and far too much affection towards him. The sudden wave of physicality when he hadn’t had any of it for the past week was overwhelming him more than it should’ve.

And with a start, he realised Undyne was still in the room. 

He squeaked and sent her an apologetic look, but he could never be sure if she caught it. Given how she never looked him in the eye. She seemed to catch the hint, though, whether by her own instincts or because Edge had been eyeing her with warning he couldn’t be sure. At least Edge didn’t freak out like yesterday, possibly because Undyne was keeping true to her roots and didn’t so much as glance at him.

He never thought he’d actually thank the stars Undyne didn’t look his way.

Once the door shut after Undyne exited the room, Stretch felt himself shift back to the bed with a single pull. Edge rolled on top of him and sighed against his covered ribs. He should’ve changed into his pyjamas, but one wriggle let him know all he needed. He wasn’t getting out of his bed any time soon.

With a reluctant sigh, Stretch reached up to stroke the head. For once, it felt like Edge was the frail one between the two. And while seeing him this vulnerable with no backlash should’ve been a moment of trust, it was instead forced upon the pair. Two monsters out of their minds with healing magic, and two moments of weakness he witnessed that he really shouldn’t have. 

There was a lingering guilt-

** _Always your fault._ **

-but he shook it away just enough in order to focus on the skeleton in his arms. Sleep may come easy now that there was a body to cling onto, even if Edge was the one doing most of the clinging this time.

* * *

He woke up with a start as the cold rush of air filled the space where Edge had been seconds prior. Stretch groaned and rubbed his eyes, opened them just in time to catch Edge’s horrified face. Great, definitely wanted to start his morning (well, technically night) like this.

“Edge?” Sitting upright as he let the sheets slide down his body, there was an air of defiance as Edge turned his body away. Stretch didn’t doubt the only reason he didn't get up and leave was because his weak legs wouldn’t allow it. A sigh escaped him at the thought. “Please… don’t do that.”

“Did I touch you?” Edge choked out as his eyes squeezed shut. Stretch shook his head, though the Fell monster couldn’t see.

“Not like that.”

At least, not in a way that screamed concern. Definitely in no way that was Edge’s fault, and he had no doubt the guy would twist the blame onto himself even if he knew that Stretch was the only properly conscious one, should Stretch share his little tale. Some things were better left unsaid.

If Edge asked about it, though, then he must’ve somewhat remembered what happened.

“Edge-“ he started, but was cut off.

“Did you heal me?” He swiftly changed the subject as he eyed the bandages, but never Stretch himself. The slim skeleton awkwardly shrugged.

“Yeah, didn’t like the sight of you bleeding everywhere so, I suppose it was necessary.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” he breathed out heavily at the sound of gratitude, such a cruel voice to call to him. “Alphys took care of the rest.”

“I’ll have to thank her, then, too.”

He couldn’t do this anymore.

“Edge.”

“Is Undyne-“

_ “Edge.” _

There was a grimace on the bandaged face, both knew exactly what conversation was strung up in the air and yet the monster that usually brought them to the table was firmly against so much as touching it. Stretch’s body slumped, and his voice grew quiet. 

“Please,” so weakly he spoke, and Edge tilted his head in order to hear him better. “I can’t take this…”

The desperation in his voice seemed to hit something in Edge hard enough to actually get a glance from him, and he took the opportunity to crawl towards the other and tentatively rested his shaky hands on top of covered shoulders. Edge had been stripped of his shirt to give space to the bandages, the lack of cape got rid of the illusion of broad shoulders. And though Edge’s frame was much larger than his own (possibly due to the lv) he was still just a skeleton. That fact would remain forever.

Moonlight rays gently caressed both bodies, and a trembling hand reached up to cover his. This would be a long conversation, both could tell that easily. 

“I can’t either.” Edge swallowed thickly. “I miss you.”

Three words soft spoken, and yet Stretch heard them loud and clear. His soul weeped and his eyes joined it, burying his face in the bare back before it shifted and turned completely to engulf him and drop to the mattress. There was a grunt of pain, but Stretch’s concerns were soothed away by light touches and sweet whispers.

Teary eyes seeped into a single tired one, and though familiar arms held him the touch of the bandages were foreign and unwanted. He was careful with where his own hands rested, making sure they didn’t touch any sensitive spots. Stretch found himself laughing softly.

“I’m amazed you’re already awake.”

“I suppose even my body’s stubborn when it comes to healing,” Edge hummed as he reached up to rub his thumb against Stretch’s cheek. “Your magic truly is something else.”

A sigh left him as he held the hand by his face. So badly he just wanted to ignore the drama thrown their way just to have a night of peace and possibly love between them. Too much had happened over a short span of days, and he wasn’t interested in it getting any worse.

He tilted his head up in time as Edge followed the action instinctively, and the sweet, chasté kiss was more than Stretch should’ve been allowed to have from a monster as magnificent as the one before him. It would’ve lasted had Edge not suddenly flinched back, not by any touch of Stretch’s hand, just seemed to remember himself.

He exhaled softly as he blinked up at the single eye available to him. Edge squirmed beneath his gaze.

“Is it my fault?” Stretch asked, and before Edge could jump onto the defence wagon he managed to clarify himself. “Not in that way, I mean… is it related to me? The reason you freaked out?”

Edge’s mouth shut with a click of teeth, and Stretch could already tell this would be a sensitive topic for Edge personally. It was strange to see Edge laying down on his side of the bed, too. Normally Stretch was nearest to the window, as though he was being guarded from the door. It almost made him giddy to think that maybe, just maybe, the roles were reversed for the pair. Even if it was just for this night.

“Not exactly.” Edge groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. “Not you, personally, just… the general…” his voice trailed off, and Stretch had to wonder what amount of hurt Edge carried in his soul through the years. Whatever this was, it affected him enough to scare him away from touching Stretch freely. 

“Sex?” He helped, and Edge nodded wryly.

“Lv can get difficult to control, so to relieve tension we sometimes… use others.”

To hear that Edge slept with others left a bitter feeling in his soul, but the jealousy only lasted mere seconds before he brushed it off. Edge needed a way to control himself, if sex was a good stress reliever then he was free to use that as he pleased. It didn’t matter who he slept with before marriage, he told himself firmly, and he’d be damned if he allowed his doubts to make Edge feel bad for it.

Seeing as he had nothing to say to that, Edge continued.

“My father needed it regularly,” his expression shifted to a grimace. “Needed it or just wanted it, I’m not sure.”

To bring up his father like this took Stretch by surprise, and suddenly he didn’t like where this story was going. Especially not with how Edge’s face shifted into discomfort and pain, he wanted to soothe the creases away and allow Edge some peace of mind. 

He didn’t so much as let his fingers twitch. The Fell monster hesitated as he continued.

“He didn’t- sometimes he was a little rough,” Edge hunched his shoulders in a way that could only be read as a timid expectation. Did he think Stretch would judge him for his father’s actions? Stars no, Stretch wasn’t that type of monster. But with each word, it definitely became clearer on what Edge was fearing. “I didn’t see it all, obviously, but sometimes…” he swallowed. “Sometimes, when they tried resisting him, he’d…”

He didn’t need to finish that, and Stretch’s soul ached as Edge tried to pull away. He didn’t let that happen. Stretch swiftly raised himself to straddle Edge’s hips, and the look of surprise was well worth the lingering embarrassment upon being so bold. He had yet to shake off the sweet shock each touch left behind.

“Is that why?” He questioned as he cradled the pointy cheek. “You thought you were like your father?”

“I don’t want to scare you.” Edge admitted softly, shyly leaning into the offered hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Edge, there’s a key difference in what your father did and what you did,” almost like a motherly scolding, and yet his tone was hardly more than a slap on the wrist. “Your father took them when they didn’t want to,” their hands intertwined as Stretch leaned down. “I wanted you.”

A sharp inhale, and Stretch’s hand gently moved down his cheek to his ribs. “I still do,” he admitted, and his fingers twitched, desperate to reach Edge’s pelvis as his hot breath hit the sharp fangs. “I was only taken by surprise, not force, and I need you to understand that I liked it.” 

They kissed again, between each soothing word of love and comfort, as Edge trembled underneath him both in relief and fear. How desperately Stretch wished he could quickly protect the skeleton from any and all bad in the world. He didn’t deserve a speck of it.

“I want to do it again, one day.” Stretch admitted for him. “All I ask is what I should expect during it, if you’re so uncertain that I won’t consent.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” his words turned sluggish as the exhaustion began to seep back into his bones. He stubbornly held onto Stretch despite it. “Don’t wanna…”

“You haven’t,” Stretch shushed him with a loving kiss to his forehead. “You’d never.”

Three words danced around his tongue, threatening to escape yet never dared to. He was somewhat aware of what those three words were, but his mind was taken by Edge and he found himself unwilling to focus on anything else. So, with another kiss planted on top of his head, Stretch shuffled them both comfortably under the sheets and allowed himself to rest properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a ride, loopy Edge is my life, especially a loopy Edge that adores his husband very much


	25. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We face many types of scars throughout our lives... and some are more permanent than others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT IT WAS TUESDAY WHEEEEZE
> 
> WARNINGS: SMUTTY CONTENT!

Stretch waited nervously as Alphys carefully worked through all the bandages. Undyne had been up and walking two days ago, and now it was Edge’s turn to find some freedom. He’d silently complained to Stretch on how the cloth irritated him, and he’d like to have both eyes available to him again. 

The relief of his limbs and ribs being freed was short lived, as soon Alphys reached up to his skull. A flicker of hesitance in her eyes.

“I’m…” she carefully pulled away. “I’m not sure if it’s a g-good idea to touch that one.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“My King-“

“Alphys,” he cut her off, and she let out a squeak. “Take it off and check the damage, Stretch healed it, didn’t he?”

“M-most of…” she chewed her lip. “There were still cracks when I- what if it doesn’t-?”

“I doubt my skull is in danger of falling apart, I think I’d know.”

There seemed to be enough confidence in his voice to sway her, and Stretch really had to wonder himself if either of them knew a thing about taking care of wounds. Alphys seemed uncertain, unskilled with how her hands moved. Nothing like the doctors he was used to seeing in Swap. They danced around the patients almost like it was an art, swiftly cleaning cuts and sharp eyes catching any pain or discomfort, just to quickly soothe it away. Fear was clear as day as she carefully began unwrapping the bandages, twitchy and shaky hands and all three waited nervously for the reveal.

Stretch sucked in his breath sharply.

Jagged scars that forced their path straight down his eye. A messy path and yet somehow almost  _ cleanly  _ cut. He could only think his own healing had tried to merge the pieces back together, but with him being unable to guide his magic solely to his skull, the rest had most likely been used on the rest of his body.

The sound caught Edge’s attention, and he quietly reached up to touch the lines. A gruff acceptance of them, hardly concerned as he winced to open his eye proper. Only then was there a flash of dread. His hand dropped, and Alphys’ breath hitched.

“My King,” her voice turned serious as she waved her hand in front of his face. He followed the movement, but… “can you summon your other eye?”

Stretch’s soul dropped, and as he gave Edge another good look he took notice of the lack of eye lights appearing. The injury couldn’t have- it couldn’t have damaged his magic that badly, could it? It couldn’t… there’s no way.

“...I can’t see.” He brought his hand near his eye, back and forth as though expecting it to somehow see it with a certain distance. There was a cold splash in Stretch’s soul.

Edge couldn’t see? At all? Nothing? He scrambled out of his seat and rushed to the bed, Alphys gave him room as she went to close the curtains and Stretch eyed the scars with panic. He hadn’t healed enough, not nearly enough. With the scars there the magic couldn’t focus enough to summon the eye lights. That could affect Edge’s magic as a whole- his hands flew forward to hold the cheeks, and he was about to use his healing- Edge pulled his hands away.

“It’s alright, breathe with me.” He soothed him, and it was only then that Stretch realised he was teetering over a panic attack. His shaking hands barely kept still as Edge brought him close and rocked their bodies back and forth, as if Stretch was the one who needed comforting. This was pathetic, wasn’t it? Being comforted by the injured rather than the other way around?

“My King,” Alphys shyly broke through Stretch’s haze as she scooted to the side of the bed. “M-May I test your eye?”

“Of course.” Edge shuffled back, but brought Stretch with him. Neither willing to let go, and for that Stretch was grateful. He shut the only working eye, and there was no mistaking that his hold on Stretch squeezed suddenly. Whether because he didn’t like the darkness or just because his lack of vision was further being confirmed, Stretch couldn’t tell.

Stretch watched as Alphys’ hand let out a small flame like glow of red magic, and Edge seemed none the wiser. She brought it close, further back, left and right, none of the positions got so much as a twitch. Any indication of having seen even a spark of it. The sight hurt to see.

Alphys sighed through her nostrils, and moved to open the curtains again. “I’m s-sorry, my King,” her frown deepened and Edge quietly opened both his eyes. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to see out of that eye again.”

A hum, far too calm and controlled to hear that he’d become half blind. Edge nodded, then faced the door.

“If that’s all, Alphys.”

“Yes, my King.”

Oh, how Stretch could see she was burning to ask if Edge was okay, to maybe do another check, maybe she missed something. Her loyalties were strong, though, and she only managed to offer a glance of concern before leaving the room. The second the door shut, however, Edge’s body slumped and he fully buried his face into Stretch’s shoulder as he trembled violently. 

“Edge?” His voice was panicked and he tilted his head to see him better, but the skeleton only raised his head when Stretch gently guided it. He shuffled to settle properly on Edge’s lap and face him as he swiped his thumb across the wet eyes. The tears hadn’t dropped, and Stretch wasn’t about to let them. “Are you…?”

‘Are you okay’ was what he was aiming to say, but quickly realised that probably wouldn’t be the best question to start with. Edge was far from okay, he’d just lost an eye. Lost an eye in a time of war. He didn’t know how long Undyne had hers out of commission, but he doubted it would be a walk in the park to get used to a sudden blind spot.

A forehead leaned against his, and suddenly any questions in Stretch’s mind completely faded. Hands explored him to search for a place to settle, and he found himself wrapping his arms around Edge’s shoulders. Only Edge could make him go from panic to peace in mere seconds.

As Edge worked through his own issues, Stretch sat there as whatever pillar he might’ve been needed as. Whispered soft words of praise, to encourage Edge’s concentration. To sway him into relaxing further. Slowly pushed him down to the mattress and soothed his eyes to shut. Edge reached up to rub a hand down his face, and an almost hysterical laugh left him.

“Shit.”

It took everything in him not to drop his jaw. Edge cursed, actually  _ cursed.  _ If that wasn’t bad enough then the broken face that adopted his usually stoic persona shattered him. 

“I’m blind.”

“Half blind.” Stretch corrected, but Edge stubbornly shook his head.

“This is- the way I fight-“

“You’re not the first monster to lose an eye,” He frowned at the other as a bubbling anger seeped into his soul. Not at Edge, but at the monster who’d hurt him like this. “If Undyne is capable of keeping up with you with one eye down, you’re capable of staying strong because of it as well.”

“Stretch,” an exasperated sigh as Edge faced the ceiling in disdain. “It’s not that easy.”

“I didn’t say it was,” his frown deepened and forced Edge to look back at him. “But you can try, and trying is better than giving up, understand?”

They stared at each other for far longer than they probably should’ve been. His eyes always trailed back to Edge’s scar, resisting to reach up and run his fingers down it. As if it’d soothe the pain. Would it have been fine if Stretch was more skilled in healing? Would Edge be able to see if Stretch had just been able to focus his magic onto the cracks?

“Don’t do that.” 

Stretch was startled out of his thoughts as a hand cradled his cheek, and he quickly took note of the look in Edge’s eye. He was about to ask what he meant, but Edge only held the nape of his neck and brought it down. Their mouths met with a click, and Stretch’s body relaxed into the touch. Hummed sweetly. A heavenly touch he hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever. 

“It’s not your fault I’m like this,” he mumbled against his mouth, in such a way that shot a hot shiver down Stretch’s spine. “I wasn’t paying attention, you saved me from my mistake.”

“But-“

Edge didn’t give him a chance to voice his protests, covered his mouth with his own and shifted him over so they were both lying down in bed. The air around them shifted, and suddenly it felt very, very different from before. Not heated, not quite… they weren’t frantically searching each other’s bodies, they weren’t kissing as if it’d be their last.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about this shift.

“Stretch,” Edge spoke seriously. “I think we need to talk about this, now.”

Possibly the worst sentence to ever exist.

* * *

  
His mind was a mess as he eyed the Bells. Teal flowers that hummed back any music played. They were close to blooming, so many of the flowers in the garden were close to blooming and he’d been at this for months. He hoped to see results soon, he wanted them all bloomed and ready for Edge to enjoy.

His soul tugged.

“So,” Flowey hummed and flicked a speck of dirt off his platform. “Edgy boy wants to get frisky.”

“Say it like that again and I’m throwing this can at you.” Stretch grumbled and finally put away the watering can. “What am I meant to do?”

“Say yes?” The plant monster tilted his head weirdly, as if this shouldn’t be a matter worth discussing. “That was the deal from the get go, right?”

“Well, yeah,” he hesitated before sitting himself down onto the bench. “But we never really brought it up?”

“And now he brought it up, so, what’s the hold up?”

“It’s  _ pregnancy,  _ Flowey!” Stretch gaped at the little monster. How he was struggling to understand the weight of this conversation was beyond him. “Would you feel fine about someone you don’t know that well asking about taking that step?”

“Instead of asking me how I feel about it,” Flowey brushed him off sharply. “Why don’t you just tell me how  _ you _ feel about it? You agreed to the marriage knowing what would happen, and Edge doesn’t want to risk dying again before his kingdom has an heir, seems reasonable.”

“Of course it’s reasonable, I’m just- it’s-?” He couldn’t explain it. Something about taking that step caused his soul to pulse wildly, and not in a good way. Of course he knew theoretically what he was agreeing to, but now that he actually sort of knew Edge, pregnancy felt a lot more real and he wasn’t sure how ready he felt. “He said he didn’t want to push me, and he wouldn’t, but it’s kinda hard to believe that right after bringing his point up about possibly dying before his line is secured.”

“So, you’re scared?” Flowey tried to clarify, and Stretch paused.

Scared? No. Not scared. He was positively terrified. To carry a little soulling when the kingdom had already been attacked once, to carry a soulling at all! He’d never witnessed a pregnancy, but oh how he’d read with Dyne. Both too curious for their own good, both freaked out when discovering how it worked. He didn’t like the idea of migraines, and a soulling forcing itself out of its host sounded even less appealing. 

Edge had almost died, of course it made sense to finally bring a more solid reality with kids onto the table. A deal was a deal, he wouldn’t be able to keep his kingdom safe if he didn’t follow through with it, and yet his eyes glistened as he fought back tears.

“I’m hurt,” he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed away any wetness. “I don’t.. want to have a kid just because…”

“Do you love him?”

Stretch tensed.

Love? Did he love Edge? He wouldn’t have considered it before, he would’ve brushed it off and ignored any claims sent his way. Thinking they’re way off the mark. Flowey had asked him this question multiple times, and each time he was quick to jump away from the possibility.

And yet here he was, hesitating to respond.

What was he meant to say? “No” didn’t feel right anymore, but “yes” didn’t feel entirely accurate, either. Did he love Edge? The question played in his mind over and over like a broken record, and never did he quite find the answer he was looking for. Putting a name to what he felt didn’t feel right, besides, they didn’t even know each other for five months, it couldn’t be love.

Like a  **coward** , he went for the safest answer.

“I don’t know.”

There wasn’t much else Flowey could add to that, and the two sat in their usual silence. Stretch hummed a tune under his breath, no words. Nothing that the Echos could pick up. It wasn’t much later that Flowey grew bored of the silence and popped into the soil, before appearing in front of him through the cracks of the floor.

“You’re hurt cause you don’t wanna have a kid just cause of a war?” 

“I’m hurt because Edge wants to have a kid this way.” He said before he could stop his mouth. “I’m hurt because he felt to address this now of all times just cause- I’m hurt because-“ a wet hiccup left him, and Flowey was quick to resting a light leaf on his ankle. Pointless comfort, yet somehow appreciated all the same. “Because he’s implying if he  _ does  _ d- I’ll- I’ll be left-“

He didn’t want to say it. Didn’t want to say any of it. The bands on his wrists felt scratchy and tight at the mere thought, and he could only cover his mouth helplessly to somewhat control his pitiful sobs. His soul trembled and racked deep in his chest, he’d seen dust on his husband multiple times, but never did he consider that that dust could one day be him. He felt sick at the prospect, so sick and disturbed. 

It was such a real possibility, because it would’ve happened if Stretch didn’t know how to heal. And if he couldn’t heal, then what? He’d be left to rule Fell alone, and that was a disaster waiting to happen. But if he ruled alone while carrying a child, wouldn’t that be even worse? They’d have an heir, sure, but no figure for the heir to follow. No leader to look up to and learn from. Stretch was an entertainer at best, politics and the like were handled by his father. Usually he was kept out of sight. Didn’t get much chance to learn.

The child definitely wouldn’t get much from Stretch, at least, not anything useful. 

“Stretch,” Flowey frowned as the two met eyes. “This is gonna sound harsh, but this isn’t about how you personally feel about it- yes, Edge isn’t pressuring you to rush, but you need to understand that this is very real, and it’s very  _ really  _ happening.” The happy voice he was used to so long ago had kept its monotone, and yet it felt strangely natural from him. “You married Edge knowing that your purpose is to carry his kid, and yes that hurts to hear because obviously you two are getting close…” Flowey glanced at the bands for a second. “But a deal’s a deal, and you need to accept-“

“If a deal’s a deal,” Stretch suddenly cut in with a hint of frustration. “Then why did it take so long for Fell to send troops to my kingdom?”

Flowey went scarcely silent, and that was what Stretch was afraid of. It was a question he considered previously, but with all the events coming in one after the other, it wasn’t too big of a priority for him to bring up again. But, oh, he’d far from forgotten about it. There was no guarantee Flowey actually knew the answers to his questions, but hey, he tended to know more than he let on, so why not try and ask him this one? Given that grimace, it didn’t seem like Flowey was that out of the loop.

How come a flower tucked away in a tower knew more about the happenings of the kingdom but he, who walked and talked to everyone daily, hardly knew a speck? That was hardly fair, and didn’t make any sense.

“That’s not an answer you’re gonna like,” Flowey admitted. “I wasn’t that fond of it, either.”

The little monster had either been told this plan, or heard it, and either one of those possibilities raised its own set of questions. If he’d been told, then someone else knew about the garden, or Flowey had lied about Edge not knowing him and vice versa. If he’d overheard it, then that simply meant Flowey was capable of actually leaving this tower, since there’d be no way Edge would talk to himself about a secret plan nor would he openly discuss it to someone near the garden-

_ In  _ the garden. The silence spells that kept sound out would’ve made it impossible for Flowey to overhear anything that’s happening outside.

How much does Flowey know?

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Stretch frowned at the plant monster as he anxiously scraped his slim fingers against the wooden bench. “Didn’t seem like there was a nice answer to this.”

Flowey’s lips pressed into a thin line, and he finally let go of Stretch’s ankle as he popped into the ground just to pop back out of his usual spot. Wasting time, or trying to find a way to start. Either way, Stretch restlessly shuffled in his seat. 

He said he knew there wouldn’t be a good answer to this, but that didn’t mean there hasn’t been a lingering, sparking hope that maybe,  _ maybe  _ it wouldn’t be a bad reason. Maybe he’d misunderstood, he’d definitely done that before. He’d been desperately wishing that Flowey would just brush it off and give a casual answer. 

But that downcast expression spoke in itself.

“Look,” Flowey rubbed his eyes, a weird sight given his arms. “Don’t take this personally, okay? Don’t let this ruin your relationship or whatever, don’t ask how I know, and  _ don’t,”  _ Flowey’s voice turned harsh. “ _ Get. Angry.”  _

Alright, well, seemed he’d left his mark there. That was embarrassing. Stretch squirmed and resisted the urge to curl into a ball, cheeks already burned into a neon orange. He didn’t like losing his temper, but this kingdom had definitely brought out sides of him he wasn’t exactly fond of. Perhaps because of the freedom of not being tied down by overprotective friends and family, perhaps because this kingdom’s colours were so dull it just constantly left him frustrated one way or another.

Whatever the case, Flowey had seen enough of it. 

“I promise.” He said, after a moment’s hesitation. That was sealed, done deal. He wouldn’t get angry, at least, not outwardly. Wouldn’t throw a tantrum, nothing. He himself had had enough of those, wasn’t that interested in making things more complicated than they already were.

With the heavy words in place, Flowey nodded with uncertainty. He probably wasn’t aware of the weight of Stretch’s promises, but that was fine, he’d learn. Everyone did, eventually.

“Let’s get one thing out of the way, then,” Flowey let out a sigh. “He wasn’t planning on just… abandoning your kingdom or not following through with his deal.”

That was one comfort he could shoulder, and Stretch slowly nodded along with the explanation. There was a lingering dread in his gut that he desperately tried to squash down, but it always tip toed back in and pinched around. He just had to take deep breaths, he could do this.

“The plan- well, theoretically it would’ve been a fantastic plan,” Flowey chewed around his lip. “They were trying to find a way to get Blackberry onto the field, and they believed if Swap  _ looked  _ unprotected, he’d be dramatic about it and take the kingdom as an easy win- which it would’ve been.”

Lovely.

“If they could get him on the field-“ the monster began to falter, as if he was aware- “If they could do that, and kill him or capture him, that would be it, all remaining kingdoms would be safe, and those trapped under his rule would be free.”

That… did sound like the ideal plan. That would’ve saved countless lives, it would’ve been perfect, so why-

“Course,” Flowey interrupted his train of thought. “There’s no guarantee they can get Blackberry into the field, so they had to make Swap more tempting- something that Black would want for himself… that’s where the first bump in the road was.

“No one knows Black, at least not personally, definitely not enough to see what would coax him out, so they tried testing- sending troops, I’m sure you didn’t notice given how much they seclude you- at that point, Edge was just starting to get closer to you.” Flowey’s eyes trailed around the garden, avoiding Stretch. “And, no matter how nice you think he is, he’s a monster that was born and raised in Fell and buried deep in their traditions… and his instincts told him to protect you.”

That was both nice to hear and completely horrible. That left at least one possibility of what Edge was thinking. Flowey rubbed a leaf down his face with a tired groan. 

“Listen, he just wanted to keep you safe,” he spoke with a soft exasperation. “With troops already around other areas of the region and wasting supplies given their lack of success, he had to choose if it was safer to send monsters over to your kingdom or to keep them all here in order for you to be as safe as can be…” Flowey’s eyes somehow dulled even more. “And now that he’s sent some of his guards over there, you really think it’s coincidence he got that scar? They’re lacking, Stretch, the Fell has just over enough guards to protect itself- it’s not made to protect others.”

It sounded absurd, the army looked incredibly large in Stretch’s eyes. At least, it did in the courtyard. And there were probably more patrolling the outskirts given Fell’s protective nature. He just didn’t consider that there were only  _ enough  _ knights and not overflowing. 

He couldn’t get his head around it, almost everyone in the Fell kingdom seemed to be made to fight. Definitely enough dust in the air to say that much. 

“Why?” He found himself asking. “Why is their army-“

“Edge trusts very few monsters,” Flowey stated. “He doesn’t let just anyone in the guard, and good thing he doesn’t, monsters would undoubtedly go for his life- not that they’d succeed, mind you, but he doesn’t exactly have the Lv to spare, he can’t just keep raising.” There was another frown. “If he loses control of his temper, I don’t think many monsters could stop him, and he knows that.” Flowey looked directly in his eyes. “And now that you’re here, I don’t think he’s gonna be doing much in the risk department.”

Stretch stared blankly.

Everything had just been tacked on one after the other, and he had no idea what to say or do. Edge risked Stretch’s home because he wanted Stretch himself to be safe, and that made him feel all sorts of weird. Sure, Edge might’ve realised the error of his ways and sent guards to his kingdom, but how could he be sure it was because Edge saw reason and not something else? 

Clearly, Edge had been planning a sneak attack against Swapfell. Lure out the masses to attack Swapfell when weakened or lure Blackberry himself out. There was no clear cut way to do that, but perhaps they were buying time by keeping the marriage a secret. Then Black would certainly be uninterested in heading to a kingdom that would supposedly be protected by Fell’s rule. 

He couldn’t wrap his head around it, something didn’t feel right…

“Stretch,” 

He looked up to face the small flower, and the frown shifted into a grimace.

“You weren't kept a secret purely for that, y’know…”

He tilted his head in question, so Flowey continued.

“Many monsters here like pretty things, like to keep them to themselves- you’re essentially the king’s weakness now, in their eyes, and if not to keep you for themselves, then definitely to get revenge.” A split second of hesitation. “I think they were protecting you from assassins, Stretch.”

* * *

“What are you doing?”

“This is a massage, edgelord, relax.”

Edge sighed as Stretch straddled him and pressed his hands against his back. It was a little strange to do it on bones, but very much possible. They weren’t purely bone, after all! Besides, it’d been a while since he gave a massage to anyone, and his fingers needed the exercise.

And a distraction.

Flowey had a lot of information, good for him, nothing weird there. It was a lot to take in regardless, and he had no idea how to feel about most of it. He was getting a lot told to him by a monster that technically  _ shouldn’t  _ have this information, but does anyway. And it’s not like Flowey was planning on revealing how he knew this all. All Stretch had to do was just not let it slip that he knew all of this.

Edge had been in bed for the last two days and he wasn’t enjoying it, from what Stretch could tell. Stretch jokingly brought him a few stacks of books to read, and though Edge smiled fondly at them, he didn’t really pick them up often. 

Instead, he preferred to listen to Stretch. So Stretch took it upon himself to spend most of his time with Edge. If he wasn’t with Edge, he was taking care of the garden. It was a nice, refreshing schedule. Edge being unwell and wanting to see him, and Stretch needing to pull away from work to spend time. It was a little amusing, but he didn’t dare bring it up. It’d be his own secret little joke to laugh at when he was alone.

His fingers nimbly worked through the locks and tense joints, and very slowly did Edge begin to ease beneath his palms. Relaxed, not tense, the body almost felt different to him. Though he was naturally a sturdy monster given his bones, one could still feel the difference between stiff and unwinded. It was a fun activity for the first fifteen minutes, and then things started to get-

Edge released a pleased groan, Stretch swallowed thickly.

It suddenly felt a lot different when he was the one pleasing Edge, even if it wasn’t in the way he had done. Was this what Edge meant by being its own pleasure to watch him like this? This was obviously no comparison, but those sounds were-! Heavens, was it getting a little heated in here, or was it just him? Maybe he should open a window.

“Stretch?” 

His eyes snapped down to meet Edge’s questioning one, and it was then that he realised he’d stopped massaging. Edge was silently asking him to continue, obviously liking it, but…

Stretch squirmed a little to get more comfortable, sitting on Edge when he sounded like this hadn’t been a good idea at all. Oh, this was going south in more ways than one, if he didn’t get a hold of himself Edge would catch on and he really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to explain why he was getting all hot and bothered through something as simple as a massage.

Edge shifted underneath him so they were facing each other, and Stretch felt what he could only describe as an electric shock when both their pelvises were awfully close to touching. He just wanted to completely close his legs shut with a tight squeeze but that just wasn’t possible when there was a body between them. Edge tilted his head curiously.

“Do you want-“

“I don’t know.” Stretch shivered as he clutched the soft fabric of Edge’s shirt. His magic was up and ready to get in on the action and he really had to fight against all those urges- a lot harder than should be necessary. “I don’t- Edge, I-“

“Not for a child,” he clarified calmly, a soft hush in the midst of Stretch’s panic as he leaned up to brush his mouth against his. “For us.”

Just them? That was hardly fair. Oh, that wasn’t fair at all. Edge didn’t so much as rock his hips into Stretch no matter how much the slimmer skeleton cheated his squirms into contact- Edge gripped his hips to keep him still, and that made him let out an unexpected whine.

Both of them froze, and suddenly Stretch would’ve really appreciated it if they could switch positions so he could be getting a massage instead because dear Lord had he gone stiff. The sound was so… so _needy. _And it was all too clear as he felt a sudden, if subtle hardness press against wet lips that that sound had definitely sparked a surge of heat. His breathing grew shallower but not in a way that left him afraid. No, far from it, and Edge’s strict lack of movement was growing incredibly frustrating. 

“What do you want?” Edge spoke to him so controlled, as though he was unaffected and stars above Stretch just wanted that control to snap. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, he just wanted to get goi-

No. No. He told Edge he wanted to discuss what they’d do before they did it, and those were the terms Edge strictly agreed to. No amount of foggy brains were going to deter him from that. His own embarrassment surfaced and he hurriedly hid his face in the crook of Edge’s neck. 

“In…” he let out a strangled squeak. “Inside…”

Please, someone dust him now. He didn’t want to have to say this out loud. This plan was good in theory, but in the works he’d rather just burn the idea and never see it again. 

“Just my hand, alright?” Edge clarified, and Stretch hurriedly nodded. His breath hitched as a hand gently trailed down his spine and slipped beneath his clothes. A sharp gasp upon feeling cold fingers against the folds in his pelvis, and instinctively he arched back to feel more of them. A soft wave of pleasure began as Edge carefully rubbed his clit and experimented with his movements. Sliding up and down and around, not the most pleasurable action, but, oh, Stretch felt occasional hints of pleasure and he just wanted to rock into the hand.

The grip on his hip remained tight, and Edge leaned in against the side of his head. Whispering. “Gentle,” he said. “Take it slow.”

A finger slipped inside, and Stretch tried his best not to squirm.

“Are you alright?” Edge never so much as raised his voice. Stretch nodded easily.

“I am, it just…” he took in a nervous breath. “It feels weird.”

“I imagine it would, tell me when to stop, okay?”

“Okay.”

It was silent after that, and Edge continued to slip his finger in and out, it seemed to barely be in there, shying into the entrance then sliding out. Stretch wanted it to go deeper, it was nothing more than a tease now. He encouraged Edge’s movements with soft moans, never daring to leave Edge’s neck. It dared to go deeper as another finger slipped in as well.

Two of them, such a horribly slow process and the pleasure just as much. It was almost mean to be this careful, and stars could Edge get a hint? 

“Please,” he whimpered weakly. “Please, Edge, please go f-fast- ah!” The pace picked up sooner than expected and he wrapped his arms around Edge desperately. Back arched as much as he could physically manage and his hip was finally released. Rocked back and forth in search of that sweet release, shivering and whining as only murmured kind praise Edge. 

He rolled into the fingers, finding a delicious rhythm that hit just where he needed. Yet he still craved more, words intangible and nothing more than airy moans. He reached down purely by instinct to rub his clit in time. Pleads to go deeper, curl further, faster,  _ faster- _

Stretch gasped heavily as his insides pulsed and quivered and oh, oh this was so much more different to their first- oh… He huffed weakly and slumped against Edge completely, and the taller skeleton carefully brought them both done onto the bed. He pulled his hand out and Stretch grimaced at how weirdly empty he felt.

“Was that good, love?” Edge’s new testing nickname completely flew over Stretch’s head as he could only offer a soft hum. That was nice, that was lovely, and nothing would make this better than a good, long rest. Except Edge had other plans, given his soft laugh as he shuffled and pulled Stretch up. “You can’t sleep yet, you need to get washed.”

“ _ You  _ need to get washed,” Stretch countered with a pout, but did eventually force himself to sit up. If only because he didn’t want Edge carrying him in his state. They really needed to get more patient. They were picking the worst times to do this. “Next time, I’m pleasuring you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Amusement in his voice as they entered the bathroom, and Stretch scoffed as the door shut behind them. He turned the lock.

“It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun, least I hope it was
> 
> I don’t trust myself at all when it comes to writing 😂


	26. Who, what, where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many things are happening at once and Stretch doesn't know what to do, Edge doesn't either, but they'll get through it.
> 
> Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yes chapter 26
> 
> i rlly hope im not getting overwhelming with all this dumping of things happening left and right but like,,, stretch is basically in the same situation

Edge had been on his feet and everything was swell. You know, aside from the fact that Alphys had been pretty firm about keeping Edge from the courtyard to train until he was steadier, and therefore had been grounded to simply doing paperwork. Stretch tried to keep him company as much as possible, but he also didn’t want to distract him too much. Those were a lot of stacks of papers that had built up over the weeks, didn’t seem like Edge would have much time to spare until he got through them all. Keeping him company may have been more distracting than helpful.

So here he was, watching Undyne train again as he sat on one of the benches. She was going through fairly simple motions, and occasionally Stretch would catch a flash of a wince or ever so quiet grunt. It hurt to see that she was hurting, but he had no doubt Undyne would only listen to him if he ordered her to. He didn’t want to take advantage of that power, not when she was desperate to work off her tension and energy.

He didn’t fully understand how Lv worked, but it didn’t take much of a genius to figure it needed you to burn off more energy. Sleeping in and doing nothing would probably leave one more restless and frustrated than healed. So as long as he told himself that this was for her own good, then he could ignore the pained looks.

Stretch discreetly rubbed his hands to warm up, and not much later Undyne broke him out of his daze.

“My Queen?” She called him, and he turned to face her curiously. “Are you alright?”

He tilted his head at the question with a frown. “I believe so.”

“Apologies,” she sniffed. “You were awfully quiet.”

Ah. Undyne must’ve been making sure he wasn’t under any sort of spell. A cheeky smile graced him as he took the opportunity. If Undyne wouldn’t dare to look him in the eye to check he wasn’t being controlled, then he may as well make sure she was constantly aware of his chatter. What’s the worst that could happen?

He rocked his feet like a child. “Well, now that you’ve got me talking,” he ignored her grimace, oh how clear it was she was regretting her actions. “Can I ask some questions? We can play twenty questions, that’s always a fun game!”

“I’ll answer to the best of my ability, my Queen.” Undyne grit her teeth, and just from that Stretch knew he would have to be careful with the type of questions he asked.

“Okay, okay,” he tapped his chin in thought. “Okay, how long have you been training?”

“Since I was four,” she answered smoothly, going through her attacks slowly. “So, twenty two years.”

Oh. Huh. She was younger than him. And since she was four? Sheesh, they weren’t kidding when they said they started young. When he was four he was just starting his education, not fighting for his life. Why did this kingdom never fail to make him feel so privileged? 

** _That’s what you are. Feels bad, doesn’t it?_ **

Ignoring the voice, Stretch inclined his head to the fish monster with an eager grin. 

“Any questions for me?”

Undyne was quiet for a few seconds, slowly moving her spear across the air and thinking hard. Stretch was almost impatient to hear what she’d ask, what was there that she wanted to know about him? If anything at all? They both knew he couldn’t answer any questions in regards to his magic, so with that aside it really made him wonder what she thought of him.

Eventually, Undyne rested the blunt end of her spear on the ground and leaned against it. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Trust,” her face shifted to a confused glare. “You throw around your trust so easily, despite what we’ve told you about the kingdom- you’re so willing to give them a chance, I don’t…” she shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

That certainly was a question, wasn’t it? Yet not one he was that surprised by. Stretch fiddled with his sleeve and half heartedly shrugged at the fish monster. 

“I just don’t see a reason to judge a book based on rumours rather than my own eyes.”

He must’ve said something right, because something clicked in Undyne’s eyes. Her brow furrowed further as she thought about it, or something else, Stretch still didn’t have a good grasp on her expressions and emotions.

Eventually, Undyne just nodded. “Okay,” she said. “Your turn, my Queen.”

Stretch smiled easily and leaned back against the bench. So many things to ask, many of which he thought against actually asking - there was surely a line that shouldn’t be crossed here, and with Undyne actually talking to him with a possibly softer glare than usual he didn’t really want to risk anything.

There was so much he wanted to know about her, she was always so quiet about her own life (though, admittedly, Stretch did a poor job of asking about it) and he just wanted to understand the second in command of Fell better. Their positions were so close in status and yet she felt so distant to him.

“How about,” Stretch made a comically obvious thinking face, just to be more playful. “Hobbies! Any hobbies?”

“Um,” Undyne shifted her weight from leg to leg. “I dunno? Like, other than training?”

“Duh!” Stretch stifled a laugh, even if his soul felt heavy. Did she really not have any hobbies? Was it always just work here? “Come on, don’t you do anything other than train?”

Maybe he could have worded that better, because Undyne’s face was suddenly flushed with a hot shame. She almost hid behind the sharp end of her spear before Stretch frantically cut in.

“No, no! I didn’t mean it in a bad way, just- I mean, I could help you in finding something to do?”

“My Queen,” she picked at the wood of her spear. “I appreciate you wanting to help, and excuse my rudeness, but not everything should be solved with fun and games.”

He stared at her, a little taken aback for a second. Well, yeah, he knew not everything should be solved in such a manner, but wasn’t this literally a problem that required such an-

Oh. 

Undyne was telling him not to interfere.

Stretch’s own face matched hers and he quickly looked down. That was… a little embarrassing-

_ Hello? _

Stretch tensed and snapped his head up. What? Was the voice back? He waited, and waited, and no repeat. Had he just imagined that? Surely not, it really felt close that time.

Felt… close?

He was startled out of his thoughts when Undyne suddenly returned to her training, and just from that Stretch knew the conversation was over. Pity. They didn’t even reach at least five questions each. It really felt like she was trying hard to make sure they didn’t get close. 

Did she really hate him that much?

He was quiet for the rest of her training session.

* * *

It should’ve been easy to get sleep, it really should’ve. Edge was sleeping softly behind him with an arm curled around his hips, a loving position that normally soothed all of Stretch’s nerves. And yet, these ones were persistent.

No, not quite nerves. He couldn’t put a finger on the word, anticipation? Fear of expectation? Something that tied knots in his gut that refused to loosen up. It was all so frighteningly quiet in the dead of night and yet he couldn’t get his soul to settle enough for him to sleep.

What was there to be afraid of? Another attack? The last one had been out of the blue and Edge had almost died by it. Why was he afraid now all of a sudden? It’d been weeks since-

_ Stretch. _

Eyes blown wide, Stretch speechlessly stared out of the window. Had the voice just called his name? It knew his name? How did it know his name? 

The anxiety began to rise as Stretch timidly sat up, slow and gentle as to not rouse Edge from his slumber. He shuffled out of the bed (being extremely mindful of the hand draped over his body) before stepping closer to the window. He eyed the low walls surrounding the castle with a frown, just over them the rest of the kingdom snoozing just the same as him. Or maybe, someone out there was just as restless as him.

Likely, given this place.

_ Come. _

The voice almost sung to him, and he couldn’t help but follow the hypnotic tune. Not quite mind control, he could control his body… curiosity, more like. His feet were quiet as he exited the bedroom and searched the halls. Guards were on quick alert to see him awake, but he merely explained he needed a walk to calm his mind. 

They suggested to join him, but he turned them down. He just wanted some alone time.

The voice continued to sing, call to him, lure him closer. And he continued to follow, making it to a balcony door and gently pushing the doors open. Palms rested against the balustrade and the sky had never looked lonelier. So clear tonight, but so empty. He tried to call back.

Here?

Then he waited. A sign that he was heard, something to let him know. Who was this voice? Why did it know him?  _ How _ did it know him? He’d never mentioned his name to it before, and why did it want him to go to it?

_ Come. _

Unable to resist, Stretch shortcut down to the courtyard and walked down the vast space. He wanted to know, he just wanted to  _ know. _

Who are you?

_ You already know. _

That didn’t help, Stretch didn’t know anything about this voice aside from the fact that it called to him, and it knew his name. There was something strangely familiar about that answer, though. He kept still, and as the voice sung to him again, Stretch sung back.

His body was wrapped in a veil of orange aurora, just like it had in the festival. This time, however, the aurora spread out further than just to a few monsters. Washed into the sky and reached to touch the stars. His voice carried strong into the night, the passion and nerves poured into every note as if trying to let someone know exactly how he felt. The light suddenly swirled into a ball, small and quick, like a little firefly. It zoomed around Stretch’s body and he spun along with it with a laugh.

What a funny little light, it almost felt sentient as it bounced around him playfully. His mouth couldn’t stop the smile it stretched into as he stared at the ball in wonder and awe, happiness just inexplicably poured into him. 

“What are you?” He asked, despite knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.

It’s shape morphed and swizzled, as if testing its own abilities, before it suddenly raced to the other side of the courtyard and shot itself to the sky… so fast, already gone. Stretch’s expression dropped, and he reached his arm out as if trying to call it back. Why did it leave? Where did it go? 

The happiness left with it, and Stretch was reminded of his initial loneliness and worry. He rubbed his arms for warmth and searched the courtyard, it was so quiet out here. The guards must’ve been patrolling inside, or maybe they were just being deathly silent as usual.

It didn’t seem to be coming back, so with a disappointed look in his eyes and a defeated sigh, Stretch turned around with the intent to go back to his room…

He stopped when he felt a tug, rubbing his ribs before hesitantly looking over his shoulder.

The light was back, and it brought two others.

Blue.

Red.

Stretch’s eyes widened and he spun on his heel, hurrying towards them as all three danced around his body. The thrill in his soul was back, and there was something so strangely familiar about them all. He dared to reach out and touch the blue one, and it wobbled like water under his finger — the sight calmed him. Meanwhile, the red one sparked like a flame and there was this urgency that filled him. The contrasting emotions should’ve overwhelmed him, and yet it only made him grin like a fool. 

“Why are you so familiar?” he wondered out loud with a laugh as the lights continued to dance around his body. “Where did you come from?”

Or better yet, who? The lights didn’t speak, no surprise, but they seemed to somehow understand what he was saying. He gasped as the red one impatiently flew behind him and tried to push him forwards. Stretch stumbled and followed the blue one pulling his sleeve.

They looked so impatient, so eager. Strangely cute.

“Wait, guys!” He giggled and didn’t so much as try to stop their actions. Perhaps he couldn’t bring himself to take them seriously. “Where are you taking me?”

The questions were pointless, but soon the blue and red one ceased their pulls and tugs, and floated in front of him. He stared at them, and somehow felt a shiver shoot down his spine — how could a ball of light stare so intensely?

Faster than a blink, the two suddenly shot away and headed for the castle walls. Stretch yelped and ran after them, calling for them to slow down.

“Wait!” He yelled, watching the lights sharply. “Where are you going?! Don’t leave!” 

He didn’t want them to go. He still had so many questions, he still didn’t have any answers! There was so much he needed to know. But the lights didn’t slow down, his own loyally remained at his side despite the others running off.

He was so close, he just needed more height, more-!

The light slipped through his fingers and vanished into the air. Moved too fast for him to catch where it came from. Both of them were gone… Stretch dully stared at the empty abyss of the sky again, a terribly lonely feeling ached in his soul as he wrapped his arms around his ribs.

They wanted him to follow, but he didn’t- he couldn’t. Would he ever see them again? And why did the ground feel so weird-

“MY QUEEN!”

Stretch suddenly spun around to see Undyne running full speed at him, but she was much lower to the ground than him. His attention was soon caught as he looked down to see what was causing his increase in height and- his breath hitched. 

Two soft eyes stared up at him with nothing but fond adoration, but all he saw were eyes of a beast. And he was standing on its snout.

Stretch shrieked and stumbled back to get away from it, and the beast flinched as well. He wobbled as the surface he stood on moved, and he tripped. He was falling. Stars above he was  _ falling  _ and he couldn’t stop- arms caught him mid flight. He flung his hands around Undyne’s shoulders in a terrified cling. 

They landed roughly, but Undyne didn’t so much as allow a scrape on his bones. He gasped and scrambled off of her, ready to ask if she was alright- but she pulled him behind her and conjured her spear, pointing it at the beast. He could see she was gripping her side, and dreaded to think she might’ve re-opened a wound.

When he faced the beast while hidden safely behind Undyne’s body, he gaped.

Aside from being huge, the creature strongly resembled a dragon. Wings tucked safely by its sides and so clearly skeletal. There was no way that could’ve snuck in without anyone noticing. It tilted its head at Undyne’s raised weapon, then lowered its upper body — where Undyne tensed, Stretch’s fear was replaced with curiosity.

It was wagging its tail. It thought they were playing.

“Undyne,” he rasped, quickly patting her shoulder. “Undyne, I don’t think it’s gonna hurt us.”

“You  _ always  _ think that.” She snarled and raised her spear when the beast tilted its head. “Where did this thing even come from?!”

“I think,” Stretch whispered as the beast looked directly at him. Surely not…? “My magic created it.”

The spear dropped.

* * *

“So you’re telling me,” Edge rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. “That you summoned a ‘dragon’ in the middle of the night? Just like that?”

“I don’t know what else to tell you.” Stretch was exhausted, hadn’t had a wink of sleep. They were both standing on the throne room’s balcony as the dragon happily sat in front of them, just under the balcony. It’s tail slowly swayed, and any time Stretch moved his hand it suddenly wagged in anticipation, like a dog expecting a few pets. “And I don’t know how to make it go away.”

“At this point it’s not surprising to hear, but I’ll say it anyway,” Edge shook his head. “I’ve never seen or heard of anyone summoning a dragon.”

Of course he hadn’t. Neither had Stretch, neither had anyone else in the castle. The guards were all wary of the beast, but it didn’t seem aggressive — just trotted around the courtyard without a care in the world. Unaware of the possible danger it was in. Even rolled on the ground when it was bored.

Never tried to take flight, though. Seemed content to stay here. Stretch didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

“If it’s your magic, then I don’t think I want to risk hurting it.” Edge admitted with a grimace. “Might hurt you.”

“Don’t think that’s how it works but whatever floats your boat,” he boredly reached down and the creature’s tail was threatening to fly off it was so excited. Burying as much of its face as it could into his hand. He smiled lightly. “We should name it.”

“We are not naming it,” Edge grunted as he went to walk back inside, then paused as both Stretch and the dragon stared at him with pouty eyes. His own twitched. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Eeeeeeedge,” he hugged the creature's snout and smushed it against his cheek. “Everyone deserves a name, please? Please, please,  _ please-“ _

“Stretch, if you name it, you’re going to get attached.”

“What about Peanut?”

“N..” Edge’s face dropped to a scowl. “Peanut? Really?”

“If you don’t think of one, then I’ll name him Peanut.” He threatened his husband, even if it felt silly. Edge watched him like he’d gone insane, and maybe he had, but he didn’t want to go calling this thing ‘dragon’ should he ever need to raise his voice at it. 

Edge slowly walked back to the balcony, and the dragon seemed ecstatic to see him. Desperately searching for a stroke from him as well, but Edge wasn’t nearly as willing. He gave one look at the dragon then simply said.

“Honey.”

“Honey?” Stretch sent him a weird look before glancing back down at the eager dragon. “I dunno, Edge, I’m still for Peanut.”

“You said if I named it then you won’t call it Peanut,” he leaned over and pinched Stretch’s cheek causing him to squeak. “I named it Honey.”

“Why Honey?” He laughed as Edge stepped closer and trapped him in place, not feeling a speck of fear. Edge started kissing his neck lovingly.

“You’re as sweet as honey, why not name a creature you created after that?”

“Did you seriously call him Honey just for that?” Stretch gaped at him, and squealed into a fit of giggles as his husband continued to bury his face into his neck. “I demand a refund! Call him Peanut!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Don’t listen to him, bud,” he reached down to pet the dragon’s snout, and it let out a pleased rumble. “You’re Peanut in my heart.”

“Is it a habit with you to name pets after food or am I just this unlucky?” Edge scoffed as he rested his hands onto Stretch’s hips.

“Unlucky?” Stretch gasped. “More like blessed! Besides, your name was after food, too!”

Edge scoffed again but didn’t pull away, allowed one of Stretch’s hands to gently remain on the dragon’s snout. How terribly domestic, as if they were taking care of a pet. Peanut happily acted as such, even if he had no idea how this little (big) bag of bones had gotten here in the first place. He definitely felt a connection to it, was his own magical signature imprinted into it.

He didn’t know what to do about this. The worry showed on his face as his brows creased and he began to chew on his tongue. Everything was getting more and more complicated, and he was struggling to understand what Black was specifically after. Was it the dragon? The visions? He didn’t understand. None of this truly felt worth him coming to a kingdom unarmed. To purposely seek him out. Sure it’d be  _ useful  _ to have this, but-

Stretch’s eyes widened when Edge pressed his mouth against his own, with such sweetness that he shivered into it and softly kissed him back. By the time he pulled away, Stretch had been left both breathless and dazed. 

“What?”

“Don’t look so worried,” his husband stayed close to his face, his own eye light a little larger than usual. “We’ll figure this out.”

He really hoped so. Stretch gave Edge a tired smile and lazily draped his arms over his shoulders to pull him closer, Peanut watched with interest, or maybe hope to get another pet to its head. Admittedly, he wasn’t paying much attention.

He stared into his husband’s eyes lovingly, the desire to just stand there and simply be with Edge for the rest of his life was strong, even if he knew it couldn’t happen. It didn’t matter, though, because now they had this surreal moment together and he’d forever cherish-

It ended too soon.

He jolted when a voice called out to them, Alphys, and though she sounded terrified to so much as stick a toe into their little moment it also looked urgent. Edge pulled away from him entirely and faced Alphys in complete attention.

“Yes, Alphys?”

“My King…” her eyes held guilt, and she pulled out a book. Edge’s breath hitched. “I d-didn’t read it! I didn’t.” She quickly clarified, and Stretch had to wonder what the book was. It looked screwed shut and safe with the lock. “But- um- I’ve g-gone through all the b-books in the library, and- h-he knew- he kept a lot of s-secrets, so I thought maybe he’d k-know something about this? About my Queen?”

“It’s pointless.” Edge rushed over to her and snatched the book from her trembling claws, a flash of regret in his eye when her terrified yelp squeaked through her mouth. “He’s cast a spell on this, you can’t read the pages, much less unlock it in the first place.”

“I- I know, my King, b-but-“

Stretch tuned them out. Can’t read the-? How would Edge know that if he couldn’t even open the bloody thing? Stretch curiously walked closer and eyed the book. It had to be a diary or journal of some sort, then. It probably belonged to Rouge given Edge’s reaction to it, and the way he clutched it against his chest. There was a strange pull he felt to the book, almost like a connection.

Without thinking, completely ignoring the conversation between Alphys and Edge, he touched the lock. The decision was impulsive, no real intention behind it. Perhaps just to feel what the metal was like? 

And yet with the single touch, there was a muffled  _ ‘thud’  _ as the lock dropped from the book and landed harshly onto the carpet. Silence filled the air as all three of them looked down at it. Then Edge and Alphys sent him the same look of disbelief, and all he could do was stare right back.

What?

Edge forced his attention down to the book, hands quivered with nerves as he pulled it open. Strange symbols inked to the pages, Stretch couldn’t make out a word of it. And yet, it was shut before he could give another thought as Edge sighed in defeat.

“I told you,” he said. “It’s blank- Stretch, how on Earth did you open it?”

“What do you mean it’s blank?” Stretch ignored his husband’s question and, in the midst of Edge’s shock, flipped the book open again and pointed at the symbols. “There’s writing, right here, see?” He pointed at a little scribble of a hand, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why he called it ‘writing’. 

Edge’s jaw clenched. “No,” he spoke softly, and Stretch detected a flash of hurt. An ache in his eye. “Of course you can, though, not me, but you.”

Woah, woah. Didn’t like that bitterness lacing his husband’s voice, and the hint of a sneer made him flinch. Edge caught himself, and before Stretch could so much as thinking of stepping back, he reached out and pulled him to his side. The soft pressure of a kiss against his temple soothed him.

“We’ll handle this, Alphys.”

She allowed herself to linger for a moment, before catching her shock and rushing out of the throne room. A nerve wracking quiet settled, and Stretch couldn’t decide if it comforted him or made him sick. 

“You can read it?” Edge sighed into his temple as he rubbed his shoulders soothingly. Stretch weakly shrugged.

“I mean, I see writing, but…” he shook his head. “I don’t know the language.”

“WingDings.” Edge answered easily, leading Stretch away from the balcony so they could sit on their thrones. Though, Stretch more safely tucked between Edge’s legs than his own throne. Peanut rumbled in disappointment, almost pouting as it realised it wouldn’t be getting any more pets. Stretch would’ve felt bad had he actually focused on it. “I’m not surprised you don’t know — it’s an ancient language, nearly forgotten.”

A forgotten language. One that Stretch certainly never learned. One he definitely didn’t have a connection to. And honestly, he didn’t think he really had a connection to Edge’s father, either, undoubtedly who this book belonged to. The hurt in Edge’s eye… an understandable one. This book opened for a stranger, and not for the son of its owner.

Edge must’ve been thinking similar thoughts, shifting the book so it sat in Stretch’s lap. Gripping it so tightly that his claws sank into the weak leather — they relaxed as soon as Stretch settled his hands over them. Edge looked over Stretch’s shoulder and down at the book.

“There’s no way my father knew about you,” he furrowed his brows as he glared down at the worn book. “And even if he did, why would he trust you? Why would he allow your magic signature to access all of his secrets but…”

_Not_ _mine?_

The guilt weighed down on him, a pressure he didn’t want to bear. He’d never met Edge’s father, hardly knew anything past him once existing and being in charge of the Fell kingdom. He’d only learned little tidbits about him recently and that was purely because of Flowey. 

There was no way Rouge knew him, and even if he did, there’d be no reason and no  _ way  _ for his magic to be infused into the book. 

“I’m sorry.” Stretch whispered hoarsely, a wet hiccup as a familiar burn stung his eyes. “I don’t know why-“

“Shh…” Edge buried his face into his shoulder, kissing the bone lovingly and trailing up to the back of his neck. “It’s confusing, it’s messy, but we’ll figure it out.”

That’s what he always said. In fact he’d used those precise words just before Alphys interrupted them. And like a fool, Stretch continued to believe them. There was nothing that had happened so far that proved they’d ever figure anything out, it was getting worse and worse the further they went… 

But Stretch would continue to believe his husband. Forevermore and beyond. He trusted him with his life, he could trust him with his soul as well. 

He trusted his husband. That’s all the faith he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was fun, except when i drew that pic i forgot stretch was still in his pyjamas pls kill me :,)
> 
> (and i drew the crown wrong reEEEE- my head is all over the place >:/)


	27. Don’t come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps he should’ve opened that letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy, this chapter‘s an interesting one ;0!
> 
> WARNING: IMPLICATION OF CHARACTER DEATH

With all the events occurring last week, Stretch had honestly forgotten about any letters sent to him by his father. It had completely gone over his head that it’d been roughly a month since he last heard word from his father, so the sudden arrival of it had caught him off guard.

He didn’t open it, though. 

No, instead he’d set it aside and returned to Edge’s side. Focusing back on the book and making quick work of translating the pages. Stretch himself couldn’t read a word of it, but if he simply copied the symbols to a separate piece of parchment then Edge would undoubtedly be able to read it. 

It was a good thing that Edge could understand WingDings. He admitted he was rusty because he hadn’t used the language in a long time, but the further they got into the book the more his repressed memories of the unique language came back to him.

“This passage, here,” he pointed down at the paper and Stretch looked over curiously. “‘Others know, others seek, I alone can save them all.’ It’s what it says, but I’m not sure I understand yet.”

“Did your old man always talk in riddles and rhymes or is that a WingDings thing?” Stretch grimaced down at the writing. They’d translated it word to word, slowly but surely, however translating was apparently very different to actually making any sense of the pages. 

Edge let out a low chuckle. “I’m not sure, but it may just be because he wanted to be extra sure monsters didn’t find any secret information.”

“Geez,” Stretch leaned back and rubbed his eyes, blinking hard to moisten them up. “What do we have for certain so far?”

“Well, it's definitely a journal,” Edge hummed and rolled his shoulders, letting out a pleased sigh at the satisfying pop. “He mentions the garden and what I assume is the Swapfell kingdom, but beyond that everything else is speculation.”

“Great, love it.” Stretch’s tone dripped with sarcasm. “Can you write this all down? So I can read it myself from time to time?”

“One step ahead of you.” He showed a separate piece of paper that Stretch hadn’t even noticed was to the other side of the book. He gave a sigh of a thank you and went to reach for it- Edge pulled it away last second. Stretch blinked a few times. “Edge?”

“I think I deserve a reward for writing this,” he waved the parchment in the air and sent Stretch a teasing smile. “How about one right here?” Edge tapped his mouth in a way that left Stretch gaping. Had Edge really pulled a little trick like that? He couldn’t help but laugh, 

“You don’t need a reward to get a kiss from me, Edge.” He leaned in to plant a proper one, taking his time as both their eyes began to slide shut — but last second, Stretch swiped the papers and jumped away with a childish giggle. “But you’re definitely gonna need to try harder!”

“Is that what we’re playing?” Edge growled playfully and quickly chased after him, Stretch letting out an excited shriek as he ran away and hid behind the bookshelves- cheating a few shortcuts to disappear before Edge could catch him.

It was almost ridiculous, and would’ve been quite the scene for anyone to walk in on. The King chasing after his Queen around the library, their steps light and almost moved like a dance. A jolly pair of skeletons that didn’t have a care in the world.

Stretch squealed as he was whisked off his feet, spinning in circles as Edge held him close to his ribs. His legs looped around Edge’s body and he easily tipped his husband’s chin up to plant a sweet kiss into his mouth. They both laughed against each other’s mouths, slowly easing it out of their systems as the soaring playfulness shifted into a more mellow warmth. He was distantly aware of Edge pressing him against the side of a bookshelf, but he found he didn’t particularly care enough to focus.

His soul fluttered as Edge continued to pamper him in soft touches, a thrilled anticipation he couldn’t put to words. It just felt so right to be in his arms, safely tucked and protected from others-

“My King…”

Stretch gasped and sprang back as far as his body could manage, which wasn’t very far considering he was still caught in Edge’s arms. He could see the flicker of annoyance catch in his husband’s eyes, before it was squashed and replaced with the blank authority Stretch despised above all other expressions he’d seen from the skeleton’s face.

Lowered to the ground gently, Stretch pretended to look at the obviously fascinating wood of the bookshelf and let Edge take over the talk with the guard. Something about duties and complaints, or something along those lines, Stretch wasn’t paying much attention.

As the guard left, though, Stretch reached up to rest his palm flat against Edge’s arm. A look of appreciation was sent his way, before the monster stated he had to leave for work. Stretch watched him go, his name on the tip of his tongue and ready to be called.

And yet he didn’t call.

He tentatively rubbed his bands as he returned to the table. Well, he may as well get started on reading the pages, no?

Sitting himself down, Stretch carefully read through the passages and allowed himself to be absorbed into the world of writing. Edge would be right in most of this being speculation, but Stretch was sure he’d be able to figure something out. Surely there was a hint or clue here… not that he really knew what he was looking for to begin with, and that in itself may be the biggest problem.

_ King of lands, ruler of none. _

_ Pride is a word that's left me suffering. _

_ I walk not the path of pain, only consequence. _

That didn’t clear much up, did it? No wonder most of these were left up to speculation. With no context to back it most of these left Stretch more muddled than answered. He briefly wondered if he should give these to Flowey to try and read them together, since Flowey knew Rouge so well, but thought better of it. It’d likely end in more questions than answers.

So he wrote down the ones that could potentially make sense, rather than ones that relied on knowing the king personally.

He slid his fingers across the pages, the oddly written language, the handwriting, the journal, all this belonged to Rouge. Rouge once held this book, picked up a quill and seeped in the ink. It was surreal to know this belonged to Edge’s father. He wanted to help his husband, and if that meant staying here for hours on end to decipher a book then so be it.

And so he did. The clock ticked by, and he even managed to decode a few pages himself by figuring out the alphabet. Something that wouldn’t have been possible if the Wingdings language was more a font than an entirely different language. 

Not much he could find, least not much that made sense… and then his eyes widened as he just finished writing down the last word of the newest sentence added to the list.

_ My son cannot stay. He’s gone. I will carry the burden of my actions, and pray my boy will never know. _

That… that couldn’t be Edge, could it? He was still here, and the way the sentence was worded made it feel like ‘son’ and ‘boy’ were two different kids. Unless this ‘son’ was somehow unaware of leaving and Rouge was confident he’d never know? That didn’t sound possible, unless there was a memory spell Stretch had never heard about, but still.

Did Edge have a brother? He hadn’t exactly denied Stretch’s questions when he asked, and Rouge seemed to be hoping Edge wouldn’t find out about whatever happened to this other son. Did he? Or was Stretch thinking too deeply into this?

His head hurt.

Stretch groaned and leaned back, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a pleased sigh at the satisfying pops. That hit the spot. As he faced the clock he quickly realised it was already almost dinner time, and he plucked the pages off the table. Scooted them into the journal and let the lock latch onto the book to keep it shut.

Wouldn’t want anyone else reading this, after all.

He whistled a tune under his breath, waving at the guards he passed by and sent a few smiles their way. To see them smile back instead of ducking their heads in respect or tensing up in fear soothed his soul. Oddly satisfied it, as if it was proud of its work.

And then he turned a corner and almost dropped the very journal he was holding.

“Peanut what are you  _ doing  _ here?!” Stretch gasped and dashed towards the dragon like being, it looked down at Stretch and it’s eyes happily sparkled in seeing him. Bent its upper body down and wagged its tail with a thrilled excitement. There was not enough room for that tail-

It slammed into the walls, and Stretch hissed and lightly slapped Peanut’s snout, not even enough to sting. “Stop that! You’ll cause damage-“

The smacking only excited it more, as if it believed Stretch was playing along, and it leaped over him and ran down the halls. Guards let out yells of shock continuously, and Stretch yelped and chased after the dragon. Stars above this wasn’t how it was meant to go.

“Peanut!” He called out and rapidly teleported past the mass of dazed guards, but his shortcuts could only do so much when the dragon refused to stop. “Slow down!”

It purred loudly, and yet nothing about it relaxed. Peanut continued to race down the halls rapidly, and Stretch was left helplessly running after it. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how bizarre this had to look to anyone else watching — the new castle pet making a mad dash down the halls and their ruler wildly chasing after it in spurts of shortcuts and actual running.

It would’ve been hilarious had Stretch not been looking forward to dinner. 

And then Peanut skidded into a stop, leaving Stretch to ungracefully slam against its leg and fall back to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his face, before feeling a familiar presence of magic near him. Stretch groaned again.

“Must you make me feel embarrassed for everything?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Edge reached out and Stretch easily accepted the offered hand as he was pulled up. The king eyed the dragon, which had gone strangely tame next to him, fully pressed to the floor and looking up at him. Stretch guffawed.

“Excuse me? You stay still for Edge but go wild when I ask you to stop running? Who do you think you are?”

“What is it doing in the castle walls, anyway?” Edge frowned and gazed around the room. “How did it even get inside? I don’t think the doors or balconies are big enough for it to squeeze through.”

“Good question, I’ll get back to you when I know the answer.” Stretch grumbled down at the dragon, which was still completely enamoured by the sight of Edge. If he had to fight his literal pet for his own husband’s attention then stars above he would-

_ ‘Getting jealous over a pet there, Stretch.’  _ He inwardly slapped himself as Edge quietly thought through his options. 

“I swear I was just on my way to dinner when Peanut-“

“Honey.”

“-Peanut just appeared out of nowhere.” Stretch frowned at the dragon before looking down at the journal in his arms. “Maybe it can shortcut, too? If it’s a part of me.”

“Likely.” Edge leaned over a little to observe the dragon, and it perked up in interest. Possibly expected a few scratches because of course it believed it deserved them, or maybe it was just greedy and wanted Edge’s attention. But Edge didn’t please it. “Out.” He told it, and Peanut disappeared from sight faster than a flash. Stretch blinked hard as he felt his magic deplete a little. Did they share-?

Wait. 

“I can’t believe he obeyed you so easily!” Stretch gaped and stormed to the nearest window, opened it to lean past the ledge and quickly found the skeletal dragon. “Traitor!”

A deep chuckle sounded from behind him, and Stretch couldn’t help but pout at his husband. Peaches liked them  _ both,  _ why did Peanut clearly show preference?

Especially when it was obviously the wrong preference!

“He has the same eyes,” Edge hummed and made his way down the halls with hands clasped behind his back. Stretch curiously followed after him and motioned for him to clarify. Edge shook his head. “When he looks at me, feels the same when you want affection.”

“Please don’t tell me the dragon has a crush on you.” Stretch grimaced, but his husband only chuckled under his breath.

“No, but likely translated into adoration…” he stopped suddenly, and Stretch looked over his shoulder curiously. 

Then froze at the cheeky smile his husband was sending him.

“Did you just admit to having a crush on me?”

“What- no!” He sputtered and cheeks burst into a bright orange before he had a chance to get a hold of himself. Denying the claim way too fast and Edge knew it. “I was just- I was saying things without- not everything I say has to make s- Edge, what are you doing?”

Edge had successfully backed him against the wall and trapped him between his hands. Truthfully he could’ve just shortcut out at any given point… but where was the fun in that? Stretch shifted his weight from leg to leg as his husband drew closer. Clutching the journal tightly against his chest as he felt his husband’s breath hit his neck.

This was a situation, wasn’t it?

“You admitted it.” He mumbled with a cheeky smile, and honestly what nerve! Stretch squirmed in place and eyed the halls in a poor attempt to remain ignorant to Edge’s claims. But his husband couldn’t have that, oh heavens no.

Just as Stretch was going to deny it, Edge brushed his mouth against his jaw and trailed up to his cheek, and with just a single hand Stretch found both of his pinned above him. 

Oh dear.

Stretch shivered as Edge leaned in and pressed his mouth against his. Bodies flushed together and he was left utterly helpless under Edge’s touch. Didn’t bother to so much as protest against the brush of each kiss, left just a little breathless and-

Edge suddenly stepped back, leaving Stretch dazed and confused. He watched the smile shift into something mean, a little teasing. He held up the journal playfully and tilted his head at Stretch, and only then did Stretch realise the sneak had managed to slip the book away from his grasp right under Stretch’s nose.

“Oh, you!” Stretch gasped and tried to reach for it, but Edge stepped back again and raised it over his head with a deep chuckle. “Edge!”

“Is there a problem?” He hummed. “Why don’t you take it back?”

“I would if you’d just understand I can’t reach that high!”

“Yes, you’re terribly small.” Edge hummed, leaving Stretch to gasp in offence. 

“Excuse me!” He ignored Edge’s far too amused laugh as they moved down the hall, and the skeleton still easily evaded all of Stretch’s attempts to swipe the book back. “I’ll have you know I’m taller than the average monster, you just happen to have a few inches on me!”

“Ah, are we talking about your height?” Edge swiftly caught the flying hand that was seconds away from snatching the book back, before ceasing his walk and gazing down at the hand lovingly, rubbing his clawed thumb into the palm which left Stretch frozen. “I suppose you’re small to me in that regard, too-“

“Edge!”

“-but that’s not what I meant,” he whispered softly and raised the hand in order to kiss the knuckle. Stretch quietened. “Your bones are so slender, untouched,” his eye light rounded as the words whisked past his mouth. “This kingdom has done too much wrong to deserve that.”

“It hasn’t.” He said instinctively, but Edge shook his head before tugging his hand and bringing him closer. Walking down the halls with an arm around his shoulder was a comfort Stretch was growing used to far too quickly. “You just all think you’re undeserving.”

Edge looked like he’d been about to argue, but was cut off as a guard stepped before them and bowed low. Instantly the hand on his shoulder drew away, and once again the face of a leader replaced his husband’s eyes. The action stung him a little, it was as if Edge was ashamed of him. He knew that wasn’t true, but…

His eyes were downcast as the guard talked to his husband about work once again, the papers he’d left piling and how the citizens were getting restless. Edge dismissed him, saying he’d get right to it, and returned the book to Stretch before sharply turning for his office — he was stopped. Stretch squeezed his wrist.

“Aren’t…” he chewed his tongue nervously, gaze flickering around the hall. “Aren’t we going to dinner?”

“I’m sorry, Stretch,” the king sighed and pulled away from him, quickly planting a kiss to his mouth before stepping away. “I have work to do.”

“But-“ 

“Stretch.”

He forced down the hurt, kept it from squeezing his soul as he quietly nodded and let Edge leave and head back to his office. 

It was quiet.

Stretch awkwardly squirmed in place. So he had to go eat dinner alone again, big deal. He’d done that before. Admittedly it was when Edge was injured and in bed, and now he was just avoiding food in favour of work, but what could be done about that? He clutched the book close to his chest and turned to head for the dining room. 

The bands were so scratchy.

* * *

  
Stretch quietly watched Peanut run around the courtyard, happily chewing on one of the wooden spears. Undyne wasn’t happy about it, but would sooner play with the dragon herself than demand it to drop the stick as though it was a pet.

Peanut dropped the stick, and charged its mouth before a blast completely destroyed it to smithereens.

Oh yeah, and it could do that, too.

Peanut had a tendency to blast whatever toy it happened to be playing with, and Stretch didn’t know how to get the thing to stop. It was cool that Peanut had something to attack with, not so cool that it was destroying the courtyard as it was doing it.

He tried to focus on translating the pages, but whenever he directed his attention to anything that wasn’t Peanut the little blaster just had to shove its face into his and wouldn’t leave until he got a decent amount of scratches. Much like a dog, it was impossible to get anything done.

“It’s r-rather fascinating, m-my Queen.” Alphys stood a respectable distance from Stretch, but unlike all other times where he followed her, this time she dipped her toe in and chose to spend time with him. 

Or maybe she was just doing it to keep an eye on Peanut.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Stretch nodded calmly, eyeing the blaster dragon curiously. “Though I would like him to stop his insistent blasting.”

“M-maybe he’s n-not working off enough e-energy?” Alphys squirmed and fiddled with her hands. “He hasn’t been doing much except… sitting here.”

Stretch hummed, that made sense. Peanut really had just been sort of… standing in the courtyard. Doing nothing really exciting. So he couldn’t blame the thing for blasting a few spears out of sheer boredom. He probably would too if he had that kind of power.

So in an attempt to satisfy the poor thing, Stretch reached up his hand and whistled at the dragon, and it quickly caught the movement. Barrelling over to them and, despite Alphys’ yelp, only stopped mere centimetres away from them. Stretch snorted and began to scratch at its face, and Peanut growled happily and twisted its body so it was belly up. It truly did trust its surroundings like there was no tomorrow. Even though it hadn’t been here long. A curious sight, indeed.

“Good boy.” He stifled a laugh and continued to scratch at the dragon’s jaw, it seemed happy with the newfound attention. Alphys continued to stare.

“Have- um- have you t-tried it out in battle, yet?”

“Don’t like that ‘yet’, there,” Stretch frowned at the lizard monster. “This thing is more likely to cuddle you to death than fight.”

“That’s…” she ducked her head quickly. “I s-suppose… I was just w-wondering since it looks really strong.”

“It might look strong, but I have doubts,” he shook his head and slowed down his scratching a little. “It still has  _ my  _ horrific stats, I don’t think this thing will be doing much damage.”

“You c-could test it.”

“The only way that's happening is with a monster and I’d rather not hurt anyone, even a little.” Stretch laughed warmly and ceased his stroking- which clearly Peanut didn’t agree with and smushed its head into his body, earning another sweet laugh. “I don’t wanna make this baby fight, either, he just wants to play.”

Alphys looked between Stretch and Peanut for a few minutes, before shifting her focus to the floor. She didn’t say anything. Maybe she didn’t have to… but her eyes were dark with thoughts that plagued her, thoughts that Stretch didn’t get to see due to his back being turned to her.

He didn’t know what she was thinking about in that head of hers. 

Perhaps it was better he didn’t.

* * *

_ My dear son, _

Gaster took a deep breath as he waited in his throne, eyes carefully blank and ignorant. Or just prepared.

_ How are you? _

The lights he could see outside of the room were almost mesmerising, hypnotic. He’d have been entranced if not for his dull soul.

_ I’ve been doing well. _

He glanced at the ceiling, then the walls, and then the floor, as if searching for a distraction. Or maybe he was just bored.

_ I’d rather you not respond to this letter, though. _

The room was empty. Scarily so. An unusual sight, yet not an unwelcome one.

_ Dyne misses you. She feels bad about something. Al tried to help her, but it’s being proved ineffective. _

He tapped the arm of the seat, before he drummed it. A sign of impatience, as though he was waiting for something. Or maybe he was restless.

_ I’m doing my best, but an old man’s heart struggles to keep at it when his only son is so far from home. _

Gaster sighed and let his eyes slide shut, leaning back against the seat.

_ But perhaps it was for the better. _

There was not so much as a flinch at the racket outside. Nor the fire.

_ It’s better you don’t come home. _

Screams of fear and wails of agony, Gaster didn’t even twitch.

_ I’m not sure when this letter will get to you. And there’s so much I wish to say. _

Perhaps he should’ve said more in the letter.

_ But two monsters came to me with a warning. And I believe I know who they are. They know who you are, too. _

_ Maybe if I listened to the warning, there won’t be a need for heartbreak. _

He couldn’t see their faces, they’d been hidden behind their cloaks, their hoods, and their words were soft spoken. But the power behind them was familiar, he’d been visited once by it before. To be told of this very thing speaking to him. 

He believed their power, and saw no reason to fight against it.

_ But this is necessary. _

_ It wasn’t a warning. _

_ It was my fate. _

A cruel fate, but nothing he could do about it. Perhaps it was a way to atone for his sins, the ones that crawled on his back and kept him up at night.

The mistakes, the regrets, the guilt. 

Surely this was his punishment?

_ And I will follow it. _

The doors burst open, and monsters quickly caught sight of him. He didn’t try to fight back, but continued to hold his head up high.

_ I love you, son. _

One of them stepped before him, and raised their weapon.

_ Don’t come back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :”) 
> 
> Let’s hope it’s all good but
> 
> No promises


	28. Stay for naught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was for him to stay.
> 
> That was the one thing Edge couldn't do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE'S TECHNICAL VERBAL CONSENT GIVEN BUT IT'S A LITTLE IFFY. IMPLIED SMUT. 
> 
> Hooo boy this ain't a fun chapter, made me very :( while i wrote it. Here's hoping the pain won't last too long (ah, the glorious pain)

Stretch gasped as he was shoved into the bed, Edge following after him swiftly and pressing a firm kiss into his mouth. He squeezed his own tightly shut, bones shaking in fear and nerves and nothing at all like what this should’ve been like. Their first time should’ve been loving, it should’ve been sweet, it-

Tears dropped onto his face, and Stretch’s eyes blinked open as he stared up at the broken, lost expression of his husband. His soul stung.

This wasn’t how this should’ve gone at all. He should never have opened that stupid letter- that stupid,  _ stupid  _ letter.

* * *

Stretch stared at the open letter, hurt and confused. There were so many implications in that letter and not enough solid information, and yet it told him all he needed to know. Edge was pacing nearby, with Undyne leaned against the wall and glaring furiously at the ground. 

He wanted to burn the parchment, tear it apart and throw it away. Wanted to pretend it wasn’t real. Edge yelled suddenly, grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it to the wall. Stretch flinched at the impact, watched as the wood clattered into pieces on the floor. 

It didn’t seem to help.

“We failed-“

“Edge-“

“-failed to keep your kingdom safe,” Edge’s fists clenched, threatening to punch the first thing in sight. “Swapfell took it over-“

“There’s no proof of that.” Undyne pushed herself off the wall and sauntered over to the letter, quickly reading through it. “If the letter was sent, it was sent  _ before  _ an attack, we don’t know if there's been an attack yet.”

“Then prepare the troops,” Edge hissed. “We are not taking any risks.”

Stretch remained quiet during the discussion, blankly staring down at the letter. Everything in this letter implied that his father was expecting a coming fate, likely death, and refused to do anything about it because two monsters told him there’s just nothing  _ to _ do about it.

His father was weak willed, but still a king. He couldn’t wrap his head around his father giving up just like that, especially when it came to his own kingdom. It didn’t make any sense to accept defeat so easily. All because of a few words.

** _You’re a talker, aren’t you?_ **

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Edge frowning down at him.

“We’ll make sure your kingdom is safe.”

The chair clattered to the ground as Stretch suddenly sprang to his feet, the king stumbled back a little in surprise. Stretch narrowed his gaze at him. “What do you mean ‘we’?”

Undyne seemed to have taken this as her cue to leave, and excused herself from the room. Good, because Stretch didn’t have the time to care about other monsters’ discomfort with hearing his arguing.

Edge went quiet, turning his face away from Stretch and not at all the response he wanted to see. Stretch stormed up to him, ignored the flinch, and hissed at the taller skeleton.

“Edge,” he growled. “What do you mean by ‘we’?”

“I’m the captain of the royal guard,” Edge spoke slowly, clearly. “To not lead my troops to battle is cowardly and dishonourable.”

“You are  _ not  _ going back to battle!” His voice raised quickly. “You barely escaped with your eye last time, going back in is suicide-“

“It’ll always be suicide just as it will always be my duty.” Edge straightened his back and glared down at him. “And so long as it’s my duty, it doesn’t matter what I’ve lost in battle, I will fight until my dying breath to protect you and my kingdom.”

“Your dying-“ Stretch gaped. “You can’t just go around dying whenever you wish!”

“Not as long as I’m careful.”

“If it wasn’t for me, Edge, that eye would’ve been the death of you.” He glared at his husband. “You can’t look at me and say you won’t die just because you’ll be careful.”

Edge growled and swiftly turned, heading to leave the room instead of continuing the argument. But with the flash of a shortcut intervening his path, Edge’s magic began flaring around him angrily.

He didn’t particularly care, because Stretch’s magic was rather furious as well. He couldn’t stand the thought of Edge just easily waving his life around as if it meant that little, just because there was a deal or he was the Captain and had honour or whatever. 

Where was the honour in leaving him behind to deal with a kingdom he didn’t know? Stretch didn’t know the first thing about politics, wouldn’t be able to go through papers nor have time to care of the garden he’d grown to love.

“Step aside, Stretch.” Edge hissed, but the smaller skeleton stubbornly shook his head and glared back at him.

“No,” he said, arms crossed and body restless. “Not until I have a reason to believe you’ll be okay.”

“It’s war, Stretch, there’s never guarantee and it would be the highest honour to die on the battlefield.”

He flinched at that.

The words cut deep, squeezing his soul as he watched the monster he’d grown to love distance himself with every sentence. Voice grew colder and crueler, a block in the path of their relationship. One set by Edge’s own hand. An honour to die on the battlefield? How could he just… say something like that right in his face? 

It’d be more of an honour to die surrounded by your loved ones, be with them as they watched you leave. Not that Stretch wanted Edge to die at  _ all  _ but the guy literally just implied that he’d rather choose a lonely battlefield than the comfort of his bed and presence of his family.

He stared at him in disbelief, hurt showing on his face as he shakily reached forward, grabbing onto Edge’s shirt. He wanted to keep yelling at him, shake him out of the stupid thought. It hurt his soul rotten to see his husband like this, and yet he could only feel a burn in his eyes when there was meant to be fury. 

He didn’t want to cry in front of him, but the idea left a cold sting inside that he couldn’t figure out how to soothe.

“Please…” he uttered weakly, near breaking. “Don’t do this, Edge, you can't- you might-“

“I know I might,” he answered simply, so lax on the idea of death, before leaning closer. Stretch stiffened as Edge’s hand slid onto his ribs, just over where his soul would be. The air grew tense, cold, a dread he’d been trying to avoid. “And that’s why this can't wait anymore.”

Stretch’s mouth went dry.

* * *

“Edge…”

“I’m sorry.” Edge hiccuped above him, nothing like the controlled man in the dining room. Eyes squeezed shut as if trying to deny what was happening. A sight that both relieved Stretch and hurt him. “I don’t want to do this… not to you.”

_ Then don’t!  _ He wanted to cry out.  _ Don’t go, stay with me, please! _

He didn’t say such things, just slowly reached up to Edge’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss — it didn’t hold passion, or pour out love, but there was some sort of comfort in it even as Edge shook harder. More tears spilled from his eyes to Stretch’s face.

A heartbreaking sight, one that Stretch knew he wouldn’t be able to help. 

“It’s okay.” He mumbled against Edge’s mouth, ignoring the sharp intake of his broken husband. “I’m not fighting you, Edge.”

“But you’re afraid,” he gasped, pushing himself up to create distance. “Stretch I can feel you, you’re shaking-“

“It doesn’t matter how I personally feel about it,” Stretch’s voice was cold, a repeat of words from Flowey’s end. “A deal’s a deal, you protect my kingdom and I give you an heir, I should’ve been four months into this pregnancy but I wasn’t, because you couldn’t do it on the first night.” He frowned, then reached up to cradle Edge’s cheek. The sight of the bands on his wrists disturbed him. “Now we’re sealing the deal, that’s my job as Queen, to help your kingdom thrive.”

It was his job. His  _ job  _ to spread his legs for Edge and let the guy pour his seed into his soul, provide an heir for the kingdom and secure the royal line. That was the only reason he’d been brought here on the paper and Stretch was no Queen if he couldn’t do even that. He had no right to fight against such things when he knew what he was getting into when marrying Edge. He knew he had to provide an heir eventually and Edge had been more than a little patient as he let Stretch get more comfortable with the kingdom and its culture — and the only reason he’d even brought pregnancy to the table was because he’d nearly died and was whacked with the reality that he may not be around long enough for Stretch to secure his line.

And what sort of deal would they have of Stretch couldn’t fulfill his end of it?

It was a wretched sight, watching his husband’s eye grow more controlled and distant as he continued to speak, as if Edge slowly remembered the purpose of this deal. If Edge was going out there to risk his life for a kingdom that wasn’t even his… Stretch could do this, at least. For both of his kingdoms.

So as Edge leaned down beside his ear, whispering promises to be gentle, Stretch’s eyes lost their shine as he clung onto the bed sheets beneath them. It should’ve been fine, this was Edge and he trusted him with his body and his soul, it wasn’t like consent wasn’t on the table here, even if it was a little twisted, but…

He just prayed this’d be over soon.

* * *

As Edge burst through the doors, fixing up his gloves along the way with a few guards following him, Stretch rushed after them in a frightened manner- he’d thrown on the first thing he’d found when he noticed Edge was leaving the room. A simple dress, mostly a deep red in colouring and black highlights- kept together with strong string crosses on the front. The flowy, transparent silk that dragged from the arms flew behind him as he ran. 

“Edge!” He called out in panic, grabbed onto Edge’s cape to stop him. “Edge, please!”

“You need to stay in bed, Stretch,” his husband twisted to pull Stretch’s hands off his cape, informing the rest to get ready and that he’d catch up. “I don’t want you exhausting yourself-“

“And I don’t want you  _ leaving!”  _ He cried, bones trembled under Edge’s touch as he tried to reach out and keep him still, but Edge’s hold was a firm one, carefully keeping his wrists away. “Please-  _ please  _ don’t go- you’re barely healed, please!”

“I have a duty, Stretch,” he answered firmly, ignoring how Stretch was shaking his head rapidly in denial. “You’ve fulfilled yours, I won’t let it go to waste, so now it is my turn-“

“You can still fulfill it if you stay!” Stretch struggled under Edge’s hold, trying to get the other to let go while simultaneously aching to keep him close. “You don’t need to go out there and get yourself killed-“

“The kingdoms need me-“

“ _ I  _ NEED YOU!” He yanked his hands back, shaking with fury and hurt. “ _ We _ need you,” he clutched a hand to his chest, gripping the cloth and not missing how Edge’s eye lingered to the spot. 

Tears spilled before he could stop them, and he showed both his wrists to Edge, noting how the monster froze. His voice quivered. “A great man told me that with these Soul Seekers-“

Edge’s expression was pained. “Stretch-“

“- _ with these Soul Seekers,”  _ he cut in. “It was a promise to forever stay by my side, especially when I needed you most…” his voice weakened, trembling as memories of Edge’s turned back flashed through his eyes. “I need you,” he choked out. “I need you, Edge, please, I can’t do this without you.”

He couldn’t take care of a child alone, he couldn’t run an entire kingdom, especially not nearly as efficiently as Edge could. He knew emphasising the bands was a cheat, unfair for Edge, but his desperation to keep him here was growing thick. He couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Edge turn his back to him yet again, it was too much to bear.

Edge looked at him a moment longer before he took a step closer, and for a second Stretch thought he’d gotten through to him. Tear filled eyes fluttering shut in near hysterical relief as Edge leaned down to press their foreheads together- but as he took a step back, Stretch felt something slide off his wrists. And with a cold realisation, realised it was the bands themselves.

“Hold him.”

“What?”

Before Stretch could say anything else, Dogamy and Dogaressa suddenly grabbed an arm each, keeping him still and he was quick to yell and struggle. Tried to fight against them or shortcut, but with their hold onto him he’d likely sap himself sooner before getting anywhere close to Edge.

Edge pulled off his bands, and rather than feeling a fresh air of freedom, his wrists were cold and empty, no longer that snug tightness clinging to his bones. An aching rejection as Edge tucked away the bands in his pocket and swiftly turned.

“Edge!” He cried out, fighting against the guards’ hold. “Edge you better turn around right now- Edge  _ please!”  _ His voice broke into sobs, watching the king keep his back turned and refusing to show his face one final time. The ache in his soul was heavy, overwhelming and it made him sick. 

“I’ll  ** _never _ ** forgive you if you don’t turn around!” A last ditch effort, one that stopped Edge for a second, a false hope, because no later Edge continued down the path to his doom.

Ignoring Stretch’s cries.

_ “STAY!” _

_ “PLEASE!” _

_ “DON’T GO!” _

The screams of Edge’s name fell on deaf ears, and his knees wobbled and shook as he heard the authoritative voice command the kingdom’s troops. All obedient as they straddled their horses and took off without another thought.

He crumbled on the floor, Dogaressa beside him and her arms ready to hold him should he collapse further or need the touch. Stretch could only clutch his shirt as he covered his mouth, wailing in agony as he hugged himself tight.

Edge left for battle, and left his family behind for it.

* * *

Stretch didn’t feel like moving.

Laid across the bed wearing the same clothes he’d worn since the day Edge left the kingdom and watched the hours go by, one minute the sun was just rising and the next it was setting. Leaving him in a miserable state, time waited for no one, especially not him. Always on the move and always moving forward.

Edge was a little like time.

There was no guarantee Stretch was even pregnant, but considering that eventful night there was a ridiculously low chance of not getting knocked up by that. Edge had to make certain there’d be a baby, because he couldn’t just wait to see the soulling in his chest- he couldn’t leave the Swap kingdom for that long.

He numbly sighed, even that alone took energy out of him. If Edge didn’t come back alive, he’d never see his kid, the kid would never see him. It’d grow into a monster that had only a single parent, an incapable one that didn’t know what they were doing. The kid would have to grow faster, to take care of themselves because Stretch didn’t know at this point if he’d even be able to take care of himself.

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. It was going so good, and then it got crushed. There seemed to be a pattern, here, any time things were looking up, Stretch soon found one reason or another for everything to crumble and fall apart. It was a painful thought, as if the fates were telling him he wasn’t allowed to be happy with Edge.

It hurt to move, but eventually he forced himself to sit up — vision going black for a few seconds as his body got used to seeing the world again.

He didn’t want to get up, but he had to.

Stretch forced himself to stand, too, and dragged his feet over to the door. The amount of guards in the castle were minimal, a few here, maybe one there. There was nothing left to keep the Fell kingdom safe, unless Peanut counted for anything.

He’d moved Peanut to the field, to play with Peaches seeing as Reaper was no longer here. To keep each other company… because Stretch certainly wouldn’t.

A few guards asked if he was alright, and he stopped for a second, told them he was fine, and moved along. He didn’t want to speak at all, but he’d rather not get a repeat of the-

_ Stretch? _

GO AWAY.

The connection sharply cut off, a block he hadn’t realised he was capable of doing. It didn’t matter, that stupid voice was only there to bring bad luck and Stretch wasn’t interested in hearing what it had to say. Doubted it was anything new, anyway. 

He moved up the tower and made it to the double doors of the garden, pulling them open and shutting them behind him. Didn’t give Flowey so much as a nod as he handled the flowers alone.

The floras still smelled spicy.

He stayed in the garden as long as was needed, didn’t say goodbye or anything to the plant monster, just left the room and shut the doors. That was about as much energy as Stretch was willing to use for the day. He didn’t care that it was dinner time, just moved back to his room and flopped onto the bed again with a sigh.

He just wanted to sleep. To go to a happier place than this one. He couldn’t stand it, knowing Edge was out there… who knows, maybe he was already dead. A messenger would come in and tell him the unfortunate news, and Stretch would have to deal with the kingdom alone.

The door opened, not a knock, something only Edge would do.

But Stretch knew it wasn’t him.

“My Queen,” the rough voice spoke, and Undyne shut the door behind her as she stood close. Not on the bed, but she was still here… Stretch didn’t react to her. “I brought your dinner.”

Goodie. More food he’d avoid. There was a beat of silence before he heard the tray being scooted onto the bed, the previous tray of lunch completely untouched. 

He didn’t feel like eating, no matter how much food Undyne entered his room with. There was another pause in movement, before he felt the bed dip and a hand tentatively fell on his arm. He didn’t even have the energy to shake it off.

“My Queen,” Undyne spoke again, before catching herself… and instead, said. “Stretch.”

That alone was enough to shock him, but the only thing his body had energy for to react was a twitch of his fingers. He didn’t do anything else, though. As if you were talking to a dead corpse.

Undyne would’ve been out on the field, too. But her injuries had yet to heal fully, and though there was a scar it still occasionally hurt her to move too suddenly. Too much of a risk in battle, but as she was second in command she was also needed to control the kingdom while Edge was away, anyway. So rather convenient for her, he’d say.

“It’s not fair,” she mumbled, likely looking away from him. “Especially not when you were wearing those bands.”

_ Were. _

“He’s your husband,” Undyne didn’t pull her hand away despite Stretch’s lack of reaction towards it. “He should be with you.”

Yes, he should. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t and he’d left Stretch to deal with the kingdom alone — why couldn’t he just let the army go without him? Why couldn’t he stay when Stretch would’ve needed him most? Now that Stretch was likely… carrying his child. 

It hurt, an ache Stretch couldn’t stand. It hurt to know it was there at all and all Stretch could do to soothe the pain was sleep or hug himself. And only one of those things truly made the pain go away. 

“I’m sorry he had to make the decision between you and your kingdom,” she cleared her throat. “But… he needs you, too.”

Stretch didn’t say anything to that.

“He needs you to believe in him so he has the strength to fight,” Undyne took a deep breath. “So he can come home.”

But there was no guarantee, was there? Even if Stretch believed in him there was no way to know Edge would live, no matter how badly Stretch wanted to keep him alive… He’d wanted Edge to stay, and he didn’t. What was stopping Edge from being killed just because Stretch didn’t want him to die? Life wasn’t that fair. It wasn’t that kind.

“Thank you, Undyne,” he told her dimly, forcing himself to sit up. “But if that is all.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Undyne slid off the bed and gave a respectful bow, before picking up the lunch tray and exiting the room, leaving him alone.

Stretch didn’t wait longer to pull out the journal from his drawer and flipped through the pages. It was a painful sight, but one he knew he had to force himself to get used to and fast. There were things in here, written in this ancient font that Rouge spoke in and clearly,  _ clearly  _ wanted him to see. He didn’t want Edge to see, nor Alphys, nor Undyne, nor anyone. The journal detected his magic and his magic alone.

So taking the translator he’d written out, Stretch made his way through the pages. Edge wasn’t here to help him swiftly move through it, but it didn’t matter. The more his mind focused on something that wasn’t him, the more bearable the pain became.

He couldn’t stand having to wait to fall asleep, he needed it done and now.

So with many hours still left in the day, and likely planning not to get up, Stretch focused solely on the pages of the journal and worked through the translations. Not just that, but stopped thinking about the single sentences and more leaned back to realise the bigger picture.

He wasn’t sure how much he believed in Edge’s safe return, but he couldn’t sit there and do nothing… if Edge couldn’t help him, then Stretch had to step up and help himself. He’s done things alone before, he could definitely do them now. 

* * *

“They’ve left the kingdom.”

“Oh?” The monster hummed, a curious sound as he easily moved down the hall. The other followed after him, keeping pace. “And what of the state of the Queen?”

“Their abilities are slowly awakening.” The smaller monster mumbled. “They still don’t know what’s going on.”

“Typical,” the other scoffed. “From everything you’ve told me so far they’re trying rather hard to keep him away from the happenings of the kingdom.”

The monster frowned at him, staring for a moment before gazing down at the ground. Thoughts seemed to be troubling its eyes, but nothing ever ushered past its little lips. 

The other hummed, cleaning a blade before tucking it in his gloves. Hidden, until it was ready to strike. They entered a dark room.

“You know they’re a strong kingdom,” the small one mumbled. “The Queen is their prized possession, you’re basically going after the kingdom’s treasure, Black.”

The skeleton huffed, slowly making his way up the dusty throne, piles upon piles of dust all around the room. A show of his merciless nature. He sat on his throne without a care, one leg crossed over the other.

He didn’t seem bothered by what the smaller monster had to say, though. As if he’d heard it many times before. “And what are they gonna do once I have that power?” Black tilted his head, looking so smug and so confident. Truly a frightening power on his own. “Anyway, you’ve served your purpose.”

The smaller monster stared at him, fighting against a glare even as Black pulled out another hidden blade, choosing to sharpen this one instead. 

There was so much the small monster wanted to say. Be it positive or negative, one wouldn’t be able to tell as his face was carefully masked behind an empty look. But seeing as there was nothing else from him to add, Black let out a huff.

“If that is all, Flowey,” Black rolled his eyes and waved him off. “I expect you’ll keep our deal.”

Flowey frowned at him, didn’t say anything before he plopped into the ground and disappeared. Black grinned to himself, staring at his reflection’s scarred face.

“Soon,” he mumbled. “You will be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big yikes, lotsa things learned, lotsa things we'd probably rather not learn
> 
> but yes, Stretch and Edge have a duty as royalty and it's a hard thing to ignore or put ur personal feelings on :/


	29. Rouge's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets coming to light, and yet still Stretch finds himself left in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH (NO MAINS), CHARACTER INJURY
> 
> yeah, this ain't gonna be a fun chapter

Stretch had spent hours (days?) hunched over in the bed, had gone maybe one or two days without sleeping. Who needed sleep when the answers were right in this book? He couldn’t even tell how long he’d been awake for, everything was going blurry and he was pretty sure he had a new headache to the long list of pain. The main issue when it came to translating the pages was simply figuring out what Rouge meant in each passage. He couldn’t afford wasting a second not knowing what the previous king meant — he had to know.

Eyes burned, going solid minutes without a blink as his crown sat on top of his head in an unfamiliar weight. His joints ached, his back was sore, eyes were tired and he didn’t have nearly enough energy for this.

But it didn’t matter, Stretch told himself as he leaned back and eyed the pages with a blank stare. Merciless and cold. With all the pages translated, he'd been working through what they all could mean… and the result hadn’t been pretty. The boiling rage didn’t show on his face, but he was surely seconds away from screaming at the top of his lungs.

The pages before him were foreign despite the deep analysis. Unfamiliar and repulsing. Every letter tied the knot in his gut even tighter. Every. Single.  _ Letter. _

_ [XX - XX - 17XX] _

_ Ever since I was visited I knew my son could not stay. Their life was an important one, valuable and in danger should they stay here. I either give them up, or risk losing them. I see not why anyone would take it upon themselves to put their own child under such risk. _

_ He could not stay long, I had another while I raised him. My little boy, he’ll never know. I pray he doesn’t. It’d be better if he didn’t. My oldest son was fond of him, it is a shame they cannot stay together. _

_ There are three others like my son, that’s all I know of them. I hope he finds them, I hope they all find each other. The world is not ready for them… nor was my heart. _

_ They are beautiful, pure beings. Untouched by the hand of sin, a gift of the angel itself. It is a true shame so many yearn for their power, for so many years they’d gone into hiding and erased themselves from history. Never to show themselves until the time is right… and I fear I won’t live to see the day where it is.  _

_ I knew when I sent my son away that it’d be the last I’d see of him, and my heart aches at the thought. Everyday I wonder what it would’ve been like if he stayed, if he grew up with my boy. What their relationship would become. Maybe one day they’ll see each other, and maybe one day my boy will get to smile like a true boy should. _

_ But that is where I cease talk of him. It has been a year since I sent my son off… I wonder how he is. If you ever find this book, son, know that I love you dearly. _

_ Perhaps I shall keep this journal… maybe someday someone will find it, someone like my son. _

_ I’ve tangled his magic into the seal, no one but those four will be able to access this book. _

_ [XX - XX - 17XX] _

_ I’ve trained him into a killing machine. _

_ With my own LV steadily rising with each execution, I find my temper has lost its control. I’m more demanding, I’m more controlling, I throw petty tantrums if things don’t go the way I wish them to. If a frail monster were to ever be found in my path of fury, then that would only burn the dust already on my hands. It is not a fair world, and I find my subjects fear me more and more by the day. _

_ Even my boy flinched when I raised my voice. It is a sight that haunts me. _

_ The people of this kingdom fear me, but perhaps it is better this way. Force them into a state of such tight submission that they cannot help but obey, maybe it’ll then be less trouble for when my son grows and takes my throne. Or perhaps it is just me searching for a reason to excuse my deeds. _

_ Alphys hates me, I’m sure. Or maybe she’s too afraid to feel as such. I, at least, will forever despise the hand that struck her. Perhaps it is not so far fetched to refer to me as a tyrant. _

_ I trained him into a killing machine. _

_ My boy is no longer as pure at the garden I hold dear. That is a burden I will carry upon my shoulders — it is better he be a dangerous man than a gentle one. I fear what would happen if my boy turned soft. _

_ [XX-XX-17XX] _

_ The Swapfell kingdom is acting up. _

_ Stress and uncertainty is lingering in the region. This is likely an age of incoming war, and maybe I should not feel so proud that my boy is such a young talent. He will do fine in battle, I am sure. Perhaps it is not the fate I wished for him, but it is still one that will give me peace of mind, knowing I’ve done all I could to prepare and keep him safe. _

_ What a twisted word. _

_ [XX-XX-17XX] _

_ I found a flower. _

_ A peculiar monster, always seems to know more than he lets on. I’m not sure I can trust him. He appeared out of nowhere, and with the war coming upon us I can’t help but wonder if he is a spy… _

_ I brought him to the garden, his lack of soul means he won’t affect the flowers. Good or bad. It is indeed a curious fact I learned of him — how does a being function without a soul? He didn’t seem to wish to tell me the details. But with his inability to feel or understand basic emotion, I’ve taken it upon myself to teach him more mannerisms and behaviours of Fell kingdom monsters. Not that he can’t check himself, the garden has a little compartment beneath it where he can squeeze through and exit whenever he wishes. _

_ Perhaps I should put more of those around the castle, maybe he can catch ear of any possible whispers of treason.  _

_ I should not trust him, but he is strangely endearing. I cannot help but wish to learn more about him… though, I feel it is best to keep him away from my boy. _

_ It’d be wise if they didn’t meet. _

_ [XX-XX-17XX] _

_ Chara has taken me. _

_ With my EXP and LV growing higher by the day, I find it increasingly more difficult to remain in any sort of sane state of mind. Chara whispers to me, taunts me, eggs me on to take action I do not wish to take. To hurt others just because I can. I try not to listen, but it is a rather tempting voice. _

_ I told Flowey about them. The voice. He seemed perplexed by the information, as though he’d never heard of Chara before. An interesting slight of information indeed. It is quite common knowledge, is it not? To learn of that dangerous voice that either snaps your sanity to aggression or self hate.  _

_ [XX-X _ ** _X-17XX]_ **

** _It is getting harder to control myself._ **

** _Swapfell is extending out and conquering kingdoms, likely what the angel warned me about when I was informed of giving up my son in favour of keeping him safe. Swapfell has taken the Tale kingdom, I hear their king has fallen in battle — a young man, Papyrus, I believe his name was. _ **

** _He should’ve listened to the angel._ **

** _[XX-XX-18XX]_ **

** _…_ **

** _Black is a dangerous monster._ **

** _He is after the Judge’s power._ **

** _He told me._ **

** _He told me as he plunged his bone into my soul and stuck it in place._ **

** _I’m dying._ **

** _He already obtained a Judge’s soul. Likely bonded with it. I do not know which one it is. Perhaps the runaway prince of Tale?_ **

** _I’m dying._ **

** _I must spend this time with my boy. I hate that he may see me as dust, but I hate more to know I was unable to give him at least one day where I am a good father to him. _ **

** _My HP is lowering by the second, the sins of my actions are catching up with me and the numbers are dropping alarmingly fast. It will not be long before I am dead. I must tell Flowey of them. Of the Judges._ **

** _[XX-XX-18XX]_ **

** _Flowey already knows._ **

The book slipped from his hands with a thud as Stretch raced out of the door.

* * *

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“Answers, dammit!” Stretch hissed and stormed up to the stupid flower. “You  _ knew!  _ All this time you knew exactly what was going on with me-“

“Is that a surprise?” Flowey grunted. “Doesn’t make me want to tell you anything any more-“

_ “What are the Judges?” _

Flowey paused at that.

The Judges, they’d popped up in that journal multiple times and implications were clearly showing that Stretch was one of these four mysteries. A strange thought considering he’d definitely never heard of them until now and knew absolutely nothing about them beyond that he apparently was one. 

And Flowey knew what they were, which by extension surely meant he knew that Stretch was one this entire time?

He opened his mouth again, likely scrambling for excuses or ways to bounce off the question, Stretch didn’t care, he cut him off before he could.

“Don’t play coy, don’t act like you know it all but never share,” Stretch snarled. “I have a right to know about this. Rouge mentioned you in the book and he said you  _ knew.”  _

Flowey clicked his tongue, a near snarl morphing his face but he barely managed to hold it down from surfacing. A topic he didn’t want to share, something he’d been keeping secret for all the time he knew Stretch. Acting so naive to it all, an innocent little flower, what would he know?

Aside from fucking  _ everything.  _ He knew about Edge’s plans, he knew about Stretch’s nightmares, he knew it all and he played him the fool. It made Stretch’s blood boil, the hot flash of fury seeping into his bones and showing in a burning flush across his cheeks. 

“Flowey,” Stretch growled. “Answers,  _ now.” _

“What do you want me to say?!” Flowey near screamed at Stretch, voice raised and enraged. “So I knew you were a Judge, I knew things poor little secluded you didn’t, you poked your nose where it didn’t belong once  _ again-“ _

“Except it  _ did _ belong damn you!” Stretch snarled at the flower. “I have a right to know who or what I am, you’re the only one here with answers-“

“And I have a right not to say anything!” He shouted back. “So let’s end it here and pretend nothi-“

A silence washed over suddenly as Flowey’s eyes shot wide, Stretch would’ve asked what happened only for the monster to plop through the dirt… and not come back out. All anger snapped back in mere seconds as Stretch let out a furious yell and shortcut out of the tower. He stormed down the halls and his eyes were both sharp and clouded.

He didn't care to keep Flowey a secret anymore, he was shaking and just about ready to blast the first monster he found into smithereens. It happened to be Undyne, and he barely got enough control to stop himself.

“My Queen?” Undyne looked startled at his expression, but he didn’t waste time for greetings.

“Undyne,” he hissed, and she stood to attention. “A golden flower monster is in the castle, find him and  _ bring him to me.” _

“Dead or alive?” She asked easily and conjured her spear, Stretch whizzed past her and snarled.

“Alive.”

That’s all she needed to hear. 

Undyne rushed down the halls and called for guards to follow her, quickly spreading the word of the flower monster and Stretch dearly hoped they found him soon else he destroy the entire castle. 

Some part of his soul fizzled and with a flash of magic, Peanut showed up in front of him. He glared at the dragon as it silently lowered itself for him to climb on. And with another flash they were gone, outside castle grounds as Peanut raced past shrieking civilians — his anger faltered for a moment but it only surged as soon as he saw a flash of gold. 

Peanut seemed to know exactly what he was looking for. 

The dragon roared into the air and dashed forward, following the occasional pop up of gold that could only belong to one monster. So it was true that Flowey was capable of exiting the castle, freely moving around it in hidden sections that no one else would be able to fit into. 

He didn’t even know how long they were running, but one minute he was chasing the little brat that he once considered a friend…

And the next, he was facing an army.

Stretch gasped and Peanut came to a stop, leaving skid marks into the dirt before it hurriedly took a few steps back. The anger vanished and instead fear replaced it — that was not the kingdom’s army. He barely had any time to react before the monsters ran towards him, a few coming up from behind to surround both him and Peanut.

Peanut spread his wings and shot up into the air so suddenly that Stretch very nearly fell off, gripping onto the bones as Peanut soared across the sky. Many arrows and attacks aimed their way but Peanut swiftly avoided them. The dragon charged up its mouth and shot a powerful blast to the army, cleanly dusting multiple lives at once — Stretch paled. 

“Peanut-“ he gasped, a horror etched into his soul. “Peanut  _ stop!” _

The dragon cut the charge off quickly, then looked up at Stretch with a whine and large, sad eyes. As if it was confused, because of course this non intelligent being didn’t understand killing was beyond wrong-

And yet that was the last thing it did.

An arrow made a deadly precise shot and Peanut’s body fizzled- it didn’t turn to dust, but it disappeared. And Stretch was falling. But he didn’t scream. Stretch’s adrenaline kicked into overdrive and his body flashed into a shortcut- shortcutting when falling was a dangerous move, but it was his only one. He yelped as he landed roughly into the dirt, before scrambling up to his feet and hiding behind whatever building he’d ended up behind. 

The army raced past him, all roaring and raising their weapons. Civilians screamed, and a few cut off way too sharply. They were being killed- they were-

Stretch snapped out of his trance as more monsters jumped down from the rooftops and surrounded him, he didn’t hesitate to shortcut out of there before they could say or do anything. God wearing a dress today was a stupid idea-

He clutched the ends so he didn’t trip over, breathing sharply as he frantically looked around the burning-  _ burning  _ buildings. Fire spread easily across them all, Peanut was gone and he had no idea what to do. Everything happened too quickly, so suddenly, he couldn’t even consider what ifs or maybes, just what was  _ now. _

He came to a stop as he noticed a familiar building, Stretch gasped and ran inside, frantically looking around the orphanage. It was mostly empty aside from the flames, spreading rapidly and whatever furniture had been left over was scorched to coal. He paled, however, as he saw Jeanette, sitting numbly in front of a pile of dust.

No…  _ no... _ That couldn't- it couldn't be-

“Jeanette,” Stretch panted and hurried next to her, tentatively holding her shoulders and pulling her to him- she slumped like a ragdoll. “Jeanette, is that..?”

He couldn’t bring himself to say it, especially not as Jeanette broke into stuttery sobs and clutched his clothes in such a weak grip. He held her close, tucking her against his chest and standing up- shortcut away before anyone else could step inside. 

“Jeanette,” he whispered and kept a low profile in the alley. “I know it hurts- I know it hurts but I need you to take a deep breath and tell me where the kids are.” 

“Alive…” she hiccuped, burying her face into his chest. “She tried- she tried so  _ hard- _ “

“I’m sure she did,” Stretch pressed against the building wall to keep hidden as monsters, both his own and enemies, raced past him. A small breath, before he cupped the back of the bunny’s head. She wasn’t stable enough to tell him if she knew where the kids were, and he had no time to afford here. “Jeanette, I’m going to bring you back to the castle and I’ll save the kids, understand?”

She nodded silently, and that’s all Stretch needed. With a deep breath, he focused on the image of the castle — he’d never shortcut that far before, but he had no time to hesitate-

He inhaled sharply and nearly lost strength on his knees at the sudden sap of magic- it was fine, he wasn’t even tired. He quickly put Jeanette down, passed her to the nearest guard and shortcut back into the village. The long distance shortcuts used up a lot of magic but Stretch couldn’t afford to care. He frantically eyed the civilians, searching for the kids.

So many around that needed saving, but he had to prioritise his options here, grabbed any kids he could find and shortcut back and forth.

Two.

Five.

One.

Three.

He barely managed to keep himself standing by the end of it, leaned against the building. He was sure he had most of them, the only ones left were- his eyes snapped up at the sound of a scream, and he pushed another shortcut in time to appear in front of Burden and MK. The soldier had his sword in the air and it was ready to come down-

Bones impaled his body. 

Stretch didn’t even have a chance to think, his instincts shot into place in order to protect the kids. The monster’s jaw was dropped wide, shock written all over his face as his eyes suddenly coloured into a faded yet glowing purple. The colour didn’t belong to him. His eyes had previously been red.

His body scattered into dust, the sword dropping with a clatter and yet Stretch did not feel his Lv raise. 

What?

“Stretch!” MK shrieked and slammed into his legs, sobbing loudly as Burden clutched the other side of his dress, momentarily snapping him out of his daze. He didn’t think he could manage another shortcut as long as the other one, Stretch swallowed and picked the pair up, eyes darting left and right to make sure no one got close.

He killed a man- he  _ killed  _ and the thought made him want to puke, but he didn’t have any more time to consider it as he raced down the paths. Slipping into alleys and hiding the kids into a small compartment of a building. It wasn’t on fire, obviously, and maybe this was a stupid idea, but he couldn’t afford anything else.

He kneeled and scooted them inside, quickly blocking off the exit with the wooden slacks. “You don’t leave until you know it’s safe, you hear?” Stretch didn’t give them a chance to talk. “Someone will come get you, I’ll make sure of it.”

He couldn’t shortcut back, and he couldn’t run while holding two kids. The best he could do was hide them where it was safe and hopefully they could leave when all this was over. With that in mind, he prayed it’d be over soon.

Stretch stepped away from the compartment, only to gasp as he walked into a metallic chest- the monster grabbed him and his screams were muffled behind the large paw. Only for the monster to yank his hands away suddenly, as though they touched fire as three spears shot into his body. Stretch gasped and scrambled away, running to Undyne with no hesitation.

“Undyne-“ he gasped as he was pulled behind her. The bear monster before them looked pained, but he didn’t die, and suddenly they were surrounded. Bear monsters all around them, his own magic was sapped dangerously low and the only thing stopping him from collapsing was the adrenaline. 

They couldn’t… there was no way-

Undyne roared and thrust her spears cleanly through the air, never letting any of them get close to him. Their arrows dug deep, but her spears dug deeper. Yet with so many of them having sunk into her body she was steadily slowing down, both from the pain and the blood loss. One swung a large axe and plunged it deep into her shoulder as she let out an agonising scream. She was bleeding and hurting and still fighting and Stretch was just  _ standing there- _

He was shaken out of his shock as fear pulsed him. Undyne was grabbed and thrown against a burning building before it collapsed on top of her. He screamed her name and dashed towards her, his own bones shooting across the air and knocking the remnants of the building away. 

He desperately tried to pull her unconscious form out of it, only to feel himself get grabbed again as one of the monsters began to pull. He yelled and cried against the warrior, barely able to see anything against blurry tears.

“Please-!” He gasped. “Please let me save her! PLEASE! I’ll do anything please please  _ please-!”  _

He didn’t care how pathetic he looked, Undyne needed him. The injured bear monster looked down at him, and at Undyne. The bears spoke in a foreign language, one he couldn’t understand. Discussing something. Stretch continued to weakly struggle, trying to get close to his friend- the one holding him grunted with a scowl before he walked back to her and carelessly threw Stretch on the dirt.

Stretch would’ve prayed a thank you had he any mind left to consider one.

He just about managed to pull most of her out of the clutter even though his arms were shaking, he didn’t pay attention to the arm hidden and stuck beneath the strong weight of the building. Focused his magic solely on her legs. He only had so much magic left, he couldn’t spend it on something that wasn’t a priority. And if Undyne was awake, she’d tell him the same thing.

His green magic flowed powerfully through his hands into her body, the burn marks disappearing swiftly as her legs began to cease in their bleeding. Who knew what state the arm was in, but there was nothing he could do. There was nothing he  _ would  _ do. The only thing he would allow himself to focus on was the fish monster’s legs. 

He barely got a minute into the healing before his soul stuttered and he weakly slumped against the dirt. “No…” he rasped, reaching out to her again as his hands sparked into green for a few seconds, only to fizzle out. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t  _ enough- _

He was picked up, thrown easily over a shoulder as the bear began to make his way back to the exit of the kingdom, followed by the other two. Stretch hiccuped and weakly reached out to her, nearly struggling if he had any strength left to struggle with. He didn’t want to be away, he couldn’t leave her there. 

The world began going dark, vision steadily getting blurrier and blurrier. It was only mere minutes before his eyes rolled up and slid shut as he slumped onto the body, laying limp and completely unconscious. The last thing he saw was a flash of gold, and vines grabbing onto the blue and red form of his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd say forgive me but we're way beyond that point i believe
> 
> (ffFFUCK I FORGOT THE GEM ON STRETCH'S CROWN GDI SGKJDHFG)


	30. Losses are shared, not taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them face problems, but whereas one gains an unlikely ally, the other begins to lose hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: NON-CON (Not sexual) AND IMPLICATIONS OF CHILD LOSS  
(Thank u rivan for reminding me I completely forgot to add these ugh)
> 
> SSSSORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK THE CHAPTER WASNT RE AD Y AAAAA
> 
> PLS TAKE THIS CHAPTER AS I SOB IN SHAME. CHAPTER 30 IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I MISSED FOR TUESDAY IM SO MAD
> 
> ENJOY IT THANK U GOODBYE

Edge raced through the field as his eyes desperately tried to catch sight of any indication of the Swap kingdom. He’d never been to it, just knew where it was on the map. They were headed the right way, he knew. His mind knew.

But his soul said otherwise.

He’d never regretted an action as quickly as he had when he pulled the bands off, Stretch’s distressed cries calling out to him, the promise of never being forgiven should he not turn around. Edge couldn’t follow through. The Swap kingdom needed him, how could he accept Stretch’s forgiveness if Edge never forgave himself for leaving the place unguarded. He’d already taken a huge risk by not sending his guards there to begin with, prioritising Stretch’s life over the many of the kingdom.

No matter what his decision, Edge could not be forgiven.

But as King, he couldn’t allow such guilt to weigh his mind, regrets to pull him back into the comfort of his lover’s arms and smiles. No matter what Edge desired or longed for, the fact was that he’d very well have caused the murder of Stretch’s father. All because he didn’t know what the smartest move would be.

He felt played, moved around by the strings of fate and made to dance. Acting each of Black’s predictions. Where he felt he was a step ahead, all he had to do was look up and realise Black was five more forward. He always looked the wrong way though, living in his denial as a King too young to be handling the throne.

His thoughts were torn as he forced the horses to come to a stop, the army behind him ceasing as well. He couldn’t be certain, but his instincts had suddenly bristled and were hyper aware of their surroundings — something was coming and he didn’t know from where. He eyed the river just beside them, the trees, the sky, and the field expanding to the horizons…

Nothing could’ve prepared him for a crack in the Earth.

Edge yelled at his army as he forced Reaper back, pulling out his sword because that was  _ not  _ nature’s doing- no… nature didn’t create a beast like that.

The creature was skeletal, broke through the earth like a drill. It resembled a snake, almost, and it roared in anger at them all. Edge tightened his hold on his sword, his glowing red eyes glaring into the similar colour opposing him. How could the eyes of such a beast hold such familiarity in his soul?

His head snapped to the side as another bony creature broke through the water, and with a startling realisation took notice of their shockingly similar appearance to Stretch’s own dragon, Hon..

Peanut.

The creature that had torn through the water circled him like a serpent, while the one that broke through the earth blasted at his army — it didn’t hurt them, just forced them back. Despite their cries, their preparations to rush in and attack, Edge loudly ordered them to stand by. There was something about these creatures that was too familiar for him to ignore. He may as well have been walking to his death, and every second wasted not heading to the kingdom was another life possibly taken.

Edge watched as the serpent like creatures both lowered their heads to the ground… then opened their jaws. Two figures slipped out, cloaks raised above their heads and hiding any face for him to make out. He tightened his hold on his sword, warily glaring at the two but willing to hear them talk. For the most part, anyway.

“Who are you?” He asked them calmly, and the figures simply made their way towards him without care, as though his words were for the deaf. His glare sharpened as he aimed his sword at them. “Who are you?” He asked again, louder, firmer, a tone for no nonsense. 

They ignored him.

“What are you doing here?” One of them asked, the taller one. His voice was rough, angry, and uncomfortably familiar. The smaller one remained still, quiet and ignorant to any tension in the air.

Or perhaps far too aware.

“I believe I asked you a question first.” He said simply, but the taller stranger snorted at him. As though this was amusing.

“I’m not the one with two beasts facing me, ready to blast me to smithereens.” If he had any pockets, he’d have shoved his hands in them as his lips dropped to a frown. “Answer our question first.”

A curious little thing, wasn’t he? But Edge supposed he didn’t really have an option here. He had not seen Peanut’s full capability but when the guy made mention of ‘blasting’ Edge found he wasn’t too interested in learning how strong Peanut’s attacks were.

Strange how similar these creatures were. 

“We’re passing through,” he explained. “As to where we’re headed-“

“It’s clearly not your home,” the taller one grumbled, crossing his arms. “Turn around and go back.”

“I can’t do that.” He explained. “Step aside before I force my hand.”

The eye roll was so dramatic Edge caught the movement even though his eyes were hidden by the cloak. He felt a flicker of irritation at the action — he was being treated like a child.

“Turn around and go back before you lose everything,” he snarled at him. “You took a huge risk, leaving him behind.”

Edge stilled, eyeing the cloaked figure in discomfort and wariness; he didn’t like that specification. Why was he talking like he knew who Stretch was? Like he knew their relationship? Like he knew…

Like he  _ knew. _

“Who?” He asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions. The cloaked monster let out a long, dramatic sigh as he reached back and held his hood.

“Y’know, you were a bright kid when you were younger,” he pulled it off, revealing a cracked skull, tired and baggy eyes and a very unique, golden fang sticking out of his right set of canines. “But I don’t think Pops raised a coward.”

Edge froze as the ruby of his eyes mirrored the stranger’s. He was given an unimpressed stare, the skeleton tilted his head up and raised a brow. As if the bomb he’d dropped wasn’t that big of a deal. 

“Stop running from the truth and acting like we both don’t know who I’m talking about,” the monster scoffed. “Your precious Queen, he’s not very safe right now, is he-“

The skeleton didn’t so much as flinch when Edge was suddenly off his horse and in front of him, his sword was pressed right against his ribs. Confident that he’d be fine… or perhaps uncaring as to whether Edge plunged it in or not. He wasn’t sure what was worse.

“Who are you?” He asked a final time, voice raw and hoarse as he took in the sight of the other — short, seemed to be a rather laid back type. He had a certain thickness to his bones, and yet simultaneously managed to look frail. 

The monster smirked at him, unphased.

“You already know, brother.”

The sword clattered to the ground.

* * *

When Stretch woke up, he was in a dark room.

The cold, concrete floor ached his bones, and the lack of light only added to the depressing and dull colours of the room. He was tired, exhausted, and could only manage to move his eyes and squint in order to get a better understanding of where he was.

And with a start, realised he recognised the room.

He shot up to sit, gasping as he noticed the bars on the other side- a cell. He was in a cell. The very same cell in his dreams. There was no doubt about it.

Which pegged the question, why was he here? And where exactly  _ was  _ here? Surely not the Fell kingdom, he didn’t think he’d done anything wrong… Stretch furrowed his brows, feeling weak again as he slowly dropped to his side. Curled into a ball, only to stiffen as he finally noticed the metallic cuffs squeezing his wrists. They were specifically designed to cover his hands completely. Magic blockers. 

He couldn’t use magic.

He was in a cell, in some place he didn’t recognise, a cell that he only knew in a fakely written memory, and he was unable to use magic. Stretch’s soul pulsed wildly against his ribs as he tried to sit up again, weak arms shaking and shivering in the chill of the room. His attire didn’t provide much warmth, either, a fact he continued to regret since the very second he’d frantically thrown this on.

His breathing was getting heavier, shorter, wildly eyeing the room in search of any possible light- he didn’t know if it was appropriate to call out to anyone. Whoever locked him up here likely wasn’t interested in helping him out. But he didn’t like being alone- stars he hated being alone. 

Swallowing thickly, Stretch looked down at the chains and tried to pull apart his hands. It caused more sharp pain than aid, too thick and tight for him to do anything. The chain was attached to the wall and seemed fairly long, he could probably stand up and take a few steps away-

He gasped suddenly as a door opened nearby, the rusty creak a strain on his ear and clearly it wasn’t a door that was opened often. Purely by instinct, Stretch found himself calling out a name that felt like poison on his tongue.

“Edge?” He whispered, curling into a ball as his wobbly voice showed through clearly. “Please..”

“Dearie me, is this how he treats you?”

That wasn’t his voice. Stretch’s eyes snapped wide as the form of a familiar skeleton stepped out of the shadows, grinning menacingly down at him. The scarred right eye was familiar — a face he'd only seen once and yet it was a sight stitched into his mind.

Hard to forget the face that caused the very war he lived in.

“Look at you,” he purred as he leaned in close to the bars, looking so smug and confident. “Helpless, vulnerable, anything could happen and no one would know…”

He crouched down, as if talking to a child. “Yes, indeed, I can see why the Fell king adores you — I’m sure he enjoys playing with his little toy-“

“I am  _ no  _ such thing!” Stretch hissed sharply, fear turned into anger in less than a second and all he could think about was how practically every problem he’d faced since the second he was wedded- no,  _ born,  _ was because of Black. He was the core reason for all the faults, all the stress, the heartbreak.

The fury.

“Don’t speak of my husband in such a tongue else I  _ slice it.” _

“Oh?” Black hummed, no fear in his eyes at all. “Speaking rather boldly for someone wearing such a pretty thing.”

Black must’ve caught the split second of faltered confusion, given how his expression shifted into something even more confident, relaxed. Even Black knew more about the Fell kingdom than Stretch did, and dear God Stretch was just about to cry for it.

Why did everyone always know more than he did? As if they believed the truth would break him, or that it wasn’t made for his ears. A fact that just couldn’t be allowed if he was ruling by Edge’s side, but at this point it was a wonder he was doing any ruling at all. Edge always handled the important things when it came to the kingdom, the boring things. Papers and files and too many letters to sort through that Stretch just couldn’t help with.

He’d almost forgotten about the other as he started talking.

“Listen, love,” he said simply, ignoring the look of distaste in Stretch’s face. “When you wear a dress in the Fell kingdom, you are setting down a mark — or rather, showing the mark of your spouse’s ownership of you.” Black laughed at him. “It’s a thing to wear when you wish to please them and them alone, why, I’d almost call it risky.”

Ignoring the blank expression, Black continued. Still as cool and confident as when he’d first stepped into the room, perhaps more so. “Surely by now you’ve realised how low on the ladder that puts you in your precious husband’s eyes? Oh, wait,” Black paused, feigning a surprised gasp. “He never told you, did he? Well, don’t worry, he never tells you anything so I wouldn’t be too surprised.”

The comment stung more than he wanted to admit.

“I mean I can see why he wouldn’t,” Black huffed out a laugh. “A lonely man that wants some love without the dust, isn’t that right? You have no idea the kind of power you gave him the second you put such a pretty thing on, puppet.”

The cell door pulled open as the skeleton walked in, kneeling down next to the silent, shocked queen. Stretch was speechless, didn’t know what to say and how to say it. That couldn’t be true, could it? Edge would tell him of such things, he’d explain-

He gasped as his chin was roughly grabbed and yanked up, exposing his neck as he tried not to shiver under the touch. His soul curled in disgust if the sneer wasn’t enough to confirm it. The glaring sight of a glowing eighteen before Black’s face, that dust he hadn’t seen in what felt like forever was now back, stronger than before. He couldn’t stand it, wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and look away from the horrid sight, and yet he was forcefully kept in place. But the only one keeping his eyes open was him.

“I’m surprised he didn’t collar you.” Black hummed. “Or maybe he wanted to, but was trying to look like a good guy,” he snorted and rolled Stretch’s head around in a bored manner. “He does that a lot, doesn’t he? Makes you think he’s a good person.

“I would certainly collar you,” he scoffed. “Keep you in your place, remind you who you belong to.”

Stretch didn’t like where this conversation was going nor did he understand it, but he couldn’t help but send one last ferocious glare at the Swapfell king. “Why don’t you pull these chains off and we’ll see how much longer you’ll be wanting to collar me?”

He almost didn’t recognise himself — normally he’d be quaking in fear, anxiety, stress, and yet instead this bubbling anger took hold and he couldn’t stop it. However, the king did not take his anger seriously, as though talking to a child throwing a petty tantrum. Black hummed and let his hands trail down Stretch’s body. From his neck, to his shoulder, before it stopped right on his chest.

His soul.

Instincts kicking in, Stretch roared and reared his arms back in an attempt to attack, only for the chain linking him to the wall to yank hard, dragging him until he was right against the wall. His arms held above his head and clamped firmly against the wall. 

His anger shifted into fear at the vulnerability and Stretch frantically struggled against it, even as it dug into his bones raw. Black made a satisfied noise as he kneeled in front of him, ignoring the whimpering and gasping. His eyes didn’t leave Stretch’s chest.

“What do you want…?” Stretch dared to choke out, suddenly remembering who here had the ability to kill and who was stuck in place. He tensed up as Black leaned in close, once again pressing his palm flat against the semi exposed rib cage. Stretch tensed. 

His soul was pulsing wildly, each motion and smile sent his way by the king left him feeling sick and uncomfortable. He brought his knees closer to his chest, as if that’d protect him at all. 

“You know exactly what I want,” Black hummed before his hand gripped the front of Stretch’s dress, as though he was about to tear it. “Your soul, your magic…”

He leaned in to the shock stilled skeleton.

“Your Judge.”

His- his what? Stretch couldn’t have even reacted with how quickly Black forced the dress down, tearing the front and completely exposing his rib cage as the honey glow of his soul shined through the gaps. The rapid pulsing doing nothing to hide his panic, and Black’s eyes only further burned with amusement. Playing a game with a puppet on strings.

He reached under his ribs, grabbing the soul tenderly. Aware of its weakness and yet the touch was still raw, unfamiliar and Stretch yelled and struggled under Black’s forceful hold. Another hand pushed Stretch’s knees apart in order for Black to nestle between them, before it reached up and covered his mouth completely. His yells and panicked screams muffled behind such a small barrier.

“Shh,” Black hummed as he leaned close, grinning against his jaw and Stretch writhed again to try and kick or shove the other away. Black was not at all affected by his futile attempts. “You’ll wake the baby.”

Stretch stilled, the horror seeping into his bones and showing through his eyes. Black laughed once again, surely this was a hilarious sight. Holding another’s soul in his dusty hand, ready to crack or shatter it. Damage it somehow.

Knowing their child was in it.

“What…?” Stretch choked out a whisper as Black lowered his hand and happily eyed his soul, observing it carefully as if he was looking for something. Perhaps proof to his claim?

“The baby,” Black repeated as he smirked smugly down at the other. “You didn’t forget about your attempts for a baby, did you?”

“How did-“

“Don’t bother,” Black brushed him off as he brought the soul close to his lips, smiling at the magic radiating from it. “Finally reunited.”

Stretch didn’t know what to say, what to tell the other, how to defend himself against this. Any wrong move and Black would happily squeeze his grip on his soul and dust him then and there. What he didn’t understand was the last comment- how could they be reunited?

He didn’t need to stay alone in his thoughts for long, Black answered them.

“Years I’ve been waiting for this,” he sighed in content and showed Stretch his soul as if Stretch had never seen his own soul before. “Searching for such a precious thing.”

The confusion showed through, Black took his time in answering. “Yes, I’ve been searching for them — the Judges, magnificent things but ever so slippery. Their power is beyond your average monster comprehension, able to last so long, stretch so far and cause such damage to any monster their eyes believed to have deserved it.”

He traced his finger across the delicate thing, and Stretch shuddered at the shot of disgust. Trying not to cry out to him and beg him to let his soul go, let his  _ baby  _ go. Somehow, even if he begged, Stretch doubted the other would listen.

“A beautiful sight,” Black went on. “A shame there are so few, greater shame that they scurry and hide- visited by a power otherworldly and unknown to tell them what they need…

“My brother was one,” he smiled, grinned, such a cruel sight. Bringing up the fact so lightly, carelessly, as if it was something that mattered so little to him now. “I learned from my mistakes, and let it be known they won’t be happening again.”

Stretch didn’t get a chance to react because the other conjured his own soul and pressed them both together. The white, hot flash of pain forced a scream to tear through his throat, kicking his legs wildly and flailing his body to get the other to stop, go away, let  _ go.  _ Tears poured down his cheeks, dripping profusely and almost never ending.

His eyes were wide one moment and squeezed shut the next, his wordless screams and begs just as wildly switching. There was so much raw energy forced into his soul, so much foreign magic and it  ** _hurt._ **

He sobbed in the panic, this was  _ Black’s  _ soul and it was bonding with his. It was forcing a bond. They were forced into a soul bond and Stretch had been able to do nothing except sit there and accept it. The sharp stings of pain were nothing compared to the shatter of his unstable pillar.

He was bonding with another man, another monster. Forced to share a memory that was meant to be so sweet, all for the sake of greed and power. He’d never felt more used, disposable. An item just ready to be passed off to the next owner.

He wasn’t sure how long the pain lasted, he just knew that by the time it was over, his eyes were dull. They’d lost their bright, orange vibrancy and instead resembled something more silver. Black stood up and smirked down at him, hands behind his back and his posture prouder than ever before. 

“Yes,” he mumbled with a feral grin as he closed his eyes, feeling the glorious power of Stretch’s magic pulse through his body. “Yes, there it is, there’s the Judge once again- a beautiful power.”

He rolled his head, before turning his back and heading out of the cell. “Don’t worry too much about sharing, I’ll keep your share of the magic…” he looked over his shoulder, sharp eyes glinting. “And you  _ might  _ have your child.”

The statement broke him, and Stretch’s faded eyes slumped along with his body. He didn’t hear the other stepping away and closing the cell door, he didn’t hear his own body thudding against the ground in a clattering collapse, nor did he feel it. Stretch laid there, completely still as the numbing shock took hold. It didn’t fade, not at all. 

He lost his child.

He lost his friends.

He lost his family.

He lost  _ everything. _

There was nothing else for him to do other than to close his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are happening and it aint a fun time. here's hoping i dont miss next week but if i do blame it on my creative burn out
> 
> have a good day
> 
> also elf fails to draw her scenes accurately part 5745


	31. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve already hit rock bottom, then there’s only one way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA MY WRITERS BLOCK REALLY SAID STOP HU H 
> 
> SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK, I DUNNO WHAT HAPPENED. MY BRAIN JUST COULDNT GET INTO THE SWING OF THINGS BUT I TRIED VERY HARD TO WRITE ANYWAY
> 
> The chapter isn’t as long as others, and the writing might be Blegh but I tried rlly hard I swear 😭
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Cat got yer tongue?”

Edge bristled at the rough voice, the skeleton before him looked so uncomfortably amused and yet disinterested all at once. Head tilted and a slight smirk, but his eyes were so dull. Eyes that he remembered and yet didn’t. He hated the sight of them, they burned his soul- he couldn’t  _ stand _ them.

His fists clenched tightly, so tight that magic was clogging at his knuckles and glowing. Teeth gritted and an nasty glare sent towards the shorter skeleton. The guy just slid one of his eyes shut and his smirk grew, only to drop as he heard the snarling hiss leaving Edge’s throat.

_ “You…” _

Both smaller skeletons tensed and prepared themselves as a glowing red bone conjured in Edge’s hand. His eyes pierced right through them, and he pointed the blade, pressed it right against the other’s ribs. Over his soul. 

_ “You don’t get to call me brother.” _

There was a silence and tension that filled the air, and the monster scoffed after he stared at him for a few seconds. Reached up and flicked the blade away from him as his eyes narrowed. “I call you what I like, because no matter how much you hate me, that’s what I am.”

“You lost that title when you abandoned my kingdom,” Edge growled. “You left me to rule alone, do you know how old I was, Red? Do you know?”

“Surprised you remember my name,” Red scratched his cheek boredly, ignoring the rest of everything that Edge had said. “You were so little when I left- hey, hey!” 

Edge spun on his heel and swiftly picked up his sword, made his way back to his horse and jumped onto the saddle. Ignoring the cold shiver at the similar show of abilities when Red shortcut next to him. 

“I was talking, respect your elders.”

“I respect those who have earned it,” Edge tilted his chin up, refusing to look at him. “You lost my respect the day you left.”

Red watched as Edge readied his horse and army to leave, but he didn’t get rid of the massive, bony creatures even at his brother’s glare. It wasn’t a sight he was surprised by, his brother’s hatred was much expected. 

Didn’t mean it wasn’t frustrating to deal with, Red tightened his jaw.

“He’s dead.”

Edge froze, thoughts of Stretch’s dust instantly shot into his head and his grip on Reaper’s reigns squeezed so suddenly it hurt. Dead? No, he couldn’t be, he was safe back in the kingdom. Both him and the baby-

“Gaster, that is,” Red clarified, pleased to have caught Edge’s attention even if it was in a cruel way. “Probably at least, he’s more likely to be dead than your honey bunny, anyway.”

He felt himself breath shakily, trying to control his unstable magic. He didn’t appreciate Red’s attempt of a scare, nor the implication that Edge should just up and abandon the kingdom he’d sworn an alliance to the day he brought Stretch to bed with him. His brother sounded so confident it was almost suspicious, and Edge’s fingers twitched in need to reach for his blade again.

Red didn’t seem to care either way.

“He’s already accepted it, so you either take your army straight where the fire is and end it all, or waste time by saving a guy who’s as good as dead.”

“I have a deal to keep,” Edge growled under his breath. “One I should’ve taken earlier.”

“No, no,” Red shook his head quickly and stepped close to Edge, holding part of the reign so he could stop him from moving on. His gaze was hard and fierce, yet some small part of it almost appeared to be pleading. “You don’t  _ get  _ it, bro, you have an entire army ready to fight-“

“I have to save-“

“Stretch!” Red suddenly shouted out in anger, forcing Edge to fall into a startled silence. “You gotta save Stretch! If you don’t get to the Swapfell kingdom soon, we’re  _ all  _ as good as dead!”

“What…?” Edge faltered, falling into deeper confusion and uncertainty. His army was still waiting behind him restlessly for the next order. The beasts gazing down to them with unblinking and near judgemental stares were unnerving, a silent warning with no motion to back it. “What are you on about? Stretch is back home.”

_ His _ home. Not Stretch’s. Not after the stunt he pulled.

“Sure, he’s home,” Red scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “Just forgot to inform ya the address changed so now instead of bein’ holed up in yer little castle, he’s in the cell of Black’s.”

A cold ice creeped into his cracked soul, and even Reaper seemed to take a step back as if to emphasise the shock. His wide eyes, slightly parted jaw, and Edge was sure he could feel a distant panic gently knocking in his skull. Pressing just a little harder each time. Or was that instead his heart, beating as it always did? A little faster than usual, but it wasn’t something to fear.

It was a feeling so far from him that it was foreign, Edge stared down at Red for far too many precious seconds for the claim he’d made. He wanted to ask so many questions, how he knew, if this was true, why he was telling him this, many more that awaited in the tip of his tongue for their turn to be ushered. Yet one word cut through the line, slipping past the crowd of letters and taking a leap just as his fists clenched around the reigns.

“What…?”

“Your honeybun,” Red breathed out shakily and took a step back. “Swapfell attacked your kingdom, there weren’t enough around to protect him… they took him.”

Panic burst through his walls like a broken dam, and he suddenly let out a roar of fury and terror interlaced in one as he yanked Reaper’s reigns and took a sharp turn, the black stallion obeyed without question as though it understood his anger, and though the army appeared confused, they loyally followed their leader. Away from the hell that the Swap kingdom was facing and right to the pits of death where a true monster awaited them. 

Red watched the army rush across the dead plains with a sharp, relieved breath and he took a step back. Hands slipped into his pockets and he turned to face the other cloaked figure. 

“Go to the Swap kingdom,” he told him. “Honeybun’s soul isn’t in a good place, he won’t survive another heartbreak.”

“You suggest we go against the fates?”

“He did,” Red answered simply as he neared his own beast. “I’m chasing after them.”

“Everyone who’s gone against the angel has died,” the cloaked figure crossed his arms and almost seemed to be glaring at him. Red knew he wasn’t. “Gaster, my brother, Sl-“

“Karma has its ways, sure,” Red huffed. “But that old man’s lost a kid already, don’t make the kid lose a dad, you know how that feels, Sans.”

“As do you.” Sans scoffed and made his way over to his beast which still remained in the water. “Talk to him, Red, he won’t listen to me anymore.”

“No promises.” He answered, and once he was securely in the beast’s mouth, the creature thrusted into the ground in a nose dive and left behind a massive crater of a hole. Evidence left behind of its travels, but far too quick to be caught there. 

Sans huffed, then jumped up to his own beast’s mouth and soon enough, dived into the water. At the same time, both beasts’ eyes lit up in a powerful glow, and they both vanished from sight.

No trace left behind that they were ever there, not even the hole Red had left behind.

* * *

  
Stretch sat in the cold cell with nothing but his own torn cloth to cover him and act as a blanket, his arms felt numb from the magic immune chains that clung to his wrists and kept him from trying anything. Not that he would at this point, he was tired. Everything ached. The way his fingers were too cold for his burning, raw wrists, the freezing and too hard flooring of the filthy cell.

The emptiness of his soul.

Another pitiful sob managed to tear through his throat, and that was the impressive feat. Still having the energy to cry when he couldn’t even move, you’d think he’d use that energy for something more useful. All he could do was curl into a ball as his hands pressed against his bare ribs.

Taken from him before it even managed to form, what had he done that angered the angel to this extent? Was this what he truly deserved? To have everyone he cared for ripped away from him or leave him behind?

Flowey, Edge, his father, and now…

He couldn’t even think of the word, each breath was already weighed with guilt and abandon, the lack of crown was either a blessing or another mocking jab at his situation. It wasn’t gold he deserved to wear, but it was a crown Edge had given him once he’d become queen of the Fell kingdom. The only memory he had of him now was the torn and ruined dress, and his own memories.

He was distantly aware of them, teary eyes and a foggy mind only able to make out a blurry picture in his head. Red and orange dancing together in a sweet delight that was only distant to him now, he could hardly remember the gentle claws that held him like a treasure. Or maybe he did remember, he just didn’t have the energy to click it in place.

What led to all this? Stretch didn’t know. Was it even worth it to keep trying? 

** _Yes…_ **

Stretch didn’t hear the whispery voice at first, so lost in his own empowering yet silent thoughts that there wasn’t anything else to pay attention to. Nothing that deserved his weak attention, anyway. No one needed his empty eyes on them.

But the whisper was still there, turning into something like white noise. Whispering in a way that made him question his own sanity only momentarily, before he breathed out softly. Loss of sanity? That wasn’t anything to worry over, it wouldn’t be the first thing that abandoned him. 

He blinked, though, as he heard something more similar to his name instead of wordless whispers that held no goal beyond offering sound for the silence.

** _You need to get up._ **

“Chara…?” His voice was hoarse and raspy, irritated from all the crying and screaming. What was Chara doing here? Now? Only for a split second did he feel a twist in his soul by misunderstanding it’s presence, believing it to be there to sap away at the remnants of his soul. It wouldn’t be a treat by now. 

However, once the dread flickered away and he took in the precise wording, he blinked a few times to clear up the fogginess of his vision. Get up? Why? So he could fall back down? What was the point of getting up when there was no one to get up for?

** _Get up._ **

“I won’t listen to you,” Stretch’s fists tightened as much as they could under the uncomfortably tight clamp of the magic blockers. “You’re nothing but trouble.” He probably shouldn’t have been talking to himself out loud, but there was something desperate behind his weak voice. As though he was trying to seek another presence in the miserably empty cell. 

The fact that anyone was talking to him had his tired and aching soul too quickly to jump in the void, as if trusting there’d be a net. How could he still afford to trust by now? Everything was nothing more than a shattered hope, and his soul had the audacity to jump the gun and latch onto the first thing that wasn’t inherently cruel.

Was this really what he was? Was he doomed to fall for the same tricks over and over again and still have the audacity to trust? Was he t _ his st _ ** _upid-_ **

** _No!_ **

His thoughts were cut off suddenly, as if the very voice causing them in the first place was struggling to fight against them. Stretch blinked rapidly, his unfocused eyes slowly clearing up. No…? Was Chara actually stopping self destructing thoughts?

The voice spoke again, much to his soul’s relief.

** _It’s not over yet._ **

“Why are you talking to me?”

** _You have to get up._ **

“I don’t understand.”

The voice hesitated at that, but there was something inside him that brushed his core the longer Chara spoke to him. Why were they doing this? The confusion left him unstable and he closed his eyes to get a better grip of reality. Things were being turned left, right, and upside down. He wanted to reach out and grasp the voice, pull it in closer as if things would make more sense if he did.

** _Open your eyes._ **

That, Stretch could listen to. Even if he didn’t want to, his body moved on its own. His eyes slid open as the dark room swirled into his vision once more. He almost felt like he was being praised.

It was strangely addicting.

** _That’s it. See? You opened your eyes, that’s such a good step… Now, all you need to do is sit up. Can you sit up? It’s just the very next step, you can do it._ **

“I don’t know if I can,” Stretch gasped wetly, feeling teary eyed once again. “Please, don’t make me-“

** _I’m not making you do anything._ **

Stretch stilled at that, and something in him came to a halting stop. The sudden breaks wracking his brain with a perspective he hadn’t even considered.

** _You opened your eyes by yourself. I’m not real, I can’t control you. I can only talk._ **

“You  _ have _ controlled me before.” He curled in on himself, trying to make the voice go away. “You've said so many horrible things-“

** _But I never forced you to take action. My words are my only tools… and I need you to listen to them._ **

There wasn’t anything to say to that, Stretch gazed out ahead of him, letting his eyes take the room in for the hundredth time. Or was it the thousandth? It didn’t matter, it was ten times too many. He couldn’t stand the dreary sight, it held no life. More dust in it than flowers in a meadow. 

He swallowed thickly, then barely managed to turn over on his front, arms trembled as he pushed himself up. He was panting already, and he’d be ashamed of it if there had been anyone around to be ashamed of.

He did it. He sat up. He’d gone this far and it was an achievement that threatened to bring a nervous smile to his face. It couldn’t, but it was a nice attempt. Stretch let out a small huff of breath. Chara hadn’t left yet, it continued to whisper praise and encouragement in his ear in a way he hadn’t expected it to. Why Chara was helping him was beyond his understanding, but he was too tired to question it. Could only accept the warm curl of familiarity in his dried soul.

** _The next step’s a big one, will you still listen?_ **

“I always have.” Stretch answered with a shaky smile that wasn’t quite happy, but not so miserable either. Borderline nostalgic. He’d come this far, to just drop dead and lay limp once again was far too unappealing a thought.

Not when Black’s face flashed through his mind.

So he stood, stumbled over during the process and had to lean against the wall so his shaking knees could withstand his weight. The weight of his bones, and the baggage he had to carry since the start of this entire mess. He lost everything, hadn’t he? Why was he trying so hard? What motivated him to stand and still fight for the next day? When he was this down and broken already?

The memory of a subtle, yet endearing fanged smile pleasantly faded into his mind, and the familiar crack of a skull. Stretch reeled.

_ How could I ever face you again if I don’t do this? _

He straightened his back and faced the cell. Monsters were guarding the room just outside, ready to take action should anything happen from the inside. So, he had plenty of time to start, but only one chance to do it. The previously subtle brush against his core was suddenly more than that, it swelled his chest and had his stare against the bars of his cell as magic began to build up more and more. 

** _That’s right. Just keep going, Stretch._ **

He took a shaky breath as his fists tightened. The pulsing red in his soul not that of love, but determination. The powerful trait pulsed right in the centre, taking the small form of a little soulling. His eyes sparked up into a dangerous glow that lit up the entire room.

The magic blockers began to crack under the pressure of Stretch’s magic.

** _You have to stay determined._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PBBPBPBP WAS IT GOOD MOM
> 
> The chapter had a direction I wanted it to take but last second stretch said “fuck off I’ll do it alone” and here we are
> 
> Hope the wait was worth it, so sorry for the previous cliffhanger I was not expecting it to take this long OTL

**Author's Note:**

> "Stretch had to wonder if he was in someone’s poorly written story full of stereotypes and-"
> 
> Me: *nervous sweating*
> 
> WELL i hope ya'll enjoyed it, I'd love to know your thoughts on it :DDD


End file.
